Phoenix et licorne
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui…. Sirius Black est vivant dans l’histoireYaoi HPDMTRADUCTION REPRISE
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Emy black et Shipon

**Bêta :** Darky Obscure

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue; **Traduis : **11**; En cours :**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**Tous les membres Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un joyeux noël, ainsi qu'une très bonne année**

_**Chapitres :**_

Chapitre 1 : Innocence prouvée et révélation.

Chapitre 2 : Ennemi… Peut être pas.

Chapitre 3 : Nous allons faire des courses.

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle relation.

Chapitre 5 : La transformation du Phœnix.

Chapitre 6 : Surprise !

Chapitre 7 : Entrée de la Licorne.

Chapitre 8 : Trouble dans le train.

Chapitre 9 : La cérémonie de répartition.

Chapitre 10 : Un voyage dans la chambre des secrets.

Chapitre 11 : Être supérieur aux maraudeurs ou pas...

Chapitre 12 : La Surprise (Première Partie)

Chapitre 13 : La surprise (Deuxième Partie)

Chapitre 14 : Phœnix et licorne

Chapitre 15 ?

Chapitre 16 ?

Chapitre 17 : raconter la vérité.

Chapitre 18 : Le dernier réveil

Chapitre 19 : L'attaque de Poudlard.

Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle découverte.

Chapitre 21 : Un nouveau changement bienvenue.

Chapitre 22 : Le quatrième protecteur.

Chapitre 23 : Le feu du dragon

Chapitre 24 : Noël à Grimmaurd Place.

Chapitre 25 : Retour à Poudlard.

Chapitre 26 : Le mal n'est pas oublié, juste partit.

Chapitre 27 : L'enlèvement.

Chapitre 28 : Voldemort a eu un choc

Chapitre 29 : Voldemort à un choc.

Chapitre 30 : Entraînement.

Chapitre 31 : Plan d'attaque et de défense.

Chapitre 32 : La bataille du ministère : Remus Lupin.

Chapitre 33: La bataille du ministère : Une découverte des Weasely.

Chapitre 34 : Plan de la bataille final.

Chapitre 35 : Un mariage royal ou … deux.

Chapitre 36 : La bataille final.

Chapitre 37 : Après la bataille final.

Chapitre 38 : Vivre et avoir un futur.

**Prologue : **

Une légende dit que dans le monde magique, il existe deux êtres constitués uniquement de pureté et de lumière. Rarement vus par les hommes impurs, ils se montrent seulement ‡ ceux qu'ils trouvent digne de leur présence. Tous les mille ans, le mal grandit et se déchaîne, obligeant ces deux êtres à sauver le monde humain ainsi que le leur. Alors naît un enfant du Phoenix ou un enfant de la Licorne.

Au commencement de leur seizième année, ils reçoivent leurs pouvoirs en même temps que leur héritage. L'enfant vit dans le monde humain, se battant contre le mal dans l'unique but de ramener la paix.

Environ seize ans plutôt, le mal qu'était Voldemort saccagea et détruisit une bonne partie du monde moldu et du monde magique. Des créatures s'étaient rencontrées au plus profond de la ForÍt d'Emeraude en Irlande. Chaque créature d'ombre et de lumière était représentée. Le Seigneur des Phoenix, le Roi des Licornes, La Reine des Elfes, le Seigneur des Griffons et le Roi des Dragons de Lumière étaient là pour la Lumière et l'Ombre avait aussi ses représentants : le Roi des Elfes Noirs, le Roi des Licornes Guerrières, le Prince des Vampires, le Prince des Loups Garous et pour terminer le Roi des Dragons Noirs.

Leur rencontre avait eu lieu autour d'un feu magique de couleur bleue, symbole de paix. Après une discussion qui dura jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à un accord. Le mal était trop grand pour qu'un seul enfant puisse le défaire, cette fois il y en aurait deux. Ce serait un enfant du Phoenix qui aurait les habiletés du Phoenix. Il survivrait au sortilège de mort et renaîtrait de ses cendres. Ses larmes guériraient et sa forme animagus serait celle du Phoenix. Il possèderait d'énormes pouvoirs ainsi que la connaissance du Seigneur, le Grand Phoenix.

L'autre enfant serait celui de la Licorne. Il aurait les pouvoirs de guérison des Licornes et aurait le don d'empathie ainsi que la capacité de parler à tous les rois de toutes les créatures. Il serait aussi rapide et agile. Sa beauté serait telle un feu qui réchauffe le cœur d'autrui. Sa forme _Animagus_ serait celle d'une Licorne Blanche, il aurait la connaissance du Grand Seigneur des Licornes.

Les deux enfants naîtraient dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Chaque chose dans leur vie serait aux antipodes de celle de l'autre. Ils se tourneraient autour l'un de l'autre pendant leur vie et, à leur seizième anniversaire, ils se trouveraient et s'aimeraient d'un amour pur, dans lequel ils trouveraient la force de défaire le mal.

C'est leur histoire…

À suivre


	2. Preuve d’innocence et révélations

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Emy black et Shipon

**Bêta :** Darky Obscure

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 1; **Traduis : **11, 12**; En cours : **13,14,15

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**Tous les membres Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite de passé de bonnes fêtes fin d'année **

**et une très bonne année 2006**

Nous tenons à nous excuser de ne pas pouvoir vous mettre de nouveau chapitre de Broken Angel car nous n'avons toujours pas reçu les nouveaux chapitres traduit.

Dès que ceux-ci seront en notre possession, nous vous le mettrons. Mais en attendant, voici la suite de Phœnix et licorne.

Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre 1 :** Preuve d'innocence et révélations. _

Au numéro quatre de la rue Privet Drive, la plus petite des chambres à l'étage était occupée par un adolescent de 15 ans en pleine rédaction de ses devoirs d'été. Il était actuellement en train d'écrire un essai pour le cours de métamorphose sur la transformation en animagus et plus particulièrement sur ses procédés et ses conséquences.

L'adolescent, qui s'appelait Harry, voulait depuis toujours devenir un animagus, comme son père et son parrain l'avaient été. Ce fut en songeant à cela qu'il commença à penser à son parrain et à ce qu'il s'était passé en fin d'année. Il l'avait presque perdu pendant le fiasco au département des mystères. Après avoir été touché par le sortilège que sa cousine Bellatrix lui avait lancé, Sirius Black serait parti derrière le rideau si Harry et Remus Lupin, un ami de Sirius, ne s'étaient précipités pour le rattraper, le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Ce fut ce soir-là que Dumbledore lui raconta la prophétie qui avait été prononcée peu avant sa naissance. Harry n'avait été guère surpris de savoir qu'il était le seul vraiment capable de tuer Voldemort. Au plus profond de lui-même, il avait toujours su ce qui arriverait lors de sa confrontation avec le Lord Noir. Pourtant, dans ses rêves, il voyait une autre personne auprès de lui pour combattre Voldemort. Et chaque fois qu'il voulait voir le visage de celui ou de celle qui l'accompagnait, il se réveillait.

Très tôt ce matin-là, il avait reçu une lettre de Sirius, le prévenant qu'il devait se tenir près pour partir le lendemain. Pour une fois, il pourrait être avec ses amis pour fêter son anniversaire. Il avait déjà préparé ses bagages, ne gardant hors de son sac que le strict nécessaire. Replongeant dans ses pensées, il se disait que son été ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Les Dursley l'avaient laissé seul et ne lui avaient parlé que pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir manger.

Plus tard dans la nuit, incapable de dormir, il s'assit près de sa fenêtre afin de regarder le ciel étoilé au-dehors, songeant à ses rêves qui dernièrement ne concernaient pas uniquement Voldemort, mais aussi des phœnix. Il se voyait lui-même volant sur son balai, alors qu'un des oiseaux mythiques venait le rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le phœnix voulait lui dire, alors qu'il le saluait en disant '' my Lord ''. Il pensait en lui-même que peut-être la pression le faisait craquer. Décidant qu'il était temps de dormir, il se coucha et vida son esprit, tombant rapidement endormi.

Le matin suivant, Harry était prêt à partir, il avait tout apporté au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne savait comment il partirait alors il était assis sur ses affaires et attendait, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge quasiment toutes les minutes. Soudainement, il entendit, deux '' pops '' distincts. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient debout devant lui.

" Salut, Harry prêt à partir ? " Demanda Fred.

" Bien sûr que je le suis ! Mais comment allons nous partir ? Je ne peux pas transplaner. " Fit remarquer Harry.

" Dumbledore nous a donné un portoloin pour toi, nous suivrons avec tes affaires. " Lui répondit George.

Harry prit le portoloin et sentit rapidement la sensation habituelle le prendre au nombril, Privet Drive disparut dans un mélange de couleurs. Bientôt, il atterrit rudement sur le carrelage de la cuisine de Grimauld Place. Il se sentit tombé quand deux bras arrêtèrent sa chute, l'enlaçant. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son parrain.

" Tu as beaucoup de grâce à ce que je vois Harry " Dit ce dernier en ricanant.

" Tais-toi Sniffle, avant que je ne te donne une muselière. "

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme, mais celui-ci y vit tout de même une pointe d'humour.

Harry se détourna de Sirius pour être englouti par une mer de tête rouge, chacun voulant lui donner une accolade pour lui dire qu'il Était le bienvenu. Après cela Mrs Weasley s'agita autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il ait eu assez à manger pendant l'été. Finalement, Harry pu s'isoler pour discuter avec Sirius. Remus les rejoignit rapidement, s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

" Harry, Remus et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. "

Sirius semblait nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Remus qui prit sa main dans la sienne. Harry nota cela et ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant l'implication que cela avait.

" La première chose que nous voulons que tu saches est que Remus et moi sommes un couple. Nous l'étions déjà à la mort de tes parents et nous nous sommes récemment remis ensemble. "

Harry resta silencieux, il regarda son parrain, puis Remus, puis son parrain une nouvelle fois et ainsi de suite. Les deux avait l'air totalement anxieux.

" Comment les autres ont-ils pris cela ? " Demanda Harry.

" La plupart se sont souvenus que nous étions un couple, avant. Tu vois Harry dans le monde sorcier, les gays sont acceptés. C'est l'amour qui est important et, avec une potion, il est possible que des personnes du même sexe aient un enfant. " Remus finit son explication en souriant à Sirius.

" Je suis d'accord ! " Dit Harry " Si je ne l'étais pas, cela voudrait dire que je ne m'accepte pas moi-même. " Harry rit quand il vit le visage pâle qu'arborait son parrain.

" Harry es-tu entrain de dire ce que je pense que tu dis ? "

" Oui ! Après cette chose - ou appelez la comme vous voulez - avec Cho, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à propos de mes préférences. J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes et embrasser Cho n'a fait que le confirmer. C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai faite. " Harry grimaça.

" Es-tu attiré par quelqu'un en ce moment ? " Demanda Sirius.

" Non, j'ai trop de pain sur la planche en ce moment pour penser à ça. D'autre part, il n'y a que les Weasley ici et j'avoue qu'ils sont comme des frères pour moi. De quoi vous vouliez me parler sinon ? "

" Et bien, souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère en juin dernier."

" Oui ? " Répondit Harry qui n'aimait pas se souvenir qu'il avait mis ses amis en danger.

" Il semblerait que quelques aurors ainsi que le ministre lui-même aient vu Wormtail et quand Dumbledore a confronté Fudge, celui-ci a admis avoir même vu Voldemort. Dumbledore a vraiment enfoncé son cas en disant que je n'avais pas eu droit à un procès. Tout le monde était choqué, personne ne savait que j'avais été envoyé à Azkaban sans jugement et que je n'avais pu proclamer mon innocence sous véritasserum. J'ai été déclaré innocent il y a juste quelques jours. J'ai reçu une montagne de Gallions et toutes les propriétés et affaires des Black m'ont été rendues. "

" Merlin, Sirius c'est génial ! Tu es libre ! " Harry était pratiquement en train de sauter partout. Il riait et serrait dans ses bras son parrain ainsi que Remus qu'il considérait comme un oncle.

" Autre chose Harry " Sirius tendait un rouleau à son filleul. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrit lentement. Il le lit :

" Nous, ministère de la magie, rectifions la grande erreur commise envers Sirius Orion Black et lui restituons la garde d'Harry James Potter comme James William Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans, l'avaient souhaité et formulé dans leur testament. Signé Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie."

Harry était secoué quand il eut fini de lire. Il essayait vainement de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue.

" Ce…. Ça veut… Dire que je ne vais pas devoir retourner chez les Dursley ?" Il regardait Sirius les yeux pleins d'espoir.

" Harry, tu ne vas jamais retourner chez eux. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais t'adopter. "

Harry se jeta sur Sirius et se mit à sangloter.

" Oui, bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! J'aurai enfin une maison où rentrer pendant les vacances. Pourrai-je avoir ma propre chambre ?"

" Bien sur que tu peux avoir ta propre chambre et tu peux même la décorer comme tu veux. ",

Remus lui souriait.

" Vraiment ! Je vais en parler à Ron. "

Harry courut hors de la pièce, appelant son ami. Remus et Sirius regardèrent la porte par laquelle avait disparu Harry et rirent. Ils étaient heureux de voir qu'Harry souriait, cela ne se passait pas assez souvent. Remus se tourna vers Sirius et l'embrassa longuement. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur respiration.

" Tu disais vrai Sirius. Nous pourrons finalement donner une famille à Harry. "

" Oui. Maintenant je vais le kidnapper pour aller acheter quelques vêtements dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier ! "

" Sirius donne-lui quelques minutes avec ses amis, après nous pourrons aller le chercher."

Ils furent interrompus par un grand bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. La peinture de Mrs Black commença à hurler. Sirius courut à l'entrée pendant que Remus essayait de calmer Mrs Black. Ce que Sirius vit sur le pas de la porte allait le hanter pour un long moment….

À suivre


	3. Ennemi… Peutêtre pas

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon (Emy black),

**Bêta :** Darky Obscure

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 2; **Traduis : **11, 12**; En cours : **13,14,15

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à Samedi Prochain.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 2 : Ennemi… Peut-être pas. **

Severus se tenait debout, ensanglanté, tenant dans ses bras une autre personne qui avait l'air en très mauvais état.

« Pouvons nous entrer Black ? »

« Merlin, tu n'as pas besoin de le demander. Remus appelle Dumbledore et dit lui de venir avec Poppy ».

Severus Snape, numéro un des espions pour l'ordre et le plus grand bâtard des alentours trébucha et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à peine capable de tenir son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

« S'il te plait aide mon filleul »., dit-il en sombrant dans le trou noir.

« MOLLY, MOLLY, viens ici et aide-moi! Je suis dans le hall », cria Sirius. Il fit léviter les deux corps et les mena à travers la foule qui s'était amassée dans le corridor. Mrs Weasley voyant cela renvoya tout le monde à leurs occupations. Elle suivit Sirius qui amena les deux corps dans une pièce où il les déposa séparément, chaque homme sur un lit. Severus se réveilla et se redressa, il jeta un coup d'œil à Molly :

« Je vais bien Molly, j'ai déjà traversé pire, s'il te plait, prends soin de Draco. S'il ne reçoit pas d'aide, il mourra ».

Elle tourna autour du lit et regarda l'autre homme. Elle jeta un charme qui nettoya le sang afin qu'elle puisse voir les plaies. Elle sursauta en voyant le visage du jeune homme, Drago Malfoy était inconscient et avait désespérément besoin de soin.

Elle commença par soigner les blessures mineures laissant les plus graves à Poppy pour qu'elle les soigne.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, les deux femmes travaillèrent de concert afin de stabiliser l'état du pauvre garçon. Quand finalement le gamin fut sauf et endormit calmement, Molly se tourna vers Severus afin de prendre soin de lui. Ses blessures étaient mineures, le sang qu'il avait sur lui donnait juste un effet plus grave.

Juste quand elles eurent finit, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce pour entendre le récit de leur aventure.

« Severus, fils, que c'est il passé pour que Mr Malfoy se retrouve dans cet état ? » demanda le directeur.

Il conjura plusieurs chaises pour que tous soient assis pendant que Severus raconterait son histoire.

Personne ne remarqua les oreilles extensibles qui se trouvaient sous la porte. Si quelqu'un avait suivit celle-ci et était remonté jusqu'à la source, il serait arrivé dans une chambre où quatre têtes rousses, une fille aux cheveux emmêlés et un garçon aux yeux émeraude écoutaient. Ils entendirent la voix de leur professeur commencer son récit :

« Cela a commencé cette après midi, au procès de Lucius, après deux heures de question, il fut jugé coupable et reçut le baiser du détraqueur. Peu après que son âme soit partie, Drago sembla sortirent d'une transe.

Il avait l'air choqué au delà de tout entendement, il s'est tourné vers sa mère et lui a hurlé : « Comment as tu pu le laisser mettre ce sort sur moi ? ». Elle lui ordonna de se taire et lui dit qu'ils en parleraient quand ils rentreraient chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, il m'a demandé de venir avec eux, je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu aucune peur dans les yeux du gamin.

Quand nous sommes rentrés chez eux, nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque et là il a recommencé à hurler sur sa mère. Il continuait de lui demander pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait laissé Lucius le mettre sous l'imperium pendant toutes ces années. Vous voyez, il semblerait qu'il soit sous l'imperium depuis l'été avant sa première année. J'ai toujours été étonné de voir qu'un garçon qui parlait très doucement et était très attentif devienne un sale gosse comme il l'était à l'école.

Narcissa lui dit de se taire où elle serait la première à le remettre sous le sort. Puis elle changea d'idée et lui dit que serait le Lord Noir qui se chargerait de le contrôler. Elle lui raconta qu'il était né que pour une seule raison, il serait donné en cadeau au Lord Noir lors de son 16ème anniversaire. Il semblerait que des sorts et des potions lui furent jeté et donné lorsqu'il était bébé pour qu'il puisse devenir enceint. Lucius allait donner son fils à Voldemort comme preuve de loyauté. Le Lord Noir le veut parce qu'il lui donnerait le parfait héritier au sang pur.

Quand Drago a entendu cela, il est devenu simplement fou. Il a dit à sa mère qu'il ne servirait jamais Voldemort. Laissez moi vous répéter ses mots exactes : « Je ne servirais jamais un bâtard au cœur froid de Sang-Mêlé à la face de serpent, fils d'une salope (aussi grossier dans le texte original) qui prend son plaisir en blessant et tuant d'innocent moldu. » Il a aussi dit qu'il était un véritable Malfoy et que jamais il ne s'abaissera à embrasser les robes d'un bâtard.

Laissez moi juste vous dire que Narcissa et les quelques mangemorts qui étaient présents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ses mots et ils ont procédé à lui enlever toute idée de bon de la tête. Albus, je crains que ma couverture soit tombée, je l'ai sauvé, il est ce qui me pousse à avancer, il est la seule famille que j'aie.

Je me suis battu avec les autres mangemorts, nous avons fuit au manoir Snape, mais je savais que c'était une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici ».

Remus qui était en profonde réflexion demanda ce que tout le monde voulait savoir : « Tu dis que Draco n'est pas l'arrogant et cruel garçon que nous connaissons à l'école ? »

« Non, personne d'entre vous ne l'a connu avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. Il était un gentil et brave garçon, et il aimait tout ce qui était en rapport avec la nature. Il a toujours joué dehors avec les animaux qu'il avait trouvé dans les bois. Je suppose qu'il était beaucoup trop doux au goût de Lucius ».

« Nous avons besoin de lui donner une chance quand il se réveillera. Nous avons besoin de savoir quelle sorte de garçon il est maintenant.

Cinq ans sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'imperium pourrait l'avoir changé », dit le directeur pendant qu'il regardait le garçon dormir.

Snape laissa échapper sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. « Pensez vous que les autres enfants lui donneront une autre chance ? »

Sirius semblait peser la question. « Je ne sais pas Severus. Ils entendront toute l'histoire et alors ils pourront nous donner leur propre décision ».

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et quand Sirius ouvrit la porte il se trouva devant les enfants qui le regardaient. Harry qui était comme toujours le leader entra dans la pièce et se tourna vers son professeur de potion.

« Nous avons entendu tout ce que vous avez dit ». Il leva la main en voyant que les adultes allaient l'interrompre, « Nous avons nos moyens d'informations, ne demandez pas, nous ne voudrions pas mentir. Nous lui donnerons une chance, nous n'avions pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à maintenant quel style de vie il avait. Mais si il y a la moindre insulte envers l'un d'entre nous, il perdra sa chance ».

Harry s'arrêta et regarda les adultes dans la chambre.

« Maintenant Sirius, Remus, voulez vous encore aller faire des courses ou préférez vous attendre quelques jours. Pour moi cela n'a pas d'importance ».

« Non, c'est d'accord Harry, tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements et puis demain c'est ton anniversaire.

Tu auras beaucoup de visiteurs, nous avons besoin d'y aller aujourd'hui ». Sirius se leva et prit la main de Remus pour qu'il le suive, ils partirent vers la cuisine pour pendre la cheminée et aller au Chemin de Traverse.

À suivre


	4. Aux courses nous irons

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon (Emy black),

**Bêta :** Darky Obscure

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 3; **Traduis : **11, 12**; En cours : **13,14,15

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à Samedi Prochain.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 3 : Aux courses nous irons. **

Une fois au Chemin de Traverses, ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers Gringotts pour avoir plus d'argent.

Après cela, ils partirent vers la boutique de Madame Malkins (**1**). Harry prit de nouveaux uniformes pour l'école et une nouvelle robe pour les grandes occasions : elle était rouge avec de petits phœnix brodés sur ses manches, sur l'arrière de la robes et autour du col.

Il prit aussi des chemises et des tenues décontractée.

Il essaya une paire de chaussures en peau de Dragon qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Se décidant pour une paire noire, il partirent de là. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Ollivander pour acheter un nouveau kit de nettoyage pour baguette. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi chez un marchand d'arme où ils prirent une ceinture avec une place pour y mettre une épée.

Quand Harry leur demanda pourquoi prendre la ceinture, Sirius et Remus le regardèrent juste avant de lui répondre qu'il verrait pourquoi plus tard.

Ils allèrent vers la ménagerie magique afin que Harry puisse acquérir du miam miam-hibou pour Hedwige. Harry resta en admiration devant un petit chaton enfermé dans une cage. Il était entièrement blanc avec deux gros yeux bleue qui le regardait comme si il pouvait voir au plus profond de l'âme.

Ce qui était spécial avec le chaton c'est qu'il avait trois queue. Harry demanda à Remus quelle sorte de chat est ce que c'était.

« C'est un Kitdel (**2**), il est dit qu'il se lie avec ses maîtres et peut les réchauffer (**3**) et les protéger du danger. Il est aussi dit qu'il peut sentir les émotions de ses maîtres et s'accorder avec. Il peut aussi protéger ceux que ses maîtres demandent à ce qu'il les protège. »

« Wow, je le veux pour quelqu'un, comme cadeau de paix. »

« Tu veux dire pour Drago. »

« Oui, il a l'air tellement seul quand il était allongé dans son lit. Il a perdu sa famille aussi. Et juste comme moi, il n'a plus que son parrain pour prendre soin de lui. Je veux lui montrer que je suis sérieux lorsque je dis vouloir devenir son ami. »

Remus sourit à Harry : « C'est une bonne idée Harry, c'est vraiment gentil (**4**) de ta part. »

Harry marcha vers le comptoir et il parla avec le vendeur, lui disant qu'il voulait le Kitdel. Il lui demanda ce que l'animal avait besoin comme soin. Il lui demanda aussi si il pouvait venir le chercher plus tard, car il avait encore des courses à faire. Ils viendraient le chercher dans trois ou quatre heures.

Ensemble Sirius, Remus et Harry se dirigèrent vers le Londres moldu, où Harry les mena dans le centre commercial. Ils stoppèrent dans un restaurant pour prendre un dîner tardif. Remus et Sirius lui prirent pour toutes les années que Harry avait passé sous le joug des Dursley.

Les sacs de courses de Harry étaient plein de jeans, pantalon de cuir, t-shirt, sous-vêtements, chaussettes, pyjama, nouvelles chaussures et une veste en cuir. Alors qu'ils retournaient, ils virent un magasin de tatouage et percings.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, Harry était rentré à l'intérieur. Il était entrain de regarder les boucles d'oreille, il en vit une en forme d'éclair, elle était en argent, il demanda au vendeur si il n'en avait pas une en or, il ne voulait pas blesser Remus par accident.

« Oui, nous avons cette pièce en or, aimeriez vous que nous vous percions l'oreille maintenant ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai. »

Sirius voulu protester, mais Harry l'arrêta, lui disant juste que si il ne voulait, il reviendrait par lui même si Sirius ne voulait pas.

« Sirius, il aura 16 ans demain, tu as fait la même chose à son âge. », Remus roulait les yeux fasse à l'agitation dont il faisait preuve.

« Quoi ? Sirius, tu as un percing ? Où ? »

Sirius leur tourna le dos en marmonnant quelque chose. Remus, lui riait.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre. », Harry essayait vaillamment de ne pas rire.

« J'ai dit que j'ai percé mon mamelon lorsque Remus et moi avions 16 ans. Nous savions que nous serions ensemble pour toujours depuis ce moment là, mais nous ne pouvions nous marier ensemble. Nous avions décidé de porter notre propre anneau, nous sommes percé notre mamelon ensemble. »

« L'avez-vous encore ? »

« Oui », répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Cool, vous me le montrerez. » Harry se retourna et s'assit sur la chaise en attendant que le vendeur reviennent pour lui percer l'oreille. Après cela, il se regarda dans un miroir et apprécia ce qu'il y vit.

Quand ils eurent quitté le magasin, Harry leur expliqua qu'il voulait des lentilles de contact à la place de ses lunettes. Il était aveugle sans celle-ci et serait en trouble si il devait les perdre lors d'un duel. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent chez un opticien où il testa sa vue et prit trois paires de lentilles.

« Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de partir. Retournons chercher le chat de Drago puis rentrons à la maison. » Sirius était bien content de rentré et de pouvoir se reposer. Toutes ces courses et les regards qui étaient jeté sur eux commençaient à porter sur les nerfs de Sirius et Harry.

Quand ils furent rentrés à Grimauld Place, Harry demanda si Drago était réveillé. Severus lui répondit qu'il l'était depuis trente minutes. Harry fit son chemin pour aller vers la chambre de Drago avec le Kitdel. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

À suivre

**1 **: Je ne sais plus le nom du magasin en français.

**2 **: quelqu'un à une idée de traduction ?

**3** : suis pas sur du morceau de traduction, c'est peut être une expression : « It can warn them ».

**4** : je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, sympas, gentil ? La phrase est bizarre en elle-même. J'aurais vraiment pas mit ça comme ça.


	5. Nouvelle amitié

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon (Emy black),

**Bêta :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 4; **Traduis : **11, 12,15**; En cours : **13,14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**Paradise Of Readers **

**à le plaisir de vous annoncer la retraduction de **

**« plus jamais seul, plus jamais »**

**N'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelle de la traductrice originel, **

**nous avons contacter directement l'auteur, **

**celle ci, nous a donné son accord. **

**Nous précisons, que nous traduisons entièrement la fic,**

**même les 1er chapitre.**

Bonne lecture et à Samedi Prochain.

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle amitié**

« Entre »

Harry entra dans la chambre et vit Draco assis sur le lit calé grâce à son oreiller mangeant de la soupe sous le regard vigilent de Mme Wesley.

« Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda Molly »

« Est-ce que je peux parler avec Draco quelques minutes Mme Wesley ? »

« D'accord, Draco a fini de manger, je pense que c'est bon. Mais attention, ne le fatigue pas trop »

« Je serais correct » Harry sourit à la matriarche du clan Weasley. Elle avait un sacré caractère et il ne souhaitait aucunement qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Elle quitta la chambre et Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Draco, je suis prêt à croire que tu n'étais qu'une victime comme tant d'autres. Je sais exactement de quoi sont capables Voldemort et ses troupes. J'ai déjà vu ton père en action donc je ne me prononcerais pas sur lui ».

Draco regardait Harry et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ennemi lui donnait une chance de se racheter après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Harry, je te promets que le Draco que tu as connu les années précédentes n'est plus. Je peux enfin être moi-même. Mon père était un bâtard et savait que je ne voudrais pas le suivre dans ses sombres desseins, donc il a utilisé la méthode qui lui garantissait que j'obéirais à tout ses ordres et m'a forcé à agir comme un vrai Malfoy, selon lui. Je suis fier d'être un Sang pur mais je ne crois pas que tuer tout le monde changera le monde. Je pense que Voldemort à quelques vis en moins… »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux de Draco et y vit que ce dernier disait la vérité, il trouva aussi que Draco était un garçon particulièrement beau avec des yeux gris colorés, une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

'' _À quoi je pense, depuis quand je trouve Malfoy beau ? ''_ Pensa-t-il.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Appelle ça un cadeau de paix si tu veux ». Harry lui tendit le panier où le Kitdel dormait. Draco pris le panier et regarda Harry.

« Vas-y ouvre le » Harry regarda Draco ouvrir doucement le haut du panier, il vit la figure de Draco s'éclairer lorsqu'il vit le chaton endormit.

« Oh mon… » Était tout ce que Draco put dire lorsqu'il sortit le chat du panier. Puis il remarqua les trois queues. « Un Kitdel! » s'exclama-t-il surprit. « Tu m'as offert un Kitdel, oh Merlin, merci beaucoup Harry ».

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Harry put voir des larmes qui sillonnaient son visage. Harry s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de Draco.

« Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ». Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

« Mon père m'a toujours refusé un animal, il disait tout le temps que rien n'était assez bien pour un Malfoy ». Draco sanglotait en pensant à tous les malheurs qui lui était arrivé.

« J'ai peur Harry, je ne sais pas vers où me tourner, ni quoi faire maintenant ». Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il plaça ses deux bras autour du garçon et le laissa pleurer sur ses épaules. « Shhh…Draco, c'est bon, nous serons là pour t'aider ». Il frotta doucement le dos du garçon éperdu en faisant de légers cercles.

Draco plaça ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Il se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Severus et Sirius qui les espionnaient à travers la porte. Les deux hommes ne savaient que penser.

D'une manière ou d'une autre ils savaient que cette amitié pouvait devenir beaucoup plus…  
Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord décidèrent de les laisser seuls pour parler.

Une fois que Draco fût calmé, il se rassit et regarda Harry timidement.

« Je suis désolé »

« Ne le sois pas, tu avais besoin de pleurer un bon coup. Je suis ton ami maintenant. N'importe quand, si tu veux parler, je suis là. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, viens nous rejoindre dans la salle de jeu. Je t'introduirais aux autres. Tu sais jouer au échec version sorcier ? »

« Je suis assez bon, pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être que tu seras celui qui battra enfin Ron, il est pratiquement le champion de l'école ». Harry ricana. Il n'avait jamais été capable de battre Ron.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler qu'il avait joué sur un échiquier géant lors de notre première année ».

« Oui, c'était plutôt bizarre, quoique à l'époque nous jouions nos vies ». Harry repensa à sa première année où tout lui paraissait tellement plus simple comparé à maintenant. « Voudrais-tu que je t'apporte quelques livres pour passer le temps pendant que tu es dans ton lit ? »

« Bien sûr, je dois refaire tous mes devoirs. Je ne retournerais pas au Manoir Malfoy. Ma mère a intérêt à apprécier le temps qu'elle y passe parce que lorsque j'aurais dix huit ans elle en sera expulsée, je suis l'hériter des Malfoy et mon père ne m'a jamais déshérité, tout me revient donc ».

Harry rigola à l'image mentale d'une Narcissa avec des bagages ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et d'un Draco lui claquant la porte au nez. « Draco, tu dois quand même attendre deux ans avant que cela n'arrive. Ici, c'est la maison de mon parrain et elle est protégée. Je peux toujours lui demander si tu peux rester avec nous pendant les vacances quand Poudlard est fermé, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais mon parrain aura son mot à dire, il va sûrement réclamer ma garde maintenant qu'il est prouvé que Narcissa est une mère incapable ».

« Le professeur Snape sait que cette maison est bien protégée, il fait parti de l'ordre du phœnix, et passe énormément de temps ici, donc je pense qu'il sera entièrement d'accord. En plus j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelqu'un de mon âge lorsque les Weasley retourneront au Terrier ».

« D'accord, tu demandes à ton parrain s'il est d'accord et je demanderais au mien, marché conclu ? »

Harry sourit à Draco et lui dit qu'il lui ferait savoir plus tard ce que Sirius aurait décidé. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il pouvait lui parler gentiment afin qu'il accepte.

« Draco, demain c'est mon anniversaire ; je leur donnerais mon regard de chien battu et vais voir si ça marche. »

Harry rigola et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Draco remarqua alors sa boucle d'oreille.

« Harry, depuis quand as-tu une boucle d'oreille ? »

« Depuis cet après-midi, mon parrain ne pouvait pas refuser, puisqu'il a lui-même un piercing sur le corps ».

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une boucle d'oreille ». Draco pensa à l'homme qu'il avait aperçu quelques fois depuis le matin même.

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas son oreille qui est percée ». Harry rigola intérieurement lorsqu'il vit l'expression embarrassé de Draco. « Lui et son petit ami, Remus, ont eu un mamelon percé lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, ils disent que c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier et porter une alliance comme un couple normal ».

« C'est génial, mais je préfèrerais avoir ma langue percé, je pense que ça pourrait être sexy. Peut-être que tu peux m'emmener à l'endroit où tu as eu le tien ».

« Bien sûr. Si on peut s'échapper de cet endroit je t'y conduirais. Mais je crois que tu dois avoir seize pour pouvoir le faire sans le consentement des parents ».

« Bah…j'aurais seize ans dans trois semaines, donc je l'aurais peut-être avant notre rentrée à Poudlard ».

« Donc on est pratiquement du même âge, je suis juste légèrement plus âgé que toi. Je ne le savais pas. Nous pouvons probablement utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité pour nous glisser dehors un après-midi, mais soit prêt à en payer les conséquences si jamais on est prit ».

« C'est bon, on peut toujours leur dire que nous allons dans notre chambre pour faire nos devoirs de vacances, et demander à ne pas être dérangé pendant que nous travaillons. Alors, nous pourrons utiliser ta cape pour sortir furtivement ».

Les garçons mettaient au point leur plan d'évasion, jusqu'à ce que Poppy entre pour examiner Draco et voir s'il guérissait correctement. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un guérir si rapidement. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais été battu violemment et encore moins ce matin même.

Harry quitta la chambre, en rappelant à Draco de venir les rejoindre dans la chambre de jeux une fois qu'il en serait capable et ferma doucement la porte.

À suivre


	6. La Transformation du Phoenix

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 5; **Traduis : **11® 13,15**; En cours : **14,

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à Samedi Prochain.

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre V :** _**La Transformation du Phoenix. **

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry effectuait son rituel habituel, c'est à dire regarder l'horloge jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à minuit. Alors que l'heure tant attendue approchait, il était étendu sur son lit, comptant les dernières seconde qui le rapprochait de ses 16 ans.

Quand l'horloge sonna minuit, une lumière rouge vint l'envelopper.

Il commença à sentir une douleur, elle lui donnait la sensation de contracter tous ses os, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle augmentait jusqu'à devenir plus mauvaise que le sort doloris.

Il hurla à s'en cracher les poumons, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, la lumière rouge le protégeait de toute attaque extérieur, tout en gardant ses cris de douleur à l'intérieur.

Après 10 minutes de pure douleur, Harry tomba finalement inconscient.

Alors il commença à rêver, un jeune homme s'avança vers lui et l'invita à le suivre.

Il mena Harry à une clairière au milieu de la forêt.

C'était la forêt la plus verte qu'Harry eut jamais vu. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il était entouré de plusieurs créatures dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'existence.

Il entendit un bruissement d'aile et en rechercha la provenance, c'est là qu'il remarqua le plus gros phœnix qu'il eut jamais vu.

Il avait une taille double proportionnellement par rapport à celle de Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore.

Le phœnix se posa juste devant lui.

« Seigneur Phœnix, je suis heureux de te voir en vie. Bienvenue dans la Forêt d'Émeraude ». (**1**)

« Pourquoi ai-je été transporté ici et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez Seigneur Phœnix ? »

« La raison de votre venue ici est que nous voulons te remettre ton héritage et tes pouvoirs qui sont à toi depuis ta naissance mais que tu ne reçois qu'à 16 ans seulement. Je t'ai aussi appelé Seigneur Phœnix parce que tu es maintenant Le Seigneur des Phœnix de Lumière. Tu es la créature ayant le plus de pouvoir magique sur Terre, seulement une personne sera ton égal. Cela prendras quelques semaines avant que le Seigneur Licorne ne te rejoigne, mais pour le moment personne ne t'égale ».

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry, à qui il avait semblé toujours entré dans les plus mauvaises situations.

Maintenant il n'aurait jamais la paix à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré.

« Tu as été choisit à ta naissance parce que tu es pure d'âme et de cœur. Tu as déjà des pouvoirs de sorcier, ils augmenteront dix fois plus. Tu auras le pouvoir de guérir avec les larmes. Tu pourras devenir un animagus avec beaucoup de pratique. Tu auras l'expérience de brûler un jour par an (**2**). En bref, tu as les pouvoirs du Phœnix. »

« Laissez-moi devinez, ma forme d'animagus est un phoenix. »

« Oui mon Seigneur, mais tu dois garder tes pouvoirs secrets. Jusqu'à ce que tu joignes le Seigneur Licorne et que vous ayez assez de pouvoir pour vaincre le mal que représente Voldemort. Le Seigneur Licorne est ton âme sœur. Seulement, vous deux devez savoir quels sont vos pouvoirs. Personne ne doit les découvrir jusqu'à la bataille contre vos ennemis. L'identité du Seigneur Licorne te sera révélée d'ici quelques semaines lorsqu'il aura 16 ans aussi. Jusque là fait attention, tes pouvoirs seront instable tant que vous ne vous serez pas trouvez. Une fois cela arrivé, vous serez dans l'obligation de trouver une cachette où vous pourrez pratiquer votre puissance et votre animagus. En temps voulu, vos corps vont changer pour refléter vos nouveaux pouvoirs. Je suggère que vous preniez tous les deux la Chambre des Secrets pour vos entraînements. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Seigneur Licorne pourra y entrer. Maintenant jeune Seigneur, tu dois prendre un peu de repos, c'est bientôt le matin. Tu devras te lever dans peu de temps. Je te souhaite une bonne journée et profite bien de ton anniversaire avec ceux qui t'aiment et fais attention à toi. Mais souviens-toi ne parle à personne de ceci. Je te contacterais bientôt, au revoir mon Seigneur et fais attention à toi ».

Harry se leva peu de temps après son rêve, il essaya de se lever, mais trouva que ses bras et jambes étaient raides, comme après un long travail physique.

Après quelques minutes, il fut enfin capable de se mettre assis sur son lit. Il mit ses lunettes et mais fronça les sourcils, tout était trouble. Pensant que ses lunettes étaient sales, il les enleva pour les nettoyer. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il pouvait voir sans elles.

« Par l'enfer, ce n'était pas juste un rêve. C'est une partie des changements que va subir mon corps ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir mais ne vit aucun autre changement physique. « Ho bien, il a dit que cela prendrait du temps ». Il prit une douche et s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements.

Se sentant d'humeur rebelle, il décida de porter son pantalon en cuir noir, ainsi que ses bottes en peau de dragon et une chemise de couleur émeraude qu'il avait trouvé dans le Londres Moldus.

Il essaya de fixer ses cheveux, mais constata vite que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux un peu et maintenant ils lui arrivaient près des épaules.

Il les attacha en catogan avec un nœud de cuir noir.

Maintenant que ses cheveux étaient attachés, on pouvait clairement voir sa boucle d'oreille, l'éclair de foudre attrapant la lumière à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. « Je pense que quelques personne seront quelque peu surprise ». Il secoua la tête en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Mrs Weasley en le voyant.

Avec un dernier regard pour le miroir, il décida qu'il était prèt à descendre en bas. Il se sentit confiant et puissant tout à coup. « Cela va me prendre un certain temps pour m'habituer à ces nouveaux sentiments ». Il était aussi en train de penser à ce que le Phœnix lui avait raconté. Il trouverait bientôt son âme sœur. « Il a dit d'ici quelque semaine, je suis impatient de savoir qui c'est, j'espère que ce sera quelqu'un que j'apprécie. »

Chassant ses pensées, il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il arriva, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit, il pensait que c'était étrange, d'habitude Mrs Weasley était toujours là et il y avait toujours du bruit venant de là. Il prit sa baguette à la main et fit son chemin vers la porte. Il ouvrit doucement celle-ci….

À suive

§§§§§§

(**1**)J'ai estimé que si Harry est pur, il n'aurait pas permit au phœnix de le vouvoyer.

(**2**) Si quelqu'un a une meilleur traduction pour cette phrase qu'il me le dise : « You will experience a burning day once a year »


	7. Surprise !

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 5; **Traduis : **11 à 15**; En cours : **16,17

_**Chapitre VI :** **Surprise !**_

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que les lumières de la cuisine étaient éteintes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Il regarda un peu partout et brusquement les lumières s'allumèrent et plusieurs personnes sautèrent hors de leur cachette en hurlant « SURPRISE ! »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et tomba sur les fesses…

« Aïe…vous essayez tous de me faire une crise cardiaque c'est ça ? »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »

« Quoi ! » Harry les regarda tous avec stupeur.

« C'est un anniversaire surprise », dit Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de sautiller d'excitation « nous avons décidé de te faire la surprise au petit déjeuner afin d'être vraiment capable de te surprendre ».

Harry vit que Sirius grimaçait et que Remus rigolait, il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Euh…merci, c'est mon premier anniversaire surprise ».Il vit l'expression de chacun.

Mme Weasley semblait sur le point de pleurer, tout comme Ginny et Hermione. « Les filles… » Pensa-t-il. Ron et les jumeaux avaient l'air d'être sur le point de jeter un sort à quelqu'un. « Ils aimeraient sûrement avoir les Dursley sous la main ».

Sirius et Remus avaient l'air choqué que le fils de leur ami n'ait jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire. Snape avait l'air d'avoir mangé un citron. « Il est probablement entrain de penser que j'ai dit cela pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde ».

Les autres Weasley avaient réagit comme il s'y attendait. Ils savaient quel genre de vie il avait eu chez les Dursley.

Sirius craqua, prit Harry dans ses bras et lui chuchota que désormais, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Puis, il amena Harry jusqu'à la table pour qu'ils puissent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fût terminé, Mme Weasley apporta un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Il avait un glaçage vert et plusieurs Vif d'or voletait tout autour. 'Joyeux seizième anniversaire' était écrit dessus à l'aide d'un glaçage jaune brillant, surmonté par seize bougies qui changeaient de couleurs.

« Fais un vœux », dit Mme Wesley. Au moment où il allait souffler les bougies, Draco avança doucement dans la pièce. Remarquant que tous le regardaient, il demanda si ils étaient d'accord pour qu'il entre.

Harry remarqua à quel point Draco semblait timide et si peu sûr de lui et répondit « Bien sûr entre, assis toi et prend le petit déjeuner avec nous ». Harry se recula pour laissez de la place à Draco afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« Merci Harry, et au fait, Bon anniversaire ». Puis il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry « Tu es vraiment bien habillé aujourd'hui, ce sont les affaires que tu as acheté hier ? Vert est vraiment ta couleur. »

Harry rougit du compliment ; il sourit à Draco et commença à servir son ami. Draco lui retourna son sourire et commença à manger. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de prendre sa première bouchée son Kitdel sauta sur la table et chercha de la nourriture. Tous semblaient choqué et regardaient fixement la petite boule de poils.

« Alors comment l'as-tu appelé ? », demanda Harry. « C'est une femelle et je l'ai appelé Tempête. Elle meurt de faim, ça te dérange si je lui donne un morceau de bacon. Elle adore la viande ».

« Non pas du tout, donne lui ce qu'elle veut. Elle atteindra quelle taille à l'âge adulte ? » Harry était en train de gratter le chat derrière les oreilles.

« Elle sera aussi grande qu'une panthère. Lorsqu'elle grandira, ses pouvoirs se développeront. Elle sera un bon garde du corps. Elle a d'ailleurs déjà attaqué deux serviettes ; l'une lorsqu'elle est tombé de son support et l'autre qui était sur ma tête ». Draco ria en pensant aux serviettes qui n'étaient plus que lambeaux après l'attaque du chat. Harry rigola aussi en imaginant la scène. « Mmm…Draco nu sous la douche…oh…mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ! » Harry rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte jusqu'où ses pensées le guidaient. « Je ne peux pas m'attacher de cette manière là à Draco, je suis sur le point de trouver qui est mon âme sœur. J'ai juste quelques indices, l'un que cette personne est sur le point de fêter ses seize ans dans quelques semaines, l'autre d'après les dires du phœnix de mes rêves, c'est un ami à moi. Je suppose que je dois attendre que cette personne se révèle ».

Bientôt tout le monde demanda à Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. De la part d'Hermione, il eût un livre, comme d'habitude, « L'histoire des plus grands Aurors ». Il y avait une note qui lui disait de regarder aux pages 245 et 246. Lorsque Harry regarda à ces pages il y avait une description de son père et de Sirius. D'après le livre, ils formaient une fabuleuse équipe. Harry montra le livre à Sirius qui eut alors la larme à l'œil. Il sourit à Harry et le pressa pour qu'il ouvre ses autres cadeaux.

Harry ouvrit celui de Ron et y trouva des chocogrenouilles ainsi qu'un abonnement au magazine de Quidditch hebdomadaire. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert un assortiment de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Mrs Weasley lui avait offert des bonbons sorciers et un sympathique pull-over vert avec un Vif d'or sur le devant. De la part de Sirius et Remus un bon pour un nouveau magasin de Quidditch qui avait ouvert à Pré au Lard, qu'il pourrait utiliser lors de sa prochaine sortie. Charlie et Bill lui avaient offert un gilet en peau de dragon et un étui pour sa baguette magique. Tonks et Fol Œil lui avaient offert quelques livres sur les techniques de défenses. Il remercia tout le monde et passa au gâteau.

Draco pris Harry à part et regarda ses cadeaux.

« Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir quelque chose puisque je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer ». Harry regarda Draco et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire à propos de cela. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco et lui dit « Il y a toujours Noël ».

Les deux garçons rigolaient ensemble lorsqu'ils retournèrent à table. Harry profitait pleinement de son anniversaire.

Ce n'était que peu de temps après que quelqu'un remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Draco qui avait toujours eu l'œil vif, vint vers lui et lui posa la question.

« Je porte mes lentilles de contact, je pense que si je dois à nouveau être confronté à une bataille je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter à propos de mes lunettes… » Il espéra que Draco accepte cette réponse. Il sembla l'accepter mais jeta un long regard sur Harry.

« Quelque chose d'autre à changer en toi Harry, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais tu es différent aujourd'hui ». Harry avala sa salive nerveusement.

« Non rien n'a changé, ça doit être les vêtements et la boucle d'oreille. Tu veux jouer aux échecs version sorcier ? » Il espéra que la diversion permettrait de faire oublier à Draco son changement.

« Bien sûr, j'adorerais, montre moi la pièce où on pourra jouer. Je pourrais jouer quelque temps et je retournerais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs ».

« Je suis sûr que les professeurs savent ce qu'il t'es arrivé cet été te laisseront revenir à l'école sans avoir fait tes devoirs ».

« Peut-être, mais je veux avoir un bon diplôme sur mon propre mérite, Granger n'est pas la seule à lire pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Les gens pensent toujours que j'aurais mon diplôme grâce à l'argent de mes parents, mais je travaille dur pour l'avoir ».

« Je suis désolé Draco, je ne sous entendais rien par ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste pensé que ça te permettrait de faire une pause après tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé ».

« C'est bon Harry, après tout nous sommes amis depuis moins de 24 heures ».

« D'accord, allons jouer aux échec et ensuite tu pourras aller étudier. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider avec mon devoir de potion, si tu veux bien ».

« Bien sûr et tu pourrais m'aider en Défense contre les forces du mal ».

« Ca marche ».

Les deux garçons étaient toujours entrain de discuter lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où tous les autres enfants étaient soit entrain de lire soit de jouer. Harry et Draco s'assirent à la table où se trouvait l'échiquier et commencèrent à jouer. Draco était apparemment le meilleur des deux et remporta rapidement deux parties. Ron leur jeta un coup d'œil et demanda si il pouvait jouer la prochaine partie contre Draco.

Harry accepta en sachant que ça serait une chance pour eux de parler et de passer au dessus de leur haine mutuelle.

Ce fut une partie serrée, mais Ron garda tout de même son titre de champion. Draco le complimenta et lui révéla que peu de Serpentard pouvait le vaincre. Il s'excusa lorsqu'il fût l'heure de retourner dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

« Harry, si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir de potion, tu sais où ma chambre se trouve, viens me voir. Je reverrais les autres pendant le dîner ».

Une fois que Draco fut parti, tous vinrent vers Harry et lui demandèrent comment il trouvait ce différent Draco.

« Il a été vraiment sympa aujourd'hui ; il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois 'Belette' dans la journée ».

« Oui et il ne m'a pas non plus appelé Sang-de-bourbe »,dit Hermione qui était entrain de lire tranquillement installé dans une chaise.

Harry regarda tous le monde ; il leva les yeux au ciel et sembla légèrement frustré que ses amis ne pouvaient pas croire que Draco ait changé. « Écoutez les gars, il est une personne complètement différente de celle que nous avons connu. L'imperium le rendait mauvais, je pense vraiment que c'est une bonne personne qui est tombé dans les projets ténébreux de son père. Je pense qu'il est changé. Je sait que vous aurez besoin de quelques jours de plus pour y être habitué, et je suis d'accord, mais rappelez-vous qu'il essaie lui aussi ».

Harry les laissa méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre son devoir de potion. « Ça risque d'être un été très long, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit habitué à la situation ».

Après ce jour, tout le monde à Grimmauld Place entrèrent dans une routine de devoirs, de jeux, et apprécier la compagnie des autres. Draco se fit très vite accepter par tous et ils devinrent amis. Un jour, Snape dit à tout le monde que dans deux jours ce serait l'anniversaire de Draco et leur demanda si ils voulaient bien l'aider à lui faire une surprise. Ils acceptèrent tous avec empressement. Harry aida les autres à tout préparer et fut désigner pour être celui qui garderait Draco occupé pendant qu'ils décoreraient et prépareraient la surprise.

Quelques chose d'enfoui dans son esprit lui revint en mémoire, le rêve ne lui avait-il pas dit que l'anniversaire de son âme sœur n'était qu'à quelques semaines du sien, et qu'elle aurait à son tour seize ans. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées « Je me demande si… »

À suivre


	8. L’entrée de la Licorne

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 7; **Traduis : **11 au 13,15**; En cours : **14,

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre 7 : L'entrée de la Licorne.**_

Les cadeaux étaient présents, les décorations étaient en place, tout avait été fait dans le plus grand secret. C'était très dur de garder un secret face à Draco, il avait le talent de trouver tout ce qu'il ne devait pas. Mais tous étaient persuadés d'avoir réussit à garder le secret sur cette surprise.

C'était la veille de l'anniversaire et Draco était dans sa chambre espérant que Severus qui était maintenant son tuteur légal voudrait bien passer un peu de temps avec lui pour son anniversaire. Il lisait un livre et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était presque minuit.

Lorsque la grande aiguille arriva sur le 12 il commença à se sentir bizarre.

Brusquement il commença à ressentir une douleur pire que le jour où il s'était fait attaquer par sa mère et les mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas crier sa bouche était fermée. Il était allongé sur son lit en position fœtal pensant qu'il vivait ses derniers moments. Il était terrifié, il se sentait comme si ses os étaient brisés puis replacés ensemble. Après quelques minutes, il sombra dans une inconscience bénie.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre chambre de la maison un autre jeune homme commençait à rêver d'un phœnix. Il savait que le phœnix venait lui dire qui était son âme sœur.

« Rebonjour, mon Lord »

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé qui était mon âme sœur ».

« Oh, qui pensez-vous que ce soit jeune maître ».

« Je pense que c'est Draco, il correspond à toutes les informations que vous m'avez données. C'est un ami, son anniversaire est à quelques semaines du mien. Je suis attiré par lui. Nous irons bien ensemble (**1**)», Harry avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que c'est le jeune Draco Malfoy qui est votre âme sœur. Son héritage se réveil au moment même où nous parlons. Demain il te cherchera. Tu pourras lui parler de tout ceci mais il faut que tu sois sûr que personne ne puisse vous entendre. Vous devez garder ce secret. Si Voldemort l'apprenait il vous attaquerait avant que vos pouvoirs se soient (assez) stabilisés et vous détruirait. Utilise la magie sans baguette pour jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la chambre. Le ministère de la magie ne peut pas détecter la magie sans baguette. La magie qui te vient des phœnix n'est pas la même que la magie des sorciers. Tu peux conjurer de petits sortilèges sans ta baguette, mais fais bon usage de ce don.

« Je ferais tout pour que cela reste secret, je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ou sinon le monde sorcier aura vraiment de gros problèmes. Je montrerais à Draco où nous pouvons nous entraîner et nous nous rencontrerons en secret. J'ai les moyens de me promener dans l'école sans être aperçu, je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème. »

« Oui, tu as une cape spéciale que tu peux utiliser, malheureusement le Lord Licorne n'en possède pas. Hmm laisse moi réfléchir. Oui cela peut se faire. »

Le Phœnix ferma les yeux et soudainement une cape apparut sur une chaise de la chambre d'Harry.

« Donne-la à maître Draco et il aura lui aussi la possibilités de se promener sans être aperçu dans l'école. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant je dois partir. Au revoir jeune maître. »

Dans la chambre de Draco, le jeune homme s'agitait et se retournait dans son lit. Il commençait à rêver. Un jeune homme l'avait conduit dans une forêt dégagée. Il reconnut la forêt comme étant celle d'un livre qu'il avait lu chez lui. C'était la forêt d'Émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Personne, sauf les créatures magiques, ne peut entrer dans cette forêt ».

Brusquement une magnifique licorne blanche s'avança vers lui et s'inclina.

« Bienvenu mon Lord ».

« Ok maintenant je sais que quelque chose d'amusant se trame. Qui es-tu ? »

« Mon nom est Angélus, je suis le roi des licornes et vous êtes le Grand Lord des licornes ».

« Je suis quoi ? »

Draco s'assit brutalement ses jambes étant devenues plus flasque que de la gelée. Il regarda la licorne et se pinça.

« Ok, je ne suis pas entrain de rêver ».

« Vous n'êtes pas entrain de rêver mon Lord, vous avez maintenant seize ans et il est temps pour vous de recevoir votre héritage et vos pouvoirs. Vous avez été choisis à la naissance pour être celui qui aidera le Lord Phœnix à combattre le mal. »

« Qui est le Lord Phœnix, votre altesse ? »

« Il est votre âme sœur, celui avec qui vous partagerez un amour si pur que lorsque vous serez liés vous serez assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort et apporter la paix dans le monde. »

« Oui mais qui est-il, comme par exemple quel est son nom ? »

« Je ne peux vous donnez que quelques informations, vous êtes un homme intelligent et cela ne devrait pas être trop dur de trouver son identité pour vous ».

« D'accord, quelles sont les informations ? »

« Il a eu seize ans quelques semaines avant vous. Il a changé la nuit de son réveil mais son changement n'est visible que pour une personne qui fait vraiment attention aux détails. Il est un sorcier très puissant. Sa marque est quelque chose qu'il aimerait cacher parfois. Je peux dire qu'il est près de vous. »

« Ok, son anniversaire s'est déroulé il y a peu, je ne connais qu'une personne qui a eu son anniversaire il y a trois semaines, il a changé un peu, il est proche de moi. Êtes-vous entrain de me dire que mon âme sœur est Harry Potter ? »

« Je savais qu'il ne vous faudrait que peu de temps pour trouver son identité. Il a eu le même genre de rêve lorsqu'il a reçu ses pouvoirs. Les vôtres sont différents des siens. Vous avez le pouvoir des licornes. Vous pouvez guérir seulement en touchant quelqu'un, vous possédez le don d'empathie, et la magie sans baguette sera facile à maîtriser pour vous. Vous serez un animagi, votre forme sera celle d'une licorne bien sûr ».

« Super, j'ai toujours voulu être un animagus ».

« Maintenant jeune Lord, tout comme le Lord Phœnix a été prévenu, vous devez garder cela secret jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à combattre le mal qui hante ce monde. Le Lord Phœnix vous montrera une chambre dans Poudlard où vous pourrez vous entraîner. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour entrer dans cette chambre, vous possédez tout le langage animalier, vous serez donc capable de communiquer avant n'importe quel animal que vous rencontrerez. »

« D'accord, je n'ai aucune problème avec le fait de garder cela secret. Je n'ai pas besoin de Voldemort sur moi plus qu'il ne l'est en ce moment et pareil pour Harry ».

« Bien, maintenant vous devez y aller, c'est presque l'heure pour vous de vous réveillé. Soyez prudent ; garder votre secret, parlez de cela uniquement avec le Lord Phœnix. Soyez heureux mon Lord ».

Draco se retrouva sur son lit, il pouvait entendre les gens bouger dans la maison.

« Je suppose que mon ouïe s'est développé suite au changement. Normalement je ne peux pas entendre les gens qui se trouvent dans la cuisine d'ici ».

Il se leva en grognant, il se sentait comme si un dragon venait de lui passer sur le corps.

« Même mes orteils me font mal… »

Il prit rapidement une douche et quitta sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Le roi des licornes a dit qu'Harry savait qui j'étais et que nous pourrions en parler. Je suis impatient de voir ce qu'Harry pense du fait qu'on soit âme sœur. Ca ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, et je commençais à être attiré par Harry, mais je ne connais pas ses préférences ».

Il arriva en face de la porte de la chambre d'Harry et frappa.

« Entrez »

Draco entra dans la chambre, lorsqu'il vit Harry il s'inclina instinctivement. Harry lui retourna son salut et lui sourit.

« Alors, n'as-tu pas eu un rêve étrange la nuit dernière ? » Harry lui sourit.

« Réalises-tu que tu es le seul à avoir remarqué les changements que j'ai eu il y a quelques semaines ? »

« Je pensais que les changements étaient différents, je n'ai même pas remarqué si j'ai changé depuis la nuit dernière. La seule chose qui est différente c'est mon ouïe, j'arrive à entendre tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, même ce qui se passe dans la cuisine ».

« Laisse-moi te regarder de plus près ».

Harry regarda Draco sous toutes les coutures. Il remarqua quelques changements subtils. Les cheveux de Draco étaient légèrement plus blancs et plus long. Ses yeux semblaient être d'une couleur plus argenté, lorsqu'il vous regardait c'était comme si il pouvait lire votre âme. Il remarqua aussi que Draco avait grandi de quelques centimètres.

« Tu vas être obligé d'utiliser un sort d'allongement sur tes pantalons si tu ne veux pas qu'on remarque que tu as grandi cette nuit. Mis à part la longueur et la couleur de tes cheveux rien d'autre ne semble avoir changé. »

« Quoi, la couleur de mes cheveux à changé. »

Draco courut devant un miroir pour regarder ses cheveux, il remarqua à son tour le changement mais il pensa que ce n'était pas si pire.

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu laisser mes cheveux pousser, c'est une chance pour moi. Harry comment tu te sens par rapport au fait que je sois ton âme sœur ? » Draco regardait le sol, il ne remarqua pas le sourire et la lueur d'envie dans les yeux d'Harry.

Harry plaça un doigt sous le menton de Draco et releva sa tête de façon à le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parle.

« Draco, je suis attiré par toi depuis quelques semaines maintenant, j'étais juste effrayé de me tromper, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas toi, j'ai donc caché mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas te blesser ».

Les yeux de Draco se brouillèrent légèrement, il s'approcha d'Harry et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Harry plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Draco et l'approcha encore plus de lui, il put approfondir ainsi le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco quémandant le droit d'entrer. Draco accepta et entrouvrit sa bouche et alors que leurs langues se battaient il sentit ses jambes faiblir.

« Waouh, pensa-t-il, je pourrais m'y habituer ».

Le baiser s'arrêta uniquement à cause du manque d'air. Harry serra Draco contre lui comme si il avait peur de le perdre.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des semaines maintenant, je sais que nous devons garder le secret sur nos pouvoirs, mais devons-nous aussi cacher notre relation ? » Harry semblait inquiet. « Qu'en penses-tu amour ? »

Draco fût surpris lorsqu'Harry l'appela amour pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Ce sera assez dur de cacher nos pouvoirs, je ne pense pas que nous devons cacher notre relation. De plus je suis sûr que Severus et Sirius savent déjà que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, je les ai vus entrain de nous observer. »

« Tu as raison, et je n'aime pas cacher des choses à mes amis. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles. Je veux être capable de montrer à tous que tu es mien. »

Harry embrassa Draco à nouveau les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« C'est parti, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, nous pourrons le dire aux autres ainsi ».

Harry prit la main de Draco et le conduisit dans la cuisine où tout le monde les attendait. Ils étaient en face de la porte, lorsque Harry se retourna vers Draco.

« Es-tu prêt amour ? »

« Oui, faisons-le ».

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine se tenant toujours par la main. Bientôt tous remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait. Les garçons s'assirent et se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser. Harry sourit à son parrain et lui dit.

« Hé Sirius, est-ce que c'était aussi comme cela que tu as annoncé ta relation avec Remus ? »

Il rigolait devant l'air choqué qu'affichait chaque personne. Il revint à son petit déjeuner toujours en rigolant et il put entendre Draco rire à côté de lui.

« Tu as une façon de manier les mots amour ».

Le garçon blond lui donna un baisé sur la joue. Oui cet été était le meilleur qu'ils aient eu depuis longtemps.

À suivre

§§§§§§

(**1**) La phrase a été dur à traduire, et hum, c'est ce que nous avons trouvé de mieux…


	9. Problème dans le train

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 8; **Traduis : **11 au 13,15**; En cours : **14,

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Rappelle _(dialogue entre télépatique)_**

_**Chapitre 8 :** _**Problème dans le train.**

C'était le premier Septembre et Grimaud Place ressemblait à un zoo. Les affaires étaient éparpillées partout, les gens se criaient dessus en demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu un livre ou d'autres choses manquant à l'appel. Harry et Draco était assis à table, parlant et rigolant pendant que les autres couraient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient été assez intelligents pour faire leurs bagages la veille.

Sirius et Remus étaient aussi assis à table et murmuraient quelque chose entre eux ; ils gardaient un œil sur les deux garçons qui étaient maintenant partis dans un baiser passionné.

« Hum, Hum ».

Sirius tenta d'avoir l'attention des deux garçons. Harry regarda son parrain en rougissant.

« Ne fais pas ça Sirius on dirait Ombrage ».

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent au nom. Sirius rigola.

« Vous pouvez dire tous les deux le nom de Voldemort mais vous ne pouvez pas dire celui de votre ancien professeur! »

« Eh bien d'une certaine façon, la vieille face de crapaud était plus terrifiante que face de serpent. Avec Voldemort je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Avec ce vieux crapaud, c'était étonnement douloureux », dit Harry en frottant sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry? » demanda Remus.

« Eh bien pendant les retenues, elle nous faisait écrire des lignes avec une plume qui utilisait notre sang comme encre. J'ai toujours la cicatrice sur ma main pour le prouver ».

« Quoi ? » Sirius bondit « montre moi ».

Harry lui montra sa main avec la cicatrice qui disait « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dis à personne ? » Remus était aussi choquée que Sirius.

« Je ne voulais pas que les professeurs aient des problèmes avec ce vieux crapaud. Elle était déjà sur le dos de Trelawney et d'Hagrid. Elle était folle ; elle m'a même jeté le Doloris devant des témoins ».

Dire que Remus et Sirius étaient en colère était l'euphémisme de l'année. Sirius appela Dumbledore par la cheminée et tempêta contre ce dernier pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Remus réussisse à le calmer.

« Je veux une plainte contre cette vieille saleté. Elle a blessé Harry et a pratiquement utilisé un Impardonnable contre lui. »

Dumbledore regarda Sirius. « Oui nous devons faire quelque chose à propos d'Ombrage. Nous ferons une enquête, nous verrons si d'autres élèves ont reçu le même traitement qu'Harry a eu l'année dernière ».

« Lee Jordan a eu aussi une retenue avec elle », Dit Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Draco avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait pas le regarder.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai aidé cette vieille sorcière à blesser des étudiants. Je suis tellement désolé Harry ». Il prit les mains d'Harry et les embrassa.

Usant de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, la télépathie, il dit à Harry qu'il guérirait la cicatrice en usant de son pouvoir de guérison une fois l'enquête terminée. Il savait que les autres professeurs voudraient la voir comme preuve.

_( Je t'aime Harry, personne ne te blessera de cette façon là à nouveau)_, envoya-t-il à Harry.

Harry lui sourit et l'entoura de ses bras.

_( Je t'aime aussi Dray, maintenant nous pouvons veiller l'un sur l'autre. Hey ! nous avons toujours une heure et demi avant de partir, veux-tu venir dans ma chambre et faire quelques trucs…), _dit-il à Draco en ronronnant par la pensée.

_( Oui mais que diront les adultes en nous voyant disparaître d'un coup ?)_

_(Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche, viens mon amour, nous ne pourrons pas avoir un moment tous les deux avant tard ce soir.)_

Harry agrippa la main de Draco et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Il utilisa un sort d'intimité très avancé qui rendit la chambre insonorisée donc personne ne pourrait entendre quoi que ce soit et ferma la porte à clé. Il tira Draco dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser passionnément et profondément. Il embrassa Draco de l'oreille jusqu'au cou, ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout mais ils n'avaient pas peur de faire des choses très agréables. A cet instant précis, Harry avait déboutonné la chemise de Draco et suçait et mordait l'un des tétons de Draco.

Il fit son chemin plus au sud et après quelques minutes ils furent heureux d'avoir mis un sortilège insonorisant. Lorsque Draco vint dans la bouche d'Harry et qu'il cria son nom. Après avoir regagné un certain contrôle de sa respiration, Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux affamés. Il voulait aussi qu'Harry crie son nom. Ce ne fût pas bien long pour réussir dans sa quête.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés, nu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se caressait doucement en murmurant des mots d'amour. Ils furent interrompus par des coups portés à la porte. Ils n'avaient placé le sort d'insonorisation que dans un seul sens, de cette façon ils pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait au dehors.

« Vous deux avez plutôt intérêt à être habillés et ne pas faire ce que vous ne devriez pas faire ici », hurla Sirius.

« Non, Sirius nous ne faisons rien du tout. Nous voulions juste être seuls avant de partir. » Dit Harry en s'habillant le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux habillés, Harry retira le sort de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire innocent à Sirius. Il ne remarqua pas le professeur Snape au fond.

Sirius tentait vainement de se retenir de rire. Il savait qu'il les avait surpris dans une position compromettante. Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco et lui dit :

« Draco la prochaine fois que tu fais un suçon à Harry assure-toi qu'il porte une écharpe ou un col pour le cacher. »

Il regarda autour de lui et rigola lorsqu'il entendit les deux garçons haleter et vit Severus pâlir.

« Black, es-tu entrain de dire que les garçons sont engagés dans des activités sexuelles ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de dire. Allez Severus tu as été jeune toi aussi. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu étais innocent à leur âge. Ils ont tous les deux seize ans et ont passé l'âge du consentement parental, penses-tu vraiment qu'on peut les arrêter une fois qu'ils ont à l'esprit de le faire ? »

Pendant que Sirius parlait avec Severus, Remus monta pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il fût proche de la chambre d'Harry, il fut surpris de sentir une odeur de sexe s'en échapper. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons et haussa les sourcils. Draco et Harry regardait tous les deux le sol le trouvant soudainement très intéressant. Harry agrippa la main de Draco et descendit.

_( On a intérêt à être plus prudent une fois qu'on sera à l'école. Je suis sûr que ces trois là vont nous surveiller de plus près. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils découvrent nos secrets.)_

Draco sourit d'un air affecté à Harry.

_( Tu sais que c'est ta faute si on a été pris.)_

_( Désolée Dray, je n'arrive pas à garder mes mains loin de toi. Tu es plus beau et plus irrésistible chaque jours.)_

Draco rougit de nouveau, ce qui donna une teinte rose à ses joues.

_( Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis.)_

_( Un Malfoy ne rougit pas ) _souffla-t-il.

_( D'accord, dans ce cas je suppose que tu es atteint d'une maladie de peau rare.)_

Harry, allongé sur le canapé, rigolait.

Draco marcha jusqu'à Harry, le poussant contre le dos du divan et lui murmura à l'oreille toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il lui ferait subir la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Il couvrit de baiser le cou d'Harry. Harry ne pouvait rien faire à part gémir. Ses entrailles s'étaient transformées en gelée et tout son sang s'était précipité vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Dra…co…s'il te plaît arrête, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant, et nous partons dans quelques minutes… »

Draco lui offrit un baiser final et fût saisi de pitié pour lui. Harry le foudroya du regard pendant qu'il tentait de réajuster son pantalon de manière à ce que personne ne remarque son érection. Draco remarquant cela, jeta un regard furtif autour de lui, lorsqu'il remarque que personne n'était en vue il entraîna Harry dans la salle de bain et s'occupa du problème qu'il avait causé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient prêt à partir pour la plate-forme 9 ¾. Ils se tinrent la main et se regardèrent d'une manière qui ne laissait aucune erreur possible sur leur relation.

A la gare Mme Weasley prit dans ses bras tous les enfants. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Draco, elle lui dit que si jamais il avait besoin de quelque chose il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle l'avait pratiquement adopté.

« C'est un garçon tellement gentil, pensa-t-elle ».

En peu de temps tous les enfants furent dans le train, excités à l'idée de revoir leurs amis. Draco était assis à côté d'Harry, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun, leurs mains étaient entremêlés et ils se parlaient doucement l'un à l'autre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Pansy Parkinson, Grabbe, Goyle et d'autres Serpentards entrèrent.

Pansy regarda Draco avec dégoût. « Allez Draco, tu ne peux pas rester dans ce compartiment, les Gryffondors vont te contaminer. »

« C'est bon Pansy, je pense que je vais rester ici avec mon petit ami. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous passions un excellent moment tous les deux. S'il te plaît, pars ».

Personne ne la vit lorsqu'elle prit sa baguette et qu'elle murmura « Imperio, dit à ton petit copain, que tu le déteste, et vient avec nous. »

_( Hum…Harry, Pansy est entrain d'essayer l'imperium sur moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, dois-je la laisser savoir que ce sort ne m'affecte pas ?)_

_( Oui, dis lui qu'à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé cet été, tu t'es entraîné à le combattre et que maintenant il ne t'affecte plus.)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire Pansy ? Utiliser un impardonnable dans le train. Cela marchait peut-être avec Lucius mais maintenant je suis entraîné pour y résister, tu devrais partir avant que je m'énerve davantage ».

Harry se leva et la saisit par le bras.

« Draco a été poli avec toi, laisse-moi bien te faire comprendre. Tu t'approche de moi ou de mes amis ou de mon petit ami et tu les regarde de travers, tu souhaiteras plutôt te trouver face à Voldemort. Ai-je été bien clair ? » La colère d'Harry était si grande qu'on pouvait sentir la magie qui émanait de lui.

(_Calme toi mon amour, on sent la magie qui émane de toi. Si tu ne te calme pas, ils vont se douter de quelque chose_.)

_( Désolé mon amour, je suppose que je suis très protecteur quand on s'attaque à mon âme sœur.)_

Draco se leva à son tour et embrassa Harry, puis poussa Pansy hors de leur compartiment et fit passer le message aux autres Serpentards. Au moment où ils partirent, Draco bloqua la porte. Il plaça un sortilège sans baguette appelé « Discrétion » sur le compartiment. Il alla à la rencontre de son petit ami et se frotta contre lui langoureusement.

« Merci, mon vaillant protecteur ».

Il glissa à l'oreille d'Harry :

« Comment puis-je te récompenser de m'avoir sauvé des méchants Serpentards ? »

Et il commença à mordiller l'oreille de son amant.

« Draco tu vas finir par m'épuiser totalement avant d'arriver à l'école ».

« Tu me dois toujours quelque chose, pour le petit incident dans la salle de bain avant que nous partions ».

Draco avait un sourire énigmatique sur sa figure. Harry sourit et lécha ses lèvres.

« Oui, je crois que je te dois cela ».

Il prit Draco par la taille, l'embrassa, le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout.  
Harry fit asseoir Draco sur la banquette et plaça un genou entre les jambes de Draco. Regardant Draco dans les yeux il défit doucement le pantalon de son amour.

Une fois que l'érection de ce dernier fut libre il le prit dans sa bouche. Peu de temps après Draco éjacula dans la bouche d'Harry.

« Je t'aime Harry, haleta-t-il »

Harry revint à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Il aida Draco à se rhabiller correctement et ils s'assirent, Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et ils enlevèrent le sortilège qui avait été lancé sur le compartiment.

Peu de temps après, Ron, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment. Harry et Draco était devenu très fort pour cacher à tous où ils en étaient dans leur relation. Ils faisaient attention à seulement s'embrasser et se prendre la main devant leurs amis.

Draco commença à jouer aux échecs avec Ron pendant que Ginny et Hermione lisaient un livre. Harry regardait par la fenêtre, sans vraiment remarquer le paysage qui défilait. Il était entrain de penser à quel point Draco était en danger dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il pensait aussi aux entraînements qu'ils allaient devoir faire tout au long de l'année. Il savait que lui et Draco seraient plus puissants une fois qu'ils seraient liés, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce que le mot « lié » pouvait signifier. Il allait devoir entreprendre une recherche à la bibliothèque

« Peut-être que Draco sait ce que cela signifie…après tout il a grandi dans le monde magique. »

Il fut extrait de ses pensées par Draco qui lui dit qu'il était temps de s'habiller, qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés à l'école.

À suivre


	10. La cérémonie de répartition

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 9; **Traduis : **11 au 15**; En cours : **16,

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Rappelle _(dialogue entre télépathique)_**

**_Chapitre 9 :_** **La cérémonie de répartition.**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des calèches, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Après s'être excusé, Draco se dirigea vers le professeur Snape.

Harry et ses amis s'assirent ensemble à la tables de Griffondor, et commencèrent à parler avec les autres de leur été. Cependant, Harry gardait un œil sur la table des Serpentard, afin de voir quand est ce que Draco reviendrait et si il était sauf. Pourtant quand Le professeur McGonnagall vint avec les premières années, il n'y avait toujours pas de Draco à table de Serpentard.

La répartition était finie et Harry ne voyait toujours pas son amour. Il regarda vers la table des professeurs, il put voir que Snape était assis à sa place habituel. Deux sièges étaient libres à côté de lui.

« Probablement pour le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais je ne vois pas pour qui est le second siège ».

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. La salle fit silence.

« Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard. Cependant la répartition n'est pas finie, nous avons encore une personne à répartir. C'est un sixième année qui a demandé à être re-répartit. Normalement, cela n'est par permis, mais au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles, il sera re-répartit. » Dumbledore regarda toutes les tables afin de voir leur réaction. « Je demande à Draco Malfoy de bien vouloir venir et de mettre le choipeau ».

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Draco s'avança. Il portait un uniforme noir comme tous les premières années avant qu'ils ne soient répartis. Il passa devant Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au devant de la Grande Salle et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il plaça le choipeau sur sa tête et reçu un choc quand celui-ci commença à parler :

« Bien Mr Malfoy, de retour à ce que je vois. Les ténèbres qui cachaient votre vraie personnalité s'en sont allés. Maintenant je peux te répartir vraiment pour qui tu es. Tu es encore rusé, mais maintenant, d'autres qualités sont présentes. Tu es vraiment très intelligent et tu irais bien à Serdaigle , la loyauté que tu as envers tes nouveaux amis est vraiment admirable, mais avant toutes choses vient ton courage face à ce que tu as déjà vécu et ce que tu vivras dans le futur. Maintenant il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où tu puisses aller : GRIFFONDOR. »

Toutes les tables étaient choquées. Harry se leva et applaudit son petit ami. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se joignirent à lui en souriant à Draco qui se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison. Bientôt, tous les Griffondors applaudirent leur nouveau compagnon. Sur le temps que Draco s'assit, les couleurs de sa robe se changèrent pour refléter celles de Griffondor.

« Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que tu allais de nouveau être répartit Dray ? », fit Harry en jetant un regard mauvais à son amour. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir dans la Grande Salle ».

« Désolé Amour, mais Snape et Dumbledore ont pensé qu'il était préférable que je n'en parle pas pour ma sécurité avant la fête et je voulais te faire une surprise ». Draco lui sourit, il savait que Harry ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps.

Harry prit rapidement son amour dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le silence envahit encore une fois la Grande Salle. Personne ne pouvait croire que le Golden Boy et le prince de Serpentard sortaient ensembles.

_( Combien paries-tu que Voldemort sera au courant demain matin ? )_, demanda Draco.

_( Je ne veux pas parier parce que je suis sur de perdre mon argent. Et ce sera probablement dans l'édition de demain. )_, ils rirent de leur blague silencieuse et ne notèrent pas les regards des autres étudiants qui les prenaient pour des fous.

Finalement, Draco finit par s'en apercevoir. _( Heu Harry, je pense que nous devrions faire attention quand nous parlons par télépathie, les autres nous regarde comme si nous étions des fous. )_

Juste à ce moment là, le professeur Dumbledore parla et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, la salle se tut :

« J'aimerais vous introduire vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal, oui cette années, nous avons deux professeurs parce que Voldemort est de retour. De cette façon il vous sera plus facile d'apprendre. En premier nous avons un ancien professeur qui revient, certains d'entre vous se souviennent peut être de lui : Remus Lupin.

Les portes de la grande salles s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Remus qui fit son chemin vers la tables des professeurs et s'assit à côté de Rogue.

« Le professeur suivant a été nouvellement nommé, c'est un ancien auror, il aidera le professeur Lupin pendant ses classes. S'il vous plait, souhaitez la bienvenue à Sirius Black. »

Sirius marcha à travers la Grande Salle et s'arrêta en face de Harry et Draco qui lui souriait, Draco qui voulait taquiner Sirius, lui fit un sourire narquois :

« Professeur Black ne peut pas laisser son petit ami hors de sa vue très longtemps. », il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius puis tourna la tête vers Harry qui était choqué. « Harry, n'est ce pas magnifique, nous avons trois gardiens pour veiller sur nous », lâchât-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Draco et puis roula les yeux. Oui, c'était génial, cela allait encore être plus dur pour eux de cacher leur entraînement. _( Nous ferions mieux de faire attention à ce qu'ils ne trouvent pas la carte des Maraudeurs ou alors ils seront capable de nous retrouver lorsque nous serons dans la chambre des Secrets. )_

_( Bloody hell, je n'ai pas pensé à ça, qu'allons nous faire ? )_

_( Je suggère que nous fassions de notre mieux pour nous glisser autours du château. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous aurons besoin d'espace lorsque nous commencerons l'apprentissage d'animagus. )_

Ils continuèrent à parler par la télépathie jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent comte que les autres étudiants quittaient la salle pour aller vers leur dortoir. Draco suivit Harry, il n'était jamais allé dans le dortoir des Griffindors. Harry lui montra où il pouvait dormir, un nouveau lit s'était ajouté dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il était juste derrière celui de Harry. Cela les arrangeait bien puisqu'ils allaient probablement dormir dans un seul lit. Après qu'ils eurent finis de s'installer, ils se changèrent et mirent leurs pyjama. Ils s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent bonsoir. Quand tous les garçons furent endormis, Draco quitta son lit pour celui de Harry et tomba rapidement endormi.

Le lendemain, ils iraient à la Chambre et commenceraient leur entraînement.

À suivre


	11. Un voyage vers la chambre des secrets

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** Kungzoune

**Ancienne Traductrices **: La Rose de Minuit et Tobby

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Manelle, Kyu, Shipon

**Bêta lectrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta correctrice :** Aximilia

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 10; **Traduis : **11 au 15**; En cours : **16,

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Rappelle : **_dialogue entre télépathique _**''**_fourchelangue_''_Pensé_

_**Chapitre 10 :** _**Un voyage vers la chambre des secrets.**

Après un premier jour d'école mouvementé, les garçons étaient enfin de retour dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient seuls, ils ne s'ennuyaient donc pas à parler par télépathie.

« A quelle heure partons-nous ? » Demanda Draco.

« Nous partons dès que tous le monde sera endormis. Après toutes ces années, je sais exactement l'heure à laquelle chacun dors profondément ».

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Draco pour regarder ce que son amour lisait. C'était un livre qui parlait des « liens » qui pouvaient unir deux personnes.

« Harry, quand nous avons été transformés, nous avons été prévenus que lorsque nous serions liés tous les deux nous pourrions utiliser nos pouvoirs dans leur entièreté. Ce que je peux dire à propos de ce livre c'est qu'il existe cinq types de 'liens'. Je pense que nous avons besoin de tous les faire ».

Draco était en train de caresser doucement la main d'Harry.

« Le premier lien est le lien d'amour, je pense que nous l'avons déjà puisque nous nous aimons passionnément. Le deuxième est un lien de magie, c'est lorsque deux sorciers fusionne leur magie pour créer un sortilège plus puissant. Nous avons aussi celui là, notre sortilège d'insonorisation est un bon exemple ».

Harry écoutait tranquillement les explications de son amour, sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, montrant ainsi qu'il était concentré sue ce qui était dit. Draco l'embrassa sur la joue et continua.

« Le troisième lien est celui du mariage. Il regarda Harry nerveusement qui lui souriait.

« Draco, je sais que nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps mais je t'aime. Nous pouvons nous marier en secret et le dire aux autres uniquement lorsque la guerre sera terminée ».

« Oui, nous nous marierons dès que possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique, j'aurais préféré faire ma demande, mais depuis quand nos vies sont-elles normales ? »

Draco rigola amèrement et baissa la tête. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était Lord Licorne il s'était beaucoup adouci. Il n'avait plus le désir de dire ou de faire des choses méchantes aux autres.

_/Je pense que nous prenons les caractéristiques des animaux que nous représentons. Je suis plus calme et en harmonie avec la nature tandis qu'Harry est un esprit libre. Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours aimé voler./ _Draco sortit de ses pensées et commença l'explication des deux derniers liens.

« Le quatrième est le lien des âmes sœurs ; nous avons aussi celui-là. Notre télépathie nous vient de ce lien et nous pouvons aussi ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Le dernier lien est celui qui complète le cercle. C'est le lien physique, celui là n'arrive que lorsqu'on est complet avec son âme sœur. Le lien se forme lorsque les deux âmes sœurs font l'amour pour la première fois. »

Harry était sans voix lorsqu'il entendit l'explication du dernier lien.

« Draco nous avons déjà trois liens de complet sur cinq. C'est facile à dire puisque nous sommes bien plus puissant que quelques semaines auparavant. Les deux derniers arriveront lorsque nous serons mariés. » Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux, « comment allons-nous nous marier secrètement ? »

« Il existe une cérémonie où deux sorciers peuvent se marier sans que personne d'autre ne soit présent. Cela s'appelle « La cérémonie de la Lune ». Elle doit se déroulé en pleine forêt un soir de pleine lune. Le seul témoin de cette cérémonie est la nature. C'est une cérémonie très simple, mais qui nous lies pour la vie et personne, pas même le ministre, ne peut l'annuler. C'est totalement légal.

« C'est une excellente idée Draco, la pleine lune est dans deux semaines, veux-tu qu'on se marie à ce moment là ou préfères-tu attendre la prochaine. »

« Je t'aime Harry et je suis prêt à me marier avec toi à cette pleine lune si tu es prêt toi aussi. Quand à faire l'amour avec toi, je suis impatient de te faire mien. »

Draco embrassa Harry et glissa sa main sous la chemise de ce dernier afin d'y caresser tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant lui demandant ainsi l'entrée. Harry fut heureux d'exécuter l'ordre de Draco. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses lorsqu'ils sentirent la magie d'une personne qui s'approchait. Ils savaient que les autres garçons venaient se coucher. Avec un dernier baiser Harry rejoignit son lit.

« Ca risque d'être deux semaines de pure torture », grogna-t-il quand il remarqua le problème que la petite entrevue avec Draco avait laissé. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui semblait être dans le même état que lui.

Après quelques heures tout le monde étaient enfin complètement endormis, Draco alla sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit d'Harry. Il secoua gentiment son petit copain qui s'était assoupi. « Réveille toi la belle au bois dormant, on a du travail à faire ».

Ils se vêtirent tous les deux de leur cape d'invisibilité tout en se tenant la main de façon à ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs. Harry conduisit Draco vers les toilettes des filles du second étage en utilisant la carte des maraudeurs pour être sûr de ne pas être pris. Draco fut très embarrassé lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la porte qui menait aux toilettes.

_(Euh…Harry nous n'allons pas vers la chambre des secrets ? )_

_( Oui l'entrée est dans ces toilettes là )_

Draco était sous le choc.

_( Merlin ! Salazar avait vraiment des idées bizarres. Il a sûrement pris un plaisir malsain pour venir dans les toilettes des filles. A chacun son plaisir je suppose )_

Harry ricana, il n'y avait que Draco pour trouver une telle situation bizarre. Dans les toilettes, les garçons enlevèrent leur cape. Harry marcha jusqu'à l'évier et parla Fouchelangue. '' _Ouvre-toi ''_

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent.

_( J'ai…j'ai compris ce que tu as dit. Oh mon dieu, je comprends le fourchelangue. J'ai toujours voulu parler aux serpents. Attends une minute, je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit le roi des licornes. Je suis le meilleur parleur et je peux probablement comprendre toutes sortes d'animaux au fur et à mesure que je deviens fort. )_

Harry se retourna pour regarder son petit ami qui arpentait les toilettes se parlant à lui-même.

_( Dray calme toi, tu dégages de ton pouvoir. Beaucoup trop et le château va laisser Dumbledore le savoir. Allez mon amour, c'est bon. C'est une bonne chose de pouvoir parler à tous les animaux, on pourra se faire de nouveaux alliés de cette manière. )_

_( Tu as raison Harry. ) _Draco prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer. Il lança un regard à l'entrée de la chambre qui s'était ouverte pendant qu'il paniquait.

_( On doit descendre là dedans ? ) _Il eut un regard de dégoût à cette pensée. _( Je vais salir ma robe. )_

Harry souffla en signe de désespérance et sauta dans le tunnel. Quand il atterrit, il attendit Draco. Après quelques minutes il finit par arriver. Il devint instantanément vert quand il découvrit les ossements de rats qui jonchaient le sol. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître tous les ossements, puis utilisa un sort pour désodoriser l'air.

_( Je ne veux pas être malade à chaque fois que nous venons ici. )_

Harry savait que Draco détestait tout ce qui n'était pas parfaitement propre et rangé.

Ca doit être un truc de Malfoy , pensa-t-il. _( Je suppose que nous pouvons passer notre première nuit dans la chambre afin d'être sûr que tout soit prêt. Nous pouvons nettoyer et installer une aire d'entraînement. )_

_( Bonne idée Harry, nous pouvons aussi installer des quartiers où nous pourrons vivre, juste au cas où nous devions nous cacher ici. Nous aurions besoin d'une chambre, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et j'aimerais une bibliothèque où nous pourrions étudier de nouveaux sortilèges. Nous pouvons apporter nos livres ici et copier les autres, dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, de la bibliothèque de l'école. )_

« D'accord Dray, tu t'occupes de tout ce qui concerne le ménage puisque tu connais tous les sortilèges requis et je m'occupe de nos quartier. Je vais commencer par la chambre. »

Il regarda Draco avec désir. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air tous les deux. Harry caressa le corps de son amant lui promettant qu'une fois leur tâche fini ils auraient du temps pour 'jouer'. Avec un dernier baiser, les deux garçons se séparèrent et commencèrent leur travail.

Cela prit quelques heures à Draco pour nettoyer la chambre des Secrets jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite à son goût. Quand il vit le corps du Basilic il frémit à l'idée que c'était son Harry qui l'avait tué. Il décida de conserver quelques parties du basilic. Surtout que ces ingrédients étaient tellement rares qu'ils valaient une vraie fortune. Draco avait toujours voulu devenir maître des potions comme son parrain. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait garder et ce qu'il devait jeter. Une fois que cela fut fait, il parti à la recherche d'Harry qui était toujours entrain de travailler sur leur nouvelle chambre. Lorsqu'il atteignit les nouvelles pièces, il vit qu'Harry mettait la touche finale à leur bibliothèque. Il décida de visiter les autres pièces le temps qu'Harry finisse. La chambre à coucher était stupéfiante, fournit avec des meubles en bois de chêne de couleur clair. La chambre avait un grand lit à baldaquin de couleur bleu et argent. Une épaisse carpette argent couvrait tout le sol. Deux armoires opposées attendaient les affaires des deux garçons. Dans un coin se trouvaient deux bureaux.

La salle de bain était encore plus grande que celle des préfets. Le sol était en marbre blanc, et la baignoire pouvait contenir facilement six personnes. Dans le coin se trouvait une douche contenant quatre pommeaux. Un grand miroir couvrait la hauteur du mur. Sur les étagères se trouvaient des serviettes bleue et argent. Draco continua sa visite vers la cuisine. C'était très moderne. Très Moldus. Harry avait utilisé un sortilège pour qu'ils puissent utiliser ces objets dans Poudlard. Au milieu de la cuisine, se dressait une table en chêne et deux chaises.

Draco fit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Elle faisait le quart de celle de l'école. Toutes les étagères étaient encore vides. Dans une alcôve, Harry avait placé deux bureaux, un lit, quelques chaises confortables en face d'une cheminée.

« Tu as vraiment fais du bon boulot Harry, j'adore. Maintenant essayons le lit pour voir si il est confortable ».

Draco poussa Harry contre le mur et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Embrassant, léchant et mordant tout en faisant son chemin vers le bas. Harry était dans un nouveau monde de sensation. Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'arrête mais il avait besoin de se libérer. Au moment où il allait jouir, Draco stoppa et le traîna dans la chambre.

« Harry je t'aime et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour ». Il plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. « Mais j'ai aussi envie d'attendre notre nuit de noces. Ce sera d'autant plus spécial pour nous de cette façon ».

« Je t'aime aussi Dray, quand le temps viendra, nous pourrons faire l'amour. » Avec un sourire, il commença à déshabiller Draco. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne puissions pas nous amuser ».

Il finit rapidement d'enlever les affaires de son amant. Bientôt tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre de la chambre à coucher était des gémissements et des cris d'extase.

À suivre


	12. Plus malin que les maraudeurs ou pas

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Shipon, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Aximilia / Tobby_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 11; **Traduis : **11 au 15**; En cours : **16,17,18

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**Rappelle : **_télépathique _**'**'_fourchelangue_''/_Pensé_/

**Chapitre 11 Plus malin que les maraudeurs ou pas**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour à l'école. Les leçons se déroulaient bien, Sirius et Remus étaient devenus les enseignants favoris de l'école; ils étaient justes avec toutes les maisons et leurs leçons étaient toujours amusantes. Les élèves avaient appris beaucoup plus rapidement avec l'aide des deux enseignants. Ils arrivaient au niveau où ils auraient dû être. Les étudiants disaient même que le professeur de potion enlevait des points à sa propre maison de temps à autre. Jusqu'ici c'était un bon début d'école.

Harry et Draco étaient décidés. C'était le jour où ils se s'échapperaient discrètement dans la forêt pour se marier. Draco, qui avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments pouvait faire croire que rien ne se passait. Harry par contre, avait été distrait toute la journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder sa montre, comme s'il avait voulu que le temps passe plus vite. Il avait réfléchis à comment éviter Sirius et Remus dans la forêt à cause de la transformation du loup garou.

Sirius avait remarqué que les garçons semblaient cacher quelque chose. Il avait gardé un œil sur eux. Ils disparaissaient souvent la nuit. Il pensa "à emprunter" la carte des maraudeurs pour les suivre une nuit. Quoi qu'ils cachaientt, cela devait être important. Il avait remarqué que, parfois quand ils parlaient et que l'un d'entre eux disait quelque chose l'autre avait un drôle de regard et ils se taisaient soudainement. Mais il semblait que la conversation continuait silencieusement ; ils secouaient leurs têtes et déplaçaient leurs mains comme durant une discussion, mais aucun bruit ne sortait de leur bouche. Sirius était intrigué. Harry avait semblé préoccuper aujourd'hui et Draco n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil à son petit ami comme s'il voulait lui dire de se calmer.

"Remus, tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry agit bizarrement aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui je peux sentir qu'il est nerveux et excité par quelque chose. Je peux aussi le sentir chez Draco, mais il le cache mieux. Je les ai entendus chuchoter quelque chose sur la pleine lune un peu plus tôt. Penses-tu qu'ils vont faire quelque chose ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais je vais au dortoir d'Harry pour emprunter la carte. Je le ferai tandis qu'ils sont dans la classe de défense, si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Ce soir s'ils vont quelque part je serai capable de les suivre. Ils se glissent dehors depuis le début de l'année."

"Sois prudent si tu ne veux pas perdre la confiance d'Harry pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Tu les suivras ce soir, mais si tu ne trouves rien tu rendras la carte demain. Suis-je clair ?"

"Oui chéri."

Remus avait roulé des yeux, aux bêtises de son amant. "S'il te plaît rappel-moi pourquoi je t'aime tant ?" Sirius pris Remus dans ses bras et l'embrassa, laissant les genoux de Remus faibles. "Bien sûr, maintenant je me souviens", avait-il chuchoté. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent les étudiants de l'autre côté de leur porte.

"Entrez les enfants. Bonjour à toute la classe. Aujourd'hui nous apprendrons du charme Patronus. Levez la main si vous avez déjà fait ce sort."

Harry, Draco et quelques autres avaient levés leurs mains.

Tandis que la classe écoutait Remus, Sirius s'était glissé hors de celle-ci et s'était rendu à la salle commune des Gryffindor. Il était allé au dortoir d'Harry et avait trouvé la carte dans sa malle. Il l'avait mise dans sa poche et était revenu dans la classe juste à temps pour voir Remus faire une démonstration du patronus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" : un loup blanc argenté était sorti de sa baguette magique.

"Harry, viens ici s'il te plaît et montre nous ton patronus."

Harry était venu devant la classe. Avait levé sa baguette magique et hurlé "EXPECTO PATRONUM".Il s'était attendu à voir le cerf habituel mais il avait été surpris de voir une belle licorne sortir de sa baguette magique. Elle avait couru dans la salle avant de disparaître. Remus aussi été étonné; il n'a jamais entendu parler de changement de forme d'un patronus. Il dit à Harry de s'asseoir et demanda à Draco de s'avancer.

"Draco, quelle est la forme de ton patronus ? '

"C'est un dragon."

"Ok, quand tu es prêt."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Il avait été aussi choqué de voir que son patronus avait maintenant la forme d'un phoenix. Oh non, cela pourrait leur causer des ennuis. Il avait regardé Harry et secoué la tête. (Hm Harry, comment l'expliquons-nous ?)

(Agissons juste comme si nous ne le comprenions pas nous-mêmes. Un regard innocent devrait faire l'affaire.)

"Professeur Lupin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon dragon ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon patronus est maintenant un phoenix." Draco regardait Remus et lui avait lancé un regard perdu comme les enfants seuls savaient le faire. "Mince ! Je devrais être un acteur", pensa-il.

Remus ne fut pas dupé. Il avait vu le regard que les garçons avaient échangé. Il pouvait dire qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait. ' Quelque chose dans leurs vies a dû changer. Le patronus ne change jamais de forme. C'est intéressant.' Il s'est tourné vers Sirius et lui fit comprendre pas un regard de garder un œil sur les garçons. 'Nous devrons demander à Severus de nous aider; après tout il est le meilleur pour se glisser partout.'

Harry et Draco quittaient leurs cours avec le sentiment qu'ils étaient suivis. Mais chaque fois ils s'étaient retournés et n'avaient vu personne.

(J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ton parrain et ton oncle sont deux sorciers très intelligents, je ne pense pas que nous pouvons les duper si facilement.) Harry avait juste regardé son amant et avait haussé des épaules. Draco avait pris les mains d'Harry. (Ce soir sera spécial Amour. Nous utiliserons ta cape pour aller dans la chambre, pour mettre les robes que nous avons trouvés hier et de là nous irons jusqu'à la forêt.) Ils avaient trouvé deux nouvelles robes sur leurs lits dans la chambre des secrets avec une note attachée qui disait " Félicitations pour votre mariage. L'esprit des créatures magiques sera avec vous quand vous commencerez votre nouveau voyage en tant qu'un." La note était signé par le Lord Phoenix et du Roi des Licornes. La robe d'Harry était faite d'or avec l'image d'un phoenix brodé en argent sur le dos. Celle de Draco était faite d'argent avec une licorne en or au dos.

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous les deux prêts à se glisser vers la chambre. Harry n'avait pas trouvé la carte des maraudeurs. Cela l'inquiétait un peu mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Ils s'étaient cachés sous leurs capes d'invisibilité et étaient sortis de la tour Gryffindor. Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au toilette des filles et avaient enlevé la cape. Sirius qui était sous sa propre cape observait les garçons se rendre face aux lavabos. Draco souri à Harry avant de se tourner vers le lavabo et de parler fourchelangue pour ouvrir le passage vers la chambre. Il avait pratiqué avec l'aide d'Harry. Ils pourraient maintenant suivre une conversation en fourchelangue quand ils étaient seuls. Dire que Sirius avait été choqué d'entendre Draco parler la langue des serpents était un euphémisme.

Les deux garçons sautèrent dans le tunnel et se rendirent jusqu'aux pièces secrètes. Sirius les suivi tranquillement. Il pouvait entendre la conversation des garçons.

"Je ne peux pas attendre la fin la cérémonie pour te faire mien. Harry, j'ai attendu un long moment. Peux-tu croire que dans quelques heures nous nous marierons ?"

"Ce que je ne peux pas croire c'est que nous sommes capables de faire tout cela sans se faire attraper. Tu sais Dray, j'ai horreur de garder des secrets avec ma famille et mes amis. Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas entrer en contact avec le Lord Phoenix et lui demander si nous pouvons au moins expliquer à quelques personnes notre condition." Harry était assis sur son lit en se tenant la tête. "Je ne supporte pas tout ces secrets. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que Voldemort sache pour nous mais le raconter à Remus, Sirius et Severus ne devrait pas nous mettre en danger."

"Je comprends Harry, réussissons ce soir et quand nous auront nos pleins pouvoirs nous essayerons d'entrer en contact avec le Lord Phoenix et le Roi des Licornes et nous le leur demanderons. Maintenant, nous devons nous habiller."

Sirius observait les garçons aller vers les armoires et sortir leurs vêtements. Il fut stupéfié quand il vit les robes. Harry avait trouvé une boîte près de sa robe. Quand il l'avait ouverte il avait été étonné d'y voir une petite couronne d'or et un anneau. La couronne était juste un petit cercle d'or large d'un pouce et demi avec des rubis et des diamants dispersés dessus. La bague était comme la tête d'un phoenix aux yeux rubis. Il avait placé le bijou sur lui et s'était retourné pour regarder Draco.

Son amant était beau dans ses robes d'argent. Il avait aussi une couronne d'argent avec des émeraudes et des diamants, son anneau avait la forme de tête d'une licorne aux yeux verts. Draco avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Harry l'embrassa et caressa sa joue.

Il recula et lui tendit la main. D'une voix formelle il parla à Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, le Grand Lord des Licornes c'est un honneur de vous escorter à notre cérémonie de mariage dans la forêt Interdite."

"Harry James Potter, Grand Lord Phoenix c'est un honneur de vous accompagner à notre cérémonie de mariage dans la forêt Interdite."

Les deux garçons se saluèrent et Draco pris la main d'Harry. "Venez Amour, il est temps de nous marier. Puissent les pouvoirs de la Nature nous guider et nous protéger." Ils étaient entourés d'une aura rouge et on pouvait facilement sentir leur puissance.

Sirius était inquiet. "Hm qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Les garçons sont vraiment le Grand Lord Phoenix et le Grand Lord des Licornes ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'anciennes légendes. " Il les suivit avant qu'il n'arrive à l'entrée de la chambre. Il s'était soulevé par lévitation dans la chambre juste à temps, parce qu'Harry avait donné l'ordre à la porte de se fermer. Il continua de les suivre alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la forêt Interdite. Après une marche à pied de vingt minutes, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une clairière. Le clair de lune illuminait tout autour d'eux.

Harry et Draco se firent face et se sourirent. Ils se tenaient la main. Tandis qu'ils se préparaient; toutes les sortes de créatures magiques se rassemblèrent dans la clairière pour être témoin de la cérémonie. Sirius était assis à côté d'un arbre. Il laisserait son filleul savoir qu'il a été témoin de sa cérémonie de noces demain. Il regrettait juste que Remus ne puisse être là. Il entendit une branche craquer à côté de lui. Il se tourna et se trouva face à face avec loup-garou gris. Il savait que Remus avait pris sa potion donc il n'avait pas peur de son amant. De plus les loups garous ne blessent jamais leurs âmes sœur. Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Le loup-garou en lui était heureux pour le couple debout au milieu de la clairière, mais l'homme en lui était perplexe.

Sirius chuchota dans l'oreille de Remus. "J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler tout de suite. Installe toi et observe la cérémonie avec moi."

En ce moment l'aura des deux garçons étincelait fortement. L'aura d'Harry était d'une belle couleur or tandis que celle de Draco était d'argent.

Harry commença la cérémonie "Moi, Harry James Potter vous prends, Draco Lucius Malfoy pour mari. Par les pouvoirs de la lune, des étoiles et de toutes les forces de la Nature. Moi, le Grand Lord Phoenix vous prends vous le Grand Lord des Licornes comme âme sœur. Je promets de vous aimer et de vous protéger tous les jours et pour toujours. Vous êtes ma vie, mon amour, mon tout." Harry prit son anneau de phoenix et le plaça au doigt de Draco. Le rayonnement s'intensifia. Draco vit au fond des yeux d'Harry qu'il ne le laisserait jamais.

"Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy vous prends, Harry James Potter pour mari. Par les pouvoirs de la lune, des étoiles et de toutes les forces de la Nature. Moi, le Grand Roi des Licornes vous prends vous le Grand Lord Phoenix comme âme soeur. Je promets de vous aimer et de vous protéger tous les jours et pour toujours. Vous êtes ma vie, mon amour, mon tout." Il prit son anneau de licorne et le plaça au doigt d'Harry.

Tous les deux commencèrent à chanter dans une langue antique pendant quelques minutes. Chacun voyait qu'il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux à cause de la forte intensité de la lumière. Soudainement, les deux garçons levèrent leurs baguettes magiques et hurlèrent LUNARIAS AMORUS ETURNOS. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la lumière disparue. Draco s'était penché et avait embrassé son nouveau mari. "Je t'aime Harry". Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et caressa son corps. "Je t'aime Draco. Retournons au château. Nous avons toujours une affaire à finir." Il fit un sourire sournois à Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et pouvaient sentir la passion et l'envie de l'autre. Se tenant toujours la main ils retournèrent à l'école. Sirius les suivis de nouveau, mais s'était arrêté quand il était arrivés aux toilettes. Ce qu'il avait entendu, lui disait que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait être témoin.

"Ainsi Harry maintenant je vais pouvoir te faire mien. Après ce soir, nous serons unis de toutes les manières possibles. Je t'aime tant. Retournons dans notre chambre à coucher. Je ne peux pas attendre pour me sentir à l'intérieur de toi."

Harry rougi aux mots passionnés de son mari.

"Eh bien, Dray je veux te sentir contre moi sans autant de vêtements sur toi" rit Harry quand il était descendu en glissant dans le tunnel. Draco l'avait bientôt suivi.

Une fois que les garçons étaient descendus vers la chambre, Sirius était retourné dans ses propres quartiers. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Remus. Ils avaient une porte secrète qui les laissaient entrer dans le château sans avoir à passer par la porte d'entrée. C'était quelque chose de plus sûr pour Remus à cette période du mois. Il était entré dans leur chambre à coucher où il avait trouvé le loup-garou l'attendant. "Vas dormir Amour je te dirai tous de cela demain matin." Il s'était étendu aux côtés de son amant et s'était bientôt endormis.

En attendant, dans la chambre, deux amants découvraient les plaisirs de l'amour. Ils échangèrent à tour de rôle celui qui dominait. Leur passion était grande. Il fallut quelques heures pour qu'ils soient rassasiés. Après tout ils étaient jeunes. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils auraient une surprise le lendemain matin lors du réveil…

À suivre


	13. LA SURPRISE Première partie

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Aximilia / Yellowsnake_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 12; **Traduis : **11 au 15,18,**; En cours : **17,19

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

_**Rappelle : **_

Télépathique _)**; '**'_Fourchelangue''_/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 12 LA SURPRISE - Première partie.  
**  
Le matin suivant, Remus se leva tôt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pas un lendemain de pleine lune. Il se sentait fatigué, et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il continuait à penser à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. « Est-ce que je rêvais, où ai-je bien vu Harry et Draco se marier ? » Il réveilla Sirius. « Réveille toi mon amour, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne soit qu'un rêve ».

Sirius, qui se réveillait doucement, marmonna quelque chose à propos des imbéciles qui se levaient trop tôt le matin.

« Remus, tu ne rêvais pas. Je propose qu'on fasse venir Snape, il voudra savoir ce qu'il se passé. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça deux fois »

Remus se leva et s'habilla avant d'appeler Snape par cheminette. Une fois prêt, il alla à la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. « Severus Snape » dit-il.

La tête du professeur de potions apparut dans l'âtre. 

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez si tôt le matin, et un samedi en plus ? »

« Severus, Sirius a découvert quelque chose de très important concernant Harry et Draco. Pouvez vous venir ici? C'est vraiment très important »

« Reculez, j'arrive »

Remus eu juste le temps de reculer de quelques pas avant que le maître de potions apparaisse à travers les flammes. Sirius arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« Ah! Très bien. Severus asseyez vous s'il vous plait, je pense que cela va être une sacrée surprise pour vous »

« Black, que se passe-t-il.. J'ai des potions a préparer pour Poppy, à l'infirmerie »

Sirius s'assit et regarda les deux hommes qui le fixaient intensément. « Très bien. Harry et Draco passaient beaucoup de temps à traîner dans l'école tard le soir, et ce depuis le début de l'année. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. L'école n'est pas très sûre pour eux la nuit. Hier, ils agissaient vraiment bizarrement, j'ai donc décidé de les suivre. J'ai '' _emprunté _'' la carte des maraudeurs d'Harry et les ai suivis toute la journée, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai également utilisé ce sort spécial que nous avons inventé en septième année pour dissimuler mon aura magique. De la sorte, s'il y a quelqu'un capable de sentir ma présence en temps normal, il n'aurait pas pu sentir qu'ils étaient suivis. Il ne s'est rien passé de la journée, mais juste après la tombée de la nuit ils sont tous les deux sorties de leurs salles communes, en utilisant leurs capes d'invisibilité. Je les ai suivi jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Là, Draco a ouvert le passage vers la chambre des secrets, en parlant fourchelangue… »

Sirius fut coupé par Severus: « Mais Draco ne peut pas parler fourchelangue, qu'est ce que vous racontez Black! »

« Écoutez moi Snape. Vous allez comprendre au fur et a mesure de l'histoire, donc taisez vous et écoutez. » Sirius se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas devant les deux hommes « Bon ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Une fois l'entrée vers la chambre ouverte, je les ai suivis. Cela nous a mené à plusieurs pièces ; cela ressemblait a un petit appartement qu'ils avaient visiblement rajouté à la chambre elle-même. De ce que j'en ai vu, il y avait une chambre à coucher, salle de bain, cuisine, et plusieurs autres pièces que je n'ai pas vu. Je les ai suivi dans la chambre, où ils ont revêtu les plus belles robes que j'ai jamais vu. Puis Harry a appelé Draco _" Grand Seigneur des Licornes " _et lui a demandé de le suivre dans la Forêt Interdite pour se marier. Draco répondit qu'il serait heureux de suivre le " _Grand Seigneur Phoenix _". Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles, donc je les ai suivi dans la forêt. Arrivés à une clairière, ils ont commencé la cérémonie. C'est là que tu m'as rejoint Moony. Je pense que c'est ton instinct animal qui t'as mené là, comme toutes les autres créatures qui étaient là. La cérémonie était simple mais très belle. Le pouvoir que j'ai senti confirme les noms que s'étaient donné les garçons dans la chambre. Remus, Severus, nous avons tous entendu parler de la légende du Seigneur Licorne et du Seigneur Phoenix qui viennent sauver le monde quand les choses sont totalement désespérées. Quelque chose me dit que ces garçons sont les élus. Que devons nous faire maintenant ? »

Severus était silencieux, et ne trouvait rien à dire. Remus avait l'air pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Puis, il se leva et regarda les deux autres.

« Je pense que nous devons y aller, attendre qu'ils sortent de la chambre et leur parler avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Qu'ils nous donnent leur point de vue. S'ils ont tu quelque chose d'aussi important, il y a sans doute une raison. Je veux leur parler avant de les juger. »

« Pour une fois Lupin, vous dites quelque chose de sensé. Je sais que Draco ne me cacherait rien, à moins qu'il n'ait une très bonne raison. Nous devrions peut être y aller maintenant, avant que les autres se réveillent. Et utilisons ce sort pour cacher nos auras, de cette façon nous pourrons les avoir par surprise. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les toilettes des filles. Ils attendaient, assis le long d'un mur noir, de telle sorte que les garçons ne les remarqueraient pas. Ils attendirent presque une heure avant que la porte de la chambre des secrets ne s'ouvre…

Pendant ce temps là ; dans la chambre des secrets, les deux garçons se réveillaient.

« Bonjour mon amour » Deux superbes yeux couleur d'émeraude brillaient d'une lumière puissante. Le blond se tourna vers son mari et sourit. Ses yeux aussi semblaient briller d'un nouveau pouvoir, mais quand il vit Harry, ses yeux s'agrandirent…

« Mon dieu, Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs que la nuit dernière, et tu es plus musclé. Wow ! Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça Harry »

« Tu as changé aussi chéri. Tes cheveux sont maintenant complètement blancs, et plus long. Tu es aussi beaucoup plus pâle, et tes yeux brillent. Comment va-t-on faire pour garder ça secret ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être cherche un sort qui nous permettrait de cacher ces changements. Allons d'abord prendre une douche, après cette nuit je me sens tout collant. Harry, c'était une nuit superbe. Je t'aime plus que jamais »

« Je t'aime aussi Dray. Maintenant mon Seigneur Licorne, viendrez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une rapide douche ? Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que quelqu'un remarque notre absence. »

Draco suivit Harry dans la douche. Voir le corps nu de son amant lui donna de bonnes idées sur ce qu'il voulait faire dans la douche. Il attrapa Harry et le poussa contre le mur, et commença a le caresser. « Je crois que je vais prendre le temps de découvrir ton nouveau corps » glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry. Il embrassa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tous les deux d'air. Ensuite, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, et embrassa chaque téton jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son amant gémir de plaisir. Puis, passant de l'un à l'autre, il suça chaque téton jusqu'à entendre son amant gémir d'extase. Il continua à l'embrasser, laissant des marques sur son passe, jusqu'à atteindre son nombril où il glissa la langue. La respiration d'Harry était de plus en plus saccadée et montait dans les aigus. Il releva les yeux pour voir le regard de son amant le fixer avec une faim dévorante. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait. Puis il prit Harry entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue et suçant doucement. Harry finit par jouir dans sa bouche, et il avala tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Après cela, Harry fut capable de retrouver la raison, il tomba à genoux et embrassa Draco, goûtant sa propre semence. Il poussa Draco contre le mur de la douche et se mit en devoir de lui donner la pareille. Après s'être donné l'un à l'autre, serrés contre leur amour ils s'embrassèrent, encore rouge après leur séance d'amour. Harry se leva brusquement et tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à se lever.« Viens amour, on doit vraiment sortir d'ici, si on ne fait pas d'apparition dans la grande salle, Sirius et Remus vont nous chercher. »

Une fois vêtus tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie gardé par la fille de la salle de bain.

Harry demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir et pris Draco dans ses bras avant de les faire léviter jusque dans la pièce. Aucun ne remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Une fois hors de la pièce, Harry dit à la porte de se fermer. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne remarqua les trois hommes assis dans l'ombre de la salle de bain.

Draco se redressa et épousseta ses habits. Il se sentait toujours un peu sale quand il sortait de la chambre.« Tu sais Harry, quand on sera diplômé, je compte bien t'emmener dans un grand voyage pour notre Lune de Miel. Un endroit agréable et chaud, où on aura pas à porter tant de vêtements. »

« Pervers, tout ce que tu veux c'est me voir nu! » Harry souriait à son mari. Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil attentif à Draco. « Hou là Draco, je pense que tu a grandit d'au moins trois pouces **(1)**Depuis la nuit dernière. Tes cheveux t'arrivent presque en bas du dos. Tu sais, je pense qu'on commence à prendre des caractéristiques physiques de notre forme animagus. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être possible » dit Draco tout en se regardant dans le miroir. "Par Merlin Harry tu a raison, mes cheveux sont presque d'un blanc pur maintenant. Oh ! Comment allons nous expliquer nos changements soudains? Harry je ne suis pas le seule à avoir pris quelques centimètres pendant la nuit."

Harry mesurait maintenant dans les 6 pieds**(1) **et ses cheveux noirs se paraient de reflets rouges.

Il était maintenant musclé mais pas comme un culturiste, de manière parfaitement harmonieuse au contraire. Sa peau était bronzée comme celle de quelqu'un qui passe ses journées au soleil. Ses yeux brillaient de pouvoir et de force. Draco était désormais aussi grand que lui mais contrairement à Harry, il était finement musclé. Il y avait quelque chose de gracieux dans ses déplacements. Il était plus beau que jamais, et dégageait une aura de pureté. Ses yeux brillaient de pouvoir et de gentillesse.

« Très bien amour, il est temps d'y aller... Hey, c'est pas ta carte Harry? »Draco fixait un morceau de parchemin plié tombé au sol.

« Oui, c'est la Carte des Maraudeurs. Que fait-elle ici? »

Harry ramassa la carte et l'ouvrit. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise.« L'école apparut soudain devant ses yeux. Ils regardaient tout deux leur position quand leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Ils se regardèrent avant de déglutir et de se tourner pour regarder les trois adultes dans la pièce avec eux

Sirius choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'ombre.« Salut les garçons, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous sortez tout deux de la chambre des secrets? » Il leur lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il savait déjà mais voulait l'entendre de leur bouche.

(Par Merlin Harry, comment diable ont-ils pu nous découvrir?)

(Je ne sais pas Dray, on devrait peut-être leur effacer la mémoire?)

Draco regarda son parrain fulminant. Il avala sa salive et dit « Bonjour Sev'. » Le maître des potions semblait avoir du mal à contrôler sa colère. « Expliques moi s'il te plait Draco pourquoi vous parlez Lune de Miel et changements avec Mr Potter. » Debout, les bras croisés, il attendait sa réponse.

(Dray, je ne veux vraiment pas leur cacher ça, on pourrait leur faire signer le serment inviolable, ainsi ils ne pourraient en parler à personne. après on leur expliquera tout.)

(Ouais, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Et si ils sont au courant, si jamais on avait besoin d'aide pour notre entraînement on pourra toujours voir avec eux, je suis sur qu'ils pourraient nous aider.)

Harry avança d'un pas face aux trois hommes. « Nous vous dirons tout, mais avant ça vous devez prêter serment de n'en parler à quiconque. Ou je serai obliger de vous lancer un sort d'oubliette. Draco et moi avons vraiment besoin de votre soutien en ce moment, alors acceptez de prêter serment s'il vous plait. »

Remus fut le premier à parler, son instinct de loup-garou lui disait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. « Je prête serment d'emporter votre secret dans la tombe »

Sirius fut le second à prêter serment. Il sourit à son filleul et le serra dans ses bras.« Je prête serment d'emporter votre secret dans la tombe »

Severus hocha la tête, exaspéré. Puis, après un coup d'œil à son filleul._/Et bien, je n'avais jamais vu Draco si heureux, alors peut-être devrais-je le faire. Ce n'est qu'un autre secret après tout/_ Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Draco posé sur son bras. Son regard était plein d'espoir.

Le maître des potions lui accorda un petit sourire.« Je prête serment d'emporter votre secret dans la tombe »

Les deux garçons relâchèrent leur respiration, ne s'étant pas même rendu compte qu'ils la retenaient. Tout deux lancèrent l'incantation qui reliait les sorciers au serment. Une fois fait, Harry invoqua 5 chaises afin que tous puissent s'asseoir pour raconter leur histoire. Ils commencèrent par les évènements passés en été et qui les avait amené à cette nuit précédant le mariage.

Remus les regarda et demanda « Êtes-vous bien conscient tout les deux que cette cérémonie vous lie pour l'éternité, dans la vie et la mort. Si l'un de vous meurt l'autre le suivra quelques heures après. »

« Oui nous le savons Remus, si quelque chose devait arriver à Draco je ne pense pas que je pourrait continuer à vivre. C'est mon âme sœur et l'amour de ma vie. Nous sommes tout deux venus au monde dans un but précis et c'est de vaincre ce démon qu'est Voldemort. Quand cela sera fait, et à ce moment seulement, nous pourrons vivre une vie normale. »

Severus qui écoutait semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva et commença à marcher devant tout le monde. « Draco, quand vous vous êtes mariés la nuit dernière, je suppose que vous avez consommé votre mariage? »

« Heu…oui, nous l'avons fait. » Il trouvait ses mains subitement intéressantes.

« Et qui était dessus? » demanda le professeur de potion dans un sourire grimaçant.

Harry semblait trop choqué par cette question pour pouvoir parler. Il était embarrassé que l'on déballe sa vie sexuelle devant ses parents adoptifs.

« Sev, c'est une question un peu trop personnelle tu ne trouves pas? » Draco fulminait.

« Écoute Draco, je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, mais c'est important à savoir puisque je te donnerait les potions nécessaire. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Severus? » Remue et Sirius regardaient le maître de potions avec curiosité.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là, au square grimmault, quand nous avons été blessé? La raison pour laquelle le seigneur des ténèbres veut Draco. Il le veut car il est physiquement capable de porter un enfant. Je vais donc reposer la question, étiez-vous au-dessus monsieur Potter? »

Réalisant ce que le professeur voulait dire, Harry se sentit défaillir.« Merci Merlin, je suis déjà assis. »

Draco regarda son amant et répondit.« Oui, il l'a été, deux fois même. » Harry rougit encore plus en entendant ces mots.

(Draco est-tu en train de me dire que tu pourrais être enceinte?)

(Oui Harry je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié. Nous ne pensions pas à grand chose d'autre que faire l'amour la nuit dernière. Ne paniquons pas avant d'être surs.)

Dray je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt à avoir un enfant, nous n'avons que 16 ans et devons encore battre le pire seigneur des ténèbres de l'histoire.)

(Je sais Harry, je ne suis pas prêt à être père non plus)

Draco se tourna pour parler a Severus.« Sev', je pense que nous devrions aller dans vos quartiers et préparer le test de grossesse. »

Draco pris la main d'Harry et le guida vers la chambre de Severus. C'est un groupe un peu spécial qui traversait les couloirs. Sirius s'agrippait à la main de Remus. « S'il vous plait faites que ça soit une fausse alerte, ils sont trop jeunes pour fonder une famille » Il continuait a se répéter cela espérant que son pire cauchemar ne serait pas réalité.

(Draco si tu es enceint, souviens toi juste que je t'aime et que je serais toujours a tes cotés.)

(Je sais Harry, mais si je le suis nous ne pourrons plus cacher cela a qui que ce soit; je veux dire, comment dissimuler un enfant?)

(On verra ça en son temps)

Les hommes entrèrent dans les quartiers privés du maître de potion. Harry fut surpris de voir que les appartements du professeur n'étaient pas en noir ou vert. En fait, cette pièce avait différent tons de bleu clair et foncé mélangés à des couleurs crème et caramel. Ce fut une vue très agréable et confortable qui s'offrit a eux.

Severus fit de gros yeux en découvrant la réaction des autres devant sa chambre.

« Vous réalisez donc que la charmante personnalité que je montre habituellement n'est qu'un masque que je porte pour cacher ma véritable allégeance aux enfants de Serpentard. Je suis humain vous savez. »

Draco sourit à Harry. « Nous Serpentards cachons toujours nos sentiments, c'est une question de survie. »

(Oh, je sais que tu n'as pas grand chose à me cacher Dray, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais la nuit dernière). Harry fit un clin d'œil à son amant rougissant.

Sirius remarqua les joues rougissantes de Draco. _/Harry, ne dit pas tout a haute voix/ _Il continua à les observer. Il lui sembla qu'ils communiquaient sans se parler.

« Harry, pouvez-vous parler avec Draco par télépathie? » demanda t il

« Euh… oui nous pouvons »

(Et merde, je crois qu'on est grillés)

(Et bien seigneur Phoenix, si vous pouviez garder vos pensées perverses pour vous et éviter de me faire rougir toutes les 5 minutes, peut être pourrons nous le garder secret au moins du reste de l'école.)

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous le dirons a personne. De plus Sirius et moi faisons la même chose. C'est une des particularités des âmes sœurs. Notre lien est sans doute moins fort que le votre puisque nous avons été séparés quelques années mais c'est de plus en plus fort chaque jour » . Remus sourit à Sirius.

Severus commençait à s'impatienter. « Bien, maintenant messieurs, si je peux avoir votre attention. Draco je vais avoir besoin de quelques gouttes de ton sang pour la potion. C'est une potion rapide a faire, donc asseyez vous pendant que je la fais. »

Après 15 affreuses minutes de silence, Severus appela Draco pour avoir quelques gouttes de sang. En le prenant, il récita un sort au-dessus du chaudron en même temps qu'il y mélangeait le sang. La potion passa de rouge a bleu. Draco et Severus se regardèrent. Personne ne pouvait dire ce que signifiait le regard qu'ils se jetèrent.

Draco marcha vers Harry qui le regarda s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Alors? »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et pris ses mains « Harry, je suis... »

À suivre

**(1) **3 pouces ça fait 7,62 cm

6 pieds font 1,82 mètre **Merci à Yellowsnake d'avoir calculer**


	14. LA SURPRISE Deuxième partie

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Aximilia _

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 13; **Traduis : **11 au 15,18,**; En cours : **17,19

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Kyu_

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous encourage énormément!

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

_**Rappelle : **_

Télépathique _)**; '**'_Fourchelangue''_/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 13 LA SURPRISE - Deuxième partie**

« Harry, je suis enceint. »

Harry était totalement ébahi. « D'accord que faisons-nous maintenant ? Tu ne seras pas capable de suivre l'entraînement avec moi. Ou du moins je ne le pense pas. » Il tenait toujours les mains de son mari.

Sirius et Remus regardèrent le jeune couple. Ils savaient que les garçons n'avaient certainement pas projeté de fonder une famille si rapidement. Sirius plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Nous ferons tout que nous pourrons pour vous aider tous les deux. Draco vous aurez besoin d'un charme de fascination **(Glamourie)** à placer sur toi pour que personne ne puisse dire que tu es enceint. Si les gens découvrent ils commenceront à poser des questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas répondre. Harry, toi, tu commenceras à recevoir ton entraînement par l'un d'entre nous. Draco, tu peux toujours étudier et apprendre des sorts tandis qu'Harry apprend comment les employer. Et si vous avez le bébé bientôt, vous pourrez commencer votre propre entraînement. » Tous furent surpris de voir Sirius prendre la direction des derniers évènements

« Vous avez raison professeur Black. J'étudierai et aiderai Harry à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Je peux toujours recevoir un entraînement sur mes capacités d'empathie et sur le langage avec les animaux. Je peux apprendre à être un animagus puisque ma forme est plus grande que moi elle ne blessera pas l'enfant »

Severus regarda son filleul. « Quelle est ta forme Draco ? »

« Je suis une licorne. »

« Quoi ! Tu es une créature magique. Cela n'est pas possible personne ne peux avoir un animagus magique. »

« Et bien Harry a la forme magique du Lord de Phoenix qui peut se changer en phoenix et pour moi comme le Lord de Licorne que je peux me changer en licorne. C'est un des changements que nous avons mentionnés plus tôt. »

Harry pris son mari dans ses bras. (Je regrette que nous ne puissions avoir un moment seuls pour nous parler de notre enfant.)

(Harry nous pouvons retourner dans la chambre. Après tout c'est samedi, nous pouvons aller au dortoir, changer de vêtements et ensuite nous rendre dans nos quartiers.)

Les garçons se levèrent et dirent à leurs trois tuteurs qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seul un moment pour parler de leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Ils leur dirent qu'ils iraient dans leurs chambre pendant la journée. Si quelqu'un les cherchait, ils étaient quelque part dans le château pour être seul.

Harry et Draco allèrent à la tour de Gryffindor. Ils rencontrèrent quelques-uns de leurs amis et leur dirent qu'ils allaient se cacher dans une vieille pièce secrète qu'ils avaient trouvée. Ils voulaient une vie privée. Ron regarda ses amis comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Il a remarqué le changement physique que les garçons avaient subit.

/ _Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? _/ pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne lui diraient pas à moins qu'ils ne l'aient voulu. Il se sentait gauche dans son amitié avec Harry. Il s'excusa auprès des deux garçons et alla jusqu'au lac pour s'asseoir et penser.

En attendant les deux jeunes Lords prenaient leur temps en changeant de vêtements. Entre chaque vêtement qu'ils mettaient, ils s'arrêteraient pour s'embrasser ou se caresser.

(Dépêchons nous avant que je ne te prenne sur ce lit.) Draco se lécha les lèvres en regardant Harry. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Les changements avaient été vraiment bons chez Harry.

Harry remarqua l'état dans lequel Draco était et décida que le blond ne pourrait certainement pas marcher dans le hall avec un problème aussi visible. Il le poussa en arrière sur le lit et plaça un sort de vie privée sur la pièce. Personne ne serait capable de les interrompre. Il déshabilla lentement son mari. Il l'embrassa à chaque morceau de peau qu'il découvrait. Quand il arriva à l'estomac de son amant il plaça ses mains sur leur enfant à naître. « Je t'ai découvert depuis peu, mais je t'aime déjà. » Il embrassa l'endroit où ses mains avaient reposées. Il regarda son amour, pour voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il remonta pour embrasser Draco. Son amant en profita pour déshabiller Harry. Bientôt se caressant l'un l'autre ils se découvrirent de nouveau. Harry fut prudent quand il pénétra son amant, inquiet de peut-être blesser l'enfant. "Tu ne devrais pas être aussi prudent, Amour; tu ne le blessera pas mais les réclamations vont rapidement arriver si tu continu comme ça !" gémit Draco. Harry pris la bonne allure et bientôt tous deux gémissaient de plaisir. Et bien trop tôt, ils atteignirent leurs plaisirs en hurlant le nom de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent capables de retrouver leur souffle, Harry regarda Draco et lui dit; « Merlin, Draco si je ne peux pas tenir mes mains loin de toi, comment ferai-je quand nous retournons en cours? »

Draco rit, « Nous devrons faire ce que tous les autres étudiants, je pense. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Imaginer Hagrid avec le professeur McGonagal »

« Ewww... C'est hard, mais je pense que c'est très efficace. »

Draco rit si fort qu'il en tomba presque du lit. Harry le saisit et le tira tout près de lui. Il aimait entendre le rire de Draco, c'était musical. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. (Sommes-nous prêt Amour, pour retourner à notre chambre ? Et cette fois Harry, gardes tes mains pour toi.) Draco sourit d'un air satisfait, mais alors il fut frappé par un oreiller volant. Il regarda son mari, choqué. Alors il décida de revenir à l'autre garçon. Il fit signe de la main et tous les oreillers de la pièce volèrent et frappèrent Harry. C'était deux Gryffondors heureux et riant qui se rendirent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils s'assurèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis avant d'entrer. Une fois dans la chambre ils décidèrent de parler de ce qu'ils feraient quand le bébé serait là.

« Dray je suis heureux d'avoir ce bébé, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. J'étais si heureux quand Sirius et Remus m'ont adopté; et j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime. Quand nous sommes devenus un couple ma vie était parfaite et maintenant avec un bébé que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis effrayé, confus, exciter, heureux, une minute je semble marcher sur un nuage et la suivante je semble tomber et ne peux plus m'arrêter. » Harry regarda Draco qui était assis sur leur lit. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser qu'il était chanceux d'être marié au beau blond.

« Harry, je suis nerveux aussi, je veux dire si jamais Voldemort découvre cet enfant, on devra passer nos vie à se cacher. Peut-être pouvons-nous demander au Roi Licorne et au Lord Phoenix de nous aider ? »

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et ferma les yeux et entra en transe. Il essayait d'entrer en contact avec Lord Phoenix. Après quelques minutes, il fut capable de parler avec lui. Il lui demanda de venir et d'amener le Roi Licorne avec lui. Draco et lui devait leur parler d'une affaire très importante. Le Lord Phoenix lui a dit qu'ils seraient là bientôt. Harry coupa la connexion et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco couché à ses côté en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je te parlais mais tu ne répondais pas. »

« J'étais en transe, je parlais au Lord Phoenix. Je lui ai demandé de venir nous voir et aussi d'amener le Roi Licorne avec lui. »

« Viennent-ils ? »

« Oui ils seront ici bientôt. »

« Bon maintenant si tu ni voit pas d'objections il est tôt, je pense que je vais dormir un peu. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front « Dors bien, je veille sur toi. »

Draco ferma les yeux et pensa que s'était agréable que quelqu'un d'aimant prenne soin de soi. « S'il est si protecteur maintenant, que fera-t-il quand je mettrai notre enfant au monde ? » Il s'endormi bientôt un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était assis dans une chaise entrain de lire de quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il souleva la tête pour voir le Lord Phoenix, le Roi Licorne et quelqu'un il ne reconnu pas s'approcher de lui. Ils saluèrent Harry quand ils arrivèrent assez près. Harry regarda l'étrangère, elle était très jolie. Elle n'était pas très grande, seulement environ cinq pieds. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et les oreilles pointues. Il reconnue un elfe. Elle aussi le salua. Il n'aimait pas trop que les gens le saluent mais il savait que c'était inévitable.

« Grand Lord Phoenix, nous sommes venus, puisque vous nous avez appelés. Comment pouvons-nous être utile ? »

« Ce matin Draco et moi avons découvert qu'il était tombé enceint la nuit de notre mariage. Nous avons besoin de l'aide pour dissimuler sa grossesse et cacher l'enfant une fois qu'il ou elle sera née. »

« Nous sommes heureux pour vous, jeune Maître. Nous vous aiderons au mieux de nos capacités. Maintenant pour le Maître Draco, un charme de dissimulation devra probablement commencer à être utilisé pendant son troisième mois de grossesse. Ne soyez pas étonné si sa grossesse dure seulement six à sept mois. »

Harry sembla perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Je croyais qu'une grossesse durée neuf mois. »

« Il y a deux raisons pour que la grossesse de Maître Draco soit plus courte. D'abord cette grossesse est masculine est d'habitude elles sont plus courte que celle des femmes. Et votre puissance accélère le processus. Et selon la dissimulation de l'enfant nous pouvons prendre des dispositions pour qu'un elfe vienne ici et s'occupent du bébé pendant le jour. Je crois que la Reine Adira voudrait vous parler de cela très vite. » Le Lord de Phoenix étendit son aile pour indiquer l'elfe qui était debout à côté de lui.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le salua. Elle lui sourit et regarda la forme endormie sur le lit.

« Il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos les premières semaines de sa grossesse. Il ne sera pas capable d'utiliser trop de magie sans baguette jusqu'à son troisième mois. Alors son corps s'adaptera à la situation. Je pense que vos tuteurs connaissent déjà la situation et qu'un d'entre eux est un maître en potions magiques. Ce sera bien; il aidera certainement à garder Maître Draco en bonne santé. J'enverrai certains de mes guérisseurs ici quand le temps viendra pour la naissance. J'enverrai aussi à une bonne d'enfants qui restera avec vous et s'occupera de l'enfant avant que vous ne soyez capables de dire votre secret. N'inquiétez pas mon Lord nous créatures magiques aimons aider les autres. Ce sera un honneur pour les Elfes de vous aider dans les soins de votre enfant et des futurs enfants possibles. »

Harry fut étonné que la solution ait été si simple.

« Merci pour votre aide, elle soulage d'une pression que nous commencions à sentir. Nous savons que notre devoir est de sauver cette forme du monde du vieux Tommy mais nous sommes aussi heureux d'être capables d'avoir une vie pendant ce temps. » Il se retourna quand il entendit Draco se réveiller.

Draco se leva et s'assit dans le lit. Il regarda les nouveaux venus dans sa chambre à coucher. Ils se retournèrent et le saluèrent. Draco roula presque des yeux, il se sentait comme Harry face aux saluts et à l'appellation de Maître. « Vous ai-je bien entendus quand vous avez dit que les elfes nous aideraient à s'occuper de notre enfant ? »

« Oui Maître Draco nous vous aiderons pendant que vous le porterez et accoucherez de votre petit. » La jolie Reine d'elfe sourie. Il sortit du lit et donna une étreinte à Harry et un baiser. Le soulagement était évident sur son visage. « Merci. »

Le reste de la journée passa avec le Lord Phoenix apprenant le sort de fascination **(Glamourie)** à Draco. C'était une combinaison de sort de fascination **(Glamourie)** et de bouclier pour protéger l'enfant de sort perdu durant les cours.

En attendant le Roi Licorne ajouta une nouvelle pièce à celle qui existait déjà. C'était une belle chambre d'enfants. Le plafond avait été enchanté pour ressembler au ciel avec des nuages blancs duveteux. Les murs ont été peints pour ressembler à la Forêt d'Emeraude. De temps à autre une licorne marcherait dans la forêt et resterait près d'un petit étang, d'autres belles créatures apparaîtraient aussi. Le berceau et les autres meubles étaient faits d'un bois très léger et coloré. Et la literie était aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était une pièce très belle et agréable à regarder. On s'occuperait bien de leur bébé et il ne manquerait de rien.

Après l'entraînement et les rénovations les trois créatures magiques dirent adieu à leurs Lords. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Harry et Draco décidèrent de retourner dans les dortoirs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les garçons étaient installés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor; ils étaient heureux juste d'être assis et parler avec leurs amis. Ils savaient que bientôt le vrai entraînement commencerait maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux reçu leurs pleins pouvoirs...

À suivre


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Mong_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 14; **Traduis : **11 au 19,**; En cours : **20,21,22

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Kyu_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

0o0

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

0o0

Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous encourage énormément!

Bisous à toutes!

Bonne lecture et à samedi prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

0o0

_**Rappelle : **_

( Télépathique )**; '**'Fourchelangue''_/Pensé/_

0o0

**Chapitre 14**

Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent sans incident. Les garçons pouvaient facilement disparaître pour commencer leur formation. Draco avait appris à contrôler ses capacités empathes et s'améliorait tous les jours dans sa conversation avec les bêtes. Il avait aussi remarqué que les étudiants continuaient à le regarder avec du désir dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Harry, pourquoi tous les étudiants me regardent comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ? »

« Draco, depuis le changement, tu es devenu beau au-delà des mots. Quand tu marches dans une pièce tout le monde te remarque. Il y a une pureté en toi qui semble les attirer. Tu te rappelles la réaction qu'on eut les licornes dans le cours d'Hagrid. Chacune était dans la crainte de leur beauté et elles sont les créatures les plus pures qui existent. Je pense que c'est ton côté licorne qui fait cela. »

« Harry, je pense que nous devons faire comprendre aux autres que notre relation est plus sérieuse qu'ils ne le pensent, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se fasse des idées et m'attaque. Je vois comment ils me regardent, comment ils me veulent. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un blesse notre bébé. »

« Tu as raison Dray, peut-être devrions nous leur montrer à quel point nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre. Comme ça, je peux envoyer un message fort et net disant que tu es à moi et qu'il faudra traiter avec moi pour t'approcher. »

Draco rit quand il vit le regard sérieux qu'Harry avait sur son visage. Il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa profondément. « Je t'aime Harry Potter » . Il le dit assez fort pour qu'une grande partie des gens autour d'eux entendent. « Oui je t'épouserais. » Il savait que les rumeurs s'étendraient comme le feu sauvage autour de l'école.

« Bonne idée Dray, maintenant il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que l'école entière sache à quel point nous sommes sérieux et ils nous laisseront seuls. »

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les drôles de regards venant de la table des Serpentards. L'un d'entre eux se leva et parti pour la volière. Leur maître devait savoir pour ça.

Quelques jours plus tard Draco commença à être affecté par des nausées le matin. Il se retrouva dans la salle de bains à vomir. Severus lui donna une potion qui aiderait à calmer son estomac. Draco lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Ils s'étaient rapprochés quand le maître de potions était devenu aimable avec Harry et ses tuteurs. Tous les cinq savaient qu'ils devraient passer les prochains mois ensemble et qu'ils devaient mettre leurs différents de côté.

Ils avaient eu du mal à éviter Hermione, Ron et les questions de Dumbledore. Ils ne pouvaient pas impliquer des innocents dans leur combat.

Les sorts d'Harry devenaient plus forts et plus rapides. Remus était un grand enseignant de duel, mais ce qui les avait étonnés, c'était l'habileté de Severus dans ce domaine. Ils admirent finalement qu'il avait aussi sa maîtrise en défense contre les arts sombres et une ceinture noire en judo, une technique de combat moldu Son explication était « On est jamais assez préparé à espionner un homme aussi mauvais que Voldemort. »

Donc, la formation avait commencé. Draco s'améliorait plus rapidement dans l'envoi de sort sur des cibles mouvantes. Son exactitude avait été décuplée. Ses sorts étaient aussi devenus plus forts et plus puissants avec le temps. Parfois, quand il était fatigué son bouclier devenait argent et les autres savaient qu'il avait atteint sa limite du jour. Harry insistait pour qu'il aille dans leur chambre à coucher et prenne du repos. Draco bougonnait malheureusement, mais il s'endormait toujours dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

Harry le regardait tendrement tandis qu'il dormait, se disant à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir un si merveilleux mari. Tandis que Draco dormait dans leur chambre, le sort de dissimulation de son ventre disparaissait et Harry était capable de voir qu'un petit monticule apparaissait en dessous des vêtements de son amour. Il était étonnant que Draco, étant seulement enceint d'un mois doive utiliser le sort.

Le Roi Licorne avait dit qu'il n'aurait à l'utiliser qu'à partir du troisième mois; Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il décida d'entrer en contact avec la reine des Elfes pour qu'un de ses guérisseurs examine Draco pour voir si tout allait bien.

Quelques heures plus tard la reine Aldira et un de ses elfes se présentèrent devant Harry et le saluèrent.

« Bienvenue votre Majesté, asseyez vous. Mon mari devrait se réveiller bientôt. Je voudrais que votre guérisseur examine Draco, la grossesse se montre beaucoup plus rapide que prévu. Il est seulement à un mois et déjà on peut voir le bombement de son ventre. »

Le vieux guérisseur qui avait un regard songeur sur son visage répondit « Cela pourrait signifier deux choses , Lord; ou bien le Lord Licorne est plus puissant que nous pensions ou bien il attend plus d'un bébé. »

Harry tomba presque de sa chaise à la mention de plusieurs bébés. Il regardait vers la chambre à coucher souhaitant que Draco se réveille pour qu'il puisse être examiné. Après quelques minutes, son souhait se réalisa quand un Draco très somnolant pénétra dans la salle. Il était très étonné de voir la reine devant lui. Les deux elfes se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

« Bonjour votre altesse. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ? » Draco souriait à la petite figure devant lui.

« Maître Harry a demandé que j'apporte un guérisseur pour vous faire examiner ; il semble que votre grossesse évolue plus vite que prévue. »

Draco regarda son ventre de plus en plus gros et acquiesça.

« Maître Draco, veuillez vous allonger sur votre lit que je puisse vous ausculter » . Le guérisseur lui indiqua la porte de la chambre à coucher. Ils y entrèrent tous les deux et fermèrent la porte derrière eux laissant un Harry frustré dans l'autre pièce avec la reine.

Pendant ce temps Severus, Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient vers les appartements du couple pour pouvoir dîner avec eux. Chacun d'eux portait un bracelet en forme de serpent avec un sort qui lui faisait siffler les mots permettant d'ouvrir et de fermer la chambre des secrets. Un cadeau de Harry pour leur montrer qu'il voulait que sa famille soit auprès de lui dans chaque aspect de leurs vies. Severus n'avait pas su quoi dire et avait juste donné à Harry une étreinte laissant le jeune homme choqué et sans voix. Ce qui avait fait rire le professeur de potion.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux quartiers des deux garçons, ils entendirent Harry parler à quelqu'un. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent la reine des elfes. Harry les présenta à Aldira et ils se mirent à parler tous ensembles de la formation et de l'évolution des choses.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, Draco sorti de la salle plus pâle que jamais. Harry eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour éviter qu'il tombe sur le plancher. Il semblait être en état de choc. « Qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ! »

Draco était dans un grand état de stupéfaction ; il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que sa famille entière était là. Il déglutit et regarda Harry. « Harry le guérisseur a découvert quelque chose. Je pense que tout le monde devrait s'asseoir. »

Tout le monde regarda Draco avec inquiétude.

« Bon tout d'abord, ma grossesse ne durera seulement que cinq mois puisque je suis un peu plus puissant que ce qu'on croyait. Et l'autre raison pour laquelle je grossis aussi vite est que j'attends des jumeaux. » A cette déclaration la chambre était si silencieuse qu'on aurait put entendre une mouche voler. Personne ne savait quoi dire. « En ce moment ma grossesse a atteint le stade des deux mois et demi pour une grossesse normale. »

_( Dit quelque chose mon cœur, je commence à avoir peur.) _Draco pleurait presque quand aucune réponse ne vint de son mari. Il se leva et couru dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se jeta sur le lit pleurant dans son oreiller. « _Pourquoi Harry n'acceptait pas sa grossesse ? _» Pensa t'il.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque sorti Harry de l'état de choc où il se trouvait. Il regarda la porte, horrifié à l'idée que Draco ait pu penser qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ou de leurs enfants.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se dirigea vers son mari qui pleurait désespérément. « Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, j'étais juste très surpris et il m'a fallut du temps pour enregistrer ce que tu me disais, je t'aime toi et nos bébés, ne pensez jamais le contraire. » Il se rapprocha de Draco et le pris dans ses bras. D'un geste de la main il ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Il embrassa les larmes de Draco qui continuaient de couler. « Shhh... mon amour, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. » Draco plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi dans les bras de Harry. Harry passa le reste de son après-midi se tenant à coté de son compagnon se traitant de tous les noms.

Aux environs de l'heure du dîner Draco se réveilla finalement pour voir deux yeux verts très tristes le regarder. Il savait que Harry n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il souri et embrassa son mari et lui dit qu'il était pardonné. « Je t'aime Harry, ce n'était pas ta faute si j'ai craqué. C'est sûr que ta réaction n'a pas aidé mais je pense que c'est le contrecoup de tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui, notamment le fait qu'il y ait deux petits êtres à l'intérieur de moi. Tu veux connaître le sexe des bébés ? »

« Evidemment ! Et puis il faudra qu'on rajoute un couffin dans la nursery. »

« Nous avons... »

« Nous avons deux filles. Draco riait avec bonheur. Deux petits anges ; si tout va bien, elles ne seront pas influencées par les jumeaux Weasley. Harry le serra fort dans ses bras. Il faut qu'on se lève et qu'on aille le dire à nos parrains. Ils sont probablement morts d'inquiétude. » Les garçons sortirent de la chambre main dans la main et parlant de leur très prochaine famille.

**À suivre**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Vif d'or_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 15; **Traduis : **11 au 19,**; En cours : **20,21,22

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Kyu_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

0o0

§§

**Nous reprenons la traduction avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

0o0

§§

Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous encourage et prouve que vous aimez la fic.

0o0

§§

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; '**'_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 15**

En marchant à travers le château, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose les suivait, se cachant dans l'ombre. Harry prit la main de Draco et garda l'œil ouvert. Il ne laisserait rien arriver à sa famille.

_(Draco, je veux que tu te rendes chez Severus. Je pense que nos tuteurs ont une réunion là-bas. Je veux jeter un coup d'œil sur notre poursuivant.) _Draco lui dit silencieusement d'être prudent. Ils se séparèrent, Draco allant vers les cachots et Harry disparaissant dans l'ombre. Cela lui donnera une occasion d'exercer sa ruse. S'assurant que la chose qui les suivait n'était pas intéressée par Draco, il commença à se diriger vers l'endroit où il sentait une présence. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas humain. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendit une voix. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu. Il s'arrêta pour écouter attentivement.

'' _Sssstupide humains, comment peuvent-ils vivre dans cet endroit sssssssssiiiii froid. Je ne ssssssais plus comment ssssssortir maintenant_.''

Harry reconnu le fourchelangue, il rampa tout près de la voix et finalement vit le serpent allongé dans un coin.

'' _Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit ssssserpent ? Es-tu perdu ?_''

'' _Fourchelangue, J'ai été amené isssi par quelqu'un qui veut te nuire. Je devais empoisssonner ton compagnon. Mais je ne veux blessser personne. Sss'il vous plait aidez-moi. Je sssssuis ssssssssi transssssi de froid_.''

'' _Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Mon compagnon est aussssssi un fourchelangue. Nous pourrions te donner une maison où tu n'aurais à blesssssser perssssssssonne et tu ssssserais au chaud_.''

'' _Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. Merssssssi_.''

Harry prit le serpent et vit qu'elle faisait environ trois pieds de long, entièrement blanche avec des yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle s'enroula autour des épaules d'Harry et posa sa tête près de son cou.

'' _Quel est ton nom ?_''

'' _Mon nom est kisssssha, mon ancien maître utilissssssait kisssss pour m'appeler_.''

'' _Ssss'est un joli nom_.''

'' _Mersssssi_.''

Harry continua à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les quartiers du maître de potions. Il frappa à la porte et fut accueilli par son mari nerveux qui l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. "Tout va bien Draco, j'ai même rencontré une nouvelle amie." Harry souleva Kiss de son épaule pour la montrer à Draco.

« Ouah amour, elle est vraiment très jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Son nom est Kisha mais elle a dit que nous pouvons l'appeler Kiss. »

'' _Sssssalut, mon nom est Draco, mon compagnon m'a dit que tu étais notre nouvelle amie_.''

''_Oui je ne veux pas blesssser qui que sssse ssssoit, mais la persssonne qui m'a amenée là veut que je vous empoisssonne_.''

« Draco, je pense que quelqu'un qui est aux ordres de Voldemort l'a peut-être lâchée dans le château en pensant qu'elle t'empoisonnerait. Ce bâtard veut m'atteindre en te blessant. Nous devons vraiment nous assurer que les jumeaux restent un secret pour le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à le battre. »

« Il a raison Draco, et si quelqu'un espionne pour Voldemort et continue à te surveiller, nous allons devoir être plus prudents. » Harry sursauta en entendant la voix du Maître des Potions. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond et vit leurs trois tuteurs les regarder avec inquiétude. Ils allèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à chercher l'identité de l'espion. Depuis que Severus avait renoncé à sa couverture pour sauver la vie de Draco, la maison Serpentard l'ignorait. Et à cause de sa relation avec Harry, ils ne parlaient plus au blond si ce n'est pour l'insulter et le taxer de traître.

Draco cessa de les écouter pour placer une main sur son ventre. Il pensait avoir sentit quelque chose, mais il haussa mentalement les épaules pensant que ce n'était que son imagination. _(Amour devrions-nous leur parler des jumeaux, je pense qu'ils étaient pas mal inquiets pour nous cet après-midi.)_

_( Oui, je te laisse l'honneur de leur annoncer la nouvelle à propos de nos filles. Devons-nous leur dire les noms que nous avons choisi ?)_

_( Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Ils finiront par nous extirper l'information de toute façon.)_

Draco s'était tourné vers les trois hommes qui avaient remarqué que les deux jeunes sorciers ne les écoutaient plus. Sirius essayait de dissimuler son rire tandis que Remus se contentait de secouer la tête. Severus avait froncé les sourcils face à son filleul et avait encore plus froncé des sourcils quand les garçons l'avaient regardé avec des yeux innocents. "Maintenant si vous avez fini de parler d'autre chose pendant que nous cherchons des moyens pour vous protéger, peut-être pourriez-vous commencer à nous écouter de nouveau. Si cela n'est pas trop demander." Severus avait croisé les bras et fusillait du regard le jeune couple. Draco leva les yeux vers son parrain et lui souri. Il était habitué aux humeurs de Severus donc l'air coléreux de son parrain ne le déroutait plus le moins du monde.

« Sev, Harry et moi avons une nouvelle pour vous. Comme vous savez, j'attends des jumeaux, mais nous connaissons aussi leurs sexes. Voulez-vous savoir ? »

Sirius bondit lorsque Draco leur dit qu'ils connaissaient le sexe des bébés.

« Oh déjà ! Dis-nous Draco, j'ai eu assez de suspense pour le reste de ma vie. »

Harry rit. « Allez vas-y Dray, dis leur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent survivre à l'attente à leur âge. »

Les trois hommes râlèrent aux sous-entendus sur leur vieillesse. Draco prit la main d'Harry et lui souri. Alors il regarda les trois hommes et commença à expliquer ce que le guérisseur lui avait dit.

« La première chose est que même si je suis seulement enceint d'un mois à voir les radiographies j'en suis plutôt à deux mois et demie. Je donnerai naissance dans approximativement quatre mois ou quatre mois et demi. Nous aurons deux filles. Nous avons décidé de les appeler Lily et Marguerite. Nous voulons que Remus soit leur parrain puisque vous deux êtes déjà les nôtres. Qu'en dis-tu Remus ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais êtes-vous sûr; avec ce que je suis cela n'est peut-être pas choix très sage. »

Harry donna une étreinte à son oncle adoptif. « Je te confierais ma vie Remus et je te confierais aussi mes enfants. Ne t'inquiète pas de savoir si les bébés seront en sécurité près de toi. Ils apprendront à t'aimer comme nous le faisons. »

Remus avaient les larmes aux yeux. Sa condition de loup-garou était ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir le parrain d'Harry, mais c'était avant la potion Tue-Loup. Lily avait voulu que ce soit lui le parrain de son fils puisqu'il avait toujours été plus responsable que Sirius, mais maintenant il était heureux de ce choix car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas su prendre soin d'Harry après le décès de ses parents. A ce moment-là il avait été à peine capable de survivre. Remus respira à fond et chercha son amant. Sirius qui lui souriait le prit dans ses bras il l'embrassa profondément. Il savait que Remus voulait avoir ses propres enfants mais c'était un rêve impossible. Donc il se contentera de gâter leurs filleules. Severus roula des yeux face à cette démonstration d'affection mais secrètement il espérait toujours trouver cette personne spéciale qui l'aimerait. Mais il avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir. Tout comme les deux autres il avait donné toute son affection à son filleul et maintenant il aurait deux autres petits êtres à aimer, et bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment exprimer ses sentiments il fera tout pour qu'ils vivent heureux et en sécurité.

« Maintenant que les deux idiots se sont bien bavés dessus, je suggère que nous fassions une apparition dans la grande salle pour le dîner ou ils enverront une équipe de recherche. » Severus se leva et indiqua la porte s'assurant par là que les autres comprennent bien que la réunion était finie et qu'il était temps de manger.

Draco sorti à son tour s'assurant que l'enchantement cachait bien son ventre. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Harry avait métamorphosé une vieille fiole en panier et laissa Kiss dans les appartements de Severus pour qu'elle puisse dormir sous un sort réchauffant. Les deux garçons retournèrent à la table des Gryffindor pour s'asseoir avec leurs amis. Harry avait remarqué que Ron était resté silencieux tout au long du dîner et qu'il était reparti tout aussi silencieusement après avoir fini de manger. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il suive le rouquin. (_Vas-y amour. Je crois que tu manques à Ron et qu'il commence à se sentir mit de côté. Je pense qu'il nous faudra mieux diviser notre temps d'entraînement et rester en contact avec le monde magique.)_

_( Tu as raison Dray, je vais monter et prendre la carte pour voir où il est parti ; ensuite j'aurai une conversation avec lui.)_

Harry embrassa son mari et dit au revoir aux autres, puis se rendit dans sa tour où il retrouva sa carte et commença à rechercher son ami roux. Il trouva finalement le nom de Ron sur la carte; il était dans la salle sur Demande. Harry s'y rendit et passa trois fois devant la porte en pensant qu'il devait retrouver Ron avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Quand il entra il vit une pièce pleine d'armes. Le mur devant lui était couvert de poignards, d'épées et de haches, tandis que le mur à sa gauche était couvert de flèches, d'arcs et même des arbalètes. Il regardait cet arrangement les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ? » Il vit une autre porte d'où il pouvait entendre des bruits qui ressemblaient à du métal se heurtant contre du métal. Il marcha lentement vers la porte. Il fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Ron était en plein combat contre ce qui semblait être un mannequin. Il se tenait debout ne portant qu'un pantalon, ni chaussures ni t-shirt tenant une épée d'or et de rubis. Il croisait le fer avec le mannequin et il y était plutôt doué. Il bloqua un coup qui était destiné à sa tête. Il tournait le dos à Harry donc il ne le vit pas entrer. Harry observa Ron continuer à lutter contre le mannequin. Finalement le mannequin fut capable de désarmer Ron qui jura.

« Putain, je dois réussir. » Il arrêta de se déplacer et Harry eut une bonne vue sur le dos de Ron. Il avait un tatouage sur le dos; en réalité il s'agissait plutôt de dix tatouages. Il s'agissait de petits losanges bleus avec des runes à l'intérieur. Il y en avait deux sur chaque épaule et le reste courait le long de son épine dorsale. Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Il continua à observer son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix parlant à Ron. « Jeune gardien, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir, après tout, vous venez de commencer votre formation il y a trois semaines. »

« Sûrement Alron mais je dois m'améliorer si je veux les protéger tous les deux. C'est mon devoir, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais juste qu'il y ait plus d'heures dans une journée, pour que je puisse m'entraîner plus et m'améliorer. Pouvez-vous me dire de nouveau pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi au lieu de quelqu'un de plus puissant ? »

« Oui jeune homme vous avez bel et bien un devoir envers les deux Lords. Vous n'avez pas été choisis. Vous avez été placé dans ce monde pour une raison; parce que votre cœur est pur et que votre noblesse surpasse toutes les autres. Peu de personnes ont l'honneur d'être les protecteurs des enfants Phoenix et Licorne. Vous, jeune prince êtes né de parents humains dans ce monde pour la même raison qu'ils y sont nés. Tout les trois vous vaincrez le démon qui menace tous les mondes. Bien que cela ne soit pas votre devoir de vous battre contre Voldemort directement comme ils le doivent; vous devez toujours vous assurer que leur chemin menant au Lord sombre est sûr et dégagé pendant la bataille finale. Vous êtes un guerrier, le gardien de la lumière et un prince elfique c'est votre devoir de vous battre aux côtés de vos amis. Maintenant si vous voulez plus de temps je peux peut-être arranger cela. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un Retourneur de Temps? » Ron secoua la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était de lui que l'ancien elfe parlait. Il jeta son épée sur une cible accrochée au mur touchant la marque facilement. Puis il répondit à la question qu'on lui avait posée.

« Oui, il y a quelques années une de mes amis en a utilisé un pour pouvoir suivre plus de cours qu'il n'est normalement permit. » Il sourit en pensant à la fille qui était son amie. Il savait maintenant ce qu'Harry ressentait en étant obligé de garder des choses secrètes de ses amis. « Lord Alron, serais-je capable de dire bientôt à Harry et Draco que je suis leur protecteur. Vous savez, avec tout leurs pouvoirs, ils penseront probablement que c'est étrange d'avoir un gardien. »

« Oui, ils ont le pouvoir de défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ils auront besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourront obtenir avec toutes les autres créatures qui combattront aux côtés de Voldemort. J'ai horreur de dire cela, mais quand votre formation sera finie vous serez un assassin bien formé. Votre travail sur le champ de bataille sera de permettre aux deux Lords d'atteindre Voldemort, et ce peu importe les moyens que vous devrez employer. Et pour cela vous devrez tuer beaucoup de créatures magiques que les deux Lords n'auront pas le cœur de toucher. »

« Avez-vous déjà pensé que peut-être je n'avais aucune envie de tuer moi non plus ? Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de devenir un assassin comme vous le dites. Je ne sais tout simplement pas si j'en serais capable. » Ron était tombé à genoux la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il détestait ça. Pourtant il ferait tout pour protéger Harry et même Draco.

« Mon prince, je pense que cela suffit pour ce soir. Filez et reposez-vous, discutez et jouez avec vos amis. Nous continuerons demain. »

« Comme vous voulez Alron. Je vous verrai à la même heure demain. » Ron se leva et se retourna, voyant qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. « HARRY! »

« Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? Tu es un gardien de la lumière et un prince elfique ? »

« Oui Harry, comme vous j'ai été placé dans le monde humain pour aider à défaire le mal. J'ai l'ai découvert il y a seulement trois semaines. Je commençais à avoir beaucoup de mal à garder ce secret donc je suis content que tu sois là. » Ron adressa un sourire timide à Harry. Puis il se souvint de ses manières. Il se leva et salua Harry en s'agenouillant. « Je suis le Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir fils de la reine Adira, je jure sur ma vie que je me battrai contre le mal dans ce monde et vous protégerai Grand Lord Phoenix. » Il appela sans baguette son épée qui était toujours plantée dans le mur et la plaça aux pieds d'Harry. Harry la ramassa et la remit à Ron.

« Moi, le Grand Lord Phoenix, suis honoré d'avoir une telle protection. Lève-toi Prince Alderic, mon ami et bats-toi à mes côtés dans le combat contre le mal. » Ron se leva et sourit à son ami. Il donna une étreinte à Harry et lui demanda son accord pour aller voir Draco afin de lui répéter son serment pour qu'il puisse continuer à accomplir son devoir.

« Bien sûr suis-moi, je t'y emmène. » _(Draco j'espère que tu es partant pour une visite. J'ai une surprise pour toi.)_

_( Je suis dans la chambre, j'exerce ma capacité à parler aux animaux avec Hedwige. C'est un oiseau assez intelligent ; et drôle aussi. J'ai dit à nos tuteurs que tu avais suivit Ron après le dîner. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'il agissait étrangement durant ces deux dernières semaines. Ils sont ici avec moi. As-tu découvert quelque chose ?)_

_(Tu le découvriras bientôt, amour. Je suis presque arrivé.)_

Harry qui parlait avec Draco n'avait pas remarqué que Ron avait apporté son épée avec lui. Ron avait placé un charme sur ses armes pour que personne ne les remarque. « Je ne suis peut-être pas entièrement formé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se faire attraper sans aucun moyen de se défendre. » Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Harry s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles. Il pâlit quand il pensa à la dernière fois où ils avaient été tous les deux là.

« Heu... Harry que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Avance Ron, tu comprendras dans une minute. Suis-moi juste et je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. » Il pouffa de rire en voyant le visage de son ami. Il s'approcha du lavabo

''_OUVRE-TOI'' _

Le passage s'ouvrit et il sauta dans le tunnel. Ron prit une grande inspiration et le suivi. Quand il fut descendu il vit que la saleté d'avant avait disparu. Il continua à suivre Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux appartements que les deux Lords avaient construis. Harry le laissa dans le salon où Draco était assis parlant à Severus, Remus et Sirius. Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Ron. À la surprise d'Harry quand il s'était retourné pour regarder Ron, il vit qu'il ne portait plus son pantalon habituel et son pull typique Weasley. Il portait une robe elfique avec des runes courant le long du bord de ses manches et de son col. Sa robe était d'un bleu roi profond avec des runes d'or, il avait aussi une couronne semblable à celles qu'ils avaient quand ils s'étaient mariés; la sienne était d'or avec des saphirs et des diamants incorporés. Le roux regarda fixement Draco et tomba de nouveau sur un genou.

« Moi, Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir fils de la reine Adira, je jure sur ma vie que je me battrai contre le mal de ce monde et vous protégerai Grand Lord des Licornes. » Il plaça son épée aux pieds de Draco et attendit.

Automatiquement Draco se leva et pris l'épée de Ron pour la lui rendre. « Moi Grand Lord des Licornes je suis honoré d'avoir une telle protection. Lève-toi, Prince Alderic mon ami et bats-toi à mes côtés dans le combat contre le mal. » Draco était toujours un peu choqué de voir Ron comme un Prince elfique, mais se mit à rire. « Je savais qu'il y avait une explication au fait que Ron réussissait à rester ami avec Harry tout au long de ses aventures. Tu as le coeur d'un noble, elfe. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi mes amis maintenant. » Draco donna une étreinte à Ron, ce qui étonna ce dernier. Ron l'étreint à son tour, puis s'éloigna. Il avait senti un étrange type de magie entourant le ventre de Draco. Avec un mouvement de main il enleva le sort dissimulant la grossesse. Il haleta à cette vue. Puis il sourit et se tourna vers Harry. « Et bien, je vois que votre relation est beaucoup plus sérieuse que je ne le pensais. »

Harry commença à rougir quand Ron lui adressa un regard spéculatif. « Mon Lord, puis-je savoir à quel point cette relation est sérieuse? »

« Nous nous sommes mariés, il y a un mois maintenant. Draco est enceint de jumeaux. Dans un peu plus de quatre mois il donnera naissance à nos filles. Je suis heureux que tu sois notre protecteur vu qu'elles auront sûrement besoin de protection supplémentaire contre Voldemort. Il a déjà envoyé un serpent pour empoisonner Draco. Nous avons de la chance que Kiss n'est pas un mauvais serpent et n'a voulu blesser personne. »

« Je vois que mon aide est nécessaire. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Ron sorti de leurs quartiers pour se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les cinq autres magiciens le suivirent, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Ron se tint immobile et tendit ses mains vers le plafond. Il commença à chanter dans une vieille langue elfique, qui avait été depuis longtemps oubliée si ce n'est pour être révélé aux protecteurs. Quand il chanta il commença à briller d'une aura rouge. La plus haute couleur de puissance parmi les elfes. Il commença à marcher autour du hall n'oubliant aucun recoin. Il prit presque une heure pour finir ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna pour voir que les autres l'observaient toujours. Il marcha vers eux mais commença à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Il avait utilisé dans d'énergie à protéger l'endroit de magie elfique qu'il était épuisé. Il regarda Harry avant de s'évanouir. Harry accouru pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« Il va bien, il est juste épuisé, il ira mieux après quelques heures de sommeil. Quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu le sort qu'il a utilisé ? » Les autres hommes secouèrent la tête; aucun n'avait compris ce que Ron avait fait. Ils décidèrent que les trois professeurs quitteraient la chambre et attendraient que les trois étudiants se montrent plus tard pour qu'ils puissent questionner Ron.

**À suivre**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Kyu, Tobby _

**Bêta lectrice : **_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta correctrice :** _Vif d'or_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 16; **Traduis : **11 au 19,21**; En cours : **20,22

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Manelle_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de ce mois

Rendez vous en juin et merci de nous suivre et de nous reviewver!

Gros bisous

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; '**'_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**CHAPITRE 16 **

Ron dormit jusqu'au lendemain. Il était un peu chancelant et ne se rappelait pas où il était. En entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, il fit semblant de dormir. Au moment où l'autre personne fut près de lui, il sauta du lit et dans un flash, son épée apparut dans ses mains.

« C'est bon. Hé c'est juste moi, Harry. »

« Oh Harry désolé, pendant une minute je ne me rappelais pas où j'étais. » Ron se mit à rougir. Il posa son épée plus loin et commença à rire. « Je t'ai toujours dit Harry que tu étais effrayant au réveil. » Les deux garçons commencèrent à rire de leur plaisanterie de longue date.

« Ron, nous allons jusqu'aux quartiers de Severus, de sorte que tu puisses expliquer ce qui va arriver. Je pense que tout le monde voudrait savoir pourquoi nous avons un protecteur. Et nous voulons savoir ce que tu as fait à la chambre pour que ça te vide de toute ton énergie. »

Ron sachant qu'une longue histoire l'attendait souri à son ami et fit des gestes vers la porte pour lui dire de mener la marche.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry pris le temps de bien regarder son ami. Il était plus grand et beaucoup plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Sa marche était plus confiante et gracieuse. Les yeux de Ron brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui montrait sa qualité. Il nota également que Ron avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, ils lui arrivaient maintenant presque aux épaules. _/ Je me demande si Hermione remarquera ces changements /_ pensa-t-il.

Après quelques minutes ils étaient arrivés aux quartiers personnels du maître de potion. Harry frappa ; puis quand ils entendirent « Entrez » , ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Les trois professeurs et Draco étaient assis, buvant du thé et discutant de leur programme de formation. En voyant son amour arriver, Draco se leva et donna un baiser à Harry. _(Alors ? Comment va t'il ?) _

_(Il semble ok, bien qu'il ait donné toute son énergie hier soir.) _

_(Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit un prince Elfe.) _

_(Bon asseyons nous et laissons-le raconter son histoire.) _

Une fois que chacun fut assis, ils se tournèrent tous vers Ron. Draco jeta à Ron un de ses regards calculateurs. « Expliquez-vous prince Alderic, pourquoi êtes-vous ici avec nous ? »

« Oui mon seigneur Licorne. » Ron prit une inspiration profonde et regarda ses mains où on pouvait voir quelques tremblements pendant qu'il commençait à raconter son histoire. « Tout a commencé il y a sept mois quand j'ai eu seize ans. J'ai commencé à avoir ces rêves dans lesquels je pouvais voir une bataille sur une colline. Quand je commençais à gravir cette colline je pouvais voir trois créatures en son sommet. Deux de ces créatures se tenaient ensemble d'un côté tandis que l'autre, seule, se tenait de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas des gens qui se tenaient là ; c'était des animaux. La créature qui était seule était un serpent ; un basilic pour être plus précis. Les deux autres étaient un phoenix et une licorne. J'ai su que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils faisaient partie de mon destin. Au moment où j'arrivais en haut de la colline, une quatrième créature apparaissait me disant que lorsque je serais prêt, je découvrirais mon rôle dans ce rêve. La quatrième créature était l'elfe foncé appelé seigneur Alron. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, bientôt, il reviendrait dans un de mes rêves et me dirait qui j'étais vraiment. Il a dit que deux autres avaient été réveillés avant moi et qu'il faudrait que je les protège contre le mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts. Il m'a dit que j'obtiendrais la formation dans mes rêves jusqu'à ce que j'aie reçu mes pleins pouvoirs et il m'a dit de garder le secret pour protéger ceux que j'aime. » Ron s'arrêta et demanda un verre d'eau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les autres purent voir ses oreilles pointues. Severus lui donna son eau et retourna s'asseoir pour écouter le jeune homme continuer son récit.

Après avoir bu, il continua. « Depuis cet été, les rêves sont devenus plus fréquents. Un jour après l'anniversaire de Harry le seigneur Alron revint dans mon rêve m'indiquant qu'une personne s'était réveillée et qu'une autre n'allait pas tarder à faire pareil. Il m'a dit qu'ils ne sauraient pas pour moi pendant un moment, même après que chacun de nous trois ayons reçu nos pouvoirs. J'ai dû être formé aussi rapidement que possible parce que Voldemort allait sûrement vouloir vous détruire tous les deux, s'il découvrait qui vous étiez. Après l'anniversaire de Draco j'ai senti un étrange changement dans l'air au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je pouvais dire que vous étiez différents tous les deux mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'étais trop occupé par mes rêves et mes nouvelles connaissances pour remarquer que vous étiez ceux qui s'étaient réveillé après moi. En prêtant un peu plus d'attention, j'aurais pu remarquer tout de suite. J'imagine que je n'étais pas prêt. Après qu'on soit retourné à l'école, vous deux passiez votre temps à disparaître ; je me retrouvais seul la plupart du temps puisque Hermione passait, comme d'habitude, son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle me disait que nous devions étudier pour nos ASPIC. Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire d'abord. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais bientôt découvrir qui j'étais. Un soir, après que vous soyez revenu de là où vous étiez caché, j'étais frustré. Mes amis me manquaient et je me sentais seul. J'étais triste et je suis allé dehors pour penser. Je suis allé vers le lac et me suis assis et j'ai commencé à penser à toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées depuis mon anniversaire. Je suis devenu comme fou j'ai dit au seigneur Alron que si je ne découvrais pas bientôt quel était mon destin il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer le travail qu'ils voulaient me confier »

Ron se mit à rire et secoua la tête à ce souvenir. « Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de très malin à faire. Laissez moi vous dire que le seigneur Alron n'est pas considéré comme un elfe Sombre pour rien. Il est apparu devant moi et m'a saisi. Ses mots exacts étaient. 'Si tu survis cette nuit, je te dirais quel est ton destin. Tout ce que tu as fait pour l'instant c'est te plaindre et exiger que l'on te dise tout, tu doit prouver ta valeur, rien n'est donné gratuitement dans la vie.' Et avant que je m'en rende compte il m'avait envoyé au milieu de la forêt interdite et avait disparu. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Tu te rappelles des acromentules que nous avions rencontrées pendant notre deuxième année, Harry ? » Le brun inclina la tête en grimaçant. « Et bien ces araignées sont juste des petits chatons comparées à ce qui est au milieu de la forêt. » Les yeux de Ron semblèrent soudainement hantés. « Je vous passe les détails, disons juste que j'ai survécu. Le seigneur Alron m'a trouvé le lendemain matin. J'avais tout juste assez de force pour dire que j'avais survécu et que je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il m'a guéri et m'a renvoyé à l'école. Il m'a dit de le rencontrer le soir même dans la salle sur demande et qu'il me dirait tout. Je pense qu'après il me regardait avec un certain respect. » Ron se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Plus tard, cette nuit-là, je suis allé à la salle sur demande et me suis assis en attendant qu'il arrive. Quand il est entré dans la salle, elle a commencé à changer. C'est devenu la salle que tu as vue, Harry. J'ai regardé toutes les armes qui étaient sur le mur. Il m'a dit que j'apprendrais à me servir de chacune d'entre-elles. Il a dit que mon corps commencerait à changer physiquement pour s'adapter à ma nouvelle puissance. Il s'est assis devant moi et a commencé à me raconter la légende de la licorne et des enfants de Phoenix. Il m'a dit que chaque fois qu'un enfant était envoyé au monde humain il en était de même pour un protecteur. Ces deux personnes grandiraient ensemble en tant qu'amis et découvriraient plus tard leurs puissances ensemble. J'ai été placé dans le monde humain comme vous deux. Né d'une mère humaine et élevé comme tel, jusqu'à ce que mon héritage me soit révélé. J'ai découvert que mon travail allait être plus dur que celui de tous les autres protecteurs puisqu'un enfant de licorne et un enfant de phœnix étaient nés. J'étais censé être amis avec vous deux, mais la vie ne va pas toujours selon les prévisions. » Draco pâlit quand Ron mentionna l'amitié qu'ils auraient tous due partager.

« Draco je veux que tu saches que quel que soit tout ce qui c'est passé avant, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Après tout, nous étions juste des gosses dans un monde corrompu par le mal. Je suis simplement heureux que nous soyons ensemble maintenant. Ça facilitera beaucoup mon travail. »

Ron fut interrompu par Harry. « Ron tu as dit que tu es le fils de la Reine Adira, mais qui est ton père ? »

« Mon père est le Roi Ulrich des Elfes sombres. J'ai été crée par un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Les deux mondes des Elfes ont toujours été en guerre en raison de leurs croyances en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de la magie. Les elfes de la lumière utilisent uniquement la magie blanche et les elfes de l'ombre emploient la plupart du temps la magie noire ; ils ne sont pas mauvais mais emploieront la magie noire quand ils en auront besoin. Ma naissance est à l'origine de la paix qui réside maintenant dans les mondes des elfes. Mes parents se sont réunis pour décider s'ils allaient aller vivre dans le monde humain et vivre leur amour. Je suis né neuf mois plus tard et vous deux êtes né peu après. C'est pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour vous protéger tous les deux. Je suis l'Elfe le plus puissant qui soit. J'ai la puissance de la magie blanche de ma mère et la puissance de la magie noire de mon père. »

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu as fait dans la chambre des secrets qui t'as fait briller de cette lueur rouge et t'évanouir après ? » Draco était curieux il s'était senti protégé pendant que Ron lançait le sort et il voulait maintenant savoir s'ils étaient en sécurité grâce à la magie peu commune de Ron.

« Bon la lueur rouge est juste une indication sur la force de ma magie. Comme les magiciens, nous avons différentes auras de couleur qui indiquent à quel point nous sommes fort. Rouge pour les plus forts et vert pour les autres plus faible. Pour les magiciens je pense que l'ordre est inversé le vert étant la couleur la plus forte et le rouge la plus faible. Votre aura serait probablement d'un vert très foncé si nous étions passé à l'essai. La mienne probablement un peu plus claire. Nous pouvons avoir différents niveaux dans les différentes branches de la magie que nous employons. » Ron se tourna vers les professeurs qui étaient béats à l'annonce des couleurs des auras. Sirius lui demanda si plus tard il pourrait faire l'essai sur eux. Ron acquiesça, disant qu'il serait bon qu'ils sachent au juste où se situaient leurs limites, ainsi ils pourraient s'améliorer ou apprendre de nouveaux sorts si ceux qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas adaptés à leur puissance.

« Quant à ce que j'ai fait dans la chambre ; et bien j'ai ajouté quelques sorts de mon cru. C'est un mélange de la vieille protection elfique. C'est quelque chose que seul moi peux faire. J'ai mélangé la magie noire et la magie blanche pour créer un sort. J'avais fait ça une fois seulement avant et il devait protéger le terrier et ma famille humaine. Je l'ai fait ce week-end, je suis sortie de l'école au milieu de la nuit avec l'aide du seigneur Alron. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment leur enfant je continue à les aimer pour tous ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je leur dirai la vérité une fois que tout sera arrangé et je partirai pour le monde Elfique où j'apprendrai comment régner sur mes sujets. »

Harry était impressionné par la puissance de son ami. « Waouw ! Ron, tu es un prince ; maintenant je ne saurai pas quoi t'offrir pour Noël. Tu as déjà probablement tout. » Harry riait quand il remarqua que Ron n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

« Et bien Harry tu peux toujours m'offrir encore plus de chocogrenouilles, je ne pense pas qu'elles se fassent dans le monde Elfique. » Juste au moment où il commençait à parler de la nourriture son estomac gargouilla. Tout le monde se mit à rire et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger.

Pendant ce temps, dans une vieille maison connue sous le nom de maison des Jeux du sort, un homme, qui ressemblait plus à un monstre qu'à un être humain, était assis devant un feu, pensant aux lettres qu'il avait reçues récemment. « Ce n'est pas acceptable ; je veux que mon héritier naisse bientôt. J'ai besoin du fils Malfoy ici le plus tôt possible. Je pense que j'aurai plaisir à l'avoir dans mon lit. Il est tout à fait beau garçon. »

« WORMTAIL VIENT ICI ! »

Un petit homme presque chauve entra dans la salle et se prosterna devant Voldemort, embrassant le bord de ses longues robes.

« Vous... vous m'a... avez appelé m... mon seigneur ? » Bégaya t'il.

« Wormtail, je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard et que tu espionnes Potter et le jeune Malfoy. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Une fois que nous saurons quel est leur plan, nous pourrons enlever mon promis. Et dès qu'il sera là, je l'obligerai à m'obéir pour m'assurer que mon héritier naîtra. Je veux que tu gardes un oeil sur eux, t'assurant que Potter garde ses mains loin de Malfoy ; je le veux vierge. Et découvrez si le serpent que j'ai envoyé plus tôt au château a réussi à empoisonner le jeune Malfoy. Son poison n'est pas mortel mais aurait mis le jeune homme sous un nouveau genre d'Imperium pour l'inciter à quitter le château. Puisque je n'ai pas reçu de ses nouvelles je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est produit. Maintenant va et ne me contactes pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Oui mai...maître »

« Oh ! et Wormtail..._Endoloris._ »  
Il partit dans un grand rire froid et cruel qui fit frissonner de terreur les gardes qui se tenaient devant la porte, remerciant Merlin que ce ne soit pas eux dans la pièce avec leur maître.

Au château, les deux jeunes seigneurs accompagnèrent Ron dans la salle sur demande pour l'observer à l'entraînement. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent un Elfe se tenant dans le coin de la salle. Ron rit quand il vit la réaction sur le visage du seigneur Alron. « Mon seigneur Licorne, mon seigneur Phoenix je ne vous attendais pas. »

« C'est ce que je vois seigneur Alron. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous avertir de notre arrivée. Nous voulions simplement voir Ron s'entraîner. Nous nous exerçons avec beaucoup d'armes mais nous avons une connaissance limité à leur sujet et espérons pouvoir suivre votre programme, nous aussi, si vous êtes d'accord. » Harry s'inclina devant l'Elfe comme signe de respect à un professeur.

« Naturellement mon seigneur cela serait un honneur pour moi que de vous enseigner. Tenez-vous s'il vous plaît de côté tandis qu'Aderic et moi vous montreront certaines techniques de combat que vous apprendrez. »

Quand Harry et Draco s'installèrent dans les chaises qui se trouvaient dans le coin de la pièce Ron jeta un sort qui empêcherait les sorts d'atteindre les deux seigneurs. Il ondula également ses mains devant lui pour changer ses vêtements en longues robes de combat d'Elfe. Il aimait combattre dans ces robes longues. Elles étaient faites du tissu elfique le plus fin qui existe et était également pleines de sorts de protection. Elles étaient dures au contact, comme une armure, mais quand on les portait, elles étaient légère et se déplaçaient avec vous comme une deuxième peau. Les robes longues de Ron étaient d'un bleu royal avec des feuilles d'or autour du cou et sur les bordures. Sur sa poitrine, du côté droit, se trouvaient les insignes des deux familles royales. Il invoqua son épée d'or qu'il avait utilisée la fois où Harry l'avait vu pratiquer, et se mit en position de combat. Seigneur Alron regardait son prince avec fierté. Le jeune homme devenait petit à petit un guerrier. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que lorsqu'il deviendrait roi, il régnerait sur les deux mondes Elfes équitablement.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobile se fixant comme s'ils jaugeaient leur adversaire. Ron se décida à entreprendre la première attaque. Bientôt, le combat battait son plein. Draco et Harry étaient choqués de la façon dont leur ami se battait et se sourirent mutuellement. Ils se sentaient mieux sachant que Ron devrait les protéger eux et leurs bébés. Après un petit moment, Draco commença à se sentir fatigué, ainsi ils s'excusèrent et laissèrent Ron à sa formation.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Gryffondor et allèrent rapidement au lit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua le rat avec une patte argentée qui les suivait. Le rat vit les deux garçons dormir ensemble et su qu'il allait devoir annoncer à son maître que son promis n'était probablement plus vierge, ce qui l'effrayait grandement. Il lança un dernier regard aux deux garçons qui dormaient et retourna vers la forêt interdite.

**À suivre**


	18. Dire la vérité

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby,Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, _Epu

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Mong

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 17; **Traduis : **19,21au 25**; En cours : **20,26,27,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Kyu_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Paradise Of Readers et heureux de vous retrouver!**_

Nous continuerons comme avant

Samedi : phœnix et licorne

Lundi : Broken child

Mardi : Saving connors ….

Mercredi : Deep inside he cried

Vendredi : Saving connor ….

1 chap tous les 2 semaine de : plus jamais seul plus jamais

et cela dès ce jeudi

1 chap tous les 2 semaines de : HP et le parlement … ou Underwater ligh…

_**À partir de juillet**_

1 chap tout les 2 semaines : Go with the tide (Neutre)

1 chap tout les 2 semaines de Still the one (HPSB)

1 chap tout les semaines de Flawed lines (HPSS)

1 chap par mois de Métamorphose (HPDM)

**Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles :**

**_Merlin's legacy: _**: _Remus James Lupin _a déménagé, et n'a pas de ligne téléphonique donc pas de net, et donc aucun moyen de nous faire parvenir les nouveaux chap.

mais rassurez-vous ce n'est que temporaire

_**Life, As Experienced Through Your Fiers : **Cho3 a des problèmes de santé. Et ne peux plus pour l'instant ni traduire ni écrire_.

La fic sera reprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle va mieux par _Lunita jedusort_

Vous aurez donc un nouveau chap en juillet.

Voilà, j'espère que vous serez heureux et heureuses de nous revoir!

§

0o0

§

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

§

0o0

§

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

§

0o0

§

**Quelques petites explications de l'auteur:**

Ron est le Prince Elfe pour les deux mondes, celui des elfes de la Lumière et celui des elfes des Ténèbres. Il est né d'une union entre la Reine Adira des elfes Lumineux et le Roi Ulrich des elfes Sombres. Une fois qu'il fut né, les deux dirigeants choisirent finalement une solution pacifique pour leurs deux mondes. Quand Ron sera prêt et assez vieux il deviendra le roi des deux mondes. Même si ses parents ne s'étaient pas mariés, il était accepté par tous en tant qu'héritier puisque des enfants Elfes, c'est très rare et la royauté n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir plus d'un enfant.

**0o0**

Maintenant pour Harry et Draco j'expliquerai leur rang dans ce chapitre.

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 17 Dire la vérité**

Dans la tanière de Voldemort un rat attendait son maître qui l'avait laissé dans sa salle du trône. Il reprit forme humaine et attendit d'être appelé.

« QUEUDVER, VIENT ICI! » Le petit homme se précipita aux pieds de son maître et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

« Qu'as-tu découvert Queudver ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le château ? »

« M… Mon Lord, j'ai découvert que les rapports entre P... Potter et votre promis sont plus sérieux que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Ils dorment ensemble et quand j'ai quitté la pièce, ils faisaient plus que juste dormir l'un avec l'autre. Mon Lord, votre promis n'est certainement plus vierge désormais. Et de ce que je pourrais dire c'est que Potter est très amoureux du jeune Malfoy. »

« Arrggg... Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur Potter il regrettera à jamais de m'avoir croisé.. Personne ne prend ce qui est mien et y survit. Queudver je veux que tu retournes au château et enlèves Malfoy. Je me fiche de la méthode employée mais tu reviendras avec lui, quitte à y laisser la vie. Et je le veux désarmé. Je l'utiliserai pour porter mon héritier même si maintenant il n'est plus pur. Laisse-moi maintenant et ne revient pas sans lui. »

Queudver vit bien que son maître semblait perdu et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut parti, il remarqua que son maître ne l'avait pas puni. « Merlin merci pour cela, il doit vraiment être vexé » Il remarqua d'autres mangemorts entrant dans la chambre du maître et soudain il y eut des cris perçants. « Bien, je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir de la chance ce soir. » Il laissa la maison Jedusort et retourna à Poudlard

Dans le château, deux jeunes hommes se réveillaient. Harry regarda un vieux réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il lui indiqua qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Ils avaient une heure avant de devoir se lever et se préparer pour les cours. Harry se tourna vers son mari endormit, avec un sourire malveillant. Il regarda son ange dormir et décida qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu avec son corps. Il caressa lentement les bras de son amant et son torse, Draco semblait apprécier alors il décida de l'embrasser. Il commença par prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche et de le sucer légèrement. Il rit sous cape quand Draco commença à remuer et gémir dans son sommeil. Il se déplaça vers l'autre mamelon et lui infligea le même traitement. Il entreprit une descente vers son estomac s'arrêtant pour embrasser la bosse où ses enfants se cachaient. Il continua son chemin vers l'érection de Draco et commença à la lécher et la sucer. Puis il la prit dans sa bouche et lui fit la meilleure fellation possible. Quand Draco vint, tout ce qu'il dit ce fut : « OH Merlin, oh Harry! » Quand il le regarda, ce fut pour voir deux yeux d'argent le regardant avec amour et désir. « Tu sais, Amour, je pourrais m'habituer à être réveillé comme cela chaque matin. » Draco tira Harry jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa. Il vit que Harry avait son propre problème et décida donc de s'en occuper. Il ouvrit les jambes et dit à Harry de le prendre. « Dépêche-toi, Amour je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. » Harry prépara rapidement son mari et entra lentement en lui. « Oh mon Draco, c'est si bon. » Ils trouvèrent bientôt un rythme où tous les deux étaient à l'aise; Harry vint d'abord, bientôt suivi par Draco. Ils restèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre avant qu'ils n'entendent les autres se lever pour les cours.

_(Je t'aime Harry, mais maintenant je pense que nous devrions aller prendre une douche. Nous sommes tout gluants et mes cheveux sont dans un tel désordre.)_

Harry sourit et l'embrassa; il se leva, mit son boxeur et donna le sien à Draco. Ils allèrent à la douche où ils furent rapidement humides de nouveau. Harry jeta un charme d'insonorisation sur leur cabine de douche et continua à démontrer à son mari ce que quelques contacts pourraient faire à un jeune homme en bonne santé. Draco gémit bientôt de nouveau et hurla le nom de Harry quand il atteint l'orgasme. Il donna aussi du plaisir à Harry avant la fin de leur douche. Les deux garçons apparurent, assouvis dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondors pour petit déjeuner. Souriant et se tenant par la main; ils saluèrent leurs amis en s'asseyant. Ron les rejoint et fit un clin d'oeil au couple. Ils étaient heureux avec le secret qu'ils partageaient, ils savaient qu'ensemble ils seraient une force sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par Hermione qui les regardait tous trois avec un air suspicieux dans ses yeux. _/Que me cachent-ils / _Elle commença à manger son petit déjeuner et remarqua l'expression sur les visages de Draco et de Harry; _/on dirait qu'ils se parlent par télépathie./_ « Ainsi les gars, que devenez-vous ? Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. »

Harry avala sa bouchée de toast avant de répondre. « Er... Nous avons étudié dans une salle de classe vide où nous n'étions pas dérangés et où nous pouvions passer un peu de temps seul. » Hermione lui jeta un regard qui disait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout. « Harry, qu'est ce qui vous arrivent à toi et aux deux autres ? Vous avez tant changé physiquement depuis quelques mois. Vous sembler avoir beaucoup travaillé tous les trois. Vous entraînez-vous ? Et si oui, je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner avec vous ? »

« Désolé Hermione, nous ne faisons que des exercices pour nous tenir en forme, rien de plus. »

« Alors vous ne vous objecterez pas si je me joins à vous alors. » Elle savait à coup sûr qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose de par l'expression sur le visage d'Harry; il ressemblait à un cerf attrapé par les phares d'une voiture.

« Hermione, nous nous exerçons juste de temps à autre, tu sais, rien de sérieux. »

« Harry, je ne le crois pas. Je sais que tu me mens. Je suis ta meilleure amie; ou au moins je pensais l'être. Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? »

« Désolé Hermione, peut-être un jour pourrais-je te le dire, d'ici là, ait juste confiance en moi. »

« Ouais ok. » Chuchota-t-elle, le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sembla revenir en première année de nouveau, quand elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle s'excusa et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle se cacha dans une petite salle qu'elle avait trouvé derrière la bibliothèque et commença à pleurer. Elle se sentait si seule; Ron l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui prêtait désormais plus aucune attention et son meilleur ami, Harry passait tout son temps avec son petit ami, se cachant dans le château. Dans quelques jours, ce sera son seizième anniversaire et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Et elle avait à nouveau des rêves étranges. Ils avaient commencé cet été autour de l'anniversaire de Harry et avaient continué à revenir régulièrement depuis. Ils s'étaient arrêté il y a trois semaines, mais avaient recommencé de nouveau hier dans la nuit.

Elle avait rêvé qu'elle s'approchait d'un château sombre qui était presque aussi grand que Poudlard. Mais quand elle était entrée, tout le monde la regardaient alors et la saluaient. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils la saluaient. Soudainement, quelqu'un qui semblait être un domestique s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un verre rempli d'un liquide inconnu à boire. Le verre était toujours plein de sang qu'elle buvait et aimait. Elle commença alors à marcher de par le château et montait à une tour. À l'extérieur du périmètre du château, elle voyait une bataille se déroulant. L'odeur de sang et de mort était toute autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir quatre personnages luttant au milieu. Un elfe, une licorne et un phoenix étaient pris dans une bataille contre un basilic. Elle ne voyait jamais le résultat dans son rêve parce que chaque fois qu'elle voyait la confrontation finale elle se réveillait de son rêve.

« Je dois devenir folle. Peut-être devrais-je prendre quelques jours de congé d'étude et essayer de me détendre un peu. Mon anniversaire est samedi et c'est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être que j'irais en ville et ferais un peu d'achats avec l'argent que ma mère m'a envoyé en cadeau. » Se sentant mieux après avoir fait ces projets elle se rendit à son premier cours de la journée: potion magique avec le professeur Snape.

Dans la classe, elle s'est assise à côté de Ron qui sembla sentir sa tristesse et s'en est senti mal. « Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle le regarda et souri. « Rien ne va pas Ron, pourquoi t'en soucis-tu soudainement ? » Elle se retourna et commença à préparer sa surface de travail pour la potion qu'ils feraient. Ron continua à regarder la jolie jeune fille à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu lui parler de sa formation et de qui il était réellement, mais il savait que pour la protéger, il se devait de le garder secret. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le professeur Snape entrant dans la salle de classe et leur hurlant d'être calme. « Oh bon vieux Severus, vous êtes diablement bon acteur. » Ron riait sous cape tandis qu'il regardait son professeur continuant de parler des Gryffondors idiots, incapables de faire une simple potion magique. Son attention revint vers Hermione. Elle semblait si triste. Peut-être l'avaient-ils négligé récemment.

« Hermione, samedi il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu aimerais venir avec moi faire un peu d'achats ? »

Elle le regarda pour voir s'il était sincère. « Ok je te verrai dans la salle commune à neuf heures, donc nous pourrons prendre notre petit déjeuner d'abord. Merci Ron. » Elle lui souri et l'aida avec sa potion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la classe et vit Harry et Draco travaillant sur leur potion. Elle vit un étrange éclat orange autour de leur chaudron. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un champ de protection contre la fumée. « Pourquoi emploieraient-ils un tel champ ? Les vapeurs de cette potion ne sont pas toxiques sauf pour des femmes enceintes. Étrange. »

Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione les regardait, il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui souri en retour et retourna à son travail « Elle semblait être d'une meilleure humeur. »

_(Harry, quelque chose me dérange. Comme si on oubliait quelque chose d'important à propos d'Hermione.)_

_(Oh, pourquoi dis-tu ça amour ?)_

_(Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un sentiment que j'ai.)_

Harry continua à penser à ce que Draco lui avait dit jusqu'à la fin du cours de potion. Qu'avaient-ils oublié ? Plus tard dans leur dortoir Harry y pensait toujours. Ron entra et leur dit que lui et Hermione allaient à Pré-au-Lard, samedi. Harry regarda son calendrier à côté de son lit et samedi était assurément entouré en rouge sur son calendrier; pas pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais à l'encre rouge brillante était écrit **_"seizième anniversaire d'Hermione." _**Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il se rappela ce qui était si important à cette date.

« Les mecs, je sais ce que nous avons oublié à propos d'Hermione, c'est écrit ici sur mon calendrier. C'est son anniversaire, samedi. Nous avons été si occupés par notre formation que nous avons complètement oublié notre autre meilleure amie. »

Ron accepta très mal la nouvelle. Il aimait Hermione et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il oublierait quelque chose d'aussi important que ses seize printemps. Il allait devoir convaincre Lord Alron de l'aider lui trouver un cadeau; peut-être un morceau de bijou du monde Elvin. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas supposés dévoiler notre identité. Mais je pense que nous devrions peut-être en faire part à Hermione. Vous savez, seulement le fait d'être notre amie la met en danger. De plus, je ne peux supporter de la voir toujours aussi triste. Je veux qu'elle sache tout et je suis certain qu'elle nous aiderait à trouver de nouveaux sorts; personne ne connaît mieux la bibliothèque que Hermione. »

« Harry je pense que Ron a raison à ce propos. Si jamais notre secret est découvert, ce serait une bonne chose qu'Hermione soit formée et préparée pour se défendre elle-même. »

« Ok les gars, que diriez-vous de lui dire ce soir quand nous serons de retour dans nos quartiers. Nous pouvons l'amener avec nous. »

Ils consentirent tous les trois à partager leur petit secret avec Hermione. Ils s'ennuyaient tous de leur amie aux cheveux épars. Ils se rendirent à leur prochain cours ; un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Sirius et Remus. Ils adoraient cette classe car ces deux excellents enseignants leur enseignaient tellement de choses.

Plus tard ce jour là, alors que tous se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda de la rencontrer dans la Salle commune à huit heures. Il voulait lui parler de choses importantes. Elle accepta et elle recommença à manger en se demandant ce que Harry voulait bien lui dire.

À huit heures moins cinq, elle descendit du dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle parvint dans la salle commune, elle constata que les garçons l'attendaient. Elle allait leur demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry plaça un doigt devant sa bouche en lui indiquant ainsi de se taire. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre près des éviers. Harry murmura les paroles pour ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre. Hermione pâlit lorsqu'elle considéra où ils se rendaient. Elle les suivit et remarqua que tous les trois semblaient reconnaître parfaitement leur chemin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre secrète de Harry et de Drago. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur les divans et attendirent quelques minutes. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de leurs gardiens auxquels ils avaient mentionné qu'ils informeraient Hermione. Les trois professeurs entrèrent dans la pièce et jetèrent des regards de compréhension lorsqu'ils virent Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Hermione, c'est une longue histoire, installe-toi confortablement s'il te plaît. » Harry fit apparaître du thé et des biscottes. Une fois que chacun fut servi, il s'assit et pris la main de Hermione dans les siennes.

« Ok, cela a commencé cet été à mon anniversaire. En réalité, cela a commencé beaucoup plus tôt que cela, probablement autour de l'anniversaire de Ron, où j'ai commencé à faire ces drôles de rêves. Dans mon rêve, j'étais dans une bataille gigantesque et je faisais face à Voldemort. Et alors le rêve changeait et j'avais quelqu'un à mes côtés qui se battait aussi contre Voldemort. Parfois, mes rêves me montraient volants avec des phœnix et quelques-uns m'appelaient leur Lord. C'était très étrange pour moi d'avoir ces rêves. Mais cet été j'ai découvert pourquoi je les avais. La nuit de mon anniversaire le Lord Phoenix m'est apparu et m'a dévoilé mon destin. Je suis l'enfant phœnix mieux connu sous le nom de Grand Lord Phoenix. Je suis né en ce monde dans un but bien précis et c'est de détruire Voldemort. » Il s'arrêta et regarda Draco qui reprit de là.

« J'avais aussi ce genre de rêves de batailles; mais les miens commençaient après l'anniversaire d'Harry. À mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu la visite du Roi Licorne. Je suis l'enfant de licorne et mon titre est le Grand Lord Licorne. Harry et moi sommes des compagnons d'âme. Nous sommes supposer gouverner nos propres mondes après cette guerre contre Voldemort; Harry, en tant que Lord Phoenix, doit gouverner les phœnix et moi, les Licornes mais nous avons décidé de donner ces rôles aux dirigeants qui sont déjà en place puisque nous ne voulons pas être séparés. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a un mois et demie. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier par la voie normale à cause de notre âge et le fait que le ministère n'aurait jamais approuvé le mariage d'un Malfoy avec Le Survivant. Donc nous avons exécuté la cérémonie '_Lunarias_', maintenant nous sommes mariés légalement et personne ne peut briser notre lien. Nous avons aussi découvert le lendemain, que j'étais enceint de notre première nuit ensemble. » Il fit un mouvement circulaire de sa main devant son ventre et le charme de confusion disparu montrant le petit monticule. « Nous aurons des jumelles. Nous voulons te demander d'être leur marraine. Remus sera leur parrain. »

Hermione était étonnée par ce qu'elle entendait; pour commencer leurs rêves ressemblaient terriblement aux siens. Et ensuite, de découvrir que ses amis sont ceux de la vieille légende des licornes et des phœnix fut un grand choc. « Je... J'aimerais beaucoup être leur marraine. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas Hermione, pour ta sécurité et la nôtre. Voldemort ne doit rien savoir de tout ça avant que nous n'ayons fini notre formation et soyons devenus assez forts pour le détruire. Jusque-là Ron est ici pour nous protéger. Ses pouvoirs sont arrivés plus rapidement que les nôtres. Nous le laisserons expliquer sa situation lui-même. » Harry donna la main d'Hermione à Ron qui l'a pris et l'embrassa. Hermione rougit; elle avait attendu longtemps que le roux la remarque plus que comme une amie. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Donc, quel est ton rôle dans tout cela ? » »

« Et bien Mione, pour moi aussi cela a commencé à mon seizième anniversaire, j'avais aussi des rêves d'une bataille épique. Seulement, je me voyais toujours marchant au milieu de la bataille vers trois personnages se battant sur une colline; une licorne, un phœnix et un basilic. » Hermione haleta quand elle entendit parler des créatures dans le rêve de Ron. Ils étaient les mêmes qu'elle avait vu dans ses propres rêves.

Harry vit son amie pâlir à la mention des animaux dans le rêve de Ron. « Ça va Mione ? »

« Er... Oui, ça va. Continue Ron, finit ton histoire. »

« J'ai continué à faire ces rêves jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines quand j'ai finalement découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Mon nom réel est Alderic Ronuldus Navir. Je suis le Prince de tous les Elfes; ceux de l'ombre comme de la lumière. Je suis né pour grandir près de l'enfant licorne et l'enfant phœnix. Je suis leur protecteur. Je m'entraîne constamment de telle sorte que je puisse apprendre l'utilisation de toutes sortes de sorts et d'Armes magiques. C'est mon devoir que de faire en sorte que les deux enfants se rendent à la bataille finale où ils combattront Voldemort. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'informer. C'était pour te protéger. J'ai finalement convaincu Harry et Draco afin que nous t'en parlions; je n'aime pas te cacher des choses Mione, tu représentes tellement de choses pour moi. » Il se pencha quelque peu et l'embrassa doucement. À ce moment le chaton de Draco lui sauta sur les genoux et commença à ronronner. Il se mit à rire. « Alors c'est là que tu te cachais espèce de petit vilain. » Ron aimait le petit chaton, il trouvait qu'il était mieux dompté que Pattenrond.

Hermione rit lorsqu'elle vit les cabrioles du chaton afin d'obtenir l'attention de Ron. Elle retourna son attention vers les trois professeurs. « Et vous trois, que pensez-vous de tout cela ? »

Sirius lui dit comment il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement des garçons durant les premières semaines d'école. Il lui dit comment il avait décidé de les suivre employant la carte du maraudeur, cachant sa signature magique avec un charme. Il lui dit aussi avoir été témoin de leur cérémonie de mariage avec Moony et comment ils l'avaient dit à Severus le lendemain matin parce que Draco est son filleul. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il fit faire à Hermione un serment magique afin qu'elle ne révèle rien de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Je jure que je ne révélerai jamais vos secrets. Mais j'ai une confession à vous faire. » Elle respira à fond, elle était sur le point de leur parler de ses propres rêves. Elle était effrayée puisqu'elle aurait seize elle-même dans quelques jours.

Ron remarqua combien elle semblait nerveuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? »

« Vous trois vous savez quelle sorte de rêves étranges vous avez eu avant votre seizième anniversaire » Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. « Et bien, j'ai aussi eu des rêves par rapport à la bataille. Seulement dans les miens, je regardais la bataille d'en haut d'une tour du château, un tour qui se trouvait près du champ de bataille. C'était peut-être Poudlard mais je ne saurais en être certaine. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vous regardais vous battre alors que je buvais du sang d'un gobelet. Je suis inquiète, si vous avez tous eu des rêves de cette nature lorsque vous avez eu seize ans et que vous avez tous changé par la suite; qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir signifier pour moi? »

(_Harry, je pense que tu devrais peut-être demander au Lord Phoenix de venir ici, nous pourrions ainsi lui demander.)_

_(Je pense que tu as raison Dray. Donne-moi juste une minute pour entrer en contact avec lui.)_

Harry ferma ses yeux et convoqua son Phoenix mentor. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lumière claire se répandit dans la pièce et le Seigneur Phoenix apparu. Il fit une révérence devant Harry et Draco, pour enfin saluer Ron. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il se dirigea vers elle. « Bonsoir, Madame. Tout vous sera révélé bientôt. Ne craignez pas la suite des évènements. »

« Donc vous savez ce qui va m'arriver ? »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais quelqu'un viendra et vous aidera avec votre transformation durant la nuit de votre anniversaire. Je ne peux rien vous dire avant cela. Nous nous verrons de nouveau après votre transformation; d'ici-là, je vous souhaite bonne journée. » Le Lord Phoenix partit dans un '_pop' _sonore.

Draco releva la tête et rit sous cape. « Et bien ce fut utile. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce que son époux disait et il dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait les accompagner ici, dans cet endroit où il la surveillerait alors qu'elle se métamorphoserait. Elle les remercia et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient l'aider à sortir de la chambre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, seule.

Ron lui prit la main et l'aida à quitter la chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de bains des filles, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Il l'a pris contre lui et lui promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle se rendit à son dortoir et s'endormit aussitôt, dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé.

**À suivre**

_**Pour ceux qui non pas lu la note, avant le chap, allez la lire s'il vous plaît et n'oubliez pas de reviewver!**_


	19. Le dernier réveil

**Titre :** Phoenix and Unicorne (Pheonix et Licorne.)

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby,Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, _Epu

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Mong

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 18; **Traduis : **21au 25**; En cours : **2226,27,36,37

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Tobby_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 18 : Le dernier réveil**

Les jours de la semaine passèrent rapidement et vendredi soir arriva d'un coup. Hermione emmena un sac avec des affaires de rechange et de toilette dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Elle rencontra Ron dans la salle commune. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Ils prirent doucement le chemin des toilettes des filles où Ron utilisa une amulette qu'Harry lui avait donné, lorsqu'on disait le mot de passe il était directement traduit en fourchelangue et ouvrait la chambre des secrets. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant leur chemin vers la chambre d'Harry et Draco. Ils se tinrent la main et se regardèrent, se comprenant mieux qu'avec des mots. Ils frappèrent à la porte et demandèrent à entrer.

Draco se tenait au milieu du salon, il parlait avec Kiss et jouait avec Tempest. Il salua ses deux amis et leur dit qu'Harry les rejoindrait bientôt, il était allé chercher quelques livres appartenant à Severus. Il montra à Hermione la chambre qu'ils lui avaient préparé. Il lui dit qu'ils garderaient un œil sur elle durant la nuit mais qu'elle devait subir son changement seule et que son mentor se ferait sûrement connaître par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves. Lorsque Harry fut revenu ils s'assirent tous face à la cheminée et discutèrent de leurs propres transformations. Ils ne lui cachèrent pas que c'était très douloureux.

Harry regarda son amie. « Hermione nous ne savons pas quel genre de créature magique tu deviendras demain mais crois-moi quand je dis que quoi que tu deviennes nous serons toujours à tes côtés. » Hermione remercia Harry, elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il était onze heures trente et qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. « Maintenant les garçons, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me coucher et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit. » Elle donna un baiser à couper le souffle à Ron « Je t'aime mon magnifique prince. » Elle alla dans sa chambre sans remarquer que Ron gardait un œil sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle marchait. Il ne vit pas le regard qu'échangea Draco avec Harry et leur ricanement. Il était juste inquiet pour Hermione.

Draco et Harry s'excusèrent et allèrent au lit. Dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Harry jeta le sortilège de silence dans un seul sens, comme ça si quelque chose arrivait dans les autres pièces, ils le sauraient. Draco se sentait fringuant, il déshabilla lentement son amant et le poussa sur le lit. « Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, amour. Laisse-moi t'enlever cela de l'esprit. » Il sourit d'une manière perverse à Harry et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry gémît sous le traitement de son mari. « Je t'aime, Dray. Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Avec plaisir, mon amour. » Draco, qui avait déshabillé complètement Harry, s'arrêta pour enlever lui-même ses vêtements. Il vit que sa beauté aux yeux verts le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé dans les yeux. Il put voir la réaction que son strip-tease avait occasionné.. Harry commençait à haleter et son érection devenait de plus en plus dure. Une légère pellicule de sueur se formait sur son corps. « Merlin, Draco tu vas me faire jouir juste en te regardant te déshabiller. Voudrais-tu bien arrêter d'être aussi taquin et venir ici. »

« Peut-être que je devrais vérifier si c'est vrai que je peux te faire jouir sans te toucher. » Draco tenta de cacher son sourire quand il vit les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir d'un coup.

« NON, Draco, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Draco savait qu'il avait atteint les limites d'Harry en matière d'endurance. Il prit pitié de son amant et rejoignit Harry sur le lit où il lui fit l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hermione, dès que l'horloge passa minuit, une faible lueur entoura la jeune femme. Elle ne ressentit pas vraiment de douleur, seulement une sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses os. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit une autre présence dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme, qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, debout non loin de son lit.

« Bonjour, mon enfant. Je vois que tu es prête à recevoir ton héritage. »

« Qui êtes-vous et quel est mon héritage ? »

« Assieds-toi, mon enfant, je t'expliquerai après que je t'aurai transformé. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par transformer ? »

« Je suis le prince Vladimir Servov. Je suis le prince de tous les vampires. Et toi, mon enfant, tu es mon héritière. Tu es le deuxième protecteur des élus. Je pense que tu sais déjà de qui je parle. »

« Vous voulez dire Draco et Harry. »

« Oui, le prince Licorne et le Lord Phoenix. Je pense que l'homme que tu aimes, le prince Elf est le premier protecteur. »

« Oui, Ron est leur protecteur. Cela veut-il dire que je vais devenir un vampire ? »

« Tu l'es déjà. J'ai juste besoin de t'aider pour la phase finale de ta transformation. Ais confiance en moi, mon enfant, cela ne va pas faire mal…enfin pas trop. »

Hermione regarda l'homme une dernière fois avant de dire qu'elle était prête.

Il la prit par les épaules et lui rejeta la tête vers l'arrière afin d'accéder à son cou. Il trouva sa jugulaire et perça sa peau à l'aide de ses crocs. Il commença à la vider de son sang. Hermione se sentit comme si elle était enfin libre de tous ses problèmes humains. A la place était une nouvelle perception du monde. Elle comprit bien mieux la différence entre la vie et la mort puisqu'elle était maintenant techniquement morte. Après quelques minutes, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il la sentit toute molle dans ses bras, il retira ses crocs de son cou et lécha la blessure qui disparut aussitôt. Puis il s'ouvrit le poignet et le plaça à l'entrée de sa bouche. Après qu'il eut senti qu'elle s'était assez nourrie, il enleva son poignet. Il sortit deux sachets de sang chaud de sa cape et les lui donna. Elle plongea ses nouveaux crocs dans les sachets et les vida. Une fois cela fait, elle s'endormit. Il resta à ses côtés pendant quelques heures, regardant son corps changer pour s'accommoder à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle grandit mais pas trop, juste quelques centimètres et ses cheveux devinrent plus longs, ils tombaient sur ses hanches en de belles boucles douces au lieu de son habituel buisson. Sa peau devint plus pâle que celle de Draco, presque translucide. Elle était en train de devenir plutôt jolie. Enfin, après quelques heures, lorsque tous les changements prirent fin, il la réveilla.

« Réveilles-toi, mon enfant. Je dois t'expliquer plusieurs choses avant de partir. » Il la secoua pour l'aider à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se regarda avec un nouveau regard. Elle pouvait voir des choses qui n'avaient jamais été visible chez elle, avant. Elle vit aussi la différence de magie qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle regarda son père et sourit.

« Tu es maintenant la princesse Hermione Servov de l'univers des vampires. Étant ma fille, ton devoir est de protéger les deux Lords qui sauveront nos mondes. En remplissant ton devoir, tu montreras que les vampires ne sont pas une race mauvaise. Maintenant mon enfant, je sais que tu aimes profondément le prince des elfes. En sachant qu'il n'existe aucune règle qui interdit une telle relation, je te souhaite du bonheur dans ta vie sentimentale. »

Son père lui souriait gentiment. « Père est-ce que je serai capable de voir le soleil et de continuer mon année scolaire ? »

« Oui mon enfant, tu seras capable de voir le soleil. C'est seulement un mythe que les vampires ne peuvent pas marcher en plein jour. Et n'ayant besoin de sang frais qu'une fois par mois lors de la pleine lune, tu n'auras donc aucun problème pour finir ton année vu que tu ne seras pas un danger pour les étudiants. Je viendrai et t'amènerai à Londres pour ta nourriture mensuelle. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer pour survivre, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est assez de sang jusqu'au mois prochain. Lorsque nous nous nourrissons sur des personnes, ils ne se souviennent de rien le jour d'après. Tout ce qu'ils ont est un léger mal de tête. »

Hermione se sentit soulagée, elle ne voulait pas devenir une tueuse et ne voulait pas blesser ses camarades de classes ou ses amis proches.

« Maintenant ma fille, tu t'entraîneras avec les garçons en apprenant à te défendre. Je viendrai de temps en temps pour t'aider. Surtout que ta vitesse et ton agilité ne pourront être surpassés par d'autres, tu auras besoin de t'entraîner avec un autre vampire. Mon amie Katharina a accepté de venir et te voir trois fois par semaine pour t'aider avec ton entraînement. »

« Merci, Père. Et quoi d'autre serais-je capable de faire ? »

« Tu apprendras la magie sans baguette et aussi comment devenir un animagus. Tous les vampires ont deux formes. Et oui, l'une d'elle est une chauve-souris. » Il ria lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage. « L'autre est comme un animagus de sorcier et est basé sur ta personnalité et qui tu es à l'intérieur. »

« Waouh Père, deux formes. Je me demande quelle sera mon autre forme. Y a t'il un moyen de trouver ? »

« Oui, il y en a une, attend, je vais te lancer le sortilège. » Il se leva et mit sa main au-dessus d'elle. « ANIMALUS REVEALUS. » Elle sentit un picotement et soudain un nuage de fumée apparut devant elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, sa seconde forme était une panthère noire. Elle sourit et sauta presque du lit avec joie.

« Je dois partir maintenant ma fille, repose toi et demain tu seras capable de t'amuser à faire du shopping avec ton petit ami. » Il se pencha et embrassa son front. Dans une bouffée de fumée noire, il partit. Sur la table à côté de son lit se trouvait une bourse remplit de gallions. Une note y était accroché. « Profite de ton shopping, c'est juste un petit quelque chose pour les seize ans que j'ai manqué. Je t'embrasse. Ton père. »

Elle sourit et se rallongea pour dormir « Merlin, les garçons vont être vraiment surpris demain matin. »

Ron, qui avait dormit sur un canapé dans le salon, avait senti un changement au niveau de la magie qui émanait de la chambre d'Hermione. Il était tenté d'y entrer mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il devait attendre le lendemain. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. « Mince, entre les changements d'Hermione et le bruit provenant de la chambre d'Harry et Draco, je ne trouverais jamais le sommeil. Pas étonnant que Draco devienne enceinte la même nuit où ils se sont mariés, ils sont pires que des lapins. J'aurais dû leur dire que le sortilège de silence ne marche pas pour les elfes. » Il se retourna et plaça l'oreiller sur sa tête et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Pendant que tout le monde dormait, un rat rejoignait le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il vit que trois des lits étaient vides « Je ferais mieux de vérifier chez leur amie avec les cheveux en buisson. » Il fit le chemin vers le dortoir d'Hermione et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas là non plus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, personne ne dors dans son lit. »

Il faisait le chemin inverse lorsqu'il entendit deux voix se rapprocher de sa position. Il les reconnut comme étant celles de ses deux anciens amis.

« Patmol tout ira bien, après tout c'est la quatrième à y passer. »

« Je sais amour, je suis juste inquiet pour eux, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout. »

« Oui, mais des enfants qui ont grandi plutôt rapidement. »

Remus s'arrêta de marcher et commença à renifler. Sirius, qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, se mit à utiliser ses sens de chien.

_/Sirius, amour, je sens le rat. /_

_/Tu ne veux pas dire…/_

_/Si, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Agit comme s'il ne se passait rien et suit moi. /_

Ils commencèrent à parler de leur plan de cours pour le lendemain pendant qu'il suivait l'odeur de leur ennemi. Remus avait moins de problème à suivre cette odeur que Sirius qui devait se concentrer beaucoup plus puisque son animagus n'était pas aussi naturel que le loup que Remus avait en lui. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un coin, ils virent un rat qui tenta de leur échapper. Sirius prit sa baguette et l'immobilisa grâce à un Stupefix. Il prit le rat et créa un bocal incassable pour le mettre dedans. Il le garda éloigné de Remus à cause de sa patte en argent. Il ne voulait pas blesser Remus alors qu'il venait juste d'avoir leur revanche sur Pettigrow.

« Viens, amour. Je pense que nous allons faire une petite visite au directeur. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher Severus et lui demander d'apporter du Véritasérum dans le bureau d'Albus. » Remus acquiesça uniquement d'un signe de tête, il n'était pas capable de parler à cause de la trop forte émotion qui le traversait. Il fit rapidement son chemin en direction des donjons pendant que Sirius rejoignait le bureau du directeur.

«Remus frappa à la porte du maître des potions et attendit. Il rigola lorsqu'il entendit un juron à propos des fous qui rendait visite aux gens en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lupin ? »

« Severus, nous avons besoins que tu apportes un peu de Véritasérum au bureau d'Albus. Nous avons attrapé un certain rat qui se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Je pense que le temps que nous y allions, Albus aura sûrement appelé le ministère par cheminette et leur demander d'envoyer quelques Aurors. »

« D'accord, j'y serai dans quelques minutes, laisse-moi juste enfiler quelques vêtements décents et j'arrive. »

Remus prit rapidement la direction du bureau du directeur juste pour arriver au moment où Cornélius Fudge et six Aurors apparaissaient par la cheminée.

Albus se leva, accueillit le ministre et lui demanda de s'asseoir pendant qu'il attendait l'arrivée du Véritasérum. Dix minutes plus tard, Severus faisait son entrée dans le bureau, ses robes flottant comme à leurs habitudes. « Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai la potion que vous avez demandé. »

« Merci Severus, s'il te plait assied-toi. Maintenant Sirius, montre ton prisonnier à monsieur le ministre. »

Sirius sortit le bocal de sa poche et l'agrandit. « Remus, s'il te plaît, recule. Il a une main en argent et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé mon amour. » Remus acquiesça et recula. Une fois qu'il était bien au fond du bureau, Sirius ouvrit le bocal, sortit le rat pétrifié et le plaça sur le sol. Avec l'aide d'Albus, il lança le sortilège pour le forcer à se retransformer en homme. Lorsqu'ils virent un Pettigrow pétrifié au sol, les Aurors l'entourèrent rapidement et l'enchaînèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il était bien attaché, ils le réveillèrent avec un rapide 'Enervatum'.

Lorsque le prisonnier remarqua tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur lui, il tenta de se transformer en rat pour s'échapper.

Un des Aurors lui dit que les chaînes qu'il avait étaient spéciales. Elles étaient faites avec des sortilèges qui bloquaient les changements en animagus. Défait, l'homme tomba sur le sol incapable de regarder les autres dans les yeux. Il savait que cela signifiait le baiser des Détraqueurs pour lui. Severus, voyant son état comme une chance, lui administra rapidement quelques gouttes de Véritasérum. Ils avaient besoin de lui en donner afin de pouvoir l'interroger.

Albus se leva et commença à lui poser des questions. Il demanda aussi à ce que les Aurors gardent un compte-rendu précis des réponses qui allaient être données.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Peter Pettigrow »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Trente huit ans. »

« Étiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter ? »

« Oui. »

Il y eut un halètement qui se fit entendre dans la salle. Tout le monde savait que Sirius était innocent mais l'entendre de la bouche du rat était tout simplement incroyable.

« Travailles-tu pour Voldemort ? »

« Oui. »

« Où se cache-t-il ? »

« La maison des Jedusort »

« Où se trouve la maison des Jedusort ?"

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quels sont ses plans ? »

« Kidnapper l'enfant Malfoy et produire un héritier avec lui. »

« Pourquoi Draco Malfoy ? »

« Parce qu'il est l'un des Sangs les plus Purs et qu'il est amoureux d'Harry Potter. »

« Voldemort sait-il que Draco et Harry ont une relation amoureuse ? »

« Oui. Il connaît leurs engagements et qu'ils ont couché ensemble. »

« Comment a-t-il su ? »

« Il a des espions dans la maison des Serpentards et des Gryffondors »

Remus et Sirius étaient choqués par le fait qu'il y avait des espions chez les Gryffondors. Mais ils savaient de par leurs expériences personnelles que les espions pouvaient venir de n'importe quelles maisons.

« Qui sont les espions ? »

« Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle junior chez les Serpentards et Patil chez les Gryffondors. »

« As-tu déjà espionné à Poudlard avant cette nuit ? »

« Oui, je suis venu ici il y a une semaine. »

« Qu'as-tu rapporté à ton maître ? »

« Je lui ai dit que Potter et Malfoy avaient couché ensemble dans leur dortoir. »

« Severus, vous pouvez lui donner l'antidote maintenant. »

_/Sirius nous devons dire aux garçons d'être prudents lorsqu'ils se trouvent en dehors de leur chambre privée. Maintenant que Voldemort sait à propos d'eux, il voudra probablement essayer encore d'avoir Draco pour blesser Harry. /_

_/Oui, nous leur dirons dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. /_

Severus, qui n'avait rien dit durant l'interrogatoire, remarqua que les deux idiots parlaient entre eux par télépathie. Il regarda Sirius et inclina légèrement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait eu le message, lui aussi. Ils parleraient aux garçons demain à propos de leurs hormones et de meilleurs sortilèges d'intimité.

Tôt le lendemain, trois garçons anxieux attendaient à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Hermione. Ils étaient impatients de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour leur amie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune femme en sortit. Ron était presque en train de baver lorsqu'il vit la créature exquise qui se trouvait en face de lui. Hermione avait toujours été jolie mais maintenant, elle était une magnifique jeune femme. Elle traversa la salle en flottant presque lorsqu'elle marchait jusqu'à Ron. « Bonjour mon amour. » Elle lui sourit et montra une belle rangée de dents avec deux crocs.

« Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ron, je ne suis plus Hermione Granger mais Princesse Hermione Servov de l'univers des vampires. » Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Puis elle les regarda tous et leur demanda. « Êtes-vous prêt, les garçons pour une journée de shopping ? Moi, je le suis. »

« Attends, Hermione, le soleil ne t'affectera pas ? » Ron avait une mine inquiète.

« Non mon amour, c'est juste un mythe. Mon père me l'a dit. » Elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry et Draco. « Il m'a aussi dit que j'étais votre deuxième protecteur et que je m'entraînerais désormais avec vous tous. »

« Plus nous avançons, plus la chance est avec nous. Ce n'est pas génial, Draco ? » Harry prit son mari dans ses bras, il était tellement heureux d'avoir tous ses amis de son côté pour le combat qui approchait.

Draco sourit à Hermione. « D'accord, c'est parti pour un petit déjeuner et puis nous emmèneront la jeune fille qui fête son anniversaire faire du shopping. J'ai quelques gallions qui ont envie d'être dépensés. Et Harry, je veux toujours cet anneau pour la langue. Nous irons aujourd'hui en acheter un. Il y a une boutique de tatouage magique à Pré au Lard. Hermione, nous devons te poser un sortilège afin que personne ne remarque les changements qui se sont produit sur toi cette nuit, nous pourrons le faire évoluer afin que ta nouvelle apparence apparaisse graduellement, de cette manière un jour tu n'auras plus à l'utiliser. » Puis il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_/Pense juste à toutes les choses que je pourrais te faire avec cet anneau sur ma langue mon amour. / _Draco rigola lorsqu'il plaça l'enchantement sur Hermione, il adorait taquiner son mari.

Harry rougit et prit la main de Draco. « C'est parti. Nous avons une journée de rigolade devant nous. » Ils firent leur chemin vers la grande salle où ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent rapidement afin de partir tôt pour ne pas à avoir à supporter leurs gardiens. C'était déjà assez surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas là pendant le petit déjeuner, ce matin. D'habitude, Severus était très tôt ici et ce matin aucun de leurs gardiens n'était assis à la table des professeurs. « Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière qui les ait autant fatigué pour ne pas venir au petit déjeuner, ce matin. » Harry était toujours en train de penser à cet évènement bizarre lorsque Draco lui demanda s'il avait fini de manger afin qu'ils puissent partir. Ils rigolèrent tout au long du chemin qui les menait à Pré au Lard où ils firent du shopping et purent être juste des adolescents normaux.

**À suivre**


	20. Attaque à Préaulard

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby,Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, _Epu

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Mong

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 19; **Traduis : **2536,37**; En cours : **27,28,37,38;

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Tobby_

0o0

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

Veuillez excusé le retard de toute les parution de fic.

Nous vous remercions de suivre cette histoire et de nous laisser un petit mot

Bonne lecture et à samedi pour un nouveau chapitre

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 19 : Attaque à Pré-au-lard.**

Les quatre amis appréciaient leur journée de shopping et étaient maintenant assis aux Trois Balais et savouraient leur repas ainsi que quelques bierres-au-beurre. Harry avait secrètement demandé qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire soit amené à leur table. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, un jeune elfe de maison vint et leur donna le gâteau. Les trois garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter une vielle interprétation de « Happy birthday » et « For she's a jolly good fellow ». Hermione rigolait si fort qu'elle devait se tenir les côtes.

« Merci les gars, je vous aime mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête, c'était vraiment un horrible chant. ». Elle donna à Ron un baisé passionné et lui promit qu'elle le remercierait plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Draco vit le petit sourire secret qu'ils échangèrent et sourit d'un air goguenard. Il allait prendre plaisir à les taquiner tous les deux.

_(Harry, je pense que ces deux là seront pires que nous. Je pense que peut-être nous devrions rentrer à l'école ou ils vont commencer leurs ébats sur la table.)_

_(Draco, tu as un esprit pervers, tu le savais ?)_

_(Oui, je sais et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes.)_

_(Tellement vrai.)_

« Les gars, Draco commence à être fatigué, je pense que nous devrions rentrer ? »

Hermione qui avait commencé à être attachée aux jumeaux que Draco portait accepta rapidement.

_(Oui mon cher Draco, nous allons rentrer afin que tu puisses te reposer et prendre soin de mes deux filleules.)_

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent soudainement. « Hermione, depuis quand tu peux parler par télépathie ? »

« Depuis que j'ai eu mon héritage. C'est l'un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Contrairement à toi, je peux communiquer avec qui je veux, c'est une des caractéristiques des Vampires. Je pense que cela peut devenir pratique. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les Trois Balais, environ vingt mangemorts apparurent autour d'eux. Ron appela son épée d'or et se plaça devant Harry et Draco. Hermione se tint à ses côtés.

« Restez en dehors de ça Weasley, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est le jeune Malfoy et Potter que nous voulons. »

« Non, je pense qu'on va rester là. Vous devrez nous battre d'abord avant d'atteindre Harry et Draco. »

Les mangemorts riaient du garçon aux cheveux rouges et de la faible fille. Ils ne rigoleraient pas très longtemps. Le combat commença lorsqu'un Doloris fusa vers Ron. Il utilisa son épée pour dévier le sort qui toucha un autre mangemort qui s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant.

Ron regarda le mangemort et lança « Je pense que cela s'appelle goûter à sa propre médecine. » Et avant qu'il le sache il était en mode combat. Il ne remarqua même pas quand ses robes de combats apparurent sur lui. Les mangemorts étaient choqués de voir un Elfe les attaquer. Ron savait que sa couverture était tombée lorsqu'une rafale de vent, causé par un sort, souleva ses cheveux laissant apparaître ses oreilles pointues. « Zut, je sait que Dumbledore va en entendre parler et me questionner. Merde, j'ai vraiment tout raté. »

Du coin des yeux, il vit Hermione qui s'occupait de quelques mangemorts en utilisant sa rapidité. Elle en Stupéfixa deux et utilisa l'Expelliarmus pour désarmer un autre. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Puis il vit deux autres mangemorts qui allaient vers Harry. Avant qu'ils aient pu les atteindre, Harry s'était déjà occupé d'eux en utilisant des flammes. Le seul qui semblait ne rien faire était Draco mais Ron le connaissait mieux. Il pouvait sentir un bouclier magique qui était placé sur lui et les autres, et qui avait la signature magique du blond. Il savait qu'il devait neutraliser les mangemorts rapidement avant que les Aurors interviennent et commencent à leur poser des questions auxquelles ils ne pourraient répondre. Il rangea son épée et commença à chanter en Elfe à nouveau. Un scintillement rouge le recouvrit et il remarqua que les combats avaient cessés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que les mangemorts le regarder avec effroi. Il ouvrit ses mains et lança des rayons de lumière rouge sur les mangemorts les plus proches. Ils tombèrent par terre, inconscients. Il remarqua qu'Harry envoyait quelques Stupéfix de plus aux mangemorts qui avaient réussit à l'approcher.

«Harry ne montre pas toute ta force. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement entraîné c'est à Hermione et moi de te protéger.». Il entendit Harry murmurer quelque chose à propos des amis énervants et surprotecteurs, et retourna à côté de Draco. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et se concentrait sur les sorts de protection.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son ami marmonner quelque chose à propos de ne pas être capable d'aider. Elle savait que cela blessait Harry qu'il ne puisse combattre avec eux. Il avait toujours été celui qui se dressait face au danger pour sauver ses amis. Elle se retourna et prit soin des deux derniers mangemorts en leur envoyant un sort de chauve furie qu'elle avait appris de Ginny. Seulement cette fois, c'était différent. Elle n'avait même pas eu à dire l'incantation, elle avait seulement à y penser, de lever ses mains et des centaines de chauves-souris semblaient en sortir. Elles attaquèrent les pauvres âmes infortunées qu'Hermione visait. « Oh, un autre de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. J'ai hâte d'avoir une bonne conversation avec cette Katharina afin de savoir tout ce que je peux faire de nouveau. »

Une fois que le combat fut terminé, tous les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés ensemble et laissés au milieu de la ville avec une petite note accrochée sur eux. C'était un avertissement pour Voldemort. Cela disait « Voldemort, ne te mesure pas à la force des quatre. Nous ne te le dirons qu'une seule fois. Si tu essaies de te mesurer à nous, tu en subiras les conséquences. Signé Phoenix, Licorne, Panthère et Renard. »

Les premiers Aurors sur le site étaient Tonks et Shackelbolt. Ils lurent le message et décidèrent de contacter Dumbledore pour avoir une réunion de l'Ordre afin de discuter de leurs quatre nouveaux alliés. Tous les mangemorts furent emprisonnés à Azkaban en attendant le jour de leur jugement.

Peu de temps après que les enfants furent de retour dans leurs tours, le directeur appela les trois professeurs dans son bureau. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il leur voulait. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille et dirent le mot de passe afin de pénétrer dans le bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent et attendirent que le vieux sorcier commence. Ils remarquèrent que les autres membres de l'Ordre venaient aussi par cheminette. Une fois que l'Ordre du Phoenix fut au complet, le professeur Dumbledore commença à parler.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une attaque de mangemorts à Pré-au-lard il y a quelques minutes. Vingt mangemorts sont apparus au milieu de la ville et ont commencé à lancer des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait. Maintenant, la partie étrange est que personne ne se souvient de qui se battait contre les mangemorts. Même les mangemorts ne s'en souviennent pas. Il semblerait qu'un puissant charme de mémoire a été placé sur eux. La seule chose qui a été trouvée est une note attachée sur l'un d'eux. C'est un avertissement pour Voldemort et c'était signé Phoenix, Licorne, Panthère et Renard. Est-ce que cela semble familier à quelqu'un ? »

Tout le monde était choqué par cette nouvelle mais personne ne connaissait les sorciers qui avaient protégé la ville. Severus jurait dans sa tête. Il savait que les quatre enfants auraient pas mal de problèmes et qu'ils recevraient une sévère punition pour s'être mis en danger de cette façon. Sirius était pâle et tenait la main de Remus. Tous les deux savaient de qui il s'agissait mais ne voulaient pas révéler le secret.

_(Remus, regarde Severus. Je pense que de la fumée commence à sortir de ses oreilles. Il est tellement en colère.)_

_(Je suis aussi en colère, amour, ces enfants ne devraient pas se mettre en danger de cette manière.)_

_(Je pense que nous devrions leur demander ce qu'il s'est passé avant de les juger, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.)_

_(Tu as raison, Sirius. Hé, n'est-ce pas moi qui suis supposé être l'intelligence supérieure ici ?) _Sirius lui envoya un sourire béat et rigola à l'expression du loup-garou. Severus remarqua les regards que les deux idiots s'envoyaient et devina qu'ils parlaient des évènements. Il tourna son attention sur Dumbledore qui semblait vouloir dire autre chose.

Le vieux sorcier s'éclaircit la voix afin d'avoir l'attention de tous. « La nuit dernière, Sirius et Remus ont capturé Peter Pettigrow. Nous avons été capable d'apprendre ce que Voldemort planifiait mais nous ne savons toujours pas où il se cache. Il apparaîtrait que Voldemort est maintenant intéressé par la capture de Draco Malfoy afin de l'utiliser pour avoir un héritier. Nous devons les protéger, lui et Harry, de tous les dangers. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, Draco et Harry forment un couple et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont fiancés et projettent de se marier après leur remise des diplômes. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Voldemort veut Draco, il veut blesser Harry en lui prenant la personne qu'il aime. Nous devons l'arrêter à tout prix. Seul Harry peut détruire Voldemort et s'il doit perdre une personne si proche de lui, cela détruira sûrement toutes nos chances. »

Sirius commençait à être furieux, il avait toujours su que Dumbledore utilisait Harry comme une arme, mais l'entendre parler ainsi devant tout le monde lui faisait bouillir le sang. Remus sentant la détresse de son compagnon, plaça une main sur son bras pour le réconforter. _(Calme-toi amour, Dumbledore va commencer à suspecter que tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis.)_

_(Très bien, Remus, tu as raison comme toujours.)_

_(Bien sûr que j'ai toujours raison.) _Sirius leva les yeux au ciel aux singeries de son amant.

Une fois la réunion terminée, les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers les donjons. Les quatre jeunes sorciers les attendaient déjà à la porte d'entrée. Une fois au salon, Severus fit savoir à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

« De toutes les choses stupides que vous pouviez avoir faites, celle-là les surpasse toutes. Combattre vingt mangemorts lorsqu'aucun de vous n'êtes complètement entraînés. Utiliser un charme de mémoire qu'aucun de nous, adultes, avons le pouvoir d'utiliser. Vous avez lancé l'Oubliette sur toute une putain de ville. Et vous avez aussi laissé une carte sur l'un des mangemorts pour énerver Voldemort. Je ne peux pas le croire. » Severus s'assit en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il pouvait sentir l'arrivée d'une migraine.

Remus, voyant à quel point les enfants étaient inquiets, sourit et ajouta : « Bien, je pense que cette fois, nous savons que lorsque vous serez complètement entraînés, vous serez très puissants. Nous sommes inquiets à propos de vous quatre. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, aucun de nous n'a vraiment de famille et nous vous considérons comme nos enfants adoptés. Soyez prudent, s'il vous plaît, et la prochaine fois que vous êtes attaqués, essayez de fuir et de nous contacter. Et Severus à raison, pensez-vous que vous faire connaître auprès de Voldemort soit une bonne idée ? »

Harry se sentit mal d'avoir inquiété ses gardiens. « Remus, Sirius, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix de nous battre. Ils sont apparut juste en face de nous lorsque nous avons quitté les Trois Balais. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous échapper. Ron et Hermione se sont occupés de la plupart car nous voulions cacher les pouvoirs que Draco et moi avons, aussi longtemps que possible. Je déteste avoir quelqu'un qui se bat pour moi lors de mes propres combats mais je sais combien c'est important. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas furieux. » Harry marcha jusqu'à Severus. « Draco n'a pas prit part au combat. Nous trois l'avons protégé. Tout ce qu'il a fait a été de jeter un sort de protection sur nous tous. » Severus regarda son filleul pour confirmation. Draco acquiesça et sourit à son inquiet gardien.

Hermione alla jusqu'à Severus et le regarda. Elle s'assit par terre en face de ce dernier et prit ses mains. Elle enleva l'enchantement qui cachait sa nouvelle apparence. Elle entendit les trois professeurs qui poussèrent un hoquet de surprise à cette vue. Elle se retourna pour regarder Sirius qui semblait perplexe et Remus qui avait un regard de compréhension, elle remarqua aussi qu'il reniflait l'air autour de lui. /_Ah oui les sens du loup-garou doivent lui dire ce que je suis. /_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna et sourit à Severus qui faisait sa meilleure expression du poisson rouge.

« Moi, princesse Hermione Servov du royaume des Vampires jure à vous Severus Salazar Snape que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Draco et Harry. C'est ma promesse pour vous. » Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui donna un des rares sourires qu'il faisait. « Merci, votre majesté. »

« De rien, professeur. »

« S'il vous plaît, lorsque nous sommes en privé appelez-moi Severus. Tous les garçons le font. »

« D'accord, Severus. »

Draco s'assit à côté de son parrain et leva un sourcil à ce surplus d'affection. Severus le foudroya du regard en retour. « Tu es tout ce que j'ai Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, la réelle raison pour laquelle nous voulions vous voir tous les quatre, est que Sirius et Remus ont capturé Pettigrow la nuit dernière lors de leur ronde. Il a confessé vous avoir espionné et aussi qu'il avait dit à Voldemort à quel point votre relation avait progressé. Je pense que tous les deux, vous devriez garder vos pulsions sexuelles pour vous-même et y céder seulement dans votre chambre privée dans la chambre des Secrets. »

Sirius regarda son filleul et sourit.

Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius et le câlina. Il savait que maintenant que le ministère avait Pettigrow entre leurs mains. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient dit et l'accuser à nouveau. Cela l'avait toujours inquiété, la façon dont Fudge lui avait si facilement donné sa liberté, et il avait toujours pensé que le bâtard avait quelques motifs secrets qui l'avaient motivé. Sirius lui rendit son câlin mais devint sérieux. « Je sais que vous deux êtes amoureux mais vous devez être plus prudent sur vos sentiments amoureux en public. Prenez garde à ces quatre étudiants que ce bon vieux Peter a avoué être des espions pour Voldemort. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Patil, c'est la Patil qui est à Gryffondor mais soyez méfiant avec sa jumelle aussi. » Les quatre étudiants étaient silencieux, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que d'autres étudiants les espionnaient. Mais ce n'était au final qu'une répétition de l'histoire, ils pensèrent à Pettigrow.

Remus se leva et alla vers Hermione. Il lui prit les mains et la fit se tenir debout. « Hermione, Loups-garous et Vampires ont été ennemis pendant des siècles, j'espère que toi et moi pourrons remédier à cela et leur montrer que nos deux races peuvent vivre ensemble. »

« Remus, je suis honorée d'avoir ton amitié. Je suis sûre que mon père sera d'accord, je lui demanderai de te rencontrer. As-tu déjà entendu parler du Prince Vladimir Servov ? »

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise au nom de son ancien ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un très long moment. Ils avaient été amis lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Il savait qu'ils avaient été amis lorsque la guerre faisait rage entre les Loups-garous et les Vampires. Ses parents avaient été tués par des Vampires lorsqu'il était enfant, juste après avoir été mordu. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le Loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, ils durent donc trouver une nouvelle famille pour lui. Il avait été mis dans une famille humaine qui était les voisins de la famille Servov. Même lorsqu'il était jeune, Remus pouvait dire que Vladimir n'était pas humain mais son ami ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il était. Mais il se rappela le jour où il trouva très clairement.

« Donc tu as entendu parler de mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, ton père et moi étions amis pendant la dernière guerre entre nos deux peuples. Je vivais la porte à côté avec ma famille d'adoption. Mes parents ont été tués par des Vampires. » Il entendit Hermione hoqueter de surprise lorsqu'il lui dit cette petite information. « Je ne savais pas pourquoi à l'époque. Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne connaissait rien aux coutumes de mon peuple. J'aurais dû être élevé par celui qui m'a mordu. Mais puisqu'ils n'ont pu le trouver, je suis resté avec mes parents. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait encore plus dangereux. Ils ont payés le prix de leur amour pour moi. »

Remus regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et continua son histoire. « Vu que je n'ai jamais grandi dans une colonie de Loups-garous, je ne savais pas que les Vampires étaient nos ennemis jusqu'à bien plus tard. J'ai découvert cela le jour où Vladimir a déménagé. Son père est venu le soir avant la pleine lune et il m'a entendu hurler. Il a fait la connexion entre les signes qu'un Loup-garou vivait près de chez lui et moi. Il m'a toujours regardé avec un regard pensif. Lorsqu'il a découvert ce que j'étais, il a voulu me détruire. Le jour d'après, il faisait les cartons des biens de sa famille et lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, j'ai couru vers la maison de mon ami pour lui dire au revoir. Il m'a arrêté avant que je puisse parler à Vladimir. Il m'a poussé par terre et a commencé à venir vers moi avec ses crocs sortis. Il m'aurait tué mais Vlad s'est mis entre nous et lui a demandé de me laisser tranquille. Je n'étais pas leur ennemi. Il a dit à son père que je n'avais jamais été en contact avec des Loups-garous et que je ne savais rien de leur guerre contre les Vampires. Il s'est tourné vers moi et s'est excusé de l'attitude de son père et m'a confessé ce qu'il était. J'étais confus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils partaient et pourquoi son père me détestait. Donc j'ai décidé de me renseigner sur ma race et sur les Vampires. J'étais vraiment triste de découvrir que nos deux races avaient été en guerre depuis cinq cents ans. » Il s'arrêta et regarda par terre, puis releva la tête vers Hermione. Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

« Oui, j'ai lu à propos des guerres et je sais que si je peux demander à mon père de parler avec le prince des Loups-garous, peut-être que la paix pourra en ressortir. De ce que j'ai vu de mon père, je pense que c'est un homme bon. Remus je sais que tu as été probablement en contact avec ton peuple, crois-tu pouvoir envoyer un message au prince afin qu'il puisse nous rencontrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je peux toujours essayer. Peut-être que nous pourrions être des alliés dans cette guerre puisque Voldemort veut détruire nos mondes. »

« Oui, nous ferions mieux d'être des alliés plutôt que des ennemis. Mais sache Remus, tu ne seras jamais mon ennemi, quoiqu'il arrive. » Hermione prit Remus dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas paraître choqué. Remus n'avait jamais parlé autant de lui avant. C'était une expérience très enrichissante.

_(Remus, mon amour, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cette part de ta vie.)_

_(Eh bien, c'était une part douloureuse de ma vie. C'est arrivé lorsque j'avais dix ans, juste avant d'aller à Poudlard. Vous êtes devenus essentiels à ma survie lorsque j'ai tout découvert à propos de la race à laquelle j'appartenais.)_

Remus s'assit près de Sirius qui le prit rapidement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je t'aime Lunard. »

« Je t'aime aussi Patmol, promet-moi que tu feras très attention lorsque tu seras dehors. Si les autres vampires savent que tu es mon compagnon, ils tenteront de t'attaquer. »

« Non, je ne les laisserais pas faire. Donnez-moi juste une minute. » Hermione se leva et ouvrit ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle devint légèrement scintillante, une pâle aura bleue se forma autour d'elle. _(Père j'ai besoin que vous veniez à moi. S'il vous plaît, c'est très important.)_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et tout le monde put voir qu'ils étaient maintenant rouges. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ils revinrent à leur couleur originale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme apparut. Il sortait d'un épais nuage de fumée noire. Il était habillé tout en noir et avait une chauve-souris dans sa main.

« Tu m'as appelé, ma fille ? »

« Oui, père, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. Mais d'abord laissez-moi vous introduire à mes amis. » Elle se plaça en face d'Harry, Draco et de Ron. « Mes amis je voudrais vous présenter mon père, le prince Vladimir Servov du royaume des Vampires. » Elle se tourna pour faire face aux garçons et les présenta aussi. « Ce sont mes amis d'école. Harry Potter, le Grand Lord des Phoenix, son mari Draco Malfoy, le grand Lord des Licornes. Mon petit ami, le Prince Alderic des Elfes de lumière et des Elfes sombres, dans le monde des mortels, il est connu sous le nom de Ronald Wesley. Severus Snape, le maître des potions ici, à Poudlard, Sirius Black, l'un de mes professeurs. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers Remus. « Un autre de mes professeur, Remus Lupin. C'est un Loup-garou. Te rappelles-tu de lui ? »

Vladimir se tourna vers Remus et le regarda pendant un long moment. Soudain, il se rappela où il avait entendu son nom avant. C'était son ancien ami d'enfance. Son père l'avait sévèrement puni pour l'avoir sauvé du fait qu'il était un loup-garou. Vladimir regarda Remus à nouveau et remarqua qu'il se tenait d'une manière protectrice en face d'un autre homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et de profonds yeux bleus. _(Ah, il protège son compagnon.) _Il sourit à Remus afin de le mettre à l'aise.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Remus. Je me rappelle toujours de mon ami d'enfance avant d'être l'homme que je suis. » Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour scruter la magie qui venait de Remus. « Tu es un Loup-garou très rare. Je pense que tu es le premier que je rencontre qui soit un sorcier entièrement entraîné. Peu ont de la magie en eux comme toi. Je ne sens rien de mauvais venant de toi. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on rencontre un Loup-garou qui a tant de croyance en la lumière comme toi. La plupart se tourne vers l'obscurité à cause de leur condition. »

« Je n'ai jamais été du côté de la magie noire. Je ne servirai jamais Voldemort ni ne blesserai des gens innocents. » Remus se tint fièrement en face du prince. Lui-même avait un petit air d'aristocrate, maintenant qu'il portait de nouvelles robes grâce à son nouveau poste en tant que professeur et n'avait plus l'air d'une personne misérable comme il l'avait été. Sa force de caractère se lisait dans ses yeux dorés.

« Père, Remus fait parti de l'équipe qui nous entraîne, c'est l'un des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal de cette école. Son compagnon, Sirius Black, est l'autre professeur. Je voudrais que tu envoies un message à notre peuple. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas blesser l'un d'eux. Nous sommes alliés dans cette guerre. S'ils les blessent, ils blesseront la famille du grand Lord Phoenix. Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et Remus est son second parrain par adoption. C'est très important que tous aient le message. Le Lord Phoenix ne sera pas content s'il venait à perdre l'un de ses proches. »

« Je comprends, ma fille et je le ferai savoir à notre peuple. Tu es très protectrice envers tes amis mon enfant. »

« Oui, je le suis. Harry a eu une vie assez dure jusqu'à maintenant et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Remus est une grosse partie de sa vie. C'est aussi un très bon ami et un des meilleurs professeurs qu'on n'ait jamais eu à Poudlard. Je pense que lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, il fera un excellent ambassadeur pour la paix entre nos races. »

Remus commença à rigoler à la suggestion d'Hermione. « Moi ? Un ambassadeur ? Je suis très touché Hermione mais je suis sûr que le prince des Loups-garous aura son mot à dire dans tout cela. Maintenant, revenons à ton entraînement. »

Hermione acquiesça pour montrer son accord et se tourna vers son père. « Merci d'être venu, Père. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

« Oui, je viendrai te voir dans trois semaines pour t'aider avec ton entraînement et te présenter Katharina. » Il marcha jusqu'à sa fille et lui embrassa la joue. Dans un autre nuage de fumée noir, il disparut.

Sirius prit la parole et dit à peu près ce que tout le monde pensait. « Eh bien, c'était une réunion très intéressante. Merci, Hermione, de faire attention à nous. »

« Ca n'est rien, Sirius. Toi et Remus êtes aussi quasiment mes gardiens pendant que je suis à l'école. »

Une fois que la discussion fut close, ils décidèrent tous de retourner vers la chambre des secrets pour un peu d'entraînement. Hermione voulait essayer quelques uns de ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle avait découvert pendant la bataille. Ils ne remarquèrent pas un nouveau tableau sur le mur à côté de la salle de bain. Et ils ne virent pas la personne du tableau disparaître peu après qu'ils soient passés.

**À suivre**


	21. Nouvelles découvertes

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby,Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Mong

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 20; **Traduis : **26**; En cours : **27,28,37,38;

**Chapitre traduit par **_: Kyu_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**0o0**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**0o0**

Le voilà tout chaud, qui revient de la correction!

Bonne lecture et nous vous embrassons très fort

Merci de continuer à nous suivre!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**Chapitre 20 : NOUVELLES DÉCOUVERTES**

Tard dans la soirée, Harry pratiquait des sorts découpant quelques mannequins qu'ils avaient installé dans la Chambre. Son sort continua à devenir de plus en plus fort avant qu'Harry ne découpe le mannequin en deux. Draco remarqua que sa magie commençait à rayonner.

_(Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Amour ?)_

_(Rien Dray.)_

_(Ne me dit pas de connerie. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.)_

_(Putain, Draco ! Voldemort commence vraiment à me fatiguer. Pourquoi il ne peut pas rester loin de moi et de ma famille ?)_

_(Parce qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard sadique et qu'il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut tout de suite, c'est un héritier et tu es en plein milieu de son chemin.)_

Draco alla vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras. Harry était finalement détruit après tout les changements qui étaient arrivés dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Depuis quelques mois, il était responsable d'un mari qui attendait leurs deux premiers enfants; ses amis étaient directement dans la ligne de feu et donc son parrain, le parrain adoptif et le dernier membre restant de la famille de son mari aussi. Il se sentait écrasé bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu changer une chose; cela l'effrayait toujours autant de voir tant de personnes qu'il aimait en danger. Par l'enfer, il commençait même à parler comme le parrain de son mari avec ses réponses sarcastiques. Après quelques minutes, il fut calmé et embrassa son amant.

« Je t'aime, Dray. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans moi, moi non plus. » Le blond sourit d'un air satisfait à son mari qui le serrait dans ses bras.

« Vantard. »

« Oui, mais tu m'aime. »

« Je sais, je pense que nous devrions en parler cette nuit et voir si on peut utiliser cette bouche sexy pour de meilleures choses. »

« Oh, tu as quelque chose en tête ? »

Les yeux d'Harry commencèrent à briller et c'est avec désir qu'il commença à s'avancer vers le blond qui, lui, reculait. Ils trouvèrent leur chemin vers la chambre à coucher où Harry ferma la porte et plaça un sort de silence et un de verrouillage sur la porte. Alors avec un grondement, il sauta sur son mari et le traîna au lit.

À l'extérieur de leurs quartiers, Hermione et Ron étaient en haut. Soudainement, Ron devint rouge et marmonna quelque chose comme « Ce sont vraiment des lapins, ils devraient apprendre de meilleurs sorts de silence. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amour ? »

« C'est Harry et Draco, ils le font à nouveau. »

« Ils font quoi ? »

« Voyons, Hermione, tu n'es quand même pas aussi innocente que ça. Ils sont dans le lit et font l'amour, là, en ce moment même. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'avec mes oreilles d'elfe, je peux entendre malgré le sort de silence. Et pour l'instant, ils semblent avoir beaucoup de plaisir. » Quand il se retourna, il remarqua que sa petite amie le regardait bizarrement : « Quoi ? »

« Je pense que je sais comment te faire oublier ce que tu entends. »

« Oh, dit-moi alors. »

Elle partie, comme en transe, pour la deuxième fois, ce jour-là. Tout à coup, elle était parée d'une très belle robe. Elle était d'un rouge sang moulant son corps comme une deuxième peau, il y avait une fente sur le côté qui dévoilait une longue jambe pâle. Elle glissa lentement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille et chuchota une suggestion qui le fit rougir.

« HERMIONE! »

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il fut incapable de penser. Elle l'attira tout près d'elle pour que leurs corps se touchent de la tête aux orteils. « Allons et constatons cela quelque part où on pourra être seul. » Elle se retourna et marcha quelques pas, alors elle tourna lentement sa tête pour le regarder. « Tu viens, Amour ? » Puis elle continua à marcher en balançant ses hanches d'une façon séduisante. L'elfe roux la suivit, sachant qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui résister. Ils reviendront le lendemain pour leur formation avec un certain sourire plus grand que vous ne pourriez imaginer sur le visage de quelqu'un.

En attendant, dans la Forêt Verte, le conseil original de la paix avait décidé d'avoir une réunion. Autour de la flamme bleue, tous les leaders de chaque royaume se rencontraient et discutaient des formations de tous leurs élus. Ils étaient heureux que les protecteurs fussent finalement en possession de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

Le Prince des Vampires parla de sa fille et d'un ami étrange qu'elle s'était fait à l'école. Il semble qu'elle ait un enseignant qui soit un Loup-garou, un sorcier garou. Les autres disent qu'il est très puissant, mais il semble qu'il fasse un blocage sur ses pouvoirs. Il se tourna et regarda le Prince Loup-garou, son ennemi de toujours. « Prince Joshua, je pense que si ma fille peut faire la paix avec l'un des vôtres, peut-être que nous pouvons parler d'une trêve et peut-être même, dans l'avenir un traité de paix permanent. »

Le Prince rétrécit ses yeux pour vérifier l'honnêteté de son adversaire. « Qui est ce Loup-garou ? » demanda l'homme plus vieux.

« Son nom est Remus Lupin. Et d'après les informations qu'on m'a donné, il semble qu'il n'ait jamais vécu dans une de vos colonies. C'est même étrange parce qu'on l'a mordu quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Il est un enseignant à Poudlard où il a obtenu sa formation en tant que sorcier. Son compagnon est le parrain du Grand Lord Phoenix. »

« Intéressant... Très intéressant. Nous prenons toujours les enfants qui ont été mordu parmi nous. Il est seulement arrivé une fois qu'un enfant soit partit dans le monde des humains et c'était il y a longtemps. Nous avons cherché l'enfant, mais nous n'avons jamais été capables de le trouver. Ce Remus pourrait-il être celui là ? »

« Cela pourrait très bien être possible; est-ce que c'est très important ? »

« Oui, ça l'est. Vous voyez, comme beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques, les Loups-garous ne peuvent seulement avoir qu'un héritier chacun. Et la manière dont nous procréons est en mordant des enfants et les élevant dans nos colonies. La femme peut mordre un enfant et ensuite l'homme peut aussi mordre celui-là s'ils décident qu'ils veulent élever tous deux l'enfant. Je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne chose pour nous de faire cela mais c'est la seule façon d'assurer que ma race survive. D'habitude, nous essayons de découvrir des enfants d'abord. La plupart du temps, nous prenons des orphelins qui n'ont aucune famille qui leur manquerait. D'autres fois, nous prenons des enfants qui vivent dans des conditions horribles d'abus et donnons des maisons pleines d'amour. Il y a longtemps, ma femme et moi avons décidé de finalement trouver l'enfant qui deviendrait notre héritier. Pour une raison très étrange, j'ai été attiré par un certain enfant. Je savais qu'il avait une famille, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'a dit qu'il était celui que je voulais. Je ne pensais pas que sa famille le protégerait avec autant d'acharnement. Après que je l'ai mordu, il a été protégé par ses parents. J'ai dû partir en courant. Quand je suis revenu, la nuit suivante, pour le récupérer, ils avaient disparu. Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace dans la maison. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait ; maintenant, je sais. Ils étaient probablement une famille de sorciers et étaient capables d'employer la magie pour disparaître sans laisser d'indice. »

« Maudit ! Joshua, êtes-vous en train de me dire que Remus pourrait être votre héritier ? »

« Il pourrait l'être. Je dois le rencontrer pour être sûr. Je peux le dire grâce à son odeur. S'il porte une partie de ma propre odeur, alors il est mon enfant. »

Le Lord Phoenix les interrompit. « Prince Joshua, Prince Vladimir, il est impératif que nous sachions à coup sûr si c'est l'héritier du trône des Loups-garous. S'il l'est vraiment et que ses pouvoirs sont libérés, il pourra devenir un des protecteurs. Plus de guerriers nous avons pour la protection des deux Lords et leurs futurs enfants, mieux c'est. Nos espions dans le cercle de Voldemort nous ont informé qu'il était capable de s'allier quelques clans de rebelles Vampires et Loups-garous de son côté et qu'il négocie aussi avec le représentant du monde des démons. » Le Lord Phoenix eut soudainement un regard songeur. « Cela commence à ressembler à une prophétie que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. Je ne me la rappelle pas clairement. Je devrai fouiller dans mes livres pour plus d'informations; j'ai l'impression que nous allons de découvertes en découvertesIl semblerait que cela soit la guerre et les différents pouvoirs nous aident autant que possible. Chacun d'entre vous s'est rendu compte que presque toutes nos races sont représentées. Nous avons Harry des Phoenix, Draco des Licornes, Hermione des Vampires, Ronald des Elfes Sombres et Lumineux et maintenant probablement Remus des Loups-garous. Seuls les Dragons et les Griffons ne sont pas représentés. »

Marcus le Roi Dragon Sombre dit à ses camarades. « Nous, Dragons, n'envoyons jamais aucun des nôtres, ni aucun n'est jamais né parmi les hommes. En réalité, nous cherchons quelqu'un que nous pensons digne de nous. Nous vous ferons part si jamais nous découvrons une telle personne. Nos aînés regardent toujours la pierre de révélation. Nous savons, grâce à une prophétie que bientôt l'être digne se révélera mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que se sera pendant cette guerre. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il sera des deux côtés, celui de la lumière et des ténèbres. Nous devons aussi savoir ce qui est dans la prophétie, parlez Lord Phoenix. Nous pouvons y trouver l'information qui peut aider notre cause. Je suggère que nous nous joignions à la recherche. Je suis sûr que mon Roi le cousin Darius aiderait aussi. » Il est retourné pour demander à son ami de longue date, le Roi de Dragon léger qui a rapidement consenti à aider.

Le Lord Griffons leur a aussi dit que le choisi avait été prophétisé et qu'il viendrait des ténèbres pour trouver la lumière. Mais, comme le Roi des Dragons l'a dit nous ne savons pas quand il doit venir.

« Nous commencerons les recherches demain après que nous aurons fait un petit voyage pour visiter Remus Lupin afin de voir s'il est l'héritier de Joshua. »

Toutes les créatures consentirent et partirent afin de prendre un peu de repos. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient beaucoup de travail le lendemain matin.

Beaucoup de choses se passaient cette nuit. Dans une des pièces arrière à Poudlard, une pièce inconnue de la plupart des gens, un vieil homme parlait avec quelques autres âmes. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir de plus près, il aurait pu voir que seulement une des personnes était vivante. Quand ils finirent de parler, le vieil homme laissa la pièce tandis que les autres retournèrent à leurs peintures.

Le matin suivant, quatre Gryffondors très fatigués mais heureux, étaient assis dans la classe de potions magiques travaillant sur une potion d'invisibilité. Ils travaillaient tranquillement quand le chaudron de Neville éclata. Les vapeurs s'étendaient rapidement et Harry dû jeter un sort de retenue pour que Draco ne la respire pas. Snape dit rapidement à tous ses étudiants de laisser la classe tandis qu'il nettoyait les dégâts.

Les étudiants se dirigèrent vers leur classe suivante qui était DCFM; Seamus et Dean demandèrent à Harry quel genre de sort il avait utilisé. « Oh, c'est juste un bouclier que j'ai vu dans un livre de défense. J'ai un peu paniqué et je l'ai utilisé ne sachant pas s'il fonctionnerait. » Ils semblèrent accepter l'explication et retournèrent à leur Quidditch.

_(Tu as été rapide, Amour.)_

_(Merci Dray ; je commence à être inquiet de te voir près de Neville.) _Harry rit sous cape quand il vit le blond essayant de s'arrêter de rire. Il plaça ses bras autour de son mari et demanda. « Es-tu vraiment ok, Draco ? »

« Oui Amour, tu m'as sauvé de nouveau. Laissez-moi récompenser mon héros. » Draco plaça ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry et passa sa langue pour exiger l'entrée. Harry fut heureux de se soumettre. Il aimait embrasser Draco et la sensation de son percing à la langue. Oh, Draco lui avait déjà montré toutes les choses que ce percing avait de bon et le baiser était certainement celui qu'il aimait le plus.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et pouffa. « Vos tuteurs ne vous ont pas avertis contre l'exhibition publiques ? » Elle rit quand les deux garçons arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et la regardèrent fixement avant de se retourner et de recommencer à s'embrasser. Elle retourna voir Ron et plaça ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota. « Si tu ne peux pas les battre, rejoins-les. » Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle lui portait. Ron semblait être en feu à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Sirius et Remus, qui marchaient vers leur classe, virent les deux jeunes couples. Ils se sourirent, et quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils fermèrent la porte ; il restait 5 minutes avant le début du cours. L'animagus plaça un sort de silence, ainsi les étudiants qui attendaient ne les entendraient pas. Sirius tira à lui Remus. Il avait une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux. Il embrassa le Loup-garou qui s'appuya contre lui. Quand ils entendirent l'horloge sonner le début de classe, Sirius laissa Remus assis sur le bureau, rougissant et perdu. Il ne donna pas le temps à Remus de s'arranger avant d'ouvrir la porte aux étudiants et rit quand il vit leur expression à la vue de leur professeur. Remus passa à côté de Sirius et gronda qu'il aurait sa vengeance plus tard.

_(Je l'attends avec impatience Amour.)_

Quand il entendit son amant gronder encore, il commença à rire. Tout à coup, tous les étudiants éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait un mauvais sourire et haussa un sourcil vers Sirius qui avait des robes sportives vertes et argent avec un signe flottant et au sommet « Les Serpentards sont numéro un. »

« Remus, enlève ce sort. »

« Désolé, Sirius, il dure au moins six heures, j'ai peur que tu doives aller déjeuner comme ça. Je suis sûr que Severus aimera l'appui envers sa maison. » Et avec sa télépathie, il ajouta _(Rappel-toi, Amour, j'étais aussi un maraudeur.)_

Le reste de la classe continua sans problème. Au déjeuner, vous pouviez entendre des miaulements à la table des Serpentards. Les étudiants riaient et remerciaient longuement leur professeur de DCFM pour son appui. Ils avaient un match de Quidditch ce week-end contre Gryffondor.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des remarques. « Je suppose que tu PEUX apprendre de nouveaux tours à un vieux chien. » Remus en cracha presque son jus de citrouille quand il entendit la plaisanterie du maître de potions. Vers la fin du déjeuner, la salle entière riait.

Sirius, qui lui-même était un grand plaisantin, promis à son amant qu'il se vengerait pour cela. Harry s'approcha de la table des professeurs et plaça sa main devant son cœur, feignant d'être mortellement blessé que son parrain veuille soutenir l'autre maison. Les frères de Ron s'approchèrent d'Harry et placèrent leurs bras autour de ses épaules et firent semblant de donner à Harry un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse essuyer ses fausses larmes. Ils demandèrent même si Harry voulait aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour obtenir une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour tous les cauchemars que cela lui causerait. Harry retourna à la table des Gryffondor où tous les étudiants riaient. À la fin de déjeuner, chacun était à peu près de bonne humeur pour terminer la journée. Personne ne remarqua que le Directeur avait été assez calme pendant l'échange; d'habitude, il était le premier à trouver que les blagues étaient drôles.

Les étudiants laissèrent le grand Hall pour continuer leurs cours. Harry et son équipe décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre après le dîner pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner.

Une fois dans la chambre, les quatre jeunes sorciers commencèrent par leur cours de métamorphose en animagus. Ron avait découvert qu'il pouvait se changer en renard. Il était assez perplexe puisque les Elfes ne pouvaient pas d'habitude se transformer en animal. Remus pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait une partie humaine. Comme ils étudiaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois personnes qui apparurent soudainement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hermione fut la première à les remarquer puisqu'elle sentit la présence de son père.

« Salut, père. À quoi devons-nous l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Mon Enfant, je suis ici parce que je voulais que vous rencontriez quelqu'un. » Il se retourna et étendit sa force pour accueillir une nouvelle personne qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore rencontré. « Mon Lord Phoenix, Mon Lord Licorne, Prince Alderic et ma douce fille, je voudrais que vous rencontriez le Prince Joshua Lang des Loups-garous. » Le Prince s'approcha des quatre jeunes gens et les salua profondément.

« Je suis honoré de pouvoir finalement tous vous rencontrer. Princesse Hermione, votre père m'a dit que vous étiez devenus amis avec un Loup-garou nommé Remus Lupin. »

« Oui, c'est le meilleur enseignant de Défense que nous avons. Il est bon, juste avec toutes les maisons. Voudriez-vous le rencontrer ? »

« Si c'est possible, j'aimerais beaucoup. Je suis curieux de rencontrer un Loup-garou sorcier entièrement formé. D'habitude, les humains rejettent ceux qui ont été mordus. C'est pour cela que nous les emmenons dans nos meutes. »

« Et bien, le Directeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et il a donné une chance à Remus. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui mais il a vite trouvé trois amis qui l'ont aidé à survivre pendant ses années à Poudlard. Le défunt père d'Harry était l'un d'entre eux et aussi son compagnon Sirius. Donnez-moi un moment et je les appellerai et leur demanderai de venir ici. » Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le contact de Remus. Quand elle estima qu'elle avait atteint son esprit, elle lui donna rapidement le message. Il lui dit qu'il cherchait Sirius et qu'ils seraient là dans quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Prince.

« Ils seront bientôt ici. »

Harry se tourna vers le Lord de Phoenix et les deux Princes. « Suivez-moi au salon, s'il vous plaît. Nous pourrons nous mettre à l'aise et prendre le thé. Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une pause de toute façon. »

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et sourit avec reconnaissance à la chance de pouvoir se reposer un peu; il était maintenant presque à deux mois et demie, et son dos commençait à sentir la tension sous le poids combiné des jumeaux. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le sort de dissimulation, chacun pouvait clairement voir le bombement sous sa chemise. Il sourit en tapotant son ventre et prit la main d'Harry pour le mener au salon.

Une fois là, Harry fit apparaître du thé et des casse-croûtes pour chacun. Quelques minutes après, Sirius entra suivi par Remus qui se gela quand ils furent entrés dans la pièce. Il commença à renifler l'air et ses yeux devinrent plus larges quand il réalisa. Il connaissait cette odeur mais il ne pouvait pas la replacer sur un visage. Il regarda les trois hommes assis. Deux d'entre eux qu'il connaissait, mais le troisième sembla s'être gelé sur sa chaise aussi.

Sirius eut le sentiment que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Il regarda son amant et l'étranger.

_(Tout va bien, Amour ?)_

_(Je... Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant mais je ne peux pas me souvenir quand.)_

Sirius savait que Remus était sous le choc; il saisit son Loup-garou par le bras et l'emmena à une chaise.

Le Prince se leva et marcha vers Remus. Il se pencha sur un genou pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir la reconnaissance et la confusion. Il commença à renifler l'air autour de Remus; après quelques minutes, il sourit.

« Après toutes ces années, je t'ai finalement trouvé. J'étais si triste quand je suis retourné à ta maison le jour suivant et que j'ai remarqué que tu avais disparu. »

« Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils vous avaient cherché et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vous trouver. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais expliqué la véritable raison pour laquelle nous avions quitté notre maison le jour après ma morsure. »

« Je suis venu chez toi le lendemain avec ma femme pour te chercher. Puisque je t'ai mordu, j'étais maintenant ton père et toi, mon enfant. Remus, tu es mon héritier. »

Remus regarda le Loup-garou plus âgé avec surprise. « Er... Je ne voudrais pas être grossier, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le Prince Joshua Lang du royaume des Loups-garous. Toi, Remus Lupin, es mon fils, mon héritier choisi. Et maintenant, tu seras connu comme le Prince Remus Lupin. Un jour, tu prendras ma place à la tête de notre royaume. »

Remus venait de pâlir devant le discours que le Prince lui avait fait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela n'avait pas semblé trop l'étonner. Il se rappelait l'homme de sa jeunesse. Il n'oubliait pas avoir parlé avec l'homme plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'ait mordu. Il n'avait pas été alarmé par le Loup-garou quand il l'avait rencontré cette fameuse nuit. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi il s'était approché de l'homme pendant la pleine lune. Il n'avait senti aucune crainte. Il avait compris que l'étranger le voulait pour une raison. Après qu'il ait été mordu, il mourut mais pas avant d'avoir senti que l'étranger l'avait prit dans ses bras. Ses parents l'avaient probablement attaqué alors. Le jour suivant, ils avaient probablement décidé de disparaître, en sachant que les Loups-garous prennent habituellement les enfants qu'ils mordent. Maintenant, tout avait un sens pour lui. Il était sans voix; il regarda autour de lui pour voir la réaction que les autres avaient. Sirius semblait aussi pâle que lui, il se rendait probablement compte qu'il était maintenant le compagnon d'un Prince. Harry semblait heureux des nouvelles et Draco aussi. Ron était juste comme d'habitude; un peu perdu et Hermione le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Souviens-toi quand j'ai dit que tu ferais un bon ambassadeur et tu as répondu que nous verrons ce que le Prince Loup-garou allait en dire. Bien, je suppose que maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas le faire. » Elle lui lança un regard suffisant.

Le Lord Phoenix se tourna vers Remus. « Prince Remus, vous devrez venir avec nous, ce week-end. Il semble que le Prince Vladimir ait trouvé ce qui bloque vos pouvoirs et nous allons avoir besoin de le retirer pour que vous puissiez devenir un des protecteurs de nos deux jeunes Lords. Vous devrez vous entraîner avec eux afin d'apprendre vos nouveaux pouvoirs de bête. »

Le Prince Loup-garou reprit de là. « Fils, comme chaque membre de la famille royale, tu auras la capacité de te transformer en loup n'importe quand. Tu seras capable de parler avec à peu près n'importe quelle sorte de bête trouvée dans la forêt; magique ou non. »

_(Sirius, pince-moi, je pense que je rêve. J'ai attendu le jour où je rencontrerai mon père depuis toujours. Quand il a disparu, il a laissé un sentiment vide à l'intérieur de moi.)_

_(Tout va bien, Amour; je serai toujours à tes côtés.)_ Sirius se déplaça pour tenir Remus dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que le Loup-garou plus âgé lui lançait. Le Prince plus vieux avait remarqué que son fils parlait silencieusement à son compagnon. Il savait que ce n'était possible que pour des âmes soeurs. Il prit le temps de renifler de l'air autour du compagnon de son fils. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose comme un chien, mais ne pouvait le comprendre. Il pouvait estimer que l'homme était bon. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre en lui mais son " _bon_ " côté était beaucoup plus fort.

« Fils, j'aimerais que tu me présentes ton compagnon. »

« Désolé monsieur, c'est Sirius Black mon compagnon. »

Sirius se leva fièrement tandis que l'homme plus vieux continua à le regarder. Alors le Prince tendit sa main vers un Sirius tremblant. Les deux hommes se sourirent.

« Nous retournerons au royaume Loup-garou dans quelques semaines où vous viendrez tout les deux pour être introduit officiellement. »

« Mais père, il existe une loi contre le mariage des Loups-garous dans le monde de la magie. »

« Fils, tu es exempt de toutes lois du monde sorcier. Cela signifie que vous serez aussi capables de faire un enfant si vous le désirez. »

« Nous pourrons avoir un enfant ? » Sirius semblait avoir reçu un million de gallions.

« Oui. Nous avons un accord avec les ministères de la magie du monde entier que nous aurons la paix mais nos sujets peuvent vivre avec nos propres lois dans nos meutes. Et que nos lois sont celles que nous, Loups-garous, obéiront. Le seul ministère nous donnant des problèmes est celui ici, en Angleterre. Mais ils n'oseraient jamais aller contre tous les autres ministères qui voudront garder la paix. Ils te permettront mon fils d'avoir un enfant même si tu es un magicien. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui. Je suppose que j'avais accepté le fait que nous n'aurions jamais un enfant à nous, ainsi j'avais en quelque sorte perdu espoir. Nous avons adopté Harry et sommes heureux avec lui. »

Harry regarda son parrain et Remus. « Remus ; j'aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille. Je suppose que ses nièces seront plus vieilles de quelques années, à moins que vous y travaillez tout de suite. » Il dit cela en caressant le ventre de Draco. Il sourit quand il vit le teint coloré de Remus.

« Je pense que nous attendrons un peu avant que nous ne suivions cette route. Je dois toujours assimiler cette information et je pense que je veux attendre d'être débarrassé de Voldemort avant que nous n'apportions un autre enfant dans ce monde. »

« Mon fils, comme je l'ai dit avant, ce sera votre décision à tous les deux. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Je vous retrouverai à la prochaine pleine lune pour t'aider à libérer tes pouvoirs. » Le Prince allait partir mais se retourna vers Sirius.

« Sirius, pourriez-vous m'expliquer quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi je sens du sang canin en vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de ma race. »

« C'est probablement parce que je suis un animagus et ma forme est celle d'un sinistros une sorte de chien géant. Voudriez-vous que je vous montre ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît, je suis curieux de voir ce changement en animagus, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'en ai jamais été témoin. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius se transforma dans un craquement sec, fit quelques pas vers le Prince avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« Étonnant, il semble que mon fils se soit trouvé un compagnon puissant. Je sais que tous les sorciers n'ont pas la puissance de se changer comme ça. Merci pour la démonstration. Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller. Ma femme aura ma peau si je ne rentre pas à la maison à temps pour le dîner. » Il toucha le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou et il disparu dans un éclair de lumière. Le Prince Vampire et le Lord Phoenix s'en allèrent dans un bonsoir.

Ils discutaient du nouveau rang de Remus quand Severus entra dans la pièce. Il vit que tous étaient dans une sérieuse discussion. Quand on lui eut dit les nouvelles, il regarda Sirius et dit. « Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, que tu ne procréeras pas et qu'il n'y aura pas une autre génération de maraudeurs courant dans les couloirs de l'école. » Tous commencèrent à rire à la vue du professeur qui semblait un peu vert face aux nouvelles.

**À suivre**


	22. un nouveau et bienvenu changement

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Eni**Genre : **Yaoi **Couple : **Harry/Draco**Rating : **M **État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 21; **Traduis : **26, 36**; En cours : **27,28,37,38;**Chapitre traduit par **_Tobby_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)**0o0**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**0o0**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

__

**Rappel **

**( _Télépathique_ ); _''Fourchelangue''; /Pensé/_**

**Chapitre 21 : Un nouveau et bienvenu changement**

Quelques semaines passèrent, puis ce fut le soir de la pleine lune. Remus attendait anxieusement que son père vienne et qu'il l'aide avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il était nerveux. Il ne s'était jamais transformé en public, le seul qui ait vu ses transformations était Sirius. Il continua de regarder la forêt se demandant si cela allait se passer ici ou si son père le prendrait pour l'emmener au royaume des Loups-Garous. Il se retourna pour regarder Sirius qui était occupé à corriger quelques copies que leurs élèves leur avaient données plus tôt dans la journée.

Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait tellement. Il savait que Sirius voulait un enfant, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'aurait jamais mentionné en sa présence. Il serait celui qui déciderait. « Sirius, mon brave Sirius. » Pensa-t-il. Son mari était un vrai Gryffondor. Brave et allant toujours dans des situations sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur que son nouveau mari, depuis deux jours, changerait bientôt et deviendrait un monstre encore plus fort. Remus ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire d'être le prince de toute une nation. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'un jour, il aurait à diriger des gens qui possédaient les mêmes conditions que lui.

Il soupira et se retourna une fois de plus vers la forêt. Il sentit deux bras forts l'entourer et reçu un baiser dans la nuque.

L'animagus savait à quel point son mari était inquiet.

« Remus, je sais que l'on peut faire confiance au Prince. Il a attendu très longtemps avant de pouvoir avoir un héritier, je ne pense pas qu'il te veuille du mal. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Sirius, je ne me vois pas comme un meneur. J'ai toujours été celui qui te suivait toi et James à l'école. Et si je deviens un pire monstre que je ne le suis aujourd'hui ? »

« REMUS LUPIN je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es beau, compatissant et un homme brave. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît ne parle plus comme cela. »

« Il a raison mon fils. »

Entendant la voix de l'autre loup-garou entrer dans leur chambre, ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Sirius, je suis désolé de te rappeler que pour ce soir tu ne pourras pas venir avec nous. Nous devons procéder à une ancienne cérémonie et seuls les loups-garous peuvent y participer. J'ai peur que même sous ta forme animagus tu ne seras pas en sécurité.

« Très bien, je resterai ici, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

Il prit Remus dans ses bras.

« Bonne chance pour ce soir mon amour. Je t'attendrai ici pour ton retour, demain matin. »

Sirius prit Remus et l'embrassa. Il laissa tous ses sentiments passer par ce baiser. Remus haleta pour retrouver un peu d'air une fois qu'il prit fin. Si proche de la pleine lune son compagnon allait le rendre fou. Le Prince sentant que son fils était sur le point de sauter sur son compagnon, plaça rapidement une main sur son bras et toucha son collier. Dans un tourbillon de couleur les deux loups-garous disparurent de la chambre.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit en sachant qu'il ne dormirait beaucoup ce soir. Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit Harry et Draco qui se tenait face à lui. Harry prit son parrain dans ses bras et lui dit qu'ils allaient lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit. Sirius les laissa entrer et vérifia rapidement si quelqu'un avait pu les voir dans le couloir. Satisfait de ne voir personne, il ferma la porte et plaça un sort de silence afin de pouvoir parler sans être entendu. A nouveau personne ne remarqua une personne disparaître de son tableau.

Harry et Draco s'assirent sur le lit et demandèrent à Sirius s'il voulait jouer une partie de cartes explosives pour passer le temps. Le plus âgé savait que les deux garçons étaient aussi inquiets à propos de ce qu'allait devoir faire Remus. Il s'assit et remercia les étoiles pour avoir une si gentille famille.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu du royaume des loups-garous, Remus et le prince Joshua apparaissaient en face d'un manoir qui semblait aussi vieux que Poudlard. Les pierres noires avaient un air étrange. Les statues de loups et de loups-garous alignés jusqu'à la porte principale ne semblaient pas accueillantes. Une fois à l'intérieur le contraste était flagrant. Aussi peu accueillant que semblait l'extérieur, l'intérieur était rempli de chaleur et de réconfort. Remus releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre du grand escalier. Une magnifique femme en descendait. Elle semblait juste avoir quelques années de plus que lui mais en regardant de plus près il pouvait voir quelques rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle finit de descendre, elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle fit un sourire à Remus et embrassa Joshua.

"Remus mon fils, j'aimerais te présenter ma femme, Kendra. Elle est ta mère et a attendu très longtemps avant de pouvoir te rencontrer. »

« Bienvenue mon enfant. Je suis tellement heureuse que ce vieux loup ait enfin été capable de te retrouver. Viens, allons dans le salon pour y prendre le thé avant la cérémonie. »

Elle passa devant lui et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Son sourire était merveilleux. Il se sentait comme s'il venait de rentrer chez lui.

Remus suivit sa nouvelle mère et sourit lorsqu'il entendit son père marmonner comme quoi il n'était pas vieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis dans le salon, Kendra fit appelle à son domestique afin qu'il apporte le thé et les gâteaux.

"Joshua m'a dit que ton compagnon est un sorcier humain capable de se transformer en canidé. Je trouve tout simplement stupéfiant ce que la magie humaine peut faire. Il m'a aussi dit que tu étais un professeur dans une école de magie. Qu'est-ce que tu enseignes exactement ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec ton compagnon ? Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu venir à ton mariage. J'étais à une conférence de paix en Amérique, nous devions parler de quelques lois avec le ministre américain de la magie. J'adorerais rencontrer l'homme de ta vie, peut-être que tu pourrais venir nous rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Je suis aussi curieuse de rencontrer la jeune princesse vampire qui a commencé une paix entre nos deux mondes. Elle doit être une femme extraordinaire. »

Remus se mit à rire à toutes les questions que sa mère lui avait posées. Son père aimait laisser sa femme poser des questions. Il fit un signe de tête à Remus le laissant savoir qu'elle avait fini de le questionner et qu'il pouvait maintenant lui répondre.

« Eh bien mère, mon mari est un humain très spécial. Son nom est Sirius Black. Il vient d'une vieille famille de Sang pur. Sa famille était très penchée vers la magie noire, ils croyaient en la supériorité des Sang purs. Sirius a toujours été un paria parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes croyances que ses parents. Il s'est enfuit de chez lui lorsqu'il a eu seize ans et a passé le reste de ses années scolaires chez un autre de nos amis et ses parents, les Potter. Nous étions tous dans la même maison à l'école, Sirius était le premier Black qui allait avec la parfaite description du Gryffondor pur et dur. »

Il sourit en repensant à leurs jours à l'école. Après avoir pris un autre thé il continua de parler de son amour.

« Sirius est devenu un animagus lors de notre cinquième année. Lui et deux autres amis devinrent des animagi afin d'être avec moi lors des pleines lunes. Les deux dernières années à l'école étaient les meilleures. J'avais trouvé un compagnon et mes amis pouvaient venir avec moi dans la forêt pendant mes transformations. Après la remise des diplômes nous avons emménagés ensemble. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier mais on s'aimait d'un amour profond quand même. Les choses commencèrent à devenir dingues avec les forces de Voldemort qui détruisaient doucement le monde sorcier. On s'est séparé pendant un moment. Puis deux de nos amis ont été tués, et Sirius a été accusé. Il a été envoyé à la prison des sorciers : Azkaban. Douze ans plus tard, il s'est échappé pour sauver Harry du vrai traître. Il a passé deux ans à fuir le ministère. Nous sommes redevenu un couple un an et demi après son évasion. Notre amour était plus fort que jamais. A la fin de l'année, l'année dernière, nous sommes allés au ministère pour sauver Harry et ses amis de Voldemort. Le ministre et plusieurs Aurors ont vu le réel traître des Potter et ont déclaré Sirius innocent des crimes dont il avait été accusé. Nous étions libres de vivre ensemble à nouveau. Peu de temps après nous avons adoptés Harry et nous sommes retournés à l'école en tant que professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous avons aidés les jeunes Lords avec leur entraînement et maintenant nous aidons aussi la princesse Hermione et le prince Alderic. Et voilà à peu près l'histoire de Sirius et moi. »

"Je sens que ton compagnon te manque mon fils."

« C'est vrai, Sirius a toujours été là avec moi lors des pleines lunes depuis que nous sommes revenus ensembles. Ce sera la première fois en presque trois ans que je la passe sans lui. Cela fait resurgir des souvenirs des temps difficiles. »

Le prince se leva et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, ta mère et moi serons là pendant ta transformation. Au début ton esprit n'aura aucun control mais lorsque nous enlèverons les obstacles tu seras capable de te contrôler toi-même sans potion. Ta forme de loup-garou sera comme l'animagus de ton compagnon. Pendant le reste du mois tu seras capable de te changer en loup normal. Tu trouveras que la douleur de tes transformations baissera grâce à tes nouvelles capacités. Maintenant, nous devons aller dans la _Clairière de la Lune_ afin de se préparer. »

Remus suivit ses nouveaux parents jusqu'à la clairière qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche du manoir. Il vit que beaucoup de personnes, qui semblaient officielles d'après leurs habits, les attendaient. Tous se prosternèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent la famille royale entrer dans la clairière. Remus se sentit étrange en voyant les personnes qui lui témoignaient autant de respect. On lui demanda de s'avancer jusqu'au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient tous formés.

Quelques minutes plus tard la lune se montra et tous se transformèrent. Remus, bien qu'habitué à la douleur, criait toujours, après un moment ses cris se transformèrent en hurlement. Dès qu'il fut complètement transformé il se sentit heurter par une lumière. D'un coup, il commença à scintiller. Il sentit un combat dans sa tête entre sa forme humaine et son loup. Après quelques minutes Remus gagna la bataille contre Moony. Il avait le contrôle total sur son esprit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ses parents le regardaient avec fierté. Il alla vers eux et grogna. Il était enfin capable de communiquer avec les autres alors qu'il était sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les autres loups-garous semblaient discuter entre eux de choses différentes.

« Par Merlin, ils agissent comme des personnes normales parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient même pas conscients d'être sous leur forme bestial. »

Remus était choqué de voir que personne ne semblait être ennuyés par le changement.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ils prennent les enfants qu'ils mordent avec eux. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres mais lorsque tu es traité 'comme si' toute ta vie, tu as tendance à le croire. »

Remus fut sorti de ses pensés par sa mère qui lui dit qu'ils allaient courir dans la forêt. Remus fit un mouvement de la tête afin de lui dire qu'il avait compris et qu'il les suivait. Il passa le reste de la nuit à apprendre à connaître ses parents. Il leur raconta quelques aventures des maraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il leur parla de la vie dure qu'Harry avait eu et combien le jeune homme était heureux maintenant avec sa nouvelle famille. Il leur dit qu'il allait être le parrain des jumeaux que le Lord licorne portait.

La nuit passa rapidement. Lorsque le matin vint, ils prirent le chemin du retour vers le manoir après avoir repris forme humaine.

Son père vint vers lui, et lui plaça un collier autour du cou similaire à celui qu'il portait lui-même.

« Mon fils, ce collier te permettra de revenir ici. La prochaine fois que tu viens, si tu veux inviter ton mari tu n'as qu'à le tenir dans tes bras et le portail vous amènera tous les deux ici. Pour l'utiliser tu n'as qu'à la tenir dans tes mains et à penser à l'endroit où tu souhaites te rendre. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retrouves ton époux qui a dû s'inquiéter pour toi toute la nuit. Je te verrai la semaine prochaine lorsque j'emmènerai ta mère visiter le château. Je l'amènerai dans la chambre des secrets afin que le directeur ne soit pas au courant de notre présence. »

« Merci père, je te verrai à ce moment-là alors. »

Remus enlaça son père et prit le collier dans sa main en pensant aux quartiers qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Dans un flash de lumière, il se retrouva au milieu du salon. La première chose qu'il vit fut son mari qui lisait un livre. Il était assis en face de l'âtre et releva la tête pour voir ce que pouvait être ce flash.

Il se leva d'un coup quand il vit qui était apparu dans la salle.

« Remus ! »

Il courut vers lui pour l'enlaça très fort.

« Comment vas-tu mon amour, est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Sirius, c'était incroyable. Je peux garder mon esprit humain sans l'aide de potion maintenant. Je peux même communiquer avec les autres aussi. Peux-tu le croire Sirius que certains parlaient de politique, de POLITIQUE, c'était incroyable. Nous étions tous des loups-garous mais nous étions civilisés. »

Remus s'assit et regarda le sol. Après quelques minutes, il regarda à nouveau Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je l'ai compris la nuit dernière. ».

Remus attrapa Sirius à la taille et se mit à pleurer. Il put enfin mettre derrière lui toutes ces années de souffrance et de peur.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras pendant que Remus laissait sortir ses émotions. Il remarqua qu'Harry s'était réveillé et qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Remus sentit une nouvelle paire de bras autour de ses épaules. Harry regardait Sirius qui lui souriait pour lui dire que tout allait bien. La voix de Draco émergea de l'endroit où il était allongé.

« Nous te l'avions dit Remus que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Tu viens seulement de le découvrir par toi-même. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ce dernier qui avait fini de pleurer. Il prit la main du loup-garou et la plaça sur son ventre.

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais demandé à un monstre d'être le parrain de mes enfants ? »

Remus laissa sa main sur le ventre de Draco. Il regarda le blond.

« Merci Draco. Comme tu l'as dit, j'avais besoin de le découvrir par moi-même. »

Lorsque tous eurent leurs émotions sous contrôle, Draco déclara qu'il avait faim et puisqu'il devait manger pour trois, ils devaient se diriger vers la grande salle pour manger. Harry lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur tout le monde et leur robes étaient de nouveau propre, comme si elles sortaient de l'armoire.

Ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin de la grande salle en parlant des nouvelles leçons que Sirius et Remus voulaient enseigner en classe. Les deux professeurs allèrent vers l'estrade, où se situait leur table, et furent salués par leurs confrères. Remus rencontra le regard de Severus et lui fit un léger mouvement de tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Ils avaient formés une amitié avec le graisseux maître des potions.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors Ron et Hermione demandèrent aux garçons s'ils s'étaient reposés lorsqu'ils étaient restés auprès de Sirius. Hermione utilisa la télépathie pour poser les questions qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix.

(Comment va Remus ?)

Harry sourit et lui répondit.

(Il va bien, il a pleuré un peu ce matin parce qu'il vient enfin de réaliser que contrairement à ce que tout le monde lui avait dit, il n'est pas un monstre.)

(C'est bien, maintenant il sera plus heureux et n'aura plus aussi peur de la lune.)

(Oui, je pense que Sirius l'a pris plus mal que Remus. Il était très pâle ce matin. Je pense que quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit. Il a été assez calme ces derniers jours.)

(Peut-être qu'il était seulement très inquiet pour Remus.)

(Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'autre. Sa magie est un peu bizarre pour un quelconque raison. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un pressentiment comme si quelque chose allait arriver.)

(Détends-toi Harry, ça a été une sacrée année jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que nous devons tous prendre quelques jours de repos.)

(Peut-être que tu as raison Hermione. Je suis juste inquiet pour eux.)

Il se retourna et regarda les trois hommes qui étaient assis à la table des professeurs. Remus le remarqua et lui sourit. Harry regarda Remus se retourner vers Sirius et l'embrasser. Oui les choses allaient bien, pour le moment.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait eu raison à propos d'une chose étrange qui arrivait sur Poudlard. Au moment même où il s'arrêta de parler à Hermione un cri retentit dans un autre royaume quand une pierre brillante scintilla envoyant des vibrations sonores étranges. Leur Elu leur avait été révélé, bientôt ils pourraient le trouver mais d'abord ils devaient organiser une rencontre avec les anciens. Le lord Griffon contacta le conseil de paix et leur demanda aussi d'y être présents. Ce serait une sacrée nuit vu que leur espoir pour un monde de paix dans tous les mondes semblait plus brillant que jamais…

A suivre...


	23. Le quatrième protecteur

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Eni

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 23; **Traduis : **29,35,36**; En cours : **30 au 34,;

**Chapitre traduit par **_Kyu_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**0o0**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**0o0**

Merci Pour vos review's!

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 22 Le quatrième protecteurs**

Les semaines suivantes furent partagées entre formation et étude. Bientôt, ce serait les vacances de Noël et tous avaient prévu d'aller à Square Grimmauld.

C'était le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et les quatre jeunes sorciers avaient décidé de se séparer pour acheter les cadeaux. Severus accompagnerait Draco puisqu'il était maintenant à plus de trois mois et commençait à avoir des difficultés à se déplacer. Il devenait énorme et continuait à se plaindre qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements qui lui aillent désormais. Severus avait juste roulé des yeux et l'avait aidé dans le magasin pour les cadeaux de ses amis. Ron et Hermione avaient aussi disparu dans Pré-au-Lard, chacun suivant son propre chemin.

Sirius était parti tout seul à Londres, côté moldu, pour acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements pour Harry et ses amis. Puisque tous avaient beaucoup grandi dans les derniers mois, ils avaient désespérément besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait aussi trouvé un beau jeu d'anneaux dont il voulait faire la surprise à Remus. Ces anneaux sont en or et dans chacun d'eux, il y a un unique rubis. Ce sont des anneaux simples mais superbes. Soudainement, il s'arrêta hors d'haleine. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces dernières semaines. Il se sentait différent et sa magie commençait à lui jouer des tours. Une minute il ne pouvait même pas employer un simple sort, la suivante il explosait de magie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie était si instable. Il avait passé sa maturité magique à quinze ans comme la plupart des sorciers; donc pourquoi sa magie agissait-elle comme cela maintenant ? Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et revint à ses achats.

Harry était à Pré-au-Lard, achetant une grande boîte de chocogrenouilles pour Ron et quelques-unes pour Draco qui avait une terrible envie de sucreries maintenant qu'il était enceint. Il acheta aussi, pour Ron, un kit d'entretien de balai et pour Hermione deux nouveaux livres sur l'histoire de Vampires et des Loups-garous. Pour Draco, la plus belle collection de robes qu'il pouvait trouver. Il voulait que son amour ait quelque chose de spécial après avoir donné naissance à leurs enfants. Les robes elles-mêmes étaient faites de la soie la plus belle, d'un gris argenté brillants à la lumière. Elles produisaient l'exacte couleur des yeux de Draco. Harry, heureux avec ses achats, décida qu'il entrerait en contact avec son mentor le Lord Phoenix pour obtenir des ingrédients pour les potions magiques de Severus. Il savait que certaines des potions que Severus expérimentait lui coûtaient une fortune donc il voulait lui donner une pause. Pour Sirius et Remus, Harry avait obtenu un certificat d'une agence de tourisme magique. Ils pourraient employer le certificat pour réserver un week-end loin, pour n'importe quelle destination tropicale qu'ils voulaient. Il savait qu'avec tout l'enseignement et la formation, ses tuteurs avaient besoin d'une pause.

Remus avait décidé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pendant la journée. Puisqu'il avait maintenant de l'argent dans sa bourse que son père lui avait donné, il pourrait gâter son mari, ce Noël. Il avait déjà acheté à Sirius un nouveau balai et quelques nouvelles robes. Maintenant, il voulait avoir un bijou que Sirius pourrait utiliser quand ils retourneraient au Royaume des Loups-garous. Il pensa que peut-être une chaîne avec un médaillon portant son emblème royal serait un bon présent. Il montrerait à tous les Loups-garous que Sirius était le Prince Consort. Remus rit sous cape quand il pensa à la première rencontre entre sa mère et Sirius. L'animagus avait passé des heures à répondre à toutes les questions de sa mère. Certaines avaient été simples comme ce qui était son sujet préféré à l'école tandis que d'autres avaient été assez embarrassantes comme quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sirius avait rougit. Remus ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois que Sirius avait rougi. Il avait toujours été le plus ouvert dans leurs rapports. Je suppose qu'être confronté par une mère, ce n'est pas comme une plaisanterie avec des amis.

Remus était aussi inquiet pour Sirius qui récemment semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Chaque fois que Remus lui avait demandé, Sirius lui répondait qu'il était un peu fatigué et se sentirait mieux aux vacances de Noël. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses achats. Il lui demanderait de nouveau ce soir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Remus remarqua que Sirius semblait fiévreux. Comme d'habitude, il lui avait dit qu'il était juste fatigué, donc ils allèrent se coucher tôt. Au milieu de la nuit, les yeux de Sirius s'étaient ouverts, et ils brillaient d'un jaune d'or. Il s'assit sur le lit puis se leva, marcha vers la porte de leurs quartiers. Il était comme en transe. Quelque chose l'appelait dans la forêt. Il remarqua à peine l'air froid qui le frappa. Il portait seulement un bas de pyjama et était pieds nus.

Si quelqu'un du château avait regardé à l'extérieur à cet instant, il aurait vu une silhouette entourée par une lumière dorée entrant dans la forêt. Après quinze minutes de marche, Sirius s'arrêta devant un lac gelé. Au milieu du lac, un Griffon était debout avec ses ailes étendues. Le Griffon observa Sirius s'approcher de lui et s'agenouiller.

Le Lord Griffon regarda Sirius et rit. « Debout Sirius Black, j'aurais dû savoir que le destin vous enverrait à moi comme l'Élu. Il semble que toute la famille proche des deux jeunes Lords est appelée à la grandeur. »

Sirius se leva et sourit au Lord Griffon. « Vous savez que je ferais tout pour protéger Harry et ses amis. »

« Oui, la prophétie a parfaitement choisi. »

« Oh, quelle prophétie ? »

« Il y a longtemps, une grande guerre a été prévue entre les forces de la lumière et celle de l'ombre. Une prophétie a été faite pour le Lord Griffon. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était celui qui l'a reçu. Il a dit que l'Élu sera né dans le monde humain, aimera un non-humain et viendra de l'ombre à la lumière. Il a aussi dit que ce guerrier sera digne du don des Griffons. Quand le prophète a dit cela à mon grand-père, un rubis de la taille d'un oeuf apparut sur un piédestal devant lui. Il a dit que quand la gemme commencerait à briller l'Élu serait prêt à recevoir le don. Il y a environ un mois, le jour suivant la dernière pleine lune, la gemme a commencé à briller. Hier, le bâton de pouvoir est apparu à côté de cela. J'ai été envoyé pour amener l'Élu pour qu'il puisse recevoir le bâton. C'est son appel qui vous a mené ici, devant moi. Le bâton vous a choisi et maintenant, vous serez capable d'aider en devenant un protecteur pour les deux jeunes Lords. Venez maintenant avec moi et je vous montrerai la voie qui vous amènera au sceptre. » Le Lord Griffon se leva et se retourna pour partir.

« Er... Je ne pense pas que je dois aller dans votre monde habillé comme cela. » Sirius agita ses bras devant lui pour montrer son état. Le Griffon rit sous cape et agita sa patte devant Sirius qui se retrouva habillé de robes de combats rouges. Il dit à Sirius que le dernier humain à avoir failli posséder le pouvoir d'utiliser le bâton de Pouvoir avait été Godric Griffondor lui-même. Sirius trébucha en entendant cela. Il regarda le Griffon, choqué. « Comment, par Merlin, puis-je mieux faire que Gryffondor ! Cet homme est pratiquement un dieu. Et je suis juste Sirius Black. » Il pensait toujours à ce que le Griffon venait de lui dire lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un trou noir.

« C'est une entrée vers mon monde. Avec le bâton, vous serez capable de créer cela pour aller d'un monde à l'autre. » Le Griffon passa l'entrée et Sirius l'y suivit. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté, Sirius vit que la terre des Griffons était surtout un terrain montagneux avec quelques volcans en son centre. Le Lord Griffon lui dit de monter sur son dos. Puis il s'envola. Après presque une heure de vol, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la plus haute montagne. À la base, un chemin menait au sommet.

« Vous devez monter de vous-même. Mais prenez garde, il peut y avoir plusieurs dangers auxquels vous devrez faire face avant que vous n'atteigniez votre but. » Le Griffon agita sa patte de nouveau et Sirius eu sa baguette magique.

« Allez-y maintenant, je vous attendrai ici. Bonne chance. »

Le Griffon s'assis et attendit que Sirius commence à monter l'escalier avant de parler à un être invisible à côté de lui.

« Vous pouvez vous rendre visible, Prince Joshua. Le compagnon de votre fils est une âme courageuse. Il réussira dans sa recherche. »

« Oui. Il rend mon fils heureux et c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. »

« Oui, il est un homme bon. Il est étonnant de voir que de l'ombre peut venir une telle lumière. » les deux hommes s'assirent devant la montagne sur laquelle Sirius était monté.

En attendant, dans le château, les peintures avaient alerté Albus Dumbledore de la disparition étrange de Sirius. Allant dans les quartiers de Remus, il semblait assez surpris de ce qui se passait dans son école. Il savait que Severus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Ronald, Remus et Hermione avaient des réunions secrètes. Et pourquoi avaient-ils ces réunions dans les toilettes des filles ? La seule chose qu'il y avait, c'était l'entrée de la chambre des secrets mais ils n'y allaient sûrement pas.

Lorsqu'il voulu frapper à la porte de Remus, il remarqua qu'elle était ouverte.

« Monsieur le directeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Remus, il semble que les tableaux aient vu Sirius partir de vos appartements pour aller dehors. Il portait juste son bas de pyjama. Er... Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Remus regarda Albus avec surprise. Il revint dans le salon quand il vit que Sirius n'était plus dans leur lit. Il invita Albus à s'asseoir.

« Je ne sais pas où il est allé, Albus. Il était là quand je me suis endormi. Nous sommes même allés nous coucher tôt parce qu'il était fatigué. »

« Remus, je veux que vous me disiez la vérité. J'ai reçu un rapport sur vous sur la réunion avec Severus, Harry et ses amis à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. » Il se releva en disant qu'il retournait se coucher. Remus ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Ça va, Albus. Donnez-moi juste une minute pour entrer en contact avec les autres. » Il alla à son bureau où il sortit un miroir. Il regarda le miroir et demanda. « Hermione Granger. »

Après quelques secondes, une voix fatiguée répondit avec rogne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous tous dans mes quartiers immédiatement, C'est une urgence. Pouvez-vous entrer en contact avec les autres ? »

« Sûr. Donnes-nous quelques minutes pour arriver. »

« Merci, Hermione. »

« De rien, votre Grandeur. »

Albus ne dit rien quand il entendit Hermione appeler Remus votre Grandeur; il pensa qu'elle plaisantait avec lui. Remus retourna s'asseoir à côté du vieux magicien. « Voudriez-vous du thé tandis que nous attendons les autres ? »

« Oui, ce serait agréable. »

Pendant ce temps, sur une montagne dans le royaume Griffon, Sirius commençait à être fatigué de monter depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Il décida de s'asseoir pour quelques minutes reprenant ainsi son souffle. « Comment, par l'enfer, puis-je être digne de ce bâton ? » Se demanda-t-il pour la centième fois. Il était assis, réfléchissant, quand il entendit un bruit dans un buisson à sa droite. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un long serpent venir vers lui. Sirius leva sa baguette magique et l'a dirigea vers le serpent.

Le serpent s'arrêta d'avancer vers lui et leva sa tête pour regarder Sirius. Il commença à siffler à Sirius pour lui demander quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas parler Fourchelangue. J'aurais dû amener mon filleul. » Sirius se rappela le médaillon qu'Harry lui avait donné pour rentrer dans la chambre des secrets. « Peut-être qu'il m'aidera. » Il prit le médaillon dans sa main et parla. Il brilla pendant quelques minutes avant de siffler au serpent. Le serpent examina les yeux de Sirius, alors il répondit avec impertinence en anglais. « Jeune Griffon, vous pouvez passer. Quelqu'un avec moins de courage se serait enfui en hurlant. » Le serpent sembla amusé par l'expression choquée de Sirius.

« Merci. »

« De rien, allez maintenant, vous avez encore une longue route. »

Sirius lança un dernier regard au serpent et recommença à monter l'escalier. « Qu'est-ce que je vais encore rencontrer sur cette montagne ? »

Au château, c'était un groupe las qui regardait le Directeur qui, lui, buvait calmement son thé. Personne ne savait où Sirius avait disparu, ils étaient tous inquiets. Soudainement, un rouleau apparu devant Remus. Il lu le message et vit qu'il était de son père. « Mon père m'envoie ce message pour nous dire que Sirius est bien et qu'il reviendra demain matin. » Le regard perplexe d'Albus Dumbledor lui confirma qu'il fallait commencer les confidences, il se lança.

« Albus, je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous choquer mais ne m'interrompez pas avant que j'aie fini sinon je ne pourrai pas continuer. »

Le vieux magicien inclina la tête et Remus commença à lui raconter leur histoire. "Ça a commencé à l'anniversaire d'Harry où il a su qu'il était le Lord Phénix." Albus regarda Harry qui ne dit rien mais lui montra son anneau de mariage qui était aussi l'anneau de Lord Phoenix. Il s'entoura d'une lumière d'or et se retrouva paré de sa robe d'or.

« Alors, quelques semaines plus tard, quand Draco eut ses seize ans, il est devenu le Grand Lord Licornes. Sirius et moi l'avons découvert il y a quelques semaines après le début des classes. Nous avons été témoin de leur cérémonie de mariage. Ils ont exécuté une cérémonie Lunarias de la pleine lune. Le matin suivant nous avons informé Severus qui est le parrain de Draco. » Il se tourna pour regarder Draco. « Enlève le glamour Draco, nous pourrions tout lui dire. »

Draco fit un signe de la main devant son estomac et son grand ventre rond apparu. Ses robes apparurent aussi. Il était maintenant tout paré d'argent. « Je suis enceint de trois mois, de jumelles. Elles devraient naître vers janvier. »

Dumbledore avait un peu pâli quand il vit son étudiant. Il se tourna vers Remus afin de lui laisser savoir que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Quelques semaines après la découverte de leurs rangs, ils ont découvert que Ron était un de leurs protecteurs. Nous avons trouvé cela par accident quand Harry l'a suivi dans la salle sur demande. Ron est le premier protecteur de nos deux Lords; son nom réel et son titre sont le Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir. Fils de Reine Adira des Elfes Lumineux et du Roi Ulrich des Elfes Sombres. » Ron en entendant cela, leva son propre sort et apparu sous sa véritable apparence au directeur.

« Et ensuite, quelques semaines après, ce fût le seizième anniversaire d'Hermione; elle est devenue le deuxième protecteur. Nous avons découvert qu'elle est la Princesse Hermione Servov du royaume des Vampires. » Quand le vieux magicien se tourna vers Hermione, elle fit un signe de la main et son sort disparu, elle portait sa robe rouge sang avec son collier et le médaillon avec le sigle royal.

Remus les observa tous, parés et se demanda comment finir son histoire.

« J'ai moi-même découvert il y a un mois que l'homme qui m'a mordu enfant est en réalité le Prince Joshua Lang du royaume des Loups-garous. Il m'a choisi comme héritier; je suis maintenant le prince Remus John Lupin du royaume des Loups-garous. Je suis le troisième protecteur de nos Lords. » Si tôt eu-t-il fini que ses robes devinrent bleu clair avec des lunes d'or brodées autour des ourlets. Son collier apparu, aussi couvert du sigle royal du clan des Loups-garous.

« Bien. Maintenant Albus, vous savez qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes ici. Cela doit rester secret. Voldemort donnerait son bras droit pour obtenir cette information. Il veut désespérément mettre la main sur Draco et Harry. »

Le vieux sorcier sourit et le scintillement de ses yeux sembla plus brillant. « Oui, je vois ça. Je garderai le secret au fond de mon âme. »

« Merci, Professeur. J'ai finalement la famille dont j'ai rêvé et maintenant je dois tout faire pour la protéger. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Draco va aller se recoucher. Il a besoin de sommeil si près de l'accouchement. » Harry se leva et prit la main de Draco; avant de quitter la pièce il salua tout le monde et ils reprirent leurs vêtements habituels. Bientôt, chacun partit se recoucher, attendant le lendemain pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Le Loup-garou retourna au lit en pensant au message de son père. Il finit par s'endormir en rêvant de Griffons et de montagnes.

Sirius qui montait toujours, tomba sur un nid dont les œufs étaient de pierres et métaux précieux. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de prendre un des œufs. Elle lui disait qu'il le lui fallait absolument. Comme dans un rêve, il vit sa main aller vers le nid. Alors une autre voix intérieure lui dit de s'arrêter. « N'y touche pas, c'est peut-être un piège. En plus, tu as ta famille qui t'attend au château, n'est-ce pas assez de richesse pour toi ? » Sirius se secoua. Il lança un dernier regard au nid avant de continuer son ascension.

Après plus de trente autres minutes de montée, il se heurta à une créature qui y ressemblait à un mélange de licorne et d'aigle. Elle était blessée et avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il leva sa baguette magique et guérit ce qu'il pouvait mais il savait que s'il n'amenait pas la créature au Lord Griffon qui l'attendait au fond de la montagne, elle mourrait. Il souleva par lévitation la créature et retourna sur ses pas. Il espérait que c'était la bonne décision. On ne lui avait pas fixé de délai donc il espéra qu'il pourrait essayer de remonter après. Le temps sembla passer plus vite et il se retrouva rapidement au pied de la montagne. Une lumière très vive entoura la créature et elle disparu. « PAR MERLIN, C'EST AVEUGLANT. »

Secouant la tête, il se tourna et recommença à monter de nouveau. Après un moment, il s'assit pour prendre quelques minutes de repos. Il était assoiffé. Aussitôt que la pensée Lui eut traversé l'esprit une très belle femme apparut devant lui. Elle lui offrait de la boisson et de la nourriture. Pendant qu'il buvait et mangeait, il remarqua que la fille lui faisait des avances. Sirius rit silencieusement et pensa « Si seulement vous saviez que je ne suis pas de ce bord là. » De nouveau, comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées, un Adonis très musclé sorti et commença à lui faire des avances. Sirius roula des yeux et avec bonté, dit à l'homme qu'il n'était pas intéressé. « J'aime Remus donc je ne pourrai jamais être avec vous. »

Il remercia les deux personnes et recommença à monter. « Cela devient ridicule, de quelle hauteur EST cette stupide montagne ? »

Finalement, il atteint ce qui ressemblait au sommet. Il vit un rubis qui émettait un bruit étrange qui devenait plus fort quand il s'approchait. Quand il parvint à environ trois pieds de la pierre, une voix lui parla. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne, la voix venait de la pierre.

« Élu. Laissez-moi être le premier à vous féliciter pour la réussite dans votre quête. »

« Ma quête, mais je n'ai rien fait de vraiment dangereux. »

« Vous avez montré votre courage et votre intelligence quand vous avez fait face au serpent. Vous avez montré que vous n'étiez pas avide en refusant un des oeufs de fortune. Vous avez montré de la compassion et de la bonté quand vous avez sauvé la créature inconnue. Et finalement, vous avez montré de la fidélité et de l'amour à votre compagnon quand vous avez refusé la tentation de la chair. »

Sirius ne s'était même pas rendu compte que tout cela avait été des épreuves pour voir qui il était et il se sentit fier de lui.

« Oui, jeune protecteur, vous pouvez être fier de vous. Recevez maintenant le bâton de pouvoir des Griffons et retournez à votre monde pour protéger votre famille. »

Une lumière aveuglante apparut sur le sommet du rubis et le sceptre vint dans la main de Sirius. Sirius senti la puissance courir du bâton vers son corps. La connaissance longtemps perdue lui était transmise. Il découvrit qu'il avait maintenant une seconde forme animagus : un Griffon. Il sourit, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dire à Remus. Il descendit rapidement la montagne et il remarqua que son beau-père l'attendait assis à côté du Lord Griffon.

Le Lord Griffon s'approcha de lui et le salua. « À ce jour, vous serez connu comme étant le Mage de l'Arc Griffon. Vous serez un instrument dans la bataille contre le monde des démons qui sont maintenant les alliés de Voldemort. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de retourner à votre monde. »

Sirius salua les deux hommes, et dans un flash, il partit. Il apparut dans le salon de leurs appartements, à lui et à Remus. Il alla dans leur chambre à coucher où il resta debout à la porte, regardant son mari endormit. Il s'assit lentement sur le lit en continuant d'observer le bel endormi. Il sentit son amour encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se pencha pour embrasser ces lèvres qui l'appelaient. Quand il fut assit à nouveau, il vit les yeux de Remus commencer à s'ouvrir. Il vit son compagnon renifler l'air. Quand il identifia son compagnon, il lui demanda :

« SIRIUS BLACK où étais-tu passé? Tu m'as fait une peur monstre. Si mon père ne m'avait pas écrit en me disant que tu allais bien, je serais toujours en panique. »

« Remus, je viens de revenir d'une quête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis allé sur la terre des Griffons, je suis l'Élu. Il semble que je sois le seul capable de tenir le bâton de pouvoir des Griffons. » Sirius se leva pour que Remus puisse voir comment il était paré et le bâton.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent quand il vit les robes rouges et or. Ils furent encore plus larges quand il vit le bâton que Sirius tenait. Il était fait d'un rubis sur un manche gravé de runes ressemblant à une griffe de Griffon.

« Je suis le Mage de l'Arc Griffon, je suis le quatrième protecteur élu. » Sirius commença à enlever ses vêtements pour aller se coucher. Il fit un signe de la main vers le mur et un pied apparut sur lequel il plaça le bâton. Une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, il se tourna et fit un sourire mauvais à Remus. Il commença à embrasser son mari. « Tu sais Amour, toute cette activité physique m'a réveillé. Je dois brûler cette énergie en te faisant l'amour. »

Les yeux d'or de Remus commencèrent à briller de désir. « Mmm... Je pense que tu as raison Siri, je crois que j'ai aussi de l'énergie à brûler. »

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent bientôt à danser une danse qui existait depuis que le monde est monde. Le lendemain matin, il y aurait le temps pour plus d'explications, maintenant, c'était celui de l'amour...

**À suivre**


	24. Le feu du dragon

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Bêta correctrice :** Eni

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 23; **Traduis : **26, 36,37**; En cours : **27,28,29,38;

**Chapitre traduit par **_Tobby_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**0o0**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**Chapitre 23 : Le feu du dragon**

Le lendemain, Remus et Sirius organisèrent une réunion avec leurs amis et le directeur dans leur quartier. Une fois que tous furent présents, Sirius leur expliqua les évènements qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Il leur parla des épreuves et que même Godric Gryffondor n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de prendre le bâton de pouvoirTous furent choqués de la puissance que possédait le bâton du Griffon. Sirius appela son bâton et lorsqu'il le fit ses vêtements se changèrent pour donner le rouge et or de ses robes de combats.

Harry se leva et enlaça son parrain. « Merci d'être là pour moi, je te considère comme mon père. Je savais que ma confiance n'était pas mal placée. »

Sirius expliqua que Voldemort avait fait une alliance avec les démons et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les aider à le détruire avec ses pouvoirs magiques de mage. Il les prévint qu'il avait reçu tout le savoir sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs mais qu'il devait encore s'entraîner avec eux pour apprendre à les contrôler.

Tous étaient excités par leurs forces qui devenaient de plus en plus forte. Le seul qui semblait silencieux était Severus. Sirius expliqua comment il avait passé la semaine avant de recevoir ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui firent penser à Severus quelques choses qui lui étaient arrivés.

Trois différents incidents lui avait fait penser que quelque chose arrivait à sa propre magie. Le premier qui lui était arrivé s'était passé lorsqu'il corrigeait des copies dans son bureau. Il était très tard et il faisait sombre. Il devenait furieux contre le peu de lumière qu'il y avait et qui l'empêchait de lire les écrits de ses idiots d'élèves. Il frappa sa table de sa main par frustration et d'un seul coup toutes les bougies de son bureau s'étaient mises à éclairer plus fort. Le second se passa dans son laboratoire de potion, il était prêt à expérimenter et essayait d'améliorer la potion Tue-loup. Il était passé devant son chaudron en pensant qu'il avait besoin d'une petite flamme sous celui-ci lorsque soudain une flamme apparût de nulle part. Il était resté planté devant la flamme pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il avait fait de la magie sans baguette et sans mots. Le troisième incident fût après qu'il ait reçu une lettre de menace de la part d'anciennes connaissances mangemorts. Il était tellement en colère que la lettre prit feu dans ses mains. Tout ceci lui donnait matière à réfléchir et surtout à se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il garda le secret pensant que ce n'était dû qu'au stress que sa magie devenait incontrôlable.

Après la réunion tous retrouvèrent leurs occupations normales, aller à l'école et prétendre que rien d'important n'était arrive dans leur vie.

Les derniers jours, avant les vacances ce Noël, furent calmes. Draco et Harry disparaissait la nuit afin d'avoir du temps ensemble. Ils étaient si amoureux. Ils pouvaient souvent être vu marchants dans la neige en se tenant par la main. Les Gryffondor avaient accepté Draco dans leur maison. Mais après qu'il ait fait une blague sur les Serpentard en transformant leurs cheveux en rouge et or pendant un jour ils avaient vraiment commencé à bien l'aimer. Harry était heureux qu'ils puissent se reposer aussi dans la tour des Gryffondor. Les autres avaient été prévenus à propos que Parvati était une espionne pour Voldemort. Cela avait été découvert qu'elle avait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, elle avait donc été exclue ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'y avaient pas d'autres espions, ils pouvaient se reposer un peu. Ils ouvraient toujours un œil mais vivait leur relation d'une manière très heureuse.

Enfin le dernier jour d'école arriva. Ils souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël à tous leurs amis et commencèrent à faire leurs bagages, leur départ étant programmé pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain ils prirent le train pour retourner à Grimmauld Place. Depuis que ses parents avaient décidé de partir pour leur seconde lune de miel, Hermione passait toutes ses vacances avec les garçons et leurs gardiens. Severus avait été invité à rester avec eux, surtout que Draco pouvait accoucher pendant qu'ils étaient en vacances. Et tous commençaient à penser à lui comme une partie de leur famille.

Après deux jours à Grimmauld Place, le groupe décida d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour un dernier jour de shopping avant Noël. Chacun avait une petite liste de choses à acheter à la dernière minute. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Harry et Sirius étaient le premier groupe, Remus, Hermione et Ron le second, Severus et Draco le dernier. Ils se donnèrent trois heures de shopping avant de se retrouver au Chaudron baveur où ils pourraient rentrer par la cheminée.

Harry et Sirius avait une discussion à propos du devenir de Grimmauld Place une fois que la guerre serait terminée car tous voulaient emménager dans le royaume d'Elvin afin d'y vivre en paix. Ils avaient tous la possibilité d'aller d'un royaume à un autre. Ils espéraient juste que les elfes accepteraient Severus puisqu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser derrière eux, il avait assez souffert durant toute sa vie sans être abandonné par sa nouvelle famille.

« Eh bien Ron est leur prince, il leur dira sûrement… » Harry fût interrompu par le bruit d'environ cinquante mangemorts qui transplanaient au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir si leurs amis étaient proches. Harry vit Hermione, Ron et Remus sortir de Fleury et Botts. En se retournant, il vit Draco et Severus sortir du magasin de Quidditch. Rapidement tous étaient en train de se battre contre les mangemorts.

Harry tentait de rejoindre Draco qui tenait deux mangemorts loin de Severus avec l'un de ses boucliers. Il s'agenouilla près d'une femme qui avait été touchée par un mangemort. Il utilisait son nouveau pouvoir de guérison par le toucher pour la sauver. Draco étant occupé à soigner la jeune femme, il ne remarqua pas trois autres mangemorts qui s'approchaient de lui.

Harry lui hurla d'être prudent. Draco eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour éviter un puissant sort de coupure. Il envoya un Stupefix au plus proche mangemort et en désarma un autre. A son stade très avancé de grossesse, il était beaucoup plus lent et ne pouvait pas tenir en respect les autres mangemorts qui venaient en aide à leurs collègues. Harry n'arrivait pas à l'approcher car un sort fit exploser un magasin entre eux provoquant l'effondrement d'un mur. Severus voyant son filleul en grand danger tendit les bras et ouvrit ses mains. Sans savoir comment il avait fait, il envoya quelques boules de feu aux mangemorts qui prirent la fuite pour sauver leur vie.

Severus était choqué. "D'où est-ce que cela peut bien provenir ?" Il se retourna et pris soin de quelques autres mangemorts mais il fut frappé par un sort qui l'envoya dans un mur. Il s'y cogna avec un bruit sourd et glissa au sol, semi-inconscient. Avec ses yeux mi clos, il fut le témoin de ce qu'il se passait pour ses quatre élèves et ses deux nouveaux amis. Il se sentit en colère de leur être inutile. Subitement, il trouva que le monde tournait au ralenti. Il vit les sorts lorsqu'ils sortaient des baguettes ou des mains de ses amis. Il était capable de jeter un bon coup d'œil à ce que faisaient les sorts. Il vit à travers sa nouvelle vision ce que les sorts faisaient au corps lorsqu'ils percutaient. Cela ressemblait à une goutte d'eau heurtant la surface d'un lac. Les rides de l'eau se propageaient lentement à travers son corps. Il sentit le feu à l'intérieur de lui, brûler et devenir plus fort pendant que l'attaque progressait.

Il détestait se sentir incapable d'aider son filleul. Il tourna la tête lorsque Draco se fit presque atteindre par un sort qui aurait sûrement fait du mal aux jumeaux. Sa rage augmenta. Il vit que Sirius avait fait appelle à son bâton de pouvoir car des démons étaient apparus au centre du combat. Il vit toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se battre contre autant d'ennemis, ainsi que tous les innocents qui tombaient pendant le combat. Ses amis faisaient attention à ne toucher personne sauf les mangemorts et les démons mais l'ennemi n'y prêtait aucune attention. Sirius vit une sorcière tenter et échouer à protéger ses deux enfants. Elle tomba sous le sort de la mort. Le feu à l'intérieur de lui, brûlait comme une vraie fournaise.

Il entendit une voix lui dire de relâcher le feu qui brûlait et tous seraient sauvés. « Ne soit pas effrayé jeune élu, le feu est ton ami. Il obéira à tes ordres. Maintenant lève toi, aide tes amis et vainc l'ennemi.

Tout d'un coup, ce fut très clair. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se leva et étendit ses deux mains. Des boules de feu partirent de ses mains et allèrent sur les mangemorts les plus proches. Cinq d'entre eux tombèrent instantanément. Severus se retourna vers Draco et psalmodia un sort, subitement un mur de feu l'entoura et aucun sort ne pouvait le franchir. Draco sembla choqué de se sentir, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, en sécurité. Voyant que son filleul était en sécurité, il regarda Sirius et Harry. Il remarqua que ces deux derniers s'en sortaient très bien. Il regarda plus loin et vit quelqu'un qui s'approchait de Remus avec une dague en argent. Il conjura rapidement un fouet en feu puis avec un mouvement de poignet il désarma l'attaquant. Remus se retourna à temps pour voir la dague voler des mains de l'homme. Il avait été à un cheveu d'avoir été tué par son pire cauchemar : l'argent.

Severus regarda en direction d'Hermione et Ron qui maîtrisaient assez bien la situation. Après trente minutes qui semblèrent une décennie, la bataille était terminée. Les mangemorts survivants qui n'avaient pas transplané ailleurs étaient encerclés et attachés afin que les Aurors les emmènent à Azkaban.

Harry rejoignit Draco qui était toujours encerclé par un mur de feu qui semblait tomber doucement. Hermione, Ron et Remus se rejoignirent et regardèrent Harry qui vérifiait si tout allait bien pour Draco ainsi qu'aux autres. Sirius aidait à guérir les quelques petites blessures des personnes présentes.

Draco pâlît d'un coup. « Où est Severus ? » Tous cherchèrent dans les environs afin d'y trouver le maître des potions qui se tenait là il y avait quelques minutes. Ils le virent se tenir près d'un bâtiment qui était sur le point de s'écrouler. Hermione utilisa sa rapidité afin de l'éloigner du chemin quelques secondes avant que le mur ne s'effondre. Elle l'amena là où le groupe les attendait.

Severus, qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, s'aida en s'appuyant sur un mur. Il se laissa doucement glisser à terre tandis que son énergie le quittait. Ron tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il était à peine conscient.

« SEVERUS » Le roux s'avança vers le professeur à terre. Il essaya de le toucher mais sentit ses doigts brûler au contact de ce dernier. Draco s'approcha de son parrain et essaya aussi de le toucher. « Aille. Par Merlin, il est vraiment brûlant. »

Sirius s'approcha et leur dit qu'il allait transplaner directement à Grimmauld Place. Il leur demanda d'aller au Chaudron baveur afin de pouvoir rentrer par la cheminée.

Sirius se pencha et toucha Severus, il grimaça quand il sentit ses doigts brûler mais il le tint ferment lorsqu'il disparut dans un 'pop'. Harry pressa tout le monde de partir afin de trouver ce qu'il arrivait à Severus.

Ce qu'ils virent quand ils rentrèrent leur fit un choc. Ils sortirent tous de l'âtre et allèrent dans la chambre de Severus. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils remarquèrent que Sirius plaçait de sort de refroidissement sur le lit qui fumait au contact de Severus.

« Je dois refroidir le lit ou sinon il s'enflammerait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il brûle tout ce qu'il touche ? »

Harry secoua la tête et lui répondit que personne ne le savait. « Il a dû être touché par un sortilège que nous ne connaissons pas. »

« Nous devrons nous assurer qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour veilleur sur lui jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce qui ne va pas. Comme j'ai déjà commencé à enchanter son lit pour qu'il soit aussi froid que de la glace, je vais prendre le premier tour. » Sirius regarda Draco qui était bourré de remords en voyant son parrain paraître si faible alors qu'il était un homme habituellement fort.

Harry sentit la détresse de son amour, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Allez Dray, allons nous reposer dans notre chambre. Sirius nous dira s'il y a un changement. » Lorsque Draco allait protester Harry lui dit clairement qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien lui-même et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'envoi chez les guérisseurs, il devrait aller au moins faire une petite sieste. Draco qui réalisa qu'il était fatigué fût d'accord mais demanda à Harry qu'il vienne et le prenne dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormirait. « Bien sûr que je le ferais, allez viens. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre pour ne réapparaître qu'au dîner. Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent aussi pour aller se reposer. L'attaque avait épuisé tout le monde et ils savaient qu'ils devaient encore s'entraîner beaucoup avant d'être prêt pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Trop de choses auraient pu mal tourner aujourd'hui.

Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius et l'aida à garder le lit froid afin que Severus soit plus confortablement installé.

« Sirius personne n'a vu Severus se faire toucher par un sort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a stoppé un mangemort qui tentait de me tuer à coup de dague en argent. Il a utilisé un sort puissant. Peu de personnes peuvent utiliser la magie du feu. N'avais-tu pas remarqué que Draco avait été protégé par un bouclier de feu ? J'ai aussi vu quelques boules de feu toucher les mangemorts pendant la bataille. Penses-tu qu'il est responsable de ces attaques ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon amour, nous le saurons que lorsqu'il sera réveillé. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'homme inconscient, espérant qu'il irait bien et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit de Severus, une toute autre bataille se déroulait. La voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui disait toujours d'accepter le feu qui brûlait en lui. Que c'était ce qu'il était censé être. » Il continuait de se disputer avec la voix, que la magie du feu était de la magie noire et qu'il avait eu assez d'obscurité dans sa vie.

« Mon enfant, cela ne te blessera pas. Tu seras capable de le contrôler et de l'utiliser pour les forces du bien. »

« Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. »

« Qui je suis n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est est que tu acceptes le cadeau que je te donne. Le grand Lord phénix et le Lord Licorne auront besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent avoir. Tu dois l'accepter, c'est ta destinée. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas sombrer dans l'obscurité à nouveau. Je viens juste de trouver la joie et l'amitié. Je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté avant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne perdras aucune de ces choses. Mais cela arrivera si tu n'acceptes pas ces pouvoirs. Ne vois-tu pas que tes amis ont vacillé pendant ce combat ? Si tu ne les avais pas aidé, ton filleul et le prince des Loup-garou seraient morts. »

Une autre voix, qui était plus douce, lui parla. « Accepte ton destin, c'est ton devoir envers ta famille de les aider. Fais le au nom de l'amour et tu ne perdras pas. »

« Dîtes moi tous les deux qui vous êtes et je reconsidèrerais ma position. »

La première voix lui répondit. « Je suis le roi Marcus des Dragons Noirs. »

La deuxième voix lui répondit. "Je suis le roi Darius des Dragons Blanc. Tu es notre Elu. Nous allons lier nos pouvoirs à toi. Vu que tu es celui qui en est digne. Tu es à la fois Obscurité et Lumière ce qui est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin pour un lien complet. Tu gagneras le pouvoir de mon peuple. Pour utiliser le feu afin de protéger et de sauver des vies. Comme le bouclier et le fouet que tu as utilisé pour ton filleul et le prince Remus. Toi, Severus Snape, tu es le cinquième protecteur. »

Le roi Marcus prit la parole. « Tu es assez noir pour prendre le pouvoir de mon peuple. Les attaques de feu que tu as utilisé en faisaient parti. Combiné ensemble, les pouvoirs de l'obscurité et de la lumière t'aideront à être un Sorcier Maître des Dragons. Normalement, lorsque nous nous lions avec un Elu, ils ne possèdent que l'un des pouvoirs de nos races. Mais en étant toi-même nous t'avons trouvé digne de nos deux pouvoirs. Maintenant Severus Snape acceptes-tu ce lien et veux-tu aider ton filleul et son mari à protéger nos mondes ?

Severus était submergé par les informations qui lui parvenaient. Il ne pensait pas être digne comme ils le pensaient mais il ne voulait voir sa chance de protéger Draco et ses enfants s'envoler s'il refusait.

« D'accord, je le ferais. Est-ce que quelqu'un viendra et m'aidera à m'entraîner à utiliser ces nouveaux pouvoirs ? »

« Oui, l'un de nous t'apparaîtra dans tes rêves et t'expliqueras tout. Nous prendrons chacun notre tour pour t'enseigner ce que tu dois savoir. Maintenant commençons le lien. Juste un petit conseil. Cela va être douloureux à cause du double lien. Supporte le et cela sera finit rapidement. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu te sentiras un peu différent mais tu auras le contrôle total de tes pouvoirs. »

Severus acquiesça pour leur faire savoir qu'il était prêt. Il sentit comme un liquide en feu parcourir ses veines. Il cria comme il n'avait jamais crié. Il sentit les flammes devenir plus grande autour de lui. Cela sembla durer une éternité mais peu de temps après, tout s'arrêta et il tomba inconscient à cause de l'effort.

Sirius et Remus qui surveillait Severus furent soudainement surpris lorsque le lit pris feu tout autour de Severus. Ils tentèrent de l'arrêter mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils remarquèrent que Severus n'était pas blessé par les flammes. Après environ dix minutes, le feu s'éteignit de lui-même aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. La température de la chambre revint à la normale. Sirius toucha Severus. Remarquant qu'il était maintenant à température normal et dit à Remus d'aller chercher les autres vu que Severus allait mieux.

« Vas-y Remus, je vais rester ici pendant quelques minutes de plus pour être sûr. »

« D'accord, mon amour, je suis sûr que Draco va être content en entendant la nouvelle. »

Remus marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et Harry et toqua à la porte. Ce fut un Harry fatigué qui répondit à la porte en portant uniquement un boxer. Il rougit lorsque Remus plaisanta sur son boxer vert qui allait très bien avec ses yeux. Une fois qu'il arrêta de rire à propos du fils de son ami, il fût capable de lui dire que Severus allait bien et qu'il avait arrêté de brûler tout ce qui l'entourait. Il leur dit de se reposer en paix dans leur chambre. Remus leur souhaita un bon après midi et retourna dans sa propre chambre. L'agitation l'avait aussi atteint. Il décida que de faire une sieste avant d'aller dîner était une excellente idée. A peu près trente minutes plus tard Sirius le rejoignit et s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Remus.

Ce ne fût que le jour suivant que Severus s'éveilla. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine et trouva tout le monde assit mangeant le petit déjeuner à la table de la cuisine. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il avait une assiette pleine de nourriture et l'ordre de s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Il remarqua que tous le regardaient.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Oui. » Répondirent-ils tous.

« Cela a commencé il y a quelques semaines environ. J'ai découvert que j'étais capable de faire un peu de magie sans baguette. Faire sortir du feu de nulle part et mettre le feu aux objets lorsque j'étais en colère ou frustré. » Il prit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de continuer.

« Hier, pendant la bataille, j'ai découvert que j'étais capable de vous aider. Mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi puissants que les vôtres. Puis j'ai reçu un sortilège de désarmement qui m'a envoyé contre un mur. Après ça je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder le combat. Lorsque la situation est devenue désespérée j'ai senti quelque chose brûler en moi. Subitement, je pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette en maîtrisant le feu. J'ai utilisé un bouclier pour protéger Draco et un fouet pour désarmer quelqu'un qui tentait de tuer Remus. J'ai attaqué les autres mangemorts avec des boules de feu. Je ne me souviens de rien après qu'Hermione m'ait poussé du mur qui s'écroulait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'entendais deux voix dans ma tête me parlant quand j'étais inconscient. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais leur Elu. J'avais été choisi pour être lié avec le roi des Dragons noirs et celui des Dragons blancs et que je serais capable d'utiliser le feu des Dragons pour vous aider dans votre cause. Je suis maintenant le sorcier Maître des Dragons, les deux rois vont venir dans mes rêves pour m'aider à m'entraîner. Lord phénix et Lord Licorne je suis votre cinquième protecteur. »

Harry et Draco sautèrent de joie. Tous les sept, une fois qu'ils seraient complètement entraînés pourrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Voldemort. Ils commencèrent à discuter des plans pour revenir en avance à Poudlard afin de continuer leur entraînement. Ils retourneraient à l'école le vingt neuf Décembre. Draco était content parce qu'il savait que ce serait mieux pour lui d'être près de la chambre des secrets lorsqu'il accoucherait.

« Bien, amusons-nous de nos derniers jours de vacances. Demain, c'est Noël et nous recevrons pleins de visiteurs en soirée. Je pense qu'Albus viendra pour le dîner de Noël. » Ils continuèrent de parler de leur premier Noël ensemble comme une famille et jurèrent qu'ils recommenceraient tous les ans tous ensemble.

**À suivre**


	25. Noël à Square Grimauld

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Vif d'or_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 24; **Traduis : **33,35,36,37**; En cours : **34;

**Chapitre traduit par **_Ju-chan et Mimi-chan_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**0o0**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**0o0**

Merci Pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**0o0**

**§**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Chapitre 24 : Noël à Square Grimauld.**

Le matin de Noël était là. Harry se réveilla en sentant les mains de son amour sur lui. Il sentit Draco embrasser et lécher son cou et sa poitrine. Harry gémit et sourit à son mari.

« Bonjour amour, joyeux Noël. »

« Si tu me réveilles comme ça Dray, je vais souhaiter que ce soit Noël tous les jours. »

Draco gloussa et continua à l'embrasser. Il se sentait vraiment bien ce matin et voulait partager sa bonne humeur avec son ange aux yeux verts. Bientôt, ce matin amusant devint chaud et passionné. Ils oublièrent de placer un sort de silence dans leur chambre. Donc quand ils crièrent leur plaisir, ils entendirent frapper sur le mur de chaque côté et reçurent des remarques sournoises à propos de laisser les autres dormir le matin. Harry et Draco se cachèrent sous la couette et commencèrent à rire. Ils se levèrent et prirent une douche; cette fois, ils n'oublièrent pas de placer un sort de silence sur la salle de bain. Harry ne pouvait croire à l'envie de sexe qu'avait Draco pendant sa grossesse. Et encore, il était un garçon de 16 ans, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il aimait comment Draco le draguait dans les coins sombres pour coucher avec lui durant les heures les plus impromptues de la journée.

La dernière fois, Draco l'avait pris dans la salle de bain du bas pour répéter la performance du jour où ils étaient partis pour l'école en septembre. Harry y avait laissé une énorme masse poisseuse. « Punaise, j'adore la chose qu'il fait avec sa langue. » Harry rendait toujours tout ce qu'il avait. Il adorait faire crier son nom à son mari pendant l'extase. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas être trop brutal avec Draco à cause de son gros ventre maintenant. Le soir, Harry pouvait rendre à Draco les caresses et parlait doucement à ses enfants. Il aimait beaucoup ses deux filles, même s'il ne les avait pas encore vu. Souvent, il prenait juste Draco dans ses bras et caressait son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il se relaxe. Comme la naissance de leurs enfants était proche, Harry s'assurait toujours que Draco était bien. Ils étaient devenus plus proche depuis les deux derniers mois.

Harry revint au présent quand Draco entra dans la chambre vêtu seulement d'une serviette.

« Habille-toi et allons en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je suis affamé après toute cette activité physique. »

Harry sourit en regardant son mari essayer de se vêtir. Il alla l'aider pour ses chaussures.

« Merci amour; je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Eh bien, je sais que tu ne t'amuserais pas autant dans le lit le matin. »

« Gamin. »

« Oui mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

« Tu sais que oui, maintenant allons manger, je suis affamé et tes filles me donnent des coups. Donc elles veulent probablement manger aussi. »

Les garçons descendirent et remarquèrent que Remus et Sirius étaient déjà dans la cuisine en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Harry vit le regard qu'échangèrent son parrain et son mari. Sirius ria quand il donna à Harry un petit livre sur les sorts de silence. Il gloussa quand il vit Harry rougir et cacher son visage dans la robe de Draco.

Tout les quatre riaient sur quelques histoires que Remus leur racontait du temps où ils étaient des maraudeurs quand Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus arriva aussi dans la cuisine. Ils finirent de manger et allèrent dans le salon où un arbre était décoré. Des tonnes de cadeaux les attendaient. Les quatre plus jeunes s'assirent sur le sol tout excités tandis que les hommes plus agés s'assirent sur des fauteuils en attendant que la distribution de cadeaux commence.

Harry prit sur lui de passer les cadeaux. Et pendant les deux heures suivantes, la joie régna à Square Grimmauld. Harry pouvait enfin passer Noël avec des gens qui l'aimaient. C'était loin du jour où il devait regarder les Dursley ouvrir leurs paquets en face de lui; il avait toujours été forcé de les regarder même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais rien donné. Son oncle s'assurait toujours de lui dire qu'un monstre ne recevait jamais de cadeau spécial. Draco sentant sa soudaine tristesse le prit par la main et lui dit de bien regarder les personnes présentes.

« Regarde autour de toi Harry; c'est ta vrai famille. Ne tend pas sur le passé. Ça ne peut que te rendre triste. »

Harry lui sourit et regarda sa famille. Il regarda Hermione prendre dans ses bras Ron en l'embrassant, quand il remarqua sa main où Ron avait glissé une bague de fiançaille. Puis il regarda Sirius et Remus qui se tenaient la main tout en parlant avec Severus des innovations qu'il avait faite sur certaines de ses potions expérimentales.

« Tu as raison Dray c'est ma famille, à partir de maintenant je vais laisser le passé rester dans le passé. Je t'aime; tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me faire me sentir mieux. »

Il s'approcha de son mari et lui donna un rapide baiser.

Pour le dîner le professeur Dumbledore se montra, tout comme Maugrey, Tonk et le reste du clan Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient été choqués et surpris quand ils avaient pris pour cible la tour de Remus et Sirius. Ils avaient maintenant des cheveux verts fluos, des oreilles de lapin et une queue de chat.

« Ah mon cher Lunard, je vois que nous n'avons pas perdu la main. »

« Non mon cher Patmol, nous réussissons encore ce que nous voulons. » Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant leur audience. Cela prit quelques minutes pour que les jumeaux comprennent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par « les Maraudeurs ».

« Putain. George as-tu entendu comment ils se sont appelés? »

« Bien sûr Fred; ça veut dire que notre petit frère savait probablement qui ils étaient depuis lontemps. Je pense que ça mérite de lui jouer un tour à lui aussi. »

Ils se tournèrent et firent face à Ron avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Ron pâlit en voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas facilement. Hermione rit quand elle vit son fiancé poursuivi autour de la maison par les jumeaux.

Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers sa future belle-fille. Elle lança un regard à la bague d'Hermione en se demandant où Ron avait pu trouver l'argent pour une telle bague. Hermione expliqua que Ron avait emprunté l'argent à Harry et qu'il le rembourserait en faisant des petits travaux autour de l'école le week-end pour Hagrid et les professeurs. Hermione croisa les doigts derrière son dos en espérant que Molly accepterait l'explication. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire que son fils était un Prince Elfique plus riche que Crésus. Il était allé lui-même à sa mine de diamants pour choisir la pierre qui était sur la bague. Ça avait été fait par un ancien Elfe qui était spécialisé dans les bijoux magiques. Le diamant lui-même brillait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand la lumière l'éclairait. Hermione avait été choquée quand Ron le lui avait proposé devant tous leurs amis ce matin. Elle flottait encore sur un nuage. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dire à son père. Ils contacteraient leurs parents magiques une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Severus parlait à ce moment-là avec le directeur, à propos de ses propres pouvoirs reçus quelques jours avant. Le vieux sorcier sembla heureux que son vieil ami puisse à présent tenir tête seul contre les forces du mal. Il demanda à Severus de lui montrer quelques-unes de ses techniques quand ils seraient de retour à l'école. Severus lui dit aussi qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard le 29 et devraient tous être cachés dans la chambre afin de s'entraîner sans être interrompus.

Harry se dirigea vers son maître des potions et le directeur. Il donna un paquet enveloppé à Albus. C'était une amulette qui devrait lui permettre de rentrer dans la chambre. Il la plaça autour du cou du vieux sorcier et lui dit que personne à part lui ne pourrait l'utiliser et que personne excepté Harry lui-même ne pourrait l'enlever. Le vieux sorcier remercia Harry.

«C'est bon professeur Dumbledore, je vous considère comme faisant parti de la famille et je serais enchanté que vous veniez visiter nos quartiers , nous pourrions aussi vous montrer notre équipement d'entraînement que nous avons créé. C'est aussi un endroit où nous tous, nous nous sentons à l'abri des dangers du monde extérieur. Chacun de nous verra régulièrement notre mentor dans la chambre. Hé, même le directeur peut vouloir une pause. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu. Quand les bébés seront là, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons avoir.» Harry rit quand il vit le pétillement s'intensifier dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

La soirée passa vite avec les chants de Noël de style sorcier et la bonne compagnie. Les Weasley partirent pour le Terrier et Tonk et Maugrey partirent peu après. Hermione et Ron furent les premiers à aller au lit. Les autres étaient sûrs que Ron allait passer une très bonne nuit en remerciement de la bague. Hermione avait un sourire narquois très sexy sur le visage quand elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Severus parti bientôt aussi. Sirius et Remus, qui avaient promis au Prince Joshua et à sa femme qu'ils passeraient la prochaine nuit dans le royaume des Loups-Garous pour la pleine lune, allèrent se coucher. Sirius ricana et dit à Harry et Draco de ne rien faire sans un sort de silence. Leur performance matinale n'avait pas été oubliée.

Harry et Draco étaient assis sur le divan se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et regardaient les lumières de l'arbre. Harry commença à embrasser le cou de Draco. Il lécha le lobe de son oreille. En entendant le blond gémir sous ses caresses, il devint plus audacieux. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour sortir sa baguette et placer quelques sorts de silence et un charme d'intimité. Il se retourna pour regarder son amour. Il continua à lui enlever sa chemise, embrassant chaque nouvelle partie de peau ainsi découverte et traçant un chemin vers son pantalon. Il prit plus de temps pour embrasser le ventre de son mari, pour dire à ses filles qu'il les aimait. Puis il retira le pantalon et le boxer de Draco. Il fit allonger Draco sur le divan, le prit dans sa bouche et l'amena à l'extase. Il s'allongea à coté de Draco et lui donna un peu de temps pour récuperer. Draco commença à toucher et à dévêtir Harry à son tour. Après quelques minutes, il le fit gémir et crier son nom. Leur amour consistait en caresses orales et manuelles. Depuis que Draco était proche du terme, ils avaient décidé que la pénétration n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était un peu inconfortable pour Draco et Harry, ne voulant pas le blesser, avait accepté. De toute façon, il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils pouvaient faire et toujours sentir l'amour de chacun dans leurs caresses. Après avoir fini, Harry enveloppa Draco dans une couverture chaude et le porta dans leur chambre où ils s'endormirent, rêvant de leurs futures étreintes.

Le matin suivant, Sirius et Remus dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent à travers un portail que Sirius avait fait avec ses pouvoirs. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de Remus. Quand ils y furent, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était décorée avec d'éclatantes décorations rouges et ors. Sirius, qui n'avait jamais vu le manoir Moonrise, fut surpris par la belle maison qui semblait l'accueillir. Il vit ses beaux-parents se diriger vers eux.

« Remus, mon fils, bon retour. Je vois que tu as emmené ton merveilleux mari, cette fois. »

La princesse Kendra embrassa et serra dans ses bras son fils et l'époux de celui-ci.

« Bonjour mère, avez-vous passé un bon Noël? »

Le prince répondit à cette question « Oui fils, mais nous avons gardé le plus grand nombre de célébrations pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons tes cadeaux sous l'arbre et nous avons un dîner spécial planifié pour ce soir. Tu verras plus de loups-garous ce soir, ma soeur et sa famille viennent. Je te les présenterai. »

La mère de Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui était toujours en admiration devant le magnifique manoir. « Aimez-vous notre maison, Sirius? »

« Oui, beaucoup. C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison et j'ai hâte de voir la transformation de Remus, ce soir. Ce sera la première fois que je le verrai se transformer sans douleur. »

« Oui, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il peut la contrôler. Il devrait aller bien ce soir. Les autres ne peuvent plus attendre pour vous voir Sirius; seul Remus et Joshua ont vu votre transformation. Est-ce douloureux? »

«Non, actuellement ce n'est pas douloureux; c'est encore une branche très peu connu de transfiguration. Je peux me transformer comme je veux. C'était douloureux seulement les premiers temps jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'habitue à la transformation. Aimeriez-vous voir ma forme?»

«J'adorerais ça.»

Sirius sourit et avec un 'pop' il se changea en Patmol. Kendra fut choquée de voir le lugubre chien dans son salon. Elle rit quand il marcha vers elle et lui lécha la main. Avec un autre 'pop' Sirius redevint lui-même.

«Whoua, c'est vraiment surprenant.» Elle se retourna et regarda son mari. «Nous devrions le faire se transformer avant que ta ''chère'' soeur arrive ainsi nous aurions un peu de distraction.»

Joshua lança à sa femme un regard exaspéré. «Ce n'est pas très gentil, chérie.»

Kendra marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Ta soeur non plus.» Elle se tourna pour regarder Remus. «Ta tante n'était pas ravie que nous t'ayons retrouvé. Elle était sûre que son fils hériterait du titre et du manoir. Mais maintenant que Joshua a trouvé son héritier, ton cousin est en seconde ligne pour le trône jusqu'à ce que tu aies tes propres enfants. Fais attention à elle.»

«Nous le ferons belle-maman, je garderai un oeil sur elle et je ferai en sorte qu'elle reste loin de Remus.»

«Merci Sirius, je sais que mon fils a bon coeur et qu'il est disposé à donner à tous une chance, donc il ne verra probablement pas le danger qu'elle représente.»

«Hé, je peux prendre soin de moi.» dit le jeune loup-garou froissé.

«Je sais que tu peux chéri, mais je garderai tes arrières quand même.»

«Tu veux juste une excuse pour regarder mes fesses.»

«Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute; c'est un si joli derrière.»

Remus roula des yeux pendant que Kendra riait à la plaisanterie de l'époux de son fils. Oui, il était définitivement un homme bon. Elle aimait les hommes ayant le sens de l'humour. Son mari était l'un de ces hommes. Les seules fois où elle l'avait vu sérieux était quand il traitait avec sa soeur et avec les Vampires. Mais maintenant que la paix était enfin établie avec ces derniers, grâce à son fils, le seul problème qu'ils avaient dorénavant était Lady Marcella et sa famille d'idiots. Ça ne ferait rien à sa belle-soeur si Remus recevait un coup de couteau par derrière sans que personne ne le remarque.

Sirius vit le regard pensif qu'eut soudain sa belle-mère. «Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire, ce soir?»

«Puis-je vous parler en privé, Sirius?»

«Bien sûr, allons-y.»

Elle l'entraîna à la bibliothèque et ferma la porte pour que personne ne les entende.

«Mon mari ne veut pas le croire mais nos espions dans le camp de Voldemort nous ont dit que ma belle-soeur veut se joindre à lui. Si elle le fait, elle apportera la ruine à notre peuple. Je m'inquiète du fait qu'elle puisse essayer quelque chose pour blesser Remus durant la pleine lune de ce soir. Elle le voit comme un obstacle à son ascension au pouvoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.»

«Que penseriez-vous si je demandais à quelques-uns de mes amis de venir ici et de surveiller Remus pendant sa transformation. Je sais qu'il sera probablement vulnérable durant sa métamorphose car ce sont les seules secondes où il ne pourra pas utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. J'utiliserai mes propres pouvoirs pour le protéger. Personne ne me prendra mon mari.» La dernière partie avait été dite d'une voix froide et agressive.

Sirius s'excusa pour contacter les autres. Il appela son pouvoir et contacta Harry.

(Harry, c'est Sirius. Tu m'entends?)

(Oui Sirius, qu'y a-t-il?)

(Il semblerait que la tante de Remus essayera de s'en prendre à lui ce soir pour aider Voldemort. Elle veut que son fils devienne Prince, ainsi elle pourra rallier tous les loups-garous à lui.)

(Quoi!)

(Oui, la Princesse Kendra vient de me le dire. Elle m'a dit que son mari ne voulait pas la croire quand elle l'a prévenu. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous pourriez venir et m'aider à protéger Remus et ses parents.)

(Je vais m'en assurer. Donne-moi une minute pour demander aux autres.)

Harry coupa la connection mais revint cinq minutes après.

(Nous allons tous venir ce soir. Même Draco, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul ici.)

(Merci, Harry. Laisse-moi le dire à la Princesse Kendra et je lui dirai que vous serez là après le dîner. J'ouvrirai un portail à huit heures ce soir. Assure-toi que tout le monde soit prêt et dans la cuisine quand je le ferai.)

(Ok Sirius, pas de problèmes. À tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît, essaye de t'amuser en attendant.)

Sirius parla à la Princesse des visiteurs qui viendraient plus tard dans la soirée. Elle fut ravie et sentit pour la première fois de la semaine que son fils serait sauvé.

Au bout d'une heure, un domestique arriva dans le salon annoncer l'arrivée de Lady Marcella et de son fils Sir Dellius et de deux de leurs gardes du corps. Remus ne l'aima pas dès qu'il la vit. Elle le regarda de haut et traita Sirius, qui avait toujours été un fier sang pur, comme un rat. Sirius, pas du tout impressionné par cette femme, agita la main devant lui et appela ses pouvoirs et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ses vêtements se transformèrent en sa majestueuse robe de combat rouge et or. Il s'inclina devant le Prince et la Princesse et se tourna vers Lady Marcella.

«Il semblait plus poli de vous donner aussi mon titre ma chère. Je suis Sirius Orion Black, Mage de l'Arc Griffon, à votre service.» Il finit sa phrase avec une grande révérence. Puis il lui donna un regard signifiant qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart de lui.

La Princesse Kendra fut la première à se remettre du choc. Le mari de son fils était toujours plein de surprises. Elle rit doucement à l'expression de peur que sa belle-soeur affichait.

«Bien maintenant cette femme devrait probablement nous laisser tranquille pendant un moment avec sa soi-disant supériorité.»

Sirius agita sa main devant Remus qui se retrouva habillé avec une des nouvelles robes que Sirius lui avait achetée. Elle avait de magnifiques nuances ambrées avec des lunes argentées et dorées qui couraient le long de l'ourlet et du col de la robe. Sirius prit sa main et la baisa, leurs alliances brillants clairement à la lumière montrant à tous les loups-garous présents que Remus était son compagnon. Il fit apparaître des canines de sa forme animale devant l'assistance afin que personne ne pense que le Prince puisse être disponible.

Aprés le dîner, Kendra annonça qu'ils allaient recevoir d'autres invités distingués. Elle fit signe à Sirius qu'il pouvait aller chercher les autres. Sirius fit apparaître un portail et y entra.

Une fois à Square Grimmauld, il dit aux autres de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Il leur expliqua combien Lady Marcella avait une haute opinion d'elle-même et de son statut. Harry agita donc sa main devant Draco et lui et se retrouvèrent habillés avec les robes qu'ils portaient à leur mariage et leur couronnement.

Hermione changea aussi ses vêtements pour sa robe rouge officielle. Elle l'arrangea car elle était un peu trop formelle et pas assez sensuelle. Elle entendit un grognement désapprobateur venant de Ron qui attendait derrière elle. Elle se retourna , lui fit un clin d'oeil et silencieusement lui dit «plus tard, chéri.»

Ron rit quant il changea aussi de vêtements pour sa robe royale. Il avait aussi une couronne sur la tête qui était en or avec des saphirs. Il fit apparaître un petit diadème en or avec des rubis et des diamants et le plaça sur la tête d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa pour arrêter ses protestations.

«Dans quelques mois, tu seras ma femme. J'ai déjà demandé à ma mère si c'était possible d'utiliser quelques-uns des petits joyaux de la couronne pour toi et elle est d'accord.»

«Merci.»

Le Mage se tourna pour voir Severus qui acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas s'habiller comme un imbécile pompeux. Mais il était prêt à faire des efforts sachant que son nouveau rang l'exigeait. Il agita sa main et fut soudainement vêtu d'une robe noire qui était ouverte en haut révélant une chemise blanche. Le col de sa chemise était attaché par un diamant de la taille d'un petit oeuf. L'ourlet de sa robe et les bouts de ses manches étaient décorés avec des broderies argentées en forme de flamme. La robe était ouverte au niveau des hanches montrant un pantalon et des bottes en peau de dragon noir. Sur sa main droite se trouvait une bague en argent avec un onyx noir et sur sa main gauche une bague en or avec un diamant. Toutes deux représentaient les Rois Dragon avec qui il était lié.

Les autres furent impressionnés n'ayant jamais vu Severus aussi majestueux, avant. Il regarda tout le monde et leur demanda ce qu'ils attendaient.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir Moonrise et Sirius prit tout son temps pour présenter chacun d'entre eux aux invités du Prince.

«Lady Marcella, laissez-moi vous présenter mon filleul Harry Potter : il est le Grand Lord Phoenix. Voici son mari Draco Malfoy qui est le Grand Lord Licorne.» Les deux hommes lui firent une petite révérence. Sirius vit le regard calculateur qu'elle eu en voyant Draco. Elle connaissait probablement les plans de Voldemort concernant sa capture. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort si elle lui emmenait le sorcier blond.

Sirius se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. «Voici le Prince Alderic des Elfes de la lumière et de l'ombre et sa fiancée la Princesse Hermione du royaume des Vampires. Elle et Remus sont responsables de la paix qui existe maintenant entre les deux races.» Hermione s'approcha de Lady Marcella et lui serra la main. Elle sourit en montrant ses crocs.

«Je suis ravi de rencontrer un membre de la famille de mon bon ami Remus.» Elle retourna aux côtés de Ron. Elle ne vit pas le regard dégoûté que Lady Marcella afficha après qu'elles se soient serrées la main mais Ron oui et il plaça un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Sirius savait que Hermione avait fait ce geste pour faire comprendre aux loups-garous qu'elle tenait Remus en grande estime et ne tolèrerait pas qu'on le blesse. Il continua les présentations en s'approchant de Severus. Il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il la reconnaissait. L'ancien espion avait vu la Lady avant; probablement à une réunion de mangemorts. «Oh ça s'annonce bien.» pensa-t-il.

«Et le dernier mais pas des moindres, laissez-moi vous présenter le Maître Dragon Sorcier Severus Rogue.»

Severus fit une courte révérence à Lady Marcella, se tourna et s'inclina profondément devant le Prince Joshua et la Princesse Kendra leur montrant le respect qui leur était dû pour leur haut rang. Du coin de l'oeil, il pût voir la haine et la colère de la femme loup-garou. Severus plaça ses deux mains dans ses manches. Personne ne savait qu'il formait un sort à l'intérieur. Il sourit et se dirigea vers Lady Marcella. Il sortit sa main pour serrer les siennes afin de la saluer.

«C'est un honneur de vous voir Madame.» Il serra sa main et envoya le sort par leur connexion. Remus et Sirius virent le sourire narquois qui apparu sur le visage de Severus après le salut. Il marcha vers eux et tapa sa tête deux fois avec son doigt. C'était leur signal pour ouvrir leurs esprits afin qu'ils puissent communiquer avec lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous des pouvoirs magiques au-dessus de la normale, ils pouvaient tous utiliser la télépathie.

(Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tout les deux, j'ai utilisé un sort qui la laissera se souvenir de qui nous sommes mais elle ne pourra le dire à personne même sous l'effet du Véritaserum.)

(Bien pensé, Severus. Tu semblait l'avoir reconnu. Où l'as-tu vu?)

(Elle est une des nouvelles alliées de Voldemort. Elle a promit à Voldemort l'allégeance du royaume des loups-garous s'il l'aidait à prendre le contrôle de la maison Royale. Je pense que ton apparition, Remus, a quelque peu retardé ses plans.)

(Bon sang, nous devrons garder un oeil sur elle ce soir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas blesser mes parents.)

(Oui, nous le ferons chéri et nous nous assurerons aussi qu'elle ne te blesse pas aussi.)

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon parlant de politique et des différences entre les mondes quand ils notèrent qu'il était l'heure pour les loups-garous d'aller à la clairière pour la transformation. La lune commençait à se lever. Les autres suivirent et virent les loups-garous commencer à hurler à la lune. Sirius se transforma en chien et se dirigea vers Remus qui était un peu plus long à se transformer. Il atteignit Remus juste à temps pour lui sauter dessus et le mettre à terre. Les autres loups-garous qui essayaient de blesser Remus perdirent l'équilibre et s'abattirent sur le sol à coté d'eux. Lady Marcella sortit une dague en argent d'un sac et essaya encore d'attaquer Remus. Severus voyant qu'ils étaient en danger utilisa son fouet de feu pour lui faire lâcher le couteau des mains. Il l'utilisa aussi pour ôter une amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou. Quand il vit ce que c'était, il sut pourquoi elle pouvait manier une dague en argent. L'amulette était un sort spécial de protection qui protégeait les loups-garous de l'argent.

Remus regarda, choqué, la dague qui était tombée au sol à deux pas de là où il était. Juste d'être trop près de l'argent lui envoyait des vagues de vertige. Harry marcha vers la dague et la bannit dans une armoire dans la chambre des secrets. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il se retourna et fit apparaître de la corde pour attacher Lady Marcella. Elle sera traînée au tribunal des loups-garous le jour suivant. Draco plaça un sort de protection sur Remus, il pût donc passer le reste de la nuit en paix.

Hermione se dirigea vers Sir Dellius et dit « Je sais que vous me comprenez. Si vous essayez quoi que ce soit ce soir pour blesser quelqu'un de la Famille Royale, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez aussi jugé pour trahison contre votre Prince. Je demanderai personnellement à m'occuper de votre sentence. J'ai entendu que le sang des loups-garous était particulièrement bon à cette période de l'année. » Elle sourit machiavéliquement et se lécha les lèvres s'assurant qu'il voit ses crocs. Le loup-garou gémit quand il entendit les propos du Vampire. Ron était en train de s'occuper d'attraper les deux gardes du corps; il finit par les attacher aussi.

Le reste de la nuit fut très calme. Tout le monde fut calme à cause des évènements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt. Le matin Remus, Sirius et leurs amis rentrèrent chez eux à Square Grimmauld. Une fois là, Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y rester. Sirius le rejoignit sachant qu'il était bouleversé par l'attaque.

Harry regarda l'animagus partir prendre soin de son mari. Il se tourna vers Draco qui semblait un peu fatigué aussi. « Allons au lit, chéri. Ne te lève pas, laisse-moi te porter dans l'escalier. » Il souleva Draco et nota à la moitié de l'escalier que le blond dormait dans ses bras. Il utilisa un sort pour ôter les vêtements de son mari, lui laissant son boxer et fit de même pour lui. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et s'endormit. Le lendemain serait une journée chargée car ils devaient commencer à emballer leurs affaires pour leur retour à l'école.

**À suivre**


	26. Retour à poudlar

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Vif d'or, Tigrou 19, Lys_

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 25; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **_Ju-chan et Mimi-chan_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

Bonne lecture et très joyeux Noël

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Chapitre 25 Retour à Poudlard**

Les deux jours suivants furent flous et chargés. Entre empaqueter et planifier leur voyage, le groupe était assez occupé. Harry était préoccupé car Voldemort avait été calme, trop calme d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils devraient avoir à se préparer pour son habituelle attaque annuelle et il était inquiet pour Draco et les jumelles. Le blond lui avait dit le matin même qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se rendre à la date prévue.

Il commençait à sentir un léger élancement dans le bas du dos. Harry avait envoyé un message à la Reine Adira pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Elle renvoya son propre message précisant que l'elfe guérisseur devrait les attendre dans la chambre et Lady Shara devrait être celle qui prendrait soin des jumelles quand lui et le seigneur Draco seraient en classe.

Severus était parti tôt la veille pour être sûr que la côte soit claire quand ils reviendraient, donc les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances étaient occupés. Il se sentait un peu à part d'être le seul à ne pas avoir de relation. Il avait décidé de quitter les « oiseaux » amoureux pour qu'ils puissent avoir une nuit pour eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il les enviait. Il était un homme fier et ne voulait pas de pitié. Dans son esprit, il allait probablement être seul pour le reste de sa vie. Et vu ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ce serait une longue vie de solitude. Le dernier Maître Dragon Sorcier avait vécu plus de 700 ans et Severus était plus fort que lui depuis qu'il était lié à deux rois dragons.

« Au moins, j'aurai mes amis avec moi pour un long moment, surtout depuis qu'ils ont tous obtenu d'extraordinaires pouvoirs... »

À Square Grimmauld, Harry nota que Draco pâlissait et se frottait le bas du dos. « Oh ! Oh! Je pense qu'il est temps que nous retournions à Poudlard. » _(Les gars, je ramène Draco à Poudlard tout de suite. Pouvez-vous apporter nos bagages pour nous ? Je pense que mon mari a commencé le travail.)_

La voix d'Hermione lui répondit. _(Vraiment ? Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider. Dépêche-toi et je m'assurerai que tout va bien à la fin.)_

_(Merci Mione. Je te vois plus tard.)_

_(Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Prends soin de Draco et de mes filleules.) _La voix calme de Remus se fit aussi entendre. Bientôt, tout le monde lui avait souhaité bonne chance et une délivrance rapide.

Harry prit son mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais juste nous faire apparaître sur le pont de Poudlard, ainsi je te porterai à la chambre et tu ne seras pas fatigué. »

Draco regarda Harry soulagé. « Merci chéri, je pense que nos bébés sont pressés de voir le monde. La douleur a doublé en à peine une demi-heure. »

« Tiens-toi prêt Dray. Je vais laisser Severus savoir que nous allons croiser son chemin et il nous attendra au pont juste au cas où. »

« D'accord. » Soudain Draco se contracta sur son ventre comme une contraction vraiment forte arrivait. Harry appela Severus avec un brin de panique dans la voix lorsqu'il vit son amour souffrir. _(Severus, j'amène Draco à l'école tout de suite. Le travail a commencé et il semblerait que ça aille vite. Peux-tu nous attendre au pont dans trois minutes ?)_

_(Bien sûr Harry. J'y vais de suite.)_

_(D'accord, on se voit là-bas.)_

Harry se tourna et ne quitta pas Draco, dès qu'ils apparurent ensemble sur le pont de Poudlard. Severus les attendait avec une potion. Il la donna à Draco en lui disant qu'elle devrait espacer les contractions pendant un temps leur permettant de l'amener dans la chambre.

« Harry, as-tu prévenu la Reine Elfe que nous sommes en chemin avec Draco ? »

« Non, je le fais tout de suite. »

Harry ferma rapidement les yeux et appela la Reine Adira ; il lui fit savoir que les jumelles seraient en avance et qu'ils avaient besoin des guérisseurs ici et tout de suite. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils seraient là quand ils arriveraient à la chambre. Harry la remercia et commença à courir en direction du château avec Draco dans ses bras.

Draco semblait se sentir un peu mieux mais tenait encore son ventre. Aussitôt qu'ils furent dans la chambre, trois guérisseurs aidèrent à préparer Draco pour la naissance. Ils changèrent ses vêtements et l'installèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle d'accouchement moldue. Harry s'assit à la tête du lit en tenant la main de son époux. Le travail dura deux heures avant que Draco ne perde les eaux. Les deux garçons étaient tellement concentrés par la naissance de leurs enfants qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée des autres et leurs installations dans le salon en attendant la naissance.

Hermione et Remus lisaient un livre et regardaient souvent l'horloge. Severus et Ron décidèrent de jouer une partie d'échec. Le roux était heureux d'avoir trouvé un opposant aussi fort en la personne du Maître des potions. Sirius arpentait la pièce en se demandant comment tout le monde pouvait être aussi calme.

Ron leva les yeux de son jeu et fronça les sourcils quand il vit le Mage faire un trou dans le tapis. « Relaxe Sirius ; les guérisseurs de ma mère sont les meilleurs de la terre. Ils ne laisseront rien arriver au seigneur Draco et aux deux petites filles qu'il attend. »

« Je sais ; je suis juste inquiet de combien Harry serait dévasté si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre eux.»

Remus, voyant juste combien Sirius était inquiet, posa son livre et alla prendre son mari dans ses bras. « Si tu es aussi inquiet pendant l'accouchement de Draco, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand nous aurons notre propre enfant. »

Sirius regarda Remus qui semblait caché quelque chose. « Je serai inquiet pour ça quand le temps viendra. »

Remus se retourna marmonnant que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait. Grâce à son ouïe canine, il entendit ce que son époux disait et les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent sous l'implication de ces mots. Il devrait avoir une longue discussion avec son prince de mari une fois cette journée terminée. Il s'assit regardant occasionnellement Remus qui semblait ne pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, Draco sentit que les contractions devenaient plus fortes. Il agrippa Harry en lui disant qu'il ne devrait jamais plus le toucher s'il savait ce qui était bon pour une certaine partie de son anatomie. Harry avait été prévenu que c'était un comportement normal pour quelqu'un qui accouchait donc il ne le prit pas personnellement. Il garda la main de Draco dans la sienne, même s'il ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts. Draco, à force de les serrer, leur avait enlevé toute sensation.

Après quelques heures, les guérisseurs annoncèrent à Draco qu'il pouvait commencer à pousser. Celui-ci poussa pendant une bonne heure. Sa force commençait à le quitter.

« Je ne peux pas, Harry. »

« Juste un peu plus chéri, et nous aurons deux belles filles dans nos bras. S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas. »

Draco donna une forte poussée et finalement la tête du premier bébé apparut. Elle était couverte de cheveux blonds platine juste comme ceux de Draco. Quand elle fut finalement dehors, elle laissa échapper un cri qui aurait fait fuir une banshee.

« C'est une jeune fille en bonne santé ; celle-ci fera son chemin dans le monde. Elle est forte.»

Harry se pencha et embrassa son mari et sa nouvelle fille. « Bonjour, jolie Lily. Je suis ton papa. » Draco la donna à Harry comme s'il n'avait pas accouché ; ils avaient encore un autre petit à mettre au monde. Après quelques poussées supplémentaires, Marguerite était née. Elle avait des cheveux partout de la même couleur que ceux de Harry. Harry s'étrangla avec ses larmes quand il vit ça. Ils allaient avoir des visions miniatures d'eux courant autour de la chambre. Draco portait Marguerite pendant que Harry portait Lily. Les guérisseurs avaient fini de traiter Draco qui serait bientôt sur pieds. Malheureusement pour les femmes, cela ne prenait que deux jours pour que le corps des hommes redevienne normal.

Draco était en train de parler à sa toute jeune petite fille. « Et bien, au moins vous n'êtes pas identiques. Ce sera plus facile comme ça pour p'pa et papa de vous reconnaître. Mais quelque chose me dit que toutes les deux vous allez nous créer des problèmes. » Les yeux de Marguerite semblèrent s'éclaircir au son de la voix de son père. Elle avait aussi crié quand elle était née mais un cri moins fort que sa sœur. Ses yeux semblaient être légèrement plus bleus que ceux de Lily ; Draco savait que tous les nouveau-nés avaient les yeux bleus, il espéra donc que l'une des deux aurait les yeux émeraude d'Harry.

Les guérisseurs firent apparaître deux bouteilles de lait et montrèrent aux nouveaux parents comment nourrir les enfants. Ils transformèrent aussi le lit en un normal afin que l'accouché y reste et soit plus à l'aise.

Après que les deux nouveaux bébés furent examinés et emmenés aux autres pour qu'ils les voient, elles furent mises au lit dans le même landau. Les guérisseurs recommandèrent de ne pas les séparer pendant au moins quelques semaines, comme si elles étaient encore ensemble dans l'utérus. Les guérisseurs partirent et quelques minutes plus tard, une belle jeune femme qui semblait avoir trente ans apparut dans la pièce.

« Je suis Lady Shara et je serai la nounou des jumelles. J'ai été assignée à cette tâche par la Reine Adira. »

Harry regardait la femme qui lui souriait. Elle avait des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Ils cascadaient en longues vagues. Ils étaient même plus rouges que ceux de Ron si c'était possible. Elle avait de très beaux yeux verts dans lesquels Harry ne pouvait voir que de la gentillesse. Elle s'inclina fièrement comme son rang à la cour le demandait. Elle était petite, juste comme les autres femmes elfes qu'il avait vues. Elle ressemblait à une fleur fragile mais elle irradiait une force et un pouvoir qu'il n'avait sentis qu'en quelques Hauts Elfes qu'il avait vus. Il lui sourit et la salua. Draco qui était allongé murmura un bonjour.

« Merci pour votre gentil accueil mes seigneurs. S'il vous plaît Seigneur Draco, dormez ; c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. » Harry l'observait comme elle se dirigeait vers le landau. Il pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux quand elle laissa courir un doigt sur la joue des deux fillettes. « Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? » pensa-t-il. Harry ne comprenait pas la tristesse qui semblait gagner l'elfe.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lady Shara ? »

« Oh, rien dont vous n'ayez à vous soucier, mon seigneur. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. Et si, je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi vous êtes triste ?»

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai été assignée à cette attribution est parce que je suis la seule elfe royale qui doit toujours trouver mon compagnon. J'ai aussi passé l'âge d'avoir des enfants. J'attends depuis toujours de pouvoir serrer mon propre enfant dans mes bras. C'est pour cela que ma cousine la Reine a pensé que cela me ferait du bien. » Elle sourit à Harry et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui montrer où se trouvaient ses quartiers.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas préparé à la si rapide naissance de ses enfants, lui dit qu'il n'avait pas encore préparé de chambre.

« Je suis désolé, cela a été une telle surprise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer une chambre pour vous. Je vais demander à Severus s'il peut intervenir. Donnez-moi un moment. »

Harry appela le maître des potions. _(Severus, pourrais-tu venir à la chambre quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de toi pour invoquer une chambre pour Lady Shara. Avec toute cette agitation, j'ai un peu oublié.) _

Il put entendre Severus lancer, comme il se dirigeait vers la chambre. _(Quoi ! Le golden boy de Gryffondor oublierait une tâche si importante ?)_

_(Oh, tu peux la fermer.)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus entrait dans la salle d'attente où Lady Shara l'attendait. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu assise et buvant tranquillement du thé. La lumière du feu se reflétait sur ses cheveux rouges, les faisant ressembler à des flammes. Deux merveilleux yeux émeraudes apparurent et s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils le virent. Ses joues rougirent. Elle se leva et se présenta.

« Bonsoir, je suis Lady Shara, cousine de la Reine Adira. Je suis la nouvelle nurse des jumelles. »

Elle tendit sa main vers celle de Severus. Elle plongea dans ses yeux couleur onyx et rougit encore.

« Mon Dieu, j'agis comme une collégienne rencontrant un garçon pour la première fois. » Elle admira Severus. « Hé, il est un spécimen masculin plutôt bien. »

Severus prit sa main mais au lieu de la serrer, il la baisa très galamment.

« Je suis Severus Rogue, Maître Dragon Sorcier, à votre service, ma dame. »

« Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'un aussi bel humain était ici pour m'accueillir, je serais venue plus tôt. » Elle observa Severus dont les joues semblèrent légèrement rougir.

Ils parlèrent pendant que Severus préparait une chambre pour elle. Elle était stupéfaite de voir qu'il avait tant de talents ; le maître des potions et le parrain du Seigneur des Licornes. Elle devrait réfléchir à l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour cet humain. Comme elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit, elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et bientôt s'endormit en rêvant du grand et bel homme en noir qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer.

Severus resta quelques minutes à observer sa porte avec une main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. «Wouah, elle est absolument stupéfiante.» pensa-t-il.

Durant la nuit, les jumelles se réveillèrent, criant ensemble pour attirer l'attention. Lady Shara montra à Harry comment changer une couche et l'aida à nourrir les fillettes. Ils décidèrent de laisser Draco dormir afin qu'il se remette de son accouchement plus rapidement. Harry lui demanda si tout allait bien avec la chambre que Severus lui avait faite. Il la vit rougir au moment où il mentionna le nom du maître des potions. « Quoi ! Serait-elle attirée par Severus ? » Il sourit et su que Draco adorerait cette idée. Il savait que Severus se sentait un peu à l'écart depuis que tout le monde à part lui était en couple. Ils remirent les fillettes au lit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Harry retourna auprès de Draco qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. Il s'approcha et prit son mari dans ses bras. Il sentit le blond se blottir contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par de légers cris provenant de la nurserie. Il se leva et nota que Draco était déjà debout et changeait une des fillettes avec l'aide de Lady Shara. Elle était très patiente avec eux, comprenant que pour deux jeunes hommes c'était légèrement beaucoup à assumer. Harry s'approcha du landau pour prendre Marguerite qui était agitée. Il la transporta jusqu'à la table à langer et s'assura rapidement qu'elle était bien au sec. Puis, utilisant la magie sans baguette, il fit apparaître deux biberons de lait et en donna un à Draco. Tous deux s'assirent côte à côte, nourrissant leurs filles pendant que Shara les regardait en souriant. « Ils seront de bons pères. Ils ont déjà tant d'amour pour leurs enfants. »

Elle regarda Draco se pencher et donner à son mari un baiser pour lui dire bonjour. Harry, heureux, répondit au baiser et ils rirent lorsque Draco lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. En les observant, personne ne pouvait douter de ce que le jeune seigneur avait suggéré à son amoureux aux cheveux de jais. Elle devrait leur parler des précautions à prendre s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur famille s'agrandisse trop tôt. Elle leur demanda s'ils voulaient un petit déjeuner. Tous deux acquiescèrent et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger. Elle regardait quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur lorsque Severus et les autres arrivèrent et la virent. La première chose que nota Severus fut la belle forme de ses jambes et de ses fesses comme elle était penchée pour prendre quelques oeufs dans le bas du réfrigérateur. Elle se retourna et laissa presque tomber les oeufs quand elle nota la présence des cinq, six personnes qui la regardaient.

« Bonjour, je suis Lady Shara. Je suis la nurse des jumelles. »

« Bonjour, tante Shara. Ma mère m'a parlé de votre venue pour prendre soin des filles. » Ron regardait l'elfe aux cheveux rouges qui attendait au milieu de la cuisine.

« Ah, Prince Alderic. C'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin. Ma sœur me parle sans arrêt de son fils spirituel. » Elle ri comme il devenait écarlate. Il se retourna et prit la main d'Hermione pour la lui présenter.

« C'est ma fiancée, la Princesse Hermione du royaume des Vampires. » Il se tourna vers Remus.

« Voici le Prince Remus Lupin, du royaume des Loups-Garous et son mari, le Mage de l'arche du Griffon, Sirius Black. »

Puis, il se retourna et fit face à Severus. « Voici... »

Elle l'interrompit. « Severus Rogue, Maître Dragon Sorcier et maître des potions de Poudlard. » Elle se dirigea vers Severus et le salua avec un autre chaste baiser sur la joue. « Nous nous sommes vus hier soir ; il a aidé Harry à faire apparaître une chambre où je puisse dormir. » Elle regardait Severus et ne n'avais pas remarqué les coups d'œil choqués de tous lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Draco entra dans la cuisine à ce moment, en portant Lily et vit les regards de tous. Il allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand il remarqua la femme aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait vue la nuit dernière. Elle souriait à son parrain qui était légèrement rouge au niveau des joues.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » _(Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Severus et Lady Shara ? Ils font halluciner les autres. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Severus rougir.) _Il entendit son mari rire à travers leur lien.

_(Je trouvais que Lady Shara agissait un peu bizarrement la nuit dernière quand je lui ai demandé comment Severus s'était occupé de faire sa chambre. Elle a rougi, elle aussi, quand j'ai mentionné ton parrain. Peut-être devrions nous les faire aller ensemble.)_

_(D'après ce que je vois, je pense que nous n'avons rien à faire. Je pense que c'est presque sûr qu'ils finiront ensemble tous les deux.)_

_(Maintenant, pour changer de sujet, comment te sens-tu ce matin, chéri ?)_

_(Je vais bien mais je ne veux pas remettre ça avant quelques années. Nous allons nous protéger à partir de maintenant.)_

_(Oui, tu as raison. Nous allons attendre d'avoir au moins nos vingt ans avant d'avoir plus d'enfants.)_

_(Eh bien, avec une potion de fertilité peut être que la prochaine fois tu pourras être enceint.)_

_(Peut être, nous en parlerons quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, je veux juste prendre mon petit déjeuner et me relaxer avec ma nouvelle famille.)_

_(Je t'aime tant Harry Potter. Donne-moi une semaine et je te montrerai à quel point.) Draco ronronna à travers leur connexion._

_(Draco Malfoy, arrête avant de me donner un problème que je ne pourrai pas résoudre devant toutes ces personnes présentes.)_

Draco éclata de rire et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, plaçant Lily sur un siège spécial qu'ils avaient pour elle. Harry arriva bientôt auprès d'eux et plaça Marguerite dans son propre siège. Ils s'assirent avec leur grande famille et Albus fit son apparition. Il portait deux cadeaux dans ses bras et en tendit un à chaque jeune seigneur.

Dans chaque cadeau, il y avait un nounours avec un bracelet à deux couleurs. Une moitié était dorée, l'autre argentée. Il expliqua que les nounours étaient comme les systèmes de radio moldues qu'il avait vu une fois, ce qui permettait aux parents d'entendre dans la nurserie quand ils avaient des choses à faire dans une autre partie de la maison. Il ensorcela le côté doré du bracelet pour qu'il brille lorsque Lily pleurerait et le côté argenté lorsque ce serait Marguerite. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de laisser un nounours dans chacun des landaus après qu'ils les auraient enchantés avec leurs baguettes pour activer les bracelets. Les deux garçons remercièrent le vieux professeur pour son cadeau attentionné. Il savait qu'ils seraient inquiets pour leurs enfants quand ils retourneraient en classe. Il se tourna vers Remus et lui laissa savoir qu'il avait placé un sort de protection sur la partie argentée pour que, si jamais il entrait en contact avec, il ne soit pas blessé.

Après le petit déjeuner, Remus prit l'un des bébés dans ses bras et la porta comme il portait Harry lorsqu'il était bébé. Il aimait l'odeur des nouveau-nés. Son côté loup lui dit qu'elles étaient de nouveaux membres de son clan et qu'il les protégerait férocement. Il releva la tête et vit Sirius lui jeter un étrange regard. Remus sourit à son mari. Il avait un rendez-vous pour voir Poppy dans la journée. Si ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis ces quelques jours était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, il ne savait pas comment Sirius allait réagir.

Ils avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais ils voulaient attendre après la guerre. Mais comme Harry et Draco, les petits accidents arrivaient. Il en avait parlé à sa mère et elle lui avait dit qu'il serait, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, plus fertile pendant les phases de pleine lune durant les quelques premiers mois. Et sans savoir cela, ils n'avaient utilisé aucune protection. « Oh et puis, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. »

Il sourit à l'enfant endormie et espéra au plus profond de lui-même, se rengorgeant à cette pensée, que peut-être il porterait bientôt son propre enfant dans ses bras.

Il donna la fillette endormie à Sirius qui bientôt la berça gentiment et commença à lui dire tous les tours qu'il lui apprendrait quand elle commencerait l'école. Remus fit les gros yeux à son amoureux, parfois immature. Harry ri de voir comme Draco semblait horrifié à la pensée qu'une de ses filles puisse suivre les traces des Maraudeurs.

Severus, voyant le regard inquiet que son filleul avait lancé à l'animagus, gloussa et dit : « Tu ne pourras pas les arrêter Draco. Elles ont du sang de Potter en elles. Rien que ça appelle les ennuis. »

« Hé, je n'apprécie pas. Je ne passe pas mon temps à jouer des tours. »

Severus leva les sourcils et lui lança un regard signifiant « Si tu penses que je vais croire ça, tu es plus fou que moi. »

Harry allait répliquer quand il sentit le poids de son époux sur lui. Son esprit passa rapidement à autre chose. Quand ils se levèrent, ils rougirent en remarquant que tous les regardaient. Hermione portait l'autre jumelle et était portée par Ron. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit avoir une crise de rire.

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas tous les deux, vous allez manquer de place dans la chambre des secrets pour les chambres d'enfants. »

« T'inquiète Ron, nous n'avons pas prévu d'avoir plus d'enfants avant quelques années. Nous allons nous en assurer cette fois. » Harry tira la langue à son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Certains membres du groupe partirent bientôt des quartiers de Harry et Draco pour regagner leur chambre. Albus retourna à son bureau. Severus décida de montrer le château à Shara. Sirius lui dit que c'était bon car il allait rester et aiderait les garçons s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Il avait noté l'attirance entre les deux et pensa que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour eux de se connaître mieux.

Après avoir regardé sa montre, Remus les quitta pour aller à l'infirmerie pour son test. Il dit à Sirius qu'il allait revenir vite qu'il avait juste quelques petites choses à faire dans leur bureau. Sirius le regarda partir et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? » Harry nota aussi que Remus agissait bizarrement depuis ces derniers jours. Il haussa les épaules. Sirius pouvait s'occuper de Remus après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis des années.

Harry alla aider Draco à mettre les jumelles au lit. Il décida d'aller voir Ron et Hermione et de s'entraîner un peu avec eux. Il quitta Sirius qui jouait aux échecs avec Draco. Il embrassa son mari et le laissa retourner à son jeu. Après une heure d'entraînement, Sirius arriva pour leur demander si quelqu'un avait vu Remus. Il était parti depuis longtemps pour quelqu'un qui devait juste faire quelques petites choses dans son bureau.

Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur et chercha Remus. Son point le montra près de l'infirmerie de Pompom.. Sirius pâlit en imaginant le pire. Il demanda à Hermione d'aider les garçons avec les bébés puis alla à l'infirmerie voir ce qui n'allait pas avec son mari. Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Si Remus était malade, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui de le voir dans cet état.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Il vit Pompom parlant à Remus qui était installé dans un lit. Elle lui montrait quelques brochures et riait de quelque chose que Remus avait dit. Sirius se dirigea vers son mari et croisa les bras, attendant une explication. Remus leva les yeux et vit la colère du Mage qui le regardait. Il pâlit et vit les yeux de Sirius devenir inquiets. Sirius s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Remus ? S'il te plait dis-le moi, es-tu malade ? » Sirius ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il relâcha Remus et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa son amour tendrement. Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux après le baiser, il vit que Sirius avait de la peur dans le regard. Incapable de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps, il lui donna les nouvelles.

« Sirius, je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceint. J'en suis à un mois et j'ai encore cinq mois pour aller bien. »

« En... Enceint... Mais comment... » Remus leva ses yeux marrons au ciel à ses mots. Sirius secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'avais pas pris de potion de fertilité.

»

« Je sais, quand j'ai découvert que je pouvais être enceint, j'ai contacté ma mère et elle m'a dit que tout les loups-garous changeaient, j'allais être plus fertile pendant quelques mois durant la pleine lune. Que penses-tu de ça ? »

La seule réponse que Sirius lui donna fut un profond et amoureux baiser...

**À suivre**


	27. Le mal n’a pas oublié mais la vie contin

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 26; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **_Tobby_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**Bonne lecture et à dans semaine!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

Chapitre 26 : Le mal n'a pas oublié mais la vie continue.

De retour dans le camp de Voldemort, le cercle des mangemorts les plus importants revenait sur le combat qui avait eu lieu avec Harry et son gang. Ils avaient perdu un bon nombre d'entre eux dans cette attaque et Voldemort était très loin d'en être heureux. L'un des mangemort nommé Cryos sorti un parchemin et une plume.

« Que savons-nous sur nos ennemis ? Nous commencerons avec Harry Potter. »

Le mangemort commença à énumérer les quelques pouvoirs qu'Harry avait utilisé.

« Il peut faire de la magie sans baguette. » Dit l'un des plus jeune mangemort.

« Il peut transplaner, même s'il n'a pas l'âge requis. Et nous savons qu'il est fourchelangue. » Dit un autre.

« Tous les sorts qu'il a utilisé étaient bien plus puissants que de tous les sorciers que j'ai vu, il s'est débarrassé de trois d'entre nous avec un simple Expéliarmus. »

« Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il parle aux autres par la pensée, comment pouvaient-ils savoir autrement quand les autres étaient attaqués. »

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda Cryos. « Non, passons à ce que nous avons vu sur Malfoy. »

« Il peut faire des boucliers très puissants, pas seulement pour lui mais sur les autres, même à distance. Et il peut guérir par un simple touché. Je ne l'ai pas vu attaqué beaucoup. C'était comme s'ils le protégeaient tout le temps pour une raison inconnue. » Un vieux mangemort parlait tout en se frottant le menton en repensant au combat.

« De ce que j'ai vu, je crois qu'il peut aussi faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Cryos était occupé à écrire tout ce qui se disait. Il voulait rendre un rapport détaillé à son maître lorsqu'il irait le voir. « Bien, qu'avez-vous vu du garçon Weasley ? »

« C'est un elfe, il avait des oreilles pointues. Il utilise un arc et peut aussi faire de la magie sans baguette. D'après la robe qu'il portait, je dirais qu'il a un rang élevé dans leurs troupes.

Un autre jeune mangemort dit à tout le monde qu'il l'avait vu embrasser la fille qui combattait avec eux. Cryos souleva un sourcil surpris par cette nouvelle. « D'accord donc c'est un elfe, et amoureux de la Sang de bourbe. Quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur la fille ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle se déplaçait très rapidement. Je n'ai vu que cette vitesse chez nos alliés les vampires. »

« Elle peut aussi utiliser la magie sans baguette. Et je pense que Brutus a raison à propos de la vitesse des vampires. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu ses yeux scintiller et devenir rouge pendant un moment l'autre jour sur le chemin de Traverse. »

Cryos s'arrachait presque les cheveux à cette nouvelle. « Mince, avec quelles forces jouent-ils ? » Il jeta un œil à l'assemblée et continua d'écrire. « D'accord, que savons-nous sur le traître Snape. »

« À part le fait qu'il soit le meilleur maître des potions au monde, peu. Il parlait peu pendant les réunions. »

« Je l'ai vu envoyer des boules de feu sans baguettes à quelques-uns d'entre nous l'autre jour. L'une d'entre elles m'a raté de peu. Elle a brûlé ma robe lorsqu'elle m'a frôlé. »

Cryos continuait d'écrire sur le parchemin. « D'accord, donc c'est un maître des potions et il peu utiliser des attaques de feu sans baguette. Je suis persuadé que notre maître sera heureux lorsque nous aurons mis la main sur ce traître. Maintenant qu'avons-nous sur Sirius Black ? »

« Il tenait un grand bâton et posait de réels problèmes à nos alliés démons. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu de quel genre de bâton il s'agissait ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai vu était un rubis à l'extrémité. »

« Sa robe a changé lorsqu'il a fait apparaître son bâton. Elle est devenue rouge et or. Les couleurs de Gryffondors. Il a aussi utilisé des sorts dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant. Comme s'il avait un niveau supérieur en magie. »

Cryos se retourna et regarda l'un de ses alliés loup-garou. « Maintenant le dernier mais non le moindre. Que savons-nous de notre petit prince loup-garou ? »

Le loup-garou fit un sourire en coin et commença à expliquer ce qu'il savait sur son nouveau prince. « Il est apparemment plus puissant qu'avant. Il semble qu'avoir trouvé son héritage ait provoqué une apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs. Il est marié à Black. Et si mes suppositions sont justes, d'après ce que j'ai senti lors du combat, il semblerait qu'un petit soit en cours de route. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache sinon il n'aurait pas combattu comme il l'a fait pendant le combat. »

« Cela n'est pas contraire à la loi pour un loup-garou d'avoir des enfants ?"

« Pas pour un membre de la famille royal. Ils sont autorisés, s'il le désire, à avoir leurs propres enfants. Ses parents adoptifs n'ont pas pu en avoir, ils l'ont proclamé comme tous les loups-garous proclament leurs enfants. Apparemment ce n'est pas un problème que le jeune prince a, il doit être au début de sa grossesse, l'odeur était faible mais elle était là. »

Cryos prit le parchemin et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lord Voldemort. Il toqua et attendit la permission d'entrer. Une fois qu'il l'eut, il traversa la chambre, s'agenouilla et baisa le bas de la robe de son maître.

« Quelles nouvelles as-tu pour moi Cryos ? »

« Maître nous avons répertorié toutes les informations que nous avons sur Harry Potter et ses amis sur ce parchemin. Nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez savoir contre quoi nous nous battons. Cela nous sera d'une grande aide pour nos futurs combats. » Il tendit le papier et attendit pendant que son maître lisait son rapport.

« Bien, bien, il semblerait que nos ennemis soit bien plus puissant que nous l'avions pensé. Nous avons besoin d'un plan pour les battre. Je veux la tête d'Harry Potter sur un pic en face du ministère avant la fin de l'année et je veux Draco Malfoy dans mon lit. Il doit toujours me donner un héritier. Je veux que toutes les attaques soient concentrées sur le loup-garou. La perte de son enfant détruira quelques esprits. »

« Oui mon maître, nous continuerons de les observer et nous vous ferons savoir les nouveaux évènements qui surviendront. »

« Tu ferais mieux de le faire Cryos, j'ai assez de stupidité qui m'entoure. Je veux des résultats. »

« Oui mon maître. »

« Tu peux partir. »

Cryos se retourna pour partir lorsqu'il fut rappelé par son maître. « Oh Cryos, voici une petite motivation afin que tu n'échoues pas. Doloris. »

Après quelques minutes de souffrance le mangemort remercia son maître et parti afin de monter des plans d'espionnages. Une fois que le mangemort fut sorti de la chambre Voldemort se retourna et regarda à l'intérieur d'un bol où étaient inscrites des runes. Il passa sa main à la surface de l'eau et chanta une incantation. Un petit démon apparut à la surface du liquide noir.

« Vous avez appelé Lord Voldemort ? »

« Oui. Que vous ont rapportés vos soldats après le combat à propos de Sirius Black ? »

« Il maniait un ancien bâton qui n'avait pas été vu depuis des centaines d'années. Nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit mais nous devons faire des recherches avant. Nous vous ferons savoir dès que nous aurons le résultat final. Faîte attention Voldemort ne sous estimez pas le pouvoir qu'il possède maintenant. Avec l'aide de ses alliés il est très fort. Même seul il est fort. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Pendant ce temps de retour au château. Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers la chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Ils se tenaient par la main tel un couple d'adolescents et s'arrêtaient tous les quelques mètres pour s'embrasser. Seuls les rires de deux poufsouffles de quatrième année les firent s'arrêter et continuer leur chemin. Une fois dans la chambre ils remarquèrent que tous étaient déjà rassemblés.

Harry s'avança vers Remus, il semblait inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Remus, pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie ? »

« Comment savais-tu où j'étais ? »

« J'ai utilisé la carte. » Harry souri lorsqu'il vit Remus rire de sa question stupide.

Draco qui tenait l'un des jumeaux s'avança vers Remus. Il plaça une main sur le bras de Remus et le scanna pour voir s'il était capable de soigner ce qui provoquait la maladie de Remus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc lorsqu'il eut le résultat de son scannage. Il envoya un sourire discret à Remus et un clin d'œil. « Vraiment Remus tu ne devrais pas être debout à cause de ta condition. » Harry pâlit lorsqu'il entendit son mari dire à Remus de se reposer.

« Oh mon dieu Remus c'est si grave que cela ? » Il fit apparaître une chaise afin que Remus puisse s'asseoir dedans et le poussa pratiquement dedans. Remus en voyant l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage d'Harry ne supporta pas de le voir si triste. Il rigola et dit à tout le monde que bientôt lui et Sirius seraient aussi parents. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu à la nouvelle. « Oh super, Remus maintenant toi et moi on a quelque chose en commun. » Lorsqu'elle dit cela Ron recracha l'eau qu'il buvait.

« MIONE ! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es aussi enceinte ? »

« Yep. » Elle sourit à son fiancé. Elle avait voulu lui dire d'une autre façon mais avait vu l'opportunité de le faire avec l'annonce de Remus.

« Je t'aime Ron, je pense que la méthode que nous avons utilisée n'était pas suffisante à cause de nos magies différentes. Es-tu d'accord avec cette nouvelle ? »

« Oui, mais nous nous marierons un peu plus vite que nous le pensions. Mes parents ne sont peut-être pas mariés mais mon enfant ne souffrira pas du même destin. Je t'aime Mione et je te veux avec moi pour toujours. » Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. « Qu'est-ce que va dire maman Weasley ? Nous devrons leur dire une partie de la vérité. »

« Ron, nous pouvons cacher cette nouvelle de tous de la même manière qu'Harry et Draco. Nous devrons aussi cacher la grossesse de Remus. Si Voldemort apprend cela il fera en sorte que l'on perde nos bébés en nous attaquant spécifiquement. »

Remus sentit Sirius se raidir. "Tu as raison Hermione. Nous devons être très prudents lorsque nous quittons le château. Draco veux-tu nous enseigner ce charme cacheur et protecteur que tu as utilisé ? »

Le blond se tourna vers le prince des loups-garous. « Bien sûr Remus. Je veux que mes filles aient des amis avec qui elles pourront jouer. Ce sera un plaisir de vous l'enseigner à tous les deux. Donnez-moi juste quelques jours que je retrouve ma force et je le ferai. Ce sera sûrement plus important de le montrer à Remus d'abord puisqu'il est un homme et que sa grossesse sera plus rapide. »

Shara qui écoutait et sentait l'excitation gagner l'assemblée à la futur arrivé de nouveaux membres, eut un coup de regret de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle leva le regard et tomba dans deux magnifique onyx qui la regardait. Elle sourit et brusquement sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un baiser avant. Elle prit soin de regarder attentivement Severus. Oui, la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas trouvé son compagnon était parce qu'il n'était pas un elfe, peut-être que cet homme, qui a un cœur d'or, est son compagnon. Elle allait devoir y réfléchir un peu plus. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils cessèrent le baiser mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous décidèrent d'un grand repas pour célébrer les nouvelles. Ils invitèrent Albus à les rejoindre. Le vieux sorcier était surpris mais heureux. Il regarda tout le monde.

« Cela prouve que Voldemort ne peux pas contrôler nos vies. Même en temps de guerre il est important de ne pas oublier de vivre nos vies selon nos meilleures capacités. L'amour, la famille et l'amitié peuvent y être pour beaucoup pour gagne une guerre. Ce sont des choses que Voldemort ne peux pas comprendre. Il n'a jamais expérimenté ces choses là. Nous sommes forts ensemble et nous vivrons. » Tous levèrent leurs verres, sept de vins et deux de lait, pour le toast.

Harry tenant Marguerite dans ses bras la regarda et l'embrassa sur le front. Il voulait la paix pour ses enfants et ceux de ses amis. Il fit une promesse silencieuse d'aimer tout ce qu'il possédait chaque jour. Il regarda Draco qui nourrissait Lily et sourit. Cela ne leur avait pas prit beaucoup de temps pour tomber sous le charme de leurs filles. Il regarda l'expression de son mari. L'amour se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il regardait sa petite fille blonde et de la fierté pouvait s'y lire lorsqu'elle finit son biberon. Il regarda lorsqu'il la plaça contre son épaule pour son rot. Draco sentant son amour le regarder se retourna vers Harry et lui murmura « Je t'aime » par-dessus la tête de sa fille. Les yeux d'Albus se mirent à briller lorsqu'il capta cet échange silencieux. « Oui ce monde sera sauf tant qu'il sera protégé par un tel amour. »

Le vieux sorcier prit le temps de regarder chaque couple. Sirius et Remus riaient à une des blagues que Sirius avait racontées. « Ah, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » Puis il regarda vers un nouveau couple. Severus et Shara se parlaient doucement. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais l'attraction entre eux était si visible. Il regarda lorsque Severus passa sa main contre la joue de Shara pour lui remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Le geste avait été très tendre et cela avait provoqué un rougissement chez la princesse des elfes. Riant doucement il se tourna vers le couple à côté de lui.

Ron et Hermione parlaient doucement lorsque Ron plaça une main incertaine sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie elfique sentir la nouvelle vie qu'il avait aidée à créer. Hermione le regarda lorsque soudainement ses yeux s'ouvrirent et quelques larmes faisaient leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour murmurer quelque chose à Harry. Il se mit à rire et dit en plaisantant que leur fils devrait se conduire bien autour de ses filles. Draco se mit lui aussi à rire, il plaisanta à propos d'une tête rouge buissonnante courant avec ses filles blondes et brunes. Tous se mirent à rirent.

Remus se mordait les lèvres, il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose mais il n'osait pas. Ron le remarqua. « Veux-tu que je te dise le sexe de ton bébé Remus ? »

Remus regarda Sirius qui acquiesça simplement de la tête en voyant à quel point son mari voulait savoir.

« Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. Cela nous permettra aussi de préparer la nursery. »

Ron plaça une main sur l'estomac de Remus et ferma ses yeux. Après quelques minutes il les rouvrit et commença à rire. « Eh bien il semblerait que nos fils soient la nouvelle génération de maraudeurs à Poudlard. »

Sirius laissa sortir un cri de joie. Un fils, ils allaient avoir un fils !

À nouveau des félicitations se firent entendre dans la salle. Après avoir placé les jumelles dans leur lit, tous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Harry et Draco qui se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. Demain de nouveaux plans d'entraînement seront mis en place pour les deux nouvelles personnes enceintes et l'entraînement de Draco pourra devenir un peu plus difficile maintenant que les bébés étaient nés. Il avait hâte de pouvoir essayer quelques-uns de ses plus puissants sorts. Il voulait se sentir utile dans cette guerre et pas seulement avec des boucliers. Après quelques minutes Lady Shara s'excusa et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle leur dit qu'elle se lèverait pour les jumelles pendant la nuit, ainsi ils pouvaient dormir tous les deux puisqu'un grand jour les attendaient le lendemain. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre.

Harry traîna Draco au lit où il commença à masser le blond. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire son mari avec leurs activités habituelles mais cela ne les stoppaient pas pour se donner du plaisir d'une autre façon. Draco voyant que le massage avec laissé Harry avec un petit problème, rampa sur lui et le prit dans sa bouche. Harry commença par protester mais Draco lui lança un regard qui lui disait de se taire et revint à ce qu'il faisait. Il lécha Harry du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à son sexe. Il lécha et taquina de haut en bas le membre rigide. Harry se mit à gémir rapidement et se tenait à la tête du lit. « Merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais talentueux avec ta langue mon amour. S'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas. »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas l'intention mon amour, détends toi et laisse-moi faire tout le travail. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry vint dans la bouche de Draco. Il hurla le nom de son mari et fut heureux de pouvoir retrouver son souffle, heureusement qu'il avait placé un sort de silence sur leur chambre. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui retourner ses faveurs. Draco était tellement passionné que cela faisait mal à Harry de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. « Juste quelques jours de plus mon amour avant que je puisse te faire mien. Dors bien. » Il embrassa le front de Draco et s'endormit à son tour.

**À suivre**


	28. Kidnapping

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 27; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **_Ju-chan et Mimi-chan_

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, comme tous les chap sont fini et corrigés!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Chap 27 Le kidnapping**

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls pour un week-end quelques semaines après la naissance des jumelles. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, alors que Lady Shara avait emmené les jumelles au Royaume des Elfes pour le week-end et Severus avait décidé de l'accompagner. Harry et Draco n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se retrouver. Mais ils avaient prévu de changer ça pendant ce week-end.

Harry avait préparé le dîner avec des chandelles flottantes et de la musique romantique. Draco vint habiller avec la robe que lui avait offert Harry pour noël. Il ressemblait encore plus au Seigneur des Licornes qu'il était. Sa robe était gris argent et brillait à la lumière des bougies. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Il portait un collier noir avec une licorne en argent accroché dessus. Ses yeux montrèrent sa joie quand il vit son mari. Harry avait revêtu sa nouvelle robe verte qu'il avait acheté lui-même durant sa dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard et portait également un collier noir avec un phoenix en pendentif. Il était pas mal.

Draco s'approcha de son mari avec une seule idée en tête. Enlever cette robe à son mari et vite. Harry le regarda marcher vers lui. Il vit une véritable convoitise dans les yeux de Draco. Le blond plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, l'entraînent dans un profond baiser. Tous deux se perdirent dans ce moment et oublièrent complètement le dîner.

Draco prit la main de Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il se déshabillait lentement. Il prit le temps entre chaque bouton de se pencher et d'embrasser les cheveux couleur corbeau de son amour. Il put sentir les vagues de la passion et de la convoitise émaner de lui. Les yeux d'Harry étaient maintenant plus verts foncés que jamais. Draco sut que bientôt Harry ne serait plus capable de se retenir de le prendre. Il sourit sournoisement quand il vit l'autre homme remuer sur le lit. Il put voir son érection essayer de se libérer. Une fois qu'il fut nu il s'approcha lentement du lit. Il approcha ses mains et commença à les laisser courir sur le corps de Harry. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et murmura « Je n'aime pas être le seul nu. Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre? »

Harry grogna de frustration pendant qu'il essaya d'embrasser Draco qui se déroba rapidement de sa prise.

« Là, là, chéri, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu avais encore trop de vêtements? » Il gloussa quand il vit Harry enlever ses vêtements plus vite que vous ne pourriez dire Quiddich. Il se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de Harry. Il rit et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers.

Harry qui attendait ça depuis un moment laissa Draco le rendre fou. Il semblait que le blond voulait prendre son temps en goûtant chaque parcelle de lui. Il sentait son mari mordre ses mamelons, le faisant frissonner. Il sentit Draco se diriger vers la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

« Oh Merlin, Dray s'il te plaît ne joue plus, je te veux juste en moi maintenant. »

Il put sentir la bouche de Draco qui allait tout autour de lui et il perdit bientôt le sens de la réalité comme il se laissait entraîner par la tempête de plaisir. Il vint rapidement et durement dans la bouche de son amant. Dés qu'il eut repris sa respiration, il sentit Draco le préparer. Bientôt le blond fut en lui et il se sentit redevenir dur. Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures, Harry se rendit autant de fois que Draco. Ils sentirent leurs âmes se rejoindre encore et encore. Finalement exténués et satisfaits, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla et regarda son bel au bois dormant endormi. Les cils pâles touchaient à peine sa joue, il dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés à cause du sommeil et de l'amour. Ses lèvres roses attendaient juste d'être embrassées; ce que fit Harry. Les yeux de Draco remuèrent et s'ouvrirent pour voir un Seigneur Phoenix souriant, se pencher pour un autre baiser. Oui, cela commença avec un baiser, mais devint plus passionné entre les deux amants. Quelques heures plus tard, deux voraces jeunes hommes étaient assis à la table de la cuisine en train de manger. Beaucoup de nourriture fut consommée puisqu'ils avaient manqué deux repas en faisant l'amour.

« Tu sais Draco avec tout ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière et ce matin, j'ai oublié de te demander si tu avais parlé à Severus pour la potion de contraception. J'espère que nous n'allons pas nous retrouver avec quelques petits en plus. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry; Sev m'a fait une potion que j'ai pris hier matin. Il faudra attendre un moment jusqu'à ce que je prenne la potion opposée. Sev a dit qu'il la ferait, quand nous serions prêt pour avoir d'autres enfants. Je lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas avant au moins quelques années. Il a dit que ce ne serait pas un problème mais que je devrais prendre la potion avant cinq ans sinon je deviendrai stérile et nous ne pourrons plus avoir d'autres enfants. »

« Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Donc gardons cette date en mémoire et avant que le temps soit révolu nous demanderons à Severus de te donner la potion. »

Harry sourit à son mari et lui demanda s'il voulait prendre une douche avec lui. Draco regarda Harry qui lui rendit un regard le plus innocent mais, sans toutefois pouvoir masquer la lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, tu étais autant privé durant les derniers mois de ma grossesse que tu ne peux plus ôter tes mains de moi maintenant. Demain, je ne serai plus capable du tout de marcher. » Il gloussa en sentant deux bras forts autour de sa taille. Et avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il fut entraîné dans la salle de bain où Harry prépara un bain. Des odeurs de vanille et d'épices emplirent la pièce. Harry déshabilla son amant. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à faire, car Draco portait seulement un peignoir qu'il avait trouvé quand il était sorti du lit pour manger.

Harry se déshabilla aussi et prit la main de Draco pour le faire entrer dans la baignoire. Il prit une éponge et nettoya amoureusement le dos du blond.

« Tu sais Dray, je crois avoir été vraiment en manque ces derniers mois. Je ne peux simplement pas te résister; le contact de ton corps me rend fou. »

Harry était assis dans la baignoire avec Draco lui tournant le dos. Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots à son oreille et Draco pouvait sentir des frissons de plaisir le gagner. Harry nota sa réaction pendant qu'il parlait.

« J'aime la façon dont tu marches dans une pièce et que tout le monde sent ta présence. Tu es la lumière de ma vie. Avant de tomber amoureux de toi, je me sentais si seul. J'étais perdu et je cherchais une lumière dans ces ténèbres. Cet été, je t'ai trouvé. Quand Severus t'a amené tout ensanglanté, j'ai réalisé que toutes nos bagarres et tous nos mots virulents ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi. Je voulais seulement être ton ami et apprendre à te connaître. »

Harry tourna Draco pour le regarder en face. C'est là qu'il nota que Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha le blond pour un lent et passionné baiser.

« Draco, tu es mon amour, ma vie, mon tout. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer et être avec toi. Personne ne pourra nous séparer. »

« Je t'aime aussi Harry et comme toi, je n'avais jamais su ce qu'était l'amour avant de te rencontrer. S'il te plait, serres-moi dans tes bras et fais-moi l'amour. Je ne serai jamais fatigué de faire l'amour avec toi. »

Draco sourit quand, il sentit Harry frapper son bras. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et profitèrent d'un long bain embrumé. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et la nuit ensemble. Tôt le matin, Lady Shara serait de retour avec les jumelles et leur vie serait de nouveau chargée. Le matin suivant, après le retour des jumelles, Harry et Draco remarquèrent combien leurs enfants leur avait manqué. Même avec la joie de se retrouver seul, elles étaient toujours restées dans leurs pensées. Plus tard dans cette journée, chacun portait une fille, assis dans la nursery.

« Tu ne trouves pas que les yeux de Lily commencent à être verts plutôt que bleus? Je pense que toutes les deux seront un mélange de nous deux. Lily sera blonde aux yeux verts et Marguerite aura les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus glaces. »

Draco parlait fièrement de ses filles. Il leurs disait quelle couleur de robe leur irait le mieux et que papa leurs montrerait les ficelles pour faire correctement du shopping à l'inverse de leur père qui ne savait pas associer deux vêtements ensemble.

« Hé! Je sais faire du shopping, ne t'ai-je pas acheté cette belle robe pour noël? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, et Madame Making m'a dit que tu avais passé au moins une heure dans son magasin à essayer d'imaginer ce qui m'irait avant qu'elle ne vienne t'aider. »

Harry, étant un jeune homme mature de 16 ans, tira la langue à son époux. Draco rit en se levant et commença à changer la couche de Lily. Il venait de mettre une petite robe à sa fille quand il remarqua qu'elle était maintenant trop petite. « Oh Merlin, elles ne rentrent déjà plus dans leurs vêtements. Je crois que ça me donne une excuse pour aller faire du shopping à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi. Ça ne te déranges pas Harry si j'y vais. Je suis sûre que Lady Shara t'aidera avec les jumelles. Ce n'est simplement pas bon pour nos enfants de mettre des vêtements qui ne leurs vont pas. »

Harry roula des yeux vers son mari qui le regardait.

« Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je suis sûr que je pourrai survivre un après-midi seul avec les filles. Vas et amuses toi, je sais que tu meures d'envie de sortir et de faire un peu de shopping. »

« Merci Harry, je ne serai pas parti longtemps. » Draco embrassa son mari et prit son portefeuille. Harry savait que Draco serait parti pour quelques heures. Un peu de shopping pour lui, c'était comme dire que Poudlard était un peu secoué. Harry s'assit avec les deux filles en les plaçant dans leurs chaises respectives et commença à leur lire un livre. Hermione avait insisté pour leur faire acheter beaucoup de livres classiques pour enfant. Elle l'avait harcelé sur l'importance de la lecture, qui était une portion importante d'une bonne éducation. Harry était d'accord avec elle, mais il aimait simplement leur lire des histoires et voir leurs visages quand elles écoutaient sa voix. À présent, il leur lisait Cendrillon. Pendant qu'il lisait l'histoire, il se prit à penser que Cendrillon était un peu comme lui. Esclave de sa famille et emmenée loin de tout ça par son prince charmant. Quand il eu finit de lire, il remarqua que les filles dormaient, il les prit pour les mettre dans leurs berceaux.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich, quand un appel de détresse de Draco lui parvint.

_(Harry, oh Merlin, je suis encerclé par au moins trente mangemorts. Je ne peux pas tous les battre. S'il te plait, aide-moi...)_

_( Draco, où es-tu? Draco... DRACO, RÉPONDS-MOI!)_

Harry sentit que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais était arrivé à son mari, ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco de ne pas répondre à un appel télépathique. Harry appela tous les autres.

_( Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lady Shara venez me voir dans la chambre. C'est urgent.)_

Il reçu une réponse positive de tous. Les premières furent Sirius et Remus, ils avaient emprunté un portail que Sirius avait fait. Bientôt, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, suivis par Severus et Shara.

Hermione vit la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? Où est Draco? »

« C'est le problème Hermione; je crois que quelque chose lui est arrivé. Il vient juste de m'appeler et de me dire qu'il était encerclé par des mangemorts, puis la communication s'est rompue. »

« Peux-tu utilisé son lien de l'âme pour le trouver? »

« Je ne sais pas, laisses-moi essayer. »

Harry ferma les yeux et chercha Draco. Après quelques minutes, il sentit la présence de Draco mais c'était très loin. Il pouvait sentir que son amour était inconscient. Il donna un peu de sa force à Draco par leur lien et sentit qu'il se réveillait.

_( Draco, où es-tu chéri?)_

_( Je... Je crois que je suis dans un des repères de Voldemort. Je suis dans une cellule et il y a un garde à la porte. Je ne suis pas blessé juste un peu mal à cause du sort qui m'a touché. J'ai vraiment besoin de me remettre à l'entraînement. Je devrais être capable de me sortir de cette situation.)_

_( C'est bon Draco, nous allons te faire sortir de là, attend juste que je trouve ta localisation exacte et je dirai à Sirius de faire un portail là où tu te trouves.)_

_( Dépêches-toi Harry, je peux entendre quelqu'un approcher.)_

_( Donnes-moi juste une minute pour me concentrer.)_

Draco paniquait pendant que les bruits de pas se faisaient plus proches. Au moment où il entendit la voix de Harry lui dire

_(Dray, j'ai ta position) _la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une personne que Draco n'aurait jamais voulu voir en face de lui.

« VOLDEMORT! »

**À suivre**


	29. Voldemort a un choc

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 28; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Tobby

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

Aujourd'hui vous pouvez lire un chap de plusieurs de nos fic ,

Malheureusement toujours pas de chapitre de Merlin's legacy et de métamorphose,

Nous sommes vraiment désolé!!!!

Nous faisons tout pour que les chapitres arrivent rapidement, pour que vous puissiez enfin les lire!

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Chapitre 28 Voldemort a un choc !**

Voldemort entra dans la cellule pensant y trouver un garçon blond maigrichon, au lieu de cela il trouver un très bel homme. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire sa beauté. Il dévisagea Draco pendant un long moment. Le garçon était grand et s'était un peu remplumé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et maintenant il avait quelques muscles. Ses longs cheveux blancs arrivaient à mi-dos. Ses yeux était d'une couleur bleu glace que même son père Lucius n'avait pas. Il prit sa baguette et l'agita devant le blond qui se retrouva torse nu. Il continua d'examiner l'homme qui bientôt réchaufferait son lit.

Draco était embarrassé d'être regardé ainsi par les yeux remplis d'envie de Voldemort. Il conjura un bouclier sans baguette autour de lui qui, il l'espérait, le protègerait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et les autres viennent le sauver.

_(Dépêche-toi Harry ! Voldemort vient d'enlever mon t-shirt à l'aide d'un sort. Il me regarde comme si j'étais son prochain repas. Oh merlin c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas voir. Ce bâtard me regarde et semble être en érection. Harry si tu veux que je répète les choses que je t'ai faites hier, tu as intérêt à venir MAINTENANT !)_

_(On arrive Draco, tient encore un petit peu plus longtemps. On pose un bouclier sur les enfants et nous serons là.)_

Voldemort agita sa baguette à nouveau et le lit qui se trouvait derrière Draco s'agrandit et devint plus confortable.

« Maintenant jeune Draco, il est l'heure de payer la dette que ta famille me doit. Ton père t'a donné à moi lorsque tu es né, en échange de plus de pouvoir. Je suis venu collecter le paiement, je veux un héritier et tu vas me le donner. »

« Je suis désolée Tom, je ne suis pas attiré par toi, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous. » Draco regardait nerveusement autour de lui pour voir si quelque chose dans la cellule pouvait être utilisé comme une arme.

« Oh mais du moment que je trouve mon plaisir dans notre rencontre, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Draco comprit le sens caché des paroles de Voldemort.

« Mon corps ne t'appartient pas. Il appartient à mon amour, Harry. Et tu ne me toucheras pas, d'aucune façon. Tu es simplement dégoûtant. » Draco donna à Voldemort son meilleur ricanement à la Malfoy.

« C'est là que tu as tort jeune Draco. J'ai écrit un contrat qui spécifie que si tu refuses les termes de l'échange que ton père et moi avons fait, toute la fortune des Malfoy me revient, ainsi que le Manoir. »

Draco regarda avec effarement le Lord noir. Son père avait vendu toute la fortune des Malfoy pour du pouvoir ?

« Oui, c'est exactement une chose que Lucius pourrait faire. » Pensa-t-il.

« Tu peux avoir la fortune des Malfoy. Dit bonjour à Narcissa pour moi lorsque tu la jetteras hors de la maison. Dis-lui que tu as ma bénédiction. » Le regard de Voldemort était presque trop marrant. Puis son expression se changea en colère. Il conjura un autre sort pour enlever le pantalon de Draco mais il se heurta au bouclier que Draco avait placé. Hurlant de frustration Voldemort conjura quelques sorts de plus avant que celui ci ne soit détruit. Draco haletait à cause de l'effort d'avoir tenté de garder son bouclier opérationnel. Il savait qu'il était encore un peu faible à cause de la naissance de ses filles. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe il se retrouva portant uniquement son boxer et Voldemort avançait pour le toucher. Il sentit sa main froide caressant son bras. Draco utilisa un sort afin que le monstre ne le touche plus. Il frémit de dégoût au toucher.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait Tom, maintenant je vais devoir me laver pendant une semaine pour enlever ta puanteur." Draco avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Au moment où Voldemort s'approchait de lui à nouveau un trou noir apparut derrière lui et Harry et les autres en sortirent.

Harry voyant Draco si proche de s'être fait violer, perdit totalement le contrôle. Il envoya un sortilège d'explosion vers le maléfique Lord et attrapa Draco par la taille. Au moment où il se dirigeait vers le portail des démons, des mangemorts entrèrent dans la cellule par la porte. Un combat se mit alors en place.

Sirius qui avait déjà son bâton se débarrassa de la moitié des démons. Seuls les plus forts, lui demandèrent un peu plus de force. Severus l'aidait dans sa tâche. Hermione pris soin de quelques mangemorts mais elle ne se dépensa pas trop. C'était pareil pour Remus. Mais pour une raison inconnue, beaucoup de sorts étaient lancés dans sa direction. Remus sentit un autre loup-garou à côté de lui et il sut que les autres seraient capables de sentir sa grossesse.

_(Sirius je dois parti d'ici. Il y a d'autres loups-garous ici, ça ne sera donc pas long avant qu'ils réalisent que je suis enceint. Nous pouvons sentir ce genre de choses.) _Sirius regarda vers son mari juste au moment où celui-ci évita à nouveau un sortilège. Il remarqua que les mangemorts se concentraient sur son mari. « Mince, ils savent. »

Sirius alla en direction de Remus, ouvrit un portail et fit passer son mari au travers. Il l'envoya au Prince Joshua qui ferait en sorte que Remus ne revienne pas sur le champ de bataille. Il savait qu'il aurait affaire avec un loup-garou furieux plus tard, mais l'idée que leur enfant puisse être blessé surpassait la peur que son mari l'envoie dormir pendant un mois sur le canapé.

Ron tentait de protéger Hermione des attaques et vit le portail. Il y fit passer sa fiancée, en lui disant de faire en sorte que Remus reste de l'autre côté. Elle comprit que quelque chose était arrivé pendant la bataille, elle ne le questionna donc pas. Elle pourrait toujours avoir ses réponses plus tard. Une fois que les deux guerriers enceints furent passés, Sirius ferma le portail.

Sur le champ de bataille, on pouvait voir un Draco presque nu dans les bras d'Harry. Ron en colère contre le fait que son ami ait presque été blessé par le bâtard aux yeux rouges envoya à Voldemort flèches sur flèches le plus rapidement possible. Disons juste qu'il fit danser Voldemort. Après avoir neutralisé le plus gros de leurs ennemis ils remarquèrent que Voldemort avait prit l'un de ses mignons et pressait la marque des ténèbres afin d'appeler les renforts. Severus envoya une boule de feu vers le Lord l'envoyant directement contre un mur. Voyant leur chance de sortir, Sirius créa un nouveau portail vers la chambre des secrets. Harry porta Draco au travers, Severus y passa après, suivit de Ron. Sirius se débarrassa de quelques démons de plus et passa, à son tour au travers. Une fois que tout le monde fut en sécurité à Poudlard, il ouvrit un portail pour lui et Ron afin de récupérer Remus et Hermione.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius s'attendait presque à voir arriver un Remus hurlant et criant contre lui à propos d'être capable de se protéger lui-même. Ce qu'il vit fut un Remus endormis sur un lit avec sa mère assise à côté et son beau-père avec Hermione autour d'une tasse de thé.

Le Prince Joshua fut le premier à voir Sirius et Ron entrant dans le salon. « Bienvenue mon fils. Ton compagnon se repose. Il semblerait que sa condition ait été découverte par l'ennemi. »

« Oui, nous sommes pratiquement sûr que c'est le cas. »

« Eh bien nous devons être encore plus prudents avec notre petit. Je sais que Remus ne sera pas content mais j'insiste pour lui envoyer une escouade de mes meilleurs gardes pour le protéger. » Il vit que Sirius était sur le point de protester, il leva sa main en signe de silence.

« J'insiste, car c'est après tout l'héritier du trône des loups-garous qu'il porte. Je ne prendrais aucun non pour réponse. De plus, une naissance naturelle chez les loups-garous n'est pas arrivée depuis des centaines d'années. Cet enfant sera spécial pour notre peuple. Ce sera un signe d'espoir pour nous. » Il pointa sa femme du regard en levant les yeux au ciel. « Elle est déjà entrain de me rendre fou à préparer les affaires pour notre premier petit-fils et ne me pardonnera jamais, si je laisse quelque chose lui arriver. Nous l'aimons déjà et sommes impatient de le voir. »

Sirius ne pouvait argumenter avec lui. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur fils miraculeux. Pendant plusieurs années, ils avaient pensé qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants. Sirius alla vers le lit et prit son mari. Il prit l'homme plus petit dans ses bras et baisa son front. Remus ouvrit les yeux doucement. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius, il sourit et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Sirius gloussa et ouvrit un portail. Hermione et Ron les suivaient et une fois qu'ils furent tous à la maison, ils s'excusèrent et allèrent au lit. Cela avait été une longue journée.

Harry était au lit et tenait dans ses bras Draco qui était assoupi depuis un moment et qui s'agitait et se retournait, il rêvait apparemment. Harry le tint serré contre lui ce qui le calma. Il s'assoupit à son tour. Tous les deux étant fatigués, il n'entendirent pas les jumeaux ce soir là. Lady Shara, avec l'aide de Severus, avait décidé de laisser les deux garçons dormir toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, pendant qu'ils discutaient de la bataille pendant le petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'augmenter leurs entraînements. Ils devaient vraiment déchaîner tout leur potentiel pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Harry regarda Draco qui était occupé à nourrir Marguerite. « Oui, hier Voldemort était beaucoup trop près à mon goût » Harry se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Remus et Sirius, qui venaient vers la cuisiner, discuter.

« Mais je te dis, Sirius que je ne veux pas plus de protection. »

« Je suis désolé mon amour mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Cette décision a été prise par ton père et je ne veux, ni ne peux, aller contre. »

Remus lança un regard, qui aurait pu glacer l'enfer, à son mari et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, constatant qu'il mourrait de faim. Il remplit son assiette et mangea rapidement le tout. Draco le regarda avec un air de compréhension. Ce n'était pas facile d'être un homme et enceint. Les hormones étaient deux fois pires que pour une femme, à cause de l'accélération de la grossesse. Une fois que le loup-garou eut finit son repas, il se sentit mieux et marmonna quelques excuses à son mari.

Sirius lui sourit et lui affirma que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il aurait probablement réagit de la même façon s'il avait été à sa place.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine. Il portait avec lui des sacs de shopping et les donna à Draco. « Il paraît qu'un marchand a trouvé ses marchandises à l'extérieur de son magasin et les a retournées à l'école. Je ne savais pas à qui ils appartenaient jusqu'à ce que je regarde à l'intérieur et trouve ceci. » Il mit sa main dans un sac et en retira une magnifique petite robe rose et une violette assortie. Draco sauta joyeusement et regarda à l'intérieur des sacs. Il constata que tous ses achats avaient été retournés. Harry secoua la tête en regardant son mari qui montrait à ses filles ce qu'il leurs avait acheté. Elles roucoulèrent et gazouillèrent, tout en écoutant leur papa.

Remus regardait Draco se demandant si lui aussi serait aussi fou, lorsqu'il aurait donné naissance à son fils. Sirius semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire face aux singeries du blond. Il regarda Remus et lui dit qu'ils gâteront probablement leur fils comme ça.

Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers leur chambre lorsque Hermione décida d'aider Draco à montrer les nouveaux vêtements aux jumelles. Ron regarda Hermione, qui discutait de mode bébé avec Draco. Ses yeux étaient pleins de gaieté pendant que Draco emmena ses filles à la nursery pour les habiller correctement. C'était bien sympathique de retrouver l'ancien Draco quelque fois. Il était toujours aussi fier de ce qu'il était et il le montrait à la façon dont il restait lui-même.

Dans l'après-midi, pendant que les jumelles dormaient, Harry aida Draco à pratiquer sa transformation en animagus. Draco pouvait avoir facilement sa corne d'argent et était recouvert d'un peu de poils blancs sur tout son corps. Harry lui dit que dans quelques jours, il saurait probablement maîtriser les changements. Draco montra à Hermione et Remus le charme pour cacher leur grossesse et le sort de protection. Après quelques essais, ils le maîtrisèrent tous les deux. Ce fut rapidement l'heure du dîner et tout le groupe alla dans la salle à manger qu'Harry et Draco avaient rajouté dû à l'accroissement des protecteurs et de leurs enfants.

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Jedusor, Voldemort passait sa frustration sexuelle sur quelques mangemorts qui avaient la malchance d'être sur son chemin. Quelques sorts de douleur et de mort plus tard, il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une douche froide et quitta sa salle de trône.

**À suivre**


	30. Formation 101

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 29; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Kyu

**0o0**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé :** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai mit une note hier, **

**allez la lire, si ça vous dit!**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 29 FORMATION 101**

Quelques jours plus tard, vous pouviez trouver l'équipe entière passant la plupart de son temps entre les cours et sa formation. Draco perfectionnait sa transformation en animagus et aidait Ron pour les touches finales du sien. Par une raison étrange, Ron n'arrivait pas à faire la queue de sa forme animale. Il espérait que ce n'était pas son côté elfe qui bloquait la transformation. Puisque sa forme était petite, elle les aiderait beaucoup en espionnant les mangemorts. Hermione étant une bonne élève, elle avait réussit quelques jours après que son père lui ai dit son animal. Elle avait effrayé Ron une fois, en se métamorphosant en chauve-souris et en s'accrochant à l'envers au-dessus la tête du roux tandis qu'il marchait vers une porte. Elle avait reçu de l'aide d'une amie de son père Kathrina qui était un vampire de 300 ans.

Severus découvrit qu'une de ses formes était celle d'un corbeau. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait un dragon, mais les Rois de Dragon lui avaient dit qu'il devait attendre d'être en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs pour avoir accès à son autre forme plus dangereuse.

Sirius avait ri en voyant sa deuxième forme. C'était bien sûr un griffon, mais sa crinière était noire, ce qui lui rappela la fourrure de Padfoot. "Bien, maintenant on mélange les deux formes d'animagus" il secoua sa tête et alla vers Remus qui lisait un livre sur les animaux maudits, donné par son père. Il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et entendit le ronronnement. Il tapota distraitement le dos du chat et grattouilla l'espace entre ses ailes. « Les AILES ! » Remus sauta de la chaise de surprise. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sirius redevenir lui même en s'écroulant de rire sur le plancher. « Oh Amour, c'était hilarant, je pense que j'ai dû effrayer ton loup intérieur avec mon chat. » Riant toujours de son mari, Sirius alla vers Harry qui faisait un essai pour employer plus de trois charmes au même moment. Il pouvait en faire trois facilement, mais quand il ajoutait le quatrième les autres devenaient instables.

« Alors, comment t'en sors-tu ? »

« J'aurais besoin de plus de pratique pour être capable de placer quatre à cinq sorts en même temps. Je veux être capable d'enchanter des objets inanimés pour les faire se déplacer tout en étant toujours capable d'attaquer mon adversaire. C'est très dur. » Harry pratiqua un peu avec Sirius. Il retourna pour observer Draco, il vit seulement une licorne blanche courant dans la chambre. Il savait que Draco avait eu besoin d'apprendre comment se déplacer sous sa forme pour sembler naturel. C'était une vue stupéfiante. Les sabots d'argent faisaient à peine du bruit en frappant le sol. Draco, remarquant que son mari l'observait, se retransforma et alla vers Harry. Il saisit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa. Ils approfondirent le baiser et en oublièrent presque que d'autres personnes étaient dans la chambre avec eux. Ron se racla gorge faisant rougirent les deux hommes.

Ron salua sa tante qui était sortie avec les bébés dans une poussette double, moldue. Elle constata que c'était une invention ingénieuse. Les moldus pouvaient être si intelligent quelques fois. Elle avait également ce que Harry avait appelé un _sac à couches_, avec ça, elle pouvait transporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se dirigea vers Severus. Il perdit sa concentration en la voyant venir vers eux. Il fut frappé par un charme qu'Hermione lui avait jeté et fut projeté plus loin.

« Oh merlin, Severus est-ce que ça va. » Elle s'était agenouillée et palpait tout son corps à la recherche de blessures. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer l'effet que cela produisait sur le maître de potions. Il essaya de la faire s'arrêter et elle le fit; seulement après que sa main eut touchée une certaine partie de son corps. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle remarqua sa réponse à ce contact. Un petit sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage.

« Bien, eh bien, eh bien, il est semble que vous vous sentez tout à fait bien. Je crois que j'ai aimé sentir votre corps _dur_ sous mes mains. Peut-être plus tard pourrions-nous parler de cela en privé ? »

Severus rougit. Il résista et la remercia pour son aide. Elle se pencha sur lui et chuchota à ses oreilles :

« Oh, je serai heureuse de vous aider avec n'importe quels problèmes qui peuvent se montrer. » Elle embrassa sa joue et retourna à sa promenade avec les enfants. Laissant un homme très énervé derrière elle. Il l'observa s'éloigner remarquant comme ses hanches étaient séduisantes.

Harry et Draco remarquèrent l'interaction entre la bonne d'enfants et le maître de potions.

(Amour as-tu vu ? Je pense qu'elle a Sev enveloppé autour de son petit doigt.) Harry rit.

(Je pense que tu as raison mon amour. Je suis impatient qu'ils admettent leurs penchants l'un pour l'autre. Il est temps que Severus trouve le bonheur. Et il est digne d'elle en étant l'héritier dragon. Il pourrait vivre avec nous dans le royaume des elfes.)

Draco eut une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. Poussons les dans la bonne direction

Harry savait que son mari, ex-Slytherin était rusé donc il sourit juste et approuva d'un signe de tête. "Pauvre Severus il ne sait pas se qui l'attend".

Dans la soirée, Harry était assis dans la chambre d'enfants et berçait un peu Lily. Tandis que Daisy était couchée dans son berceau, essayant de saisir la lune et les étoiles s'accrochant sur elle. Draco entra alors dans la chambre. Il tenait un rouleau scellé dans sa main et appela Shara. Quand elle entra dans la pièce il lui sourit. « Dame Shara, Harry et moi avons décidé de vous donner une soirée de repos. Vous avez été très occupés ces dernières semaines. »

« Çela ne me dérangeait pas Lord Draco, j'aime m'occuper de vos filles. »

« Je sais, mais vous devez avoir quelques soirées à vous. »

Dame Shara accepta avec joie cette soirée. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Draco la rappela.

« Pouvez vous me faire une faveur et apportez cela à Severus dans ses quartiers. Il l'attend depuis longtemps. » Il lui remit le rouleau. Elle le prit et leur souhaita bonsoir. Alors qu'elle montait dans les appartements du maître de Potions, elle jeta un sort pour changer sa robe actuelle en une plus sexy. Elle était verte avec des taches d'or. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux roux libres, autour de son visage fin, les reliant juste avec une broche. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et, nerveusement passa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle frappa et bientôt Severus ouvrit la porte.

Il sourit quand il la vit. Il l'invita à entrer. « Bonsoir Shara que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ? »

« Le jeune Lord Draco m'a donné ma soirée et m'a demandé de venir pour vous donner le parchemin que vous attendiez. » Elle lui remit le parchemin ne remarquant pas le regard surpris de Severus. Il déroula le rouleau et lu.

_Cher Severus._

_Il est grand temps de trouver le bonheur. Ne sois pas lâche alors qu'il est juste devant toi._

_Ton filleul d'amour Draco._

Severus respira à fond et se rendit compte que Draco avait raison. Il regarda la femme sexy debout devant lui; il sourit face à la double signification de la lettre. Il invita Shara à boire un verre de vin avec lui. Elle le remercia et prit le verre proposé. Elle était assise près de lui, sa jambe contre la sienne. Sa robe fendue jusqu'à la cuisse révélant une peau pâle. Severus pouvait sentir son sang se précipiter vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Shara avait dû le remarquer vu le regard lascif qu'elle lui adressa. Elle se rapprocha et plaça sa main sur sa jambe, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser. Il commença par un baiser tendre, mais rapidement cela devint quelque chose de plus passionné.

Severus plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et l'amena plus près. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou pendant le baiser, avant de descendre un peu plus vers la gorge. Il entendit son gémissement face à cette caresse contact et il voulut lui montrer combien elle apprendrait avec lui

« Severus avez-vous quelque part où nous serions plus à l'aise ? »

Comme réponse il prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle regarda l'énorme lit au milieu. D'un mouvement, elle défit l'attache de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds, la laissant nue face au regard appréciateur de son futur amant. Elle n'était pas innocente, mais s'était la première fois qu'on la regardait avec autant d'amour et de désir.

Severus se figea devant sa nudité. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé son paradis. Il commença à retirer ses propres vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, se touchant et s'aimant au milieu du grand lit. Quand Severus entra finalement en elle, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla son nom. Elle était une amante très passionnée et insatiable. Ils atteignirent les plaisirs de l'amour plusieurs fois dans la soirée et s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre repus et amoureux.

Le matin suivant, quand Severus se réveilla; il pensa d'abord que cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il sentit alors une main douce caressant son dos. Bientôt la main fut remplacée par des lèvres faisant lentement une traînée jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit des lèvres happer son lobe. Il se retourna pour pouvoir embrasser la princesse dans son lit.

« Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormis ? » Shara sourit à son amant et inclina la tête; elle avait une vilaine lueur dans les yeux.

« Oui mais je constate que j'ai un peu froid ce matin, peut-être peux-tu suggérer une activité qui me réchauffera ? » Elle se blottit à côté de lui, s'assurant de frotter son corps contre lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ronronna à son oreille. « Viens ici ma belle et je vais te montrer comment se tenir chaud dans les cachots. » Bientôt tous les mots furent remplacés par des bruits plus agréables.

En attendant dans la chambre d'Harry et Draco, les deux jeunes hommes profitaient d'un doux moment dans leur lit. Harry était profondément dans son amour et bientôt ils jouirent tous les deux. Quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, ils entendirent les jumelles pleurer dans la chambre d'enfants.

« Ces deux-là quel timing ! »

« Bien, au moins ce matin nous avons été capables de finir ce que nous avons commencé. » Draco rit au regard contrarié sur le visage de son mari. Il l'embrassa et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille faisant sourire Harry.

Une fois habillés, ils allèrent dans la chambre des filles pour les changer et les nourrir. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Dame Shara et remarquèrent que la porte était ouverte et que personne ne semblait avoir dormit dans le lit.

Draco eut un air suffisant sur le visage. Son plan avait marché. Comme il l'avait dit, il suffisait de les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**À suivre **


	31. Les plans d'attaque et de défense

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn, Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 30; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 30 Les plans d'attaques et de défenses.**

Voldemort avait un plan. Il décida de lancer effrontément une attaque contre le ministère de la magie. Grâce à ses espions, il connaissait exactement le nombre d'aurors et de langues de plombs qui étaient de garde au ministère. Son plan était d'attaquer et tuer le ministre et ses conseillers proches : laissant le monde dans le chaos. Avec leurs dirigeants disparus, ils s'effondreraient de l'intérieur.

Il avait entraîné les mangemorts à attaquer les salles. Il savait qu'ils tomberaient probablement, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux de Poudlard. Il avait entrainé des assassins qui iraient chercher leurs victimes désignées. Les démons s'occuperaient de toute aide extérieur qui arriverait. Ses loups-garous et ses vampires chercheraient et détruiraient tout autre sorcière ou sorcier caché à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le plan était prévu pour le lendemain. Voldemort s'assit sur son trône prit d'un rire fou. Sa prochaine cible serait Poudlard, une fois le ministère tombé, l'école et son directeur seraient les prochains. Il continua de faire ses plans et rassembla ses mangemorts au plus profond de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps à l'école, au plus profond de la chambre des secrets, deux jeunes amants s'enlaçaient. Ils venaient juste de finir de faire l'amour pour la quatrième fois de la nuit. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Harry était encore dans les brumes post-orgasmique. Draco avait été vraiment dominant cette nuit et seulement après le quatrième round il s'effondra totalement satisfait.

« Whoua, Dray, où trouves-tu toute cette énergie? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé cette nuit était de te mettre au lit. Je crois que tu as cet effet sur moi. »

« Quel effet pour te transformer en animal au lit? » Harry rit d'un Draco indigné et vexé. Puis il redevint sérieux et approcha le blond de lui. « Ne changes pas Dray, c'était absolument surprenant. » Ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de Draco, envoyant un frisson jusqu'au bas du dos de son mari.

« Continu à me parler comme ça et nous pourrons concourir pour un cinquième round. »

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et roulèrent sur le lit. Ils riaient tous les deux comme leur jeux tournait en une guerre de chatouilles. Bientôt les chatouilles se transformèrent en autre chose, et les rires se changèrent en gémissements.

Dans une autre pièce, deux autres amants roulaient des yeux à cause du bruit. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre les actions des deux jeunes seigneurs à travers le mur.

« Je croyais que mon filleul savait ce qu'était un sort de silence. »

« Ils pensent à le faire d'habitude, Severus, mais ce soir pour certaines raisons, ils ont oublié. Ou ils ont dû l'enlever. J'y pense, il est tard, et nous n'avons rien entendu jusqu'à maintenant. » Une Shara ricanante plaça ses bras autour du cou du maître des potions et l'attira pour un baiser. Elle agita sa main plaçant d'elle-même un sort de silence sur la chambre des garçons.

« Maintenant, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir notre propre amusement mon amour. »

Severus commença à laisser un chemin de baiser depuis son cou pendant que ses mains parcouraient tout son corps. Bientôt, eux aussi se perdirent dans leur propre monde.

Dans une autre partie du château, un autre jeune couple était en train d'exprimer leur amour. Le Prince des Elfes et la Princesse des Vampires se donnaient chacun du plaisir avec de douces caresses et de longs baisers. Ron aimait entendre Hermione crier son nom avec passion. Cela l'entraînait toujours vers sa propre libération, sachant qu'il recevait sa réponse. Après il la serrait dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'endormait pressée contre lui, pendant que sa main restait sur son ventre arrondi. Il pouvait sentir la force vitale de son fils. Bientôt, il s'endormait aussi, rêvant d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux broussailleux courant autour de l'école.

Remus et Sirius étaient allongés dans leur lit, parlant de leur futur enfant. « Réalises-tu, Sirius, que notre fils a 50 pourcent de chance d'être un loup-garou? »

« Oui, chéri, je n'ai aucun problème aves ça. »

« Tu es sûr? » Remus semblait inquiet tout à coup.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Je t'aime n'est-ce pas? Et tu es un loup-garou. »

« Oui, je sais, je suis désolé Sirius. »

« Écoute Remus, si notre fils est un loup-garou nous ferons avec quand le temps viendra. Nous pouvons toujours aller dans ton royaume pour sa transformation, ainsi il ne grandira pas en pensant qu'il est un monstre comme tu l'as fait. Il est notre fils, une part de toi et de moi. Je l'aimerai de toute façon. »

Sirius prit un Remus reniflant dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui alors que Remus sanglotait sur son épaule.

« Shhh... c'est bon chéri. C'est normal d'être effrayé. Après tout, tu viens juste d'apprendre ta nouvelle situation toi-même. »

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Je t'aime Siri, tu sais toujours quoi me dire pour que je me sente mieux. »

« Je t'aime aussi, maintenant tais-toi et embrasses-moi. »

Remus écrasa Sirius dans ses bras, pendant qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Il mit tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, laissant l'animagus essoufflé. Avec un sourire sadique, Remus se tourna et dit bonne nuit à son amant.

Sirius, qui était à présent dur grâce au baiser regarda, les yeux écarquillés, son époux se tourner pour dormir.

« Oh non, Remus Lupin Black, tu ne vas pas me laisser avec ce « problème ». »

Bientôt deux épaules agitées de soubresauts laissèrent Sirius savoir que Remus se moquait de lui.

Avec un rugissement, il bondit sur le loup-garou en prenant soin de ne pas blesser leur enfant. Il utilisa un sort sans sa baguette leurs otant à tous deux leurs vêtements. Il prépara Remus et bientôt se fonda en lui. Remus rejeta sa tête en arrière dans l'extase. Il serra dans ses bras Sirius qui s'était maintenant vite enfoncé en lui. L'animagus se sentit venir et sentit son mari se raidir, et avec un autre rugissement il rejoignit Remus dans un très intense orgasme.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux regardant son mari dont les joues étaient rouges dû au plaisir qu'il venait juste de lui donner.

« Ça va Remus? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas été très doux. »

« Tu plaisantes Siri . C'était simplement terrifiant. Je devrais te taquiner plus souvent. »

Remus gloussa en voyant Sirius rouler des yeux.

« Bordel, viens ici espèce de vieux loup. »

Remus se pelotonna contre son mari et s'endormit avec un sourire paisible sur le visage. Sirius embrassa le haut de sa tête et le rejoignit dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin ce fût quatre couples heureux qui se rencontrèrent dans la chambre pour le petit-déjeuner. Severus se tourna pour faire face à son filleul.

« Je sais que tu es jeune et amoureux mais les sorts de silence seraient bien pour que les autres puissent dormir. »

Draco et Harry rougirent, tous deux avaient été très en voix la nuit dernière. Puis Draco regarda Severus avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« Comment as-tu pu nous entendre Sev. N'étais-tu pas dans tes quartiers dans les donjons la nuit dernière? »

Severus recracha presque son jus de citrouille. Shara regardait son assiette trouvant ses oeufs très interressants. Remus, qui aidait à nourrir une des jumelles, regarda le maître des potions et la princesse elfe. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius, l'animagus sut que Remus était d'humeur taquine.

« Severus? » questionna Remus d'une voix trainante, essayant de garder un visage sérieux. « Est-ce qu'il fait froid dans tes donjons? Pourquoi aurais-tu passé la nuit dans la chambre? »

Severus regarda Shara qui acquieça pour donner son consentement.

« La Princesse Shara et moi avons une relation, si tu veux savoir. »

« Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. » dit Shara regardant son amant. Severus n'avait jamais entendu personne lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se tourna pour regarder Shara qui souriait. Ses yeux reflétaient ses sentiments. Elle prit tendrement son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Severus Salazar Snape, Maître Dragon Sorcier, je vous aime. »

Il chuchota en retour « Princesse Shara, soeur de la Reine Adira, je vous aime aussi. » Il l'embrassa encore, la laissant pantelante et rougissante.

Draco serra la main de Harry. Il se pencha vers son mari et murmura « Il est heureux, il est finalement heureux. » Harry donna une douce caresse à sa main. « Oui, il est amoureux ; c'est aussi un temps sanglant. »

Harry chouchoutait leur animal domestique Kitdel qui avait maintenant la taille d'un cougar. Il avait leur serpent domestique Kiss enroulé autour du bras ; Draco et lui avaient une conversation avec elle. Elle avait découvert les jumelles et voulait offrir ses services pour leur protection. Elle leur dit qu'elles voudraient parler fourchelangue quand elles grandiraient et que ce serait mieux si elle leurs apprenait comment le parler correctement. Ils discutaient des meilleurs points du langages quand soudain Ron leva les yeux de la table et annonça que Albus se dirigeait vers eux. Le sort qu'il avait placé sur la salle lui laissait savoir si la personne qui approchait était un ami ou un ennemi. Il les contacta avec sa magie pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient aussi forts que le jour où il les laissa partir. Il leurs dit aussi que Lord Alron allait venir aujourd'hui pour finir leur entrainement, ils voulaient tous vivre en paix avec leurs enfants et retourner dans leur propre royaume.

Dans l'après-midi, Ron, Harry et Draco s'entrainaient avec Lord Alron, utilisant des épées. Albus avait donné à Harry l'épée de Gryffondor. Draco avait reçu une magnifique épée en argent avec des émeraudes incrustées dans la garde. Il avait rapidement jeté un sort de protection de l'argent dessus, ainsi il ne pourrait pas blesser accidentellement Remus. Les trois se battirent pendant des heures, leur habilité devenant presque égales. Ron avait toujours le léger avantage de s'être un peu plus entrainé que les deux Lords.

Hermione et Remus étaient à la bibliothèque cherchant de nouveaux sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Tout les deux cherchaient dans la réserve. Ils savaient que le vieux Tom n'allait pas s'arrêter et envoyer un sort de jambencoton. Hermione trouva un sort qui pouvait piéger l'arme de quelqu'un dans une pierre rune. Elle le montra à Remus ; il lit la description du sort et donna à Hermione un éclatant sourire. Ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à chercher tous les aspects du sort et du moyens dont ils pourraient l'utiliser pour atteindre leur but de vaincre Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, dans son labo de potions, Severus travaillait dur sur quelques nouvelles potions. Il avait découvert quelques vieux livres qui avaient dû appartenir à Salazar Serpentard, vu qu'ils étaient écrit en fourchelangue. Harry avait été d'une grande aide pour les traduire. Une potion était pour enlever à quelqu'un ses pouvoirs magiques pendant un an. Il pensa que ça pourrait être utile pour capturer les mangemorts.

Maintenant que les détraqueurs travaillaient tous avec Voldemort, ils auraient besoin de garder les prisonniers. Il avait presque fini son premier lot. Le ministère s'était arrangé pour que la potion soit donné à quelques nouveaux mangemorts capturés. Ainsi, ils pourraient encore se battre. S'ils se défendaient en essayant d'utiliser la magie, ils pourraient voir si la potion fonctionnait.

Sirius était dehors, courant dans la forêt sous sa forme animagus de Griffon. Cette forme était plus puissante que Patmol, donc il pouvait l'utiliser pendant plus de temps. Il avait même essayé de voler, mais n'en avait été capable que pendant quelques minutes. Il s'était promis de travailler ses ailes pour qu'elles soient plus fortes. Elles pourraient sauver sa vie un jour. Il nota combien les animaux de la forêt s'écartaient de son chemin quand il passait. Même les bêtes les plus dangereuses restaient loin de lui.

« Je crois que les griffons sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, comparé aux autres animaux. »

Il continua à courir pendant une autre heure avant de retouner à l'école. Il s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt et prit sa forme de chien. Les élèves présents virent Patmol mais pas Griffus. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort entende un mot sur un griffon étant vu autour de l'école. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit regardant les garçons finir leur entrainement de combat à l'épée. Il rassembla son pouvoir et conjura quelques mannequins afin qu'il puisse pratiquer son sort de précision avec ses pouvoirs. Il enchanta les mannequins pour qu'ils puissent éviter les sorts qui approchaient. Il commença doucement puis travailla rapidement le moyen d'en lancer deux en même temps. Son habileté devint très bonne. Il ne remarqua pas que les garçons se tenaient derrière lui et regardaient avec une crainte respectueuse ses mouvements fluides. Aussitôt qu'il essaya avec trois mannequins à la fois, son habileté baissa un peu. Il devrait trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour s'améliorer.

Un message leur parvint télépathiquement. Il venait de Severus.

( Je me rend au ministère pour essayer ma nouvelle potion sur quelques mangemorts. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. Pouvez-vous dire à Shara que je serai revenu pour le dîner?)

Harry rit et lui répondit. ( Bien sûr que nous le lui dirons, nous ne voulons pas que tu dormes sur le canapé pendant quelques nuits à cause de nous. Et bonne chance avec ta potion, si ça fonctionne nous pourrons nous relaxer un peu.)

( Merci Harry, je vous contact aussitôt que je sais si ça fonctionne.)

Avec des mots d'encouragements venant de tous, Severus se dirigea vers le point de transplanage et transplana au ministère, où Arthur Weasley l'attenddait.

« Bonjour Severus, j'ai entendu parler de la potion que tu avais faite. Si ça fonctionne, ça aiderait bien pour le problème d'Azkaban. Nous craignons que les détraqueurs quittent la prison pour rejoindre Tu-sais-qui. »

« J'ai grand espoir que ça fonctionne. Une dose par an devrait suffire à leur ôter leurs pouvoirs. Maintenant où sont les cobayes? »

« Suis-moi ; nous avons deux mangemorts que nous tenons à l'oeil, près des salles du tribunal. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les cellules où Severus administra rapidement la potion aux deux hommes. Il prétendit perdre sa baguette sur le sol et attendit qu'ils bougent. Le premier mangemort la ramassa rapidement et essaya de lancer un sort sur Severus. Il fût choquer quand pas même une étincelle ne sortit de la baguette. Il essaya encore, essayant cette fois de lancer un avada kedavra sur le maître des potions et encore rien ne se passa.

Arthur sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de ligotage sur le prisonnier qui ne pouvait se défendre. Les aurors arrivèrent et les emmenèrent hors de la pièce, rendant à Severus sa baguette. Il avait pris des risques mais ça aurait pu être pire. Après avoir donné une copie de la recette au maître des potions du ministère, il quitta l'endroit et se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Il envoya un message mental aux autres.

_( Harry, Draco, la potion fonctionne. Un des mangemorts a pris ma baguette et a essayé de me lancer un sort mais rien ne s'est passé. Donc maintenant, une fois qu'ils auront fait plus de potion, ils l'administreront aux prisonniers d'Azkaban. Ainsi, même si les détraqueurs s'en vont, Voldemort ne pourra pas utiliser ses mangemorts.)_

_( C'est super Sev, je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Maintenant, les prisonniers n'auront plus à perdre leurs âmes. Peut-être que le ministère devrait se débarrasser des détraqueurs. Ils sont trop dangereux pour les garder à proximité.)_

_( Tu as raison Harry, mais je ne sais pas si Fudge est prêt à abandonner son pouvoir sur ces créatures.)_

_( Severus, vas-tu bientôt revenir? Nous allons avoir une réunion à propos des stratégies pour battre ce vieux Voldie.) _Demanda Draco à son parrain.

_( Je reviendrai probablement dans une heure ; j'ai quelques courses à faire dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je vous verrai après.)_

_( D'accord Severus, félicitation encore pour ton bon travail.)_

_( Merci Harry.)_

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers une petite bijouterie. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla au comptoir. Un vieil homme vint l'accueillir.

« Severus Snape, mon vieil ami, bienvenu dans mon magasin. »

« Merci Darius, je suis venu pour reprendre les bagues que je t'ai confié il y a longtemps. »

« Tu veux dire les bagues de la famille Snape? »

« Oui, j'en ai besoin. »

L'homme acquiesca et se dirigea vers la reserve au fond du magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint portant une petite boîte en velour. Quand il ouvrit la boîte, deux bagues apparurent. Toutes deux étaient faites en or avec les armoiries de la famille Snape, la bague pour la femme avait une émeraude de forme carrée qui était entourée par quatre diamants. Quand à celle de l'homme, elle avait seulement une émeraude carré, les deux bagues étaient exquises. Severus remercia son ami de les lui avoir gardées pendant tant d'années. Il empocha la boîte et quitta le magasin. Il transplanat au portail de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la chambre où les autres l'attendaient.

À la réunion, ils décidèrent que la prochaine fois que Voldemort participerait à un raid ou à une attaque, ils le détruiraient. Ils voulaient en finir. Harry savait que la bataille finale serait quelque part près de Poudlard à cause de ses rêves? Ils devraient mobiliser les loups-garous et les vampires qui étaient du côté de la lumière. Harry et les hommes attaqueraient par la terre pendant que Hermione et les vampires attaqueraient par les airs. Ron mènerait les Elfes de la lumière et des ténèbres. Ils prendraient en mains toutes autres créatures magiques qui se montreraient. Remus et les loups-garous s'occuperaient des loups-garous des ténèbres. Sirius s'occuperait des démons et Severus s'occuperait de tout dragons et forces ailées qui viendraient du ciel. Hermione se battrait contre les clans vampires qui n'étaient pas loyal à la couronne de son père.

Pendant qu'ils tenaient leur réunion, Fumseck apparut en face de Harry avec un message. Harry le lut et pâlit. « Ils attaquent le ministère de la magie. Les espions d'Albus ne savent pas si Voldemort sera de l'attaque ou pas. Nous devons y aller maintenant et sauver autant de vie que nous le pouvons. » Ron pâlit ; son père était encore au travail ainsi que son frère Percy.

Ils allèrent tous mettre leurs robes de combat et transplanèrent au ministère.

**À suivre...**


	32. La bataille du ministère part 1

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 30; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**0o0**

**Disclamé ** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé ** Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle : **_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai mit une note hier, **

**allez la lire, si ça vous dit!**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 31 La bataille du ministère - part.1: La victoire de Remus**

Ils apparurent au ministère au milieu d'une véritable guerre. Les sorts volaient partout et les corps des morts jonchaient déjà le sol. Draco plaça rapidement un bouclier autour d'Hermione et de Remus pour protéger les bébés. Harry scruta l'ensemble pour voir où leur aide serait la plus utile. Il vit trois assassins aller furtivement dans le bâtiment. Il le signala à Sirius pour qu'il les suive.

Severus lançait déjà des boules de feu sur un groupe de mangemorts qui avait déjà attaché des membres du ministère. Harry envoya un sort d'explosion sur un groupe de loups-garous, qui avait arraché les portes pour attraper les gens, qui se cachaient dans quelques bureaux. Remus fut royalement énervé que certains des siens attaquent d'innocentes personnes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas sous leurs formes de loups, ils étaient dix fois plus forts qu'une personne normale et pouvaient aisément mettre quelqu'un en pièce. Il signala à Harry qu'il voulait s'occuper d'eux. Harry acquiesça en réponse et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle, où un groupe d'aurors était occupé à se battre contre un autre groupe de mangemorts.

Remus se dirigea vers le groupe de loups-garous, créant un bouclier pour que personne ne puisse les interrompre et demanda pourquoi ils attaquaient d'innocentes personnes. Un loup-garou qui semblait être leur chef se retourna pour regarder Remus. Il vit le jeune prince qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes ambrés. Il sembla surpris qu'un membre de la famille royale sois là, en personne, au milieu de la bataille. Ils ne savaient absolument pas quel genre d'homme était Remus. Après avoir renifler l'air, il fut encore plus choqué qu'un prince enceint vint leur parler. Remus sembla sentir son hésitation. Il prit le temps de regarder les combattants en face de lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être un tueur vicieux comme la société voulait le faire croire. Ils se battaient juste pour le droit de vivre une vie décente. Remus comprit leur triste situation. Il regarda le chef et demanda :

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que mon père, le Prince Joshua. Si vous continuez ce combat inutile vous détruirez tout le travail que mes parents ont fait pour améliorer notre situation. Nous avons notre propre royaume où habiter et où nous pouvons vivre heureux et libres. Nous pouvons avoir des enfants et les élever avec honneur et dignité. Si vous continuez sur ce chemin de destruction, vous détruirez sûrement notre race. »

Le vieux loup-garou fût choqué par les mots que le jeune homme avait dit. Jamais avant, il n'avait entendu qu'il y avait un endroit où vivre où il pourrait être heureux et ne pas se soucier de blesser quelqu'un à cause de sa malédiction. L'homme adressa un autre regard à Remus ; il vit que Remus entourait de ses bras son ventre rond pour protéger son enfant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en pensant à ce que le Prince accomplirait en donnant naissance à un enfant avec du sang de loup-garou.

« Comment pourrions-nous vous croire? Nous avons entendu tant de vaines promesses avant. Si nous baissons nos armes, aurons-nous un libre passage au royaume dont vous parlez? »

Le vieux loup-garou semblait sceptique. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir croire Remus. Il continua à fixer le prince dans les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il pût voir fût de la gentillesse et de la sincérité.

« Oui, vous avez ma parole en tant que votre prince, que je vous donnerai un refuge dans notre royaume. S'il vous plaît, dites aux autres d'arrêter le combat et je demanderai à mon mari de faire un portail pour vous transporter à Lunariana. Vous semblez être leur chef, puis-je avoir votre nom? »

« Mon nom est Benjamin Jerens. » répondit-il bourru. Puis, il se tourna et hurla aux autres de venir à lui. Bientôt il fût entouré par quarante loups-garous, qui regardaient Remus avec curiosité. Ils virent sa robe de combat et son insigne royal. Ils virent aussi son diadème sur sa tête, indiquant son statut royal.

Remus vit qu'ils attendaient qu'il parle.

_( Sirius chéri, si tu n'es pas trop occupé, pourrais-tu venir me voir dans l'atrium?)_

_( Donnes moi quelques minutes Remi ; j'ai eu deux des assassins, je dois encore en attraper un. Ah il est là... Je serai là dans une minute. Je sais pas où Voldemort a eu ses clowns, mais ils sont très faciles à attraper.)_

Remus gloussa en pensant à son mari, avançant furtivement, essayant d'attraper ce que Voldemort considérait comme ses meilleurs agents. Sirius avait probablement du bon temps. Il se tourna vers les loups-garous qui le fixaient toujours.

« Je suis le Prince Remus Lupin ; j'ai offert à votre chef un refuge pour vous tous à Lunariana. C'est une colonie de loups-garous où nous vivons des vies normales et heureuses. Nous avons des traités avec d'autres pays, pour des familles qui choisissent de vivre dans ces royaumes. Vous obtiendrez une carte d'identité spéciale qui laissera savoir aux autorités locales que vous vivez sous nos lois. Cela signifie que vous pourrez vous marier, avoir des enfants et même prendre un emploi régulier sans crainte de discrimination. Vous découvrirez une nouvelle forme de transformation qui se fait avec moins de douleur et où vous garderez votre esprit même sans la très chère potion de loups-garous. S'il vous plaît, cessez ce combat inutile. Ce que ma tante Lady Marcella vous a dit, à propos de contrôler le monde, est faux. Nous devons vivre en paix avec les autres races du monde, arrêtons nos combats maintenant. Ainsi, le Grand Seigneur du Phoenix et Le Grand Seigneur des Licornes auront une plus grande chance de battre le monstre et vous pourrez aller vivre dans une des colonies loups-garous du royaume. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, pour le retour dans ce monde, tous les loups-garous ont accès à un collier portail qui vous laisses revenir ici et rentrer chez vous à votre convenance. Ainsi vous pourrez choisir de travailler dans le monde des humains ou dans le monde des loups-garous. Le seul ministère qui nous donne des problèmes est celui-ci, en Angleterre. Partout ailleurs, le monde est couvert par des traités pour lesquels ma mère a travaillé très dur pour les réaliser. Elle pourra vous expliquer ces choses mieux que je ne le ferais. S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous une chance. »

Les loups-garous semblèrent réfléchir à son offre. Beaucoup des plus vieux loups-garous étaient hésitants ; ils avaient été blessés de si nombreuses fois. Les plus jeunes, eux étaient un peu plus enthousiastes à propos de tout ça. Ils regardèrent leur chef, pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire. Remus commença distraitement à frotter son ventre pendant qu'il parlait. Cela attira l'attention de beaucoup d'homme et de femme en face de lui. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, quand ils virent le petit renflement qui était évident. Le prince était enceint, pouvait-il dire la vérité à propos d'avoir une vie normale dans ce royaume?

Une jeune femme loup-garou marcha vers Remus.

« Mon prince, vous êtes vraiment enceint? Pouvons-nous vraiment avoir nos propres enfants? »

« Oui, nous pouvons, il y a un moyen pour les loups-garous d'avoir un enfant. C'est long à expliquer mais tout vous sera dit quand vous arriverez au royaume. Y-a-t-il encore quelqu'un parmi vous qui a des doutes pour ce qui est de bien vivre là-bas? »

Beaucoup d'entre eux secouèrent leur tête. Beaucoup d'entre eux maintenant osaient espérer un futur meilleur.

À ce moment, un bruit se fit entendre près d'eux. Sirius arrivait dans l'atrium avec trois assassins attachés et bâillonnés flottant derrière lui. Il les posa en tas et se dirigea vers son mari. Les sorts volaient toujours partout mais l'animagus semblait les éviter.

« Qu'y a t'il Remus? »

« Je leurs ai offert un refuge dans une de nos colonies en échange de la paix. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux pour nous de les avoir comme alliers plutôt que comme ennemis. Qu'en penses-tu, chéri? »

« Je pense que c'est une super idée, as-tu besoin de moi pour autre chose, je vois que la bataille commence à s'échauffer. »

Sirius montra Ron et Hermione qui venaient juste d'apparaître avec quelques prisonniers en plus. Ils se tournèrent vers un autre couloir et disparurent.

« Oui, ouvre un portail vers la maison de mon père ; je veux qu'il m'aide à les installer, puis je reviendrais au combat. »

Sirius concentra ses pouvoirs et créa un portail vers le royaume des loups-garous. Il appela son beau-père pour qu'il vienne accueillir ses nouveaux sujets. Le Prince Joshua fût surpris de voir autant de loups-garous qui voulaient changer de côté. Il sourit à son fils qui avait déjà tant fait pour sa race. Les autres loups-garous semblèrent craindre l'homme majestueux qui se tenait près de leur Prince.

« Je suis le Prince Joshua Lang ; comme mon fils a probablement dû vous le dire, je vous aiderai à vous installer dans vos nouvelles maisons. S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi à travers le portail et ma femme et moi pourrons commencer à vous aider. » Joshua se tourna vers son fils et le remercia.

« Tu es un homme très compatissant mon garçon, avec toi à mes côtés nous pourrons vraiment aider tous les loups-garous. » Après avoir rapidement serré Remus dans ses bras, il se retourna et rentra à travers le portail. Beaucoup de loups-garous le suivirent. Quelques-uns prirent un peu plus de temps pour décider de ce qu'ils voulaient. Un seul resta devant le portail, il se tourna pour regarder Remus ; c'était le chef du groupe.

« Je vous serai toujours reconnaissant pour la chance que vous avez donné à mon groupe votre majesté. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie Benjamin et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Remus. Maintenant allez-y pour que Sirius puisse fermer le portail, nous devons retourner au combat. »

Benjamin partit et une fois le portail fermé, Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers les mangemorts qui essayaient de détruire la porte du bureau du ministre. Hermione envoyait des sorts de stupéfixion mais une sorte de bouclier les stoppait. Sirius utilisa ses pouvoirs et finalement fût capable de le briser. Les mangemorts brisèrent la porte quelques secondes avant que le bouclier ne lache. Sirius, Remus et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau du ministre, juste à temps pour voir l'un d'entre eux envoyer à Fudge un sort mortel. Ils arrivèrent trop tard pour le sauver. Hermione fût royalement énervée. Elle commença à envoyer de très puissants sorts de stupéfixion, faisant un travail rapide sur la demi-douzaine de mangemorts en face d'elle. Ron entra dans le bureau à temps pour voir une Hermione rageuse, frapper certains mangemorts. Il scruta rapidement la pièce et vit le corps du ministre. Il comprit pourquoi elle était si en colère. Elle n'aimait pas échouer en quoique ce soit.

« Mione chérie, je pense qu'ils sont déjà tous inconscients. Tu peux arrêter de leur jeter des sorts maintenant. »

Il gloussa en voyant son petit feu follet envoyer un dernier sort au mangemort le plus proche d'elle.

Elle rougit et se tourna en maugréant quelque chose, à propos des hormones pendant la grossesse et que si son fiancé ne la fermait pas et n'arrêtait pas de rire, il devrait dormir sur le canapé pendant quelques semaines. Ron, ayant des oreilles elfes très sensibles, pâlit et se la ferma rapidement. Sirius rit et fit un geste provocateur à l'adresse de la tête rousse. Remus lui envoya un regard qui le calma aussitôt. Ron retourna le geste provocateur pendant que les deux personnes enceintes ne regardaient pas. Sirius haussa juste les épaules en bon joueur et partit aider les autres dans la bataille.

**À suivre **


	33. La bataille du ministère part 2

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby _

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or, _

**Bêta correctrice : **Eloïn

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 32; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**0o0**

**Disclamé **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé **Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction **

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle **___

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai mit une note hier, **

**allez la lire, si ça vous dit!**

**&**

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 32 La bataille du ministère-part.2-La découverte de Weasley**

Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Arthur Weasley quand ils virent une autre tête rousse se battre contre trois mangemorts tout en essayant de protéger deux membres du ministère à terre. Le jeune homme était debout face aux sorcières inconscientes envoyant des sorts et des charmes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Cette démonstration de courage fît réaliser à Harry pourquoi ce Weasley, qui aurait pu être aisément envoyé à Serpentard, avait été mis à Gryffondor.

Percy était concentré sur le combat essayant d'arrêter les trois hommes en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie mais il était hors de question qu'il le montre et les laisse blesser ses deux amis. Il voulait aussi aller au bureau de son père pour voir s'il allait bien. Il s'était peut-être brouillé avec sa famille mais il les aimait toujours. Sa mère aurait le coeur brisé s'il arrivait quelque chose à son père. Il envoya un sort de stupéfixion aux mangemorts le plus près qui tomba sous le sort et envoya un experlliamus au suivant. Il esquiva à peine un crucio du troisième. Ron qui était arrivé à ce moment-là fût choqué de voir son grand frère se battre. Percy n'avait jamais montré aucune habileté en duel. Voyant qu'il était en difficulté Ron lança rapidement un sort pour geler le troisième mangemort. Percy se tourna vers le lanceur du sort avec sa baguette prête. Quand il vit Ron, il souffla rapidement un signe de soulagement. Mais après il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Ron et sembla intrigué par son changement d'apparence.

« Bon sang que t'est-il arrivé Ronald? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si différent? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard, pour l'instant nous devons trouver papa. »

Percy donna son accord comme ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de leur père. Harry et Draco leurs avaient dit qu'ils aideraient à mettre les sorcières à l'abri.

« Dépêches-toi Ron, je pense que d'autres mangemorts sont encore dans le bâtiment. »

Harry donna à son ami son avertissement puis souleva une des deux sorcières tombées et disparut ; Draco fît de même.

Ron se tourna et sortit son épée. Il serait prêt contre quoique tente les mangemorts contre lui. Les deux têtes rousses se dirigèrent vers le département de leur père.

Ils virent le plus vieux des Weasley se battre contre un mangemort pendant qu'un autre essayait sournoisement d'avoir Arthur par derrière. En un éclair, Ron arrêta le deuxième homme pendant que son père envoyait un sort de famille pas trop mal contre son propre ennemi. Toutes les familles de sang pur avaient leurs propres sorts qui se passaient de père en fils. C'était une combinaison d'experlliamus, de pertificus totalus et du sort du saucisson. Le mangemort ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait touché. Il fût jeté au sol, attaché et incapable de bouger sans sa baguette qui était maintenant entre les mains d'Arthur.

Ron grogna devant l'humour de la situation. Son père n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir qu'il avait lui-même maintenant, mais bon sang, il pouvait encore se battre. Ron était occupé à attacher le deuxième mangemort et ne remarqua pas l'étrange regard que lui lancèrent son père et son frère. Il ne réalisait pas combien il paraissait différent. Bien sûr il ressemblait encore à Ron Weasley mais maintenant il était plus grand, avait plus de muscles. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et deux oreilles pointues pouvaient être vu dépassant de ses cheveux roux. Il portait sa robe de combat avec une cotte valant plus d'un an de salaire d'Arthur et il avait son diadème autour de la tête indiquant son statut royal. Il portait aussi une épée qui était une chose qu'aucun autre enfant Weasley n'avait eu avant. Juste au moment où Ron allait se tourner et parler à son père, Hermione arriva dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui. Il était évident qu'elle aussi était différente. Arthur détailla son apparence. Elle était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais descendaient jusqu'à sa taille en boucles lâches. Elle portait sa robe de combat rouge qui soulignait un visage féminin très mature. Une légère bosse commençait à apparaître rendant sa grossesse facilement détectable.

« Hé Mione, tu as manqué le combat. Tu aurais dû voir Percy battre trois mangemorts et papa faire son affaire à celui-ci. » Ron montra l'homme pétrifié. Il se tourna pour féliciter sa famille pour le bon travail quand il vît une lumière verte envoyée sur son père. En un éclair, il poussa son père du chemin. Il se retourna et envoya un sort de sangelé au mangemort qui avait osé envoyer un sort mortel à Arthur. Hermione se tourna regardant dans le couloir, s'assurant qu'aucune autre surprise n'arrive par là. Elle utilisa wingardium leviosa pour faire flotter les trois mangemorts derrière elle. Elle voulait les emmener à l'atrium où les autres prisonniers qu'ils avaient capturé attendaient d'être arrêtés par des aurors.

_( Parles avec ta famille, Ron, je pense qu'il est temps que tu leurs dises à propos de nous et de qui tu es réellement. Ils t'aiment et sont probablement inquiet pour toi à présent.)_

_( Tu as raison chérie, donnes-moi quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité et je leur dirai tout.)_

Hermione acquieça et quitta la pièce avec les trois prisonniers à sa suite. Ron se tourna pour regarder son père et son frère. Il sourit et leurs dit de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand ils virent Harry et Draco se battant contre quinze mangemorts. Son instinct protecteur resurgit. Il dégaina son épée et commença à se diriger vers ses deux seigneurs. Le temps qu'il arrive, Harry avait rendu au moins la moitié d'entre eux inconscients pendant que Draco avait maîtrisé le reste. Ron rit et secoua la tête. Ses deux amis étaient tout à fait capable de se défendre eux-même. Avec un léger signe de tête pour indiquer les deux Weasley qui regardaient le combat les yeux grands ouverts, il leurs laissa savoir qu'il les emmenait en sécurité. Harry sourit à Arthur et se retourna vers les mangemorts tombés pour finir de les attacher et les emmener avec les autres prisonniers. Il envoya une demande mentale pour savoir où était tous les autres.

_( Hé, les gars, Draco, Ron et moi sommes au niveau le plus haut juste au bout du couloir du bureau d'Arthur, où êtes-vous tous?)_

Hermione fût la première à répondre. _( Je suis dans l'atrium avec les prisonniers. Les aurors sont enfin capable de commencer à s'occuper d'eux. Ils viennent juste de me dire que leur alarme est toujours éteinte dans certaines parties du bâtiment donc il y en a encore en dehors d'ici. Soyez prudent. Je reste ici pour aider au nettoyage.)_

La voix de Remus arriva ensuite. _( Sirius et moi nous dirigeons vers le département des mystères. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'est près de la pièce des prophéties et du voile.)_

Harry pâlit à la mention du voile. Il avait encore eu des cauchemars sur la mort de Sirius l'année dernière. _( Soyez prudents les gars, et ne vous approchez pas du voile.)_

_( Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Remus et moi serons prudents.)_

Le dernier à répondre fût Severus et il semblait un peu occupé. _( Je suis en plein combat contre dix mangemorts ici, je peux te contacter dans quelques minutes?)_

Après quelques minutes, sa voix revint pour parler à Harry. _( Je suis dans les salles de tribunal, à l'étage le plus bas. J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide ; il y a une douzaine de membres du ministère blessés ici.)_

Harry se retourna et mit au courant Draco de ce que Severus lui avait dit. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les salles du tribunal. C'était arrivé dans celle où il avait eu son procès il y a un an et demi. Draco s'occupa de soigner les blessés pendant que Harry et Severus emmenaient les mangemorts à l'atrium où les aurors les arrêteraient et les enverraient à Azkaban. Ils donnaient la potion ôtant la magie en ce moment. Ils auraient un antidote pour ça plus tard si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas désigné coupable lors de son procès. Draco vint les rejoindre. Il avait quelques blessés flottant derrière lui, les autres qu'il avait pu guérir marchaient près de lui. Ils semblèrent surpris qu'un Malfoy puisse se salir volontiers pour les aider. Draco ressemblait à quelque chose que les gnomes auraient arrachés. Draco eut un sourire lumineux quand il vit son mari ; il marcha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il avait utilisé la magie de soin et en payait le prix. Il avait besoin de relâcher un peu de cette énergie et seule une activité pouvait le satisfaire maintenant. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et regarda son mari rougir en regardant tout autour.

_( Punaise Draco, quel étrange moment pour être excité. Ne peux-tu pas attendre ce soir?)_

_( Désolé chéri, c'est un effet secondaire pour l'utilisation d'autant de pouvoir guérisseur. Je pense que je peux attendre quelques minutes mais pas plus.) _Draco laissa sa main s'attarder sur le derrière de Harry pendant qu'ils parlaient avec le chef des aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot. Après la discussion sur le sort des prisonniers, les deux seigneurs décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard. Sirius et Remus partirent pour le royaume des Loups-garous pour aider les nouveaux membres de la colonie. Severus, lui, partit pour Poudlard, il allait voir Shara. Il avait une demande de prévu s'il voulait faire de la belle princesse elfe sa femme. Ron et Hermione partirent pour aller au Terrier pour avoir une discussion de coeur à coeur avec les Weasley.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le clan Weasley, y compris Hermione, était assis autour de la table de la cuisine attendant que Ron commence son explication. Ron s'éclaircit la voix nerveusement et commença son histoire.

« Eh bien, maman, papa, ça a commencé il y a un an quand j'ai eu 16 ans. J'ai commencé par faire ces rêves sur une énorme bataille. Je me suis vu moi-même aidant deux personnes à combattre un basilic en haut d'une colline. En arrière plan, je pouvais voir Poudlard. Je savais que j'étais destiné à prendre part à cette bataille. »

Ron s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir que tout le monde lui prêtait attention. « En juillet dernier, quand Harry eut 16 ans, les rêves recommencèrent. Ils devinrent plus clair quand Draco eut 16 ans. Quand je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai reçu la visite d'un elfe noir. Il est devenu mon mentor. Lord Alron m'a parlé de mon devoir envers le Grand Seigneur du Phoenix et le Grand Seigneur des Licornes. Je devais être leur premier protecteur. Après avoir prouvé que j'étais digne de cet honneur, j'ai commencé l'entraînement. J'ai découvert que j'étais le Prince Alderic Ronuldus Navir. Je suis le fils de la Reine Adira des elfes de la lumière et le Roi Ulrich des elfes noirs. Je vous ai été donné comme enfant cadeau afin de pouvoir naître humain et de devenir ami avec les deux Seigneurs. Le plan se déroulait bien à l'exception de Lord Draco qui avait été placé sous le sortilège de l'imperium par son père humain. Nous sommes finalement devenus amis et maintenant nous combattons ensemble pour battre Voldemort. » Pendant que Ron parlait avec sa famille, une lumière brillante illumina la cuisine un moment. Deux elfes d'allure royale sortirent de la lumière.

La Reine Adira semblait plus belle que jamais et l'homme attendant près d'elle semblait plutôt fringant dans sa robe de combat noire. Il portait une couronne sur sa tête un peu plus grosse que celle de Ron. Ron se leva pour accueillir les deux visiteurs. Il s'inclina devant sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et regarda avec curiosité l'autre elfe.

« Alderic, mon fils, je voulais que tu rencontre ton père, le Roi Ulrich. Nous avons senti que le moment de ta révélation à ta famille humaine était arrivée. Nous sommes donc venus ici pour t'aider à leurs expliquer les choses. »

Ron s'inclina devant son père et lui sourit. Le roi lui adressa un léger signe de tête et regarda autour de lui le Terrier pour connaître les gens qui avaient eu l'honneur d'élever son héritier. Voyant qu'ils étaient vraiment de bonnes personnes, il retourna son sourire à son fils et salua la famille de têtes rousses.

« Que la paix soit avec vous famille Weasley. Je vous remercie d'avoir élever mon fils pour en faire le brave guerrier qu'il est. » Arthur comprit que pour le roi noir c'était un beau compliment. Il remercia le roi et l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux.

Molly qui avait entendu la Reine appeler Ron son fils, commençait à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit garçon. La Reine sentant la peur de l'autre femme se tourna et lui sourit.

« N'ayez crainte Molly Weasley, vous n'allez pas perdre votre fils. Il est autant une partie de vous qu'il est une partie de moi. Je n'ai que des bonnes choses à dire sur la manière dont vous l'avez élevé pour en faire un homme bon. » La Reine s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de Molly à la table de la cuisine. Elle serra la main de la femme rousse. « Nous avons un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, Ron a toujours été un bon garçon. Maintenant je vois qu'il a grandi et est devenu un homme. »

La Reine Adira regarda Hermione et sourit. « Oui, je pense qu'il est définitivement un homme. Comment vous sentez-vous ma chère princesse Hermione? Maintenant vos nausées matinales sont passées. »

Hermione rougit puis pâlit quand la Reine laissa échapper leur secret. « Je vais bien, merci votre majesté. Et oui, je suis au quatrième mois de ma grossesse, les nausées matinales sont passées. »

Ron sembla pétrifié comme tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Euh... C'est une autre chose dont nous voulions vous parler. Hermione et moi sommes fiancés et elle attend mon enfant. C'est un garçon. » Il déglutit nerveusement pendant que sa mère et son père le dévisageaient. « Oh et Hermione est une Princesse Vampire. Elle est le deuxième protecteur des deux Seigneurs. »

Il attendit l'explosion qu'il savait venir. La seule chose qui arriva fût Molly qui commença à pleurer sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Son père se tourna vers lui. « J'espère que ce mariage sera avant la naissance de l'enfant. Après tout ce que tu as dit il serait malvenu que ce petit prince naisse en dehors des liens du mariage. »

« Oui papa, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Nous voulons vous inviter à notre mariage dans un mois. Nous allons aller chez les parents d'Hermione après et le leurs dire aussi. Le mariage sera un mélange des coutumes elfes et de celles des sorciers aussi. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à parler de Harry et Draco. Ils expliquèrent que Remus était un prince loup-garou et Sirius le Mage de l'Arche aux Griffons. Ils leurs dirent aussi que Severus était un Maître Dragon Sorcier. Ils expliquèrent qu'ensemble ils étaient une équipe formidable qui pourrait éventuellement battre Voldemort. Après quelques heures, le Roi et la Reine rentrèrent au royaume des Elfes. Ron et Hermione partirent aussi pour aller chez les Granger leurs expliquer quelques petites choses.

Ce fût un couple éreinté qui retourna à Poudlard ce soir-là mais ils sentaient aussi que le poids de leur secret était finalement parti. Comme ils s'endormaient ensemble, ils surent que leur futur serait meilleur maintenant que leurs familles respectives savaient tout sur eux.

**À suivre**


	34. Les plans pour la bataille finale

****

Auteur : _Kungzoune_

****

Ancienne Traductrices : _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby_

****

Nouvelles traductrices : _Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

****

Bêta lectrice _Vif d'or,_

****

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Draco

****

Rating : M

****

État de la fic en Anglais : Fini (38 chapitres)

****

État de la fic en Français : Prologue + 33; **Traduis : **Fini

****

Chapitre traduit par : Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

****

0o0

Disclamé Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

****

Résumé Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

****

&

Nous reprenons la traduction

avec l'accord de la rose de minuit

&

&

__

Rappelle

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

****

&

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai mit une note hier,

allez la lire, si ça vous dit!

&

Bonne lecture ! Toute nos excuses! erreurs pendant la préparation des chapitres

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 33 Les plans pour la bataille finale.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux seigneurs étaient assis par terre dans leur chambre en train de jouer avec les jumelles et parlant de comment ils allaient faire sortir Voldemort de sa cachette. Ils voulaient le faire venir à Poudlard pour en finir avec lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait commencé à faire des attaques plus audacieuses et plus de gens innocent étaient blessés.

« Harry, je suis sûr que si tu lui envoyais un défi sous forme d'une beuglante ensorcelée qui ne peut s'ouvrir que quand il est entouré de ses mangemorts, il ne pourra pas refuser sans perdre la face. S'il y a une chose que le Seigneur noir ne supporte pas c'est de passer pour un idiot devant ces hommes. »

« Peut-être que je devrais faire ça Dray, ainsi nous n'aurions pas à attendre qu'il attaque des gens. »

Harry tenait Marguerite et lui faisait des bisous sur le ventre. Lily était allongée sur une couverture et jouait avec la queue de Tempest. Kiss la chatouillait aussi sous le menton avec sa queue.

« D'accord rassemblons les autres ici et planifions ça. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour appeler tous leurs protecteurs.

__

( Hé les gars, pouvez-vous venir à la chambre dès que possible. Draco et moi avons pensé à une idée pour que ce vieux Voldie sorte et vienne jouer.)

Severus fut le premier à répondre. _( Ah oui, tu veux que le Seigneur noir sorte et joue. Il n'y a que toi Harry qui puisse placer ça si éloquemment.)_

Harry entendit le maître des potions rire dans sa tête. _( Shara et moi serons là dans quelques minutes.)_

__

( Merci Sev.)

Sirius fut le suivant à répondre. Il était dans le royaume des loups-garous avec Remus aidant les nouveaux réfugiés à s'installer. _( Hé Harry, qu'y a t'il?)_

__

( Draco et moi voulons discuter à propos de faire sortir Voldemort et de le faire venir à nous ainsi nous pourrons finir cette stupide guerre. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux aux sommets de nos pouvoirs nous voulons l'arrêter pour qu'il ne blesse plus d'innocentes personnes.)

( Avez-vous quelque chose en tête?) Arriva la réponse de Remus.

__

( Oui. Pouvez-vous être là bientôt?) demanda Draco.

__

( Bien sûr, Sirius et moi avons juste quelques autres petites choses à faire donc nous serons là dans une heure.)

__

( Super, à tout à l'heure.)

Harry souriait à Draco qui portait maintenant Marguerite qui essayait de saisir la queue de Kiss. Le serpent agitait sa queue face au bébé comme un hochet.

Ron et Hermione furent les suivants à répondre. _( Nous sommes à la bibliothèque en train de finir nos sortilèges. Nous serons là dans une demi-heure. C'est bon?)_

( Bien sûr Mione, à tout à l'heure.)

Harry contacta Albus afin qu'il puisse les aider avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le directeur répondit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Il demanda si c'était bon s'il contactait le cercle intime de l'ordre. Harry était d'accord. Quinze minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore arriva suivit d'Alastor Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt et le clan Weasley à l'exception de Ginny qui était trop jeune et de Percy qui était un crétin.

Beaucoup furent surpris d'être emmenés dans la chambre des secrets. Charlie et Bill posèrent des questions sur le basilic que Harry avait tué en deuxième année. Molly visitait joyeusement avec les jumelles qui venaient juste de lui être présentée. Elle roucoulait pour les deux beautés et réprimandait Harry pour avoir gardé le secret. Une fois que Harry eut expliqué qu'ils devaient les protéger de Voldemort, elle comprit et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui disant que si jamais il avait besoin d'une baby-sitter elle serait heureuse d'aider.

Après ça, Harry contacta le reste de leurs alliés.

__

( Seigneur du Phoenix, Angelus Roi des Licornes, Adira Reine des Elfes de la Lumière, Ulrich Roi des Elfes de l'Ombre, Darius Roi des Dragons de la Lumière, Marcus Roi des Dragons Sombres, Rodus Roi des Licornes guerrières et Leonus Seigneur des Griffons entendez notre appel. Le Grand Seigneur des Phoenix et le Grand Seigneur des Licornes requièrent votre présence pour une réunion sur le prochain combat contre Riddle.)

Une fois que tout le monde fut appelé Harry et Draco se changèrent pour mettre leurs robes de combat. Quand Severus se montra, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix furent surpris de le voir tenir la main de la princesse elfe.

Il avait aussi décidé de porter sa robe de combat montrant son rang de Maître Dragon Sorcier. Shara avait sa robe d'elfe royal, elle avait un petit diadème autour de la tête avec des perles en forme d'étoiles et de lunes. Elle s'inclina devant Harry et Draco et s'assit attendant l'arrivée des autres. Elle commença à parler avec Molly discutant du temps où elle était la nounou des jumelles.

En dix minutes, tous les membres du conseil étaient apparus dans la chambre et étaient maintenant assis autour d'une large table ronde que Harry avait conjuré. Les jumelles étaient gardées par une servante elfe que la reine Adira avait amenée avec elle. La princesse Shara devait participer au conseil.

Harry et Draco ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur nounou devait participer à une réunion de guerre mais étaient d'accord avec ça de toute façon. Les derniers à arrivés, une heure plus tard, furent Sirius et un Remus très enceint. Les membres de l'Ordre furent surpris d'apprendre que Remus était un prince et que Sirius était un mage. À présent que tous étaient là, Harry se leva et commença à expliquer comment ils voulaient faire sortir Voldemort.

« C'est un plan vraiment très simple mais Draco et moi sommes sûr qu'il fonctionnera. J'enverrai à Tom Riddle une lettre, une beuglante pour être plus précis, l'engageant dans un duel. Je vais fixer la date et l'endroit dans deux semaines à partir de maintenant et dans le parc de Poudlard. Ainsi, sur un terrain familier nous aurons l'avantage. »

Draco se leva et continua l'explication. « Voldemort est prétentieux et n'aime pas être pris pour un idiot. Si Harry lui envoi un message lui disant qu'il m'a comme mari maintenant et combien Tom est un idiot, alors il sera suffisamment furieux pour répondre au défi. Harry peut aussi lui laisser savoir que ce sera la dernière bataille. Il ne pourra pas résister à ça. Et avec quelques insultes bien senties dans le message, il sera fou. Et ainsi, le moment venu, il commencera à commettre des erreurs. » Draco finit sa tirade et s'assit pour laisser la Reine Adira dire quelques mots.

« Je suis d'accord avec le Seigneur Draco. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Je laisserai le commandement à ma sœur le Général Shara de l'armée des elfes royaux. » Sept paires d'yeux choqués regardèrent Shara comme elle se levait pour s'adresser au groupe.

« Merci Adira, mesdames, messieurs, j'ai pensé à ce jour il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai examiné les défenses que cette école offre. Je suis sûr que les élèves seront saufs à l'intérieur de ses murs. Nous devrions quand même faire un plan de fuite pour les enfants en cas d'urgence, mais nous pourrons parler de ça plus tard. » Shara arrêta de parler et regarda les deux Seigneurs et les cinq protecteurs; elle vit qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre qu'elle était plus qu'une nounou. Elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva vêtue d'une armure entière de général. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent en voyant la belle femme qu'il aimait, passer d'une douce nounou rayonnante à une princesse guerrière en quelques secondes.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui cachait à peine ses belles fesses rondes et fermes. Elle était couverte par une armure faite d'une peau d'un très rare dragon marron. Ses jambes étaient nues à l'exception de deux sandales dont les lanières s'entrecroisaient le long de ses tibias jusqu'aux genoux. Ses fiers cheveux roux étaient noués en tresse descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait un fourreau d'épée à son côté et un carquois de flèches. Elle avait aussi un arc fait en quelque bois magique inconnu. Elle avait une dague dans son fourreau sur la jambe et quelques couteaux à la ceinture. Elle avait des mitaines en cuir qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes ; l'un d'eux portait son insigne royal et l'autre portait son grade de général. Elle semblait absolument mortelle. Elle se tourna vers les deux Seigneurs et s'expliqua.

« Ma sœur m'a donné la position de nounou comme de justes et bonnes vacances en tant que chef de son armée. Elle savait que j'avais besoin d'avoir un peu de vie privée. » Shara caressa la joue de Severus.

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ait forcé à prendre des vacances. J'ai pu trouver mon âme sœur. » Elle sourit à son amant et se tourna vers les autres.

« J'ai été général dans l'armée de ma sœur depuis 400 ans. J'ai combattu dans de nombreuses guerres. Beaucoup d'entre elles contre nos nouveaux alliés les Elfes Sombres, je suis heureuse de voir que la naissance d'un enfant a pu amener la paix à nos deux royaumes. » Shara fit un geste vers Ron qui rougit de l'attention.

« Après la naissance du Prince Alderic, nous avons pu nous calmer et penser à cette très importante bataille. Nous, les elfes, avons prévu ça depuis longtemps. Maintenant que le temps est enfin venu nous allons tous nous unir pour ramener la paix dans notre monde. Jamais pendant mes années de soldat je n'ai eu l'honneur et le plaisir de travailler avec autant de races. Et tous ça grâce à nos deux Seigneurs et à leurs protecteurs. Il était sûrement écrit dans les étoiles qu'un jour les créatures magiques des ténèbres et de la lumière s'uniraient pour sauver le monde de l'obscurité totale. En regardant autour de cette table, je vois les Vampires, les Elfes Sombres et de la Lumière, les Dragons Sombres et de la Lumière, les Griffons, les Licornes, les Loups-garous et les sorciers. Avec une telle force derrière le Seigneur Harry et le Seigneur Draco nous serons victorieux. Ce sera un rude combat mais le bien prévaudra. Merci. »

Quand elle eut fini de parler, la Princesse Shara avait une légère rougeur sur les joues. C'était le seul signe de son intense émotion. Les autres se levèrent et applaudirent la guerrière.

Severus était sidéré par la sagesse et la beauté des mots dit par la femme qu'il aimait. Il vit le regard de fierté que la Reine adressa à sa jeune sœur. Ron étreignit aussi sa tante.

Après que tous se furent rassit, le Prince Joshua se leva et s'adressa au groupe.

« Princesse Shara, vous faites honneur à votre race. Nous, du royaume des Loups-garous, sommes très fiers de nous appeler vos alliés. Nous sommes aussi fiers d'être alliés avec toutes les autres races dans cette pièce. » Il indiqua Remus qui était assis près d'Hermione, une Vampire. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été vu depuis des siècles. Hermione prit la main de Remus et la lui pressa gentiment.

« Nos jeunes ont eu la bonne fortune de se rencontrer et d'aimer chacun des autres avant de savoir qui ils étaient vraiment. Ils savent maintenant qu'une fois que vous avez vue au-delà des préjugés, tout est possible, nous nous efforcerons tous de faire la même chose; être heureux, aimer, être en sécurité et être libre. Comme Shara l'a dit avant moi. Ensemble nous vaincrons les ténèbres et ramènerons la paix dans notre monde. »

Le Prince Joshua s'assit et après quelques autres discours des autres chefs, les plans furent faits et les devoirs furent assignés aux différentes forces.

L'Ordre du Phoenix serait à l'intérieur du château gardant les enfants et surveillant les passages secrets. Comme Queudver avait appartenu aux maraudeurs, il était probable qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait à Voldemort.

Les bois auraient des patrouilles de loups-garous et de licornes. Ils seraient menés par Hermione. Elle serait stationnée sur la tour d'astronomie pour surveiller la bataille. Dans son état de grossesse, elle n'irait pas directement sur le champ de bataille. Les griffons garderaient la porte de devant du château pour s'assurer que personne ne passe et essaye d'attaquer les enfants.

Severus et Sirius seraient en première ligne pour stopper tous démons qui essaieraient d'ouvrir une brèche dans les salles de l'école. Harry, Draco et les autres chefs attendraient au milieu du parc que les ennemis viennent à eux. Remus serait chargé des blessés, étant trop loin dans sa grossesse pour risquer d'être blessé. Il assisterait pour le transport des blessés à l'infirmerie. La Reine Adira et ses guérisseurs l'aideraient. Ron et Shara seraient chargés des elfes. Elle taquina son neveu sur le fait que ce serait un bon entraînement pour lui quand il prendra sa place en tant que chef de l'armée. Elle lui dit que lorsqu'elle aurait une famille, elle abandonnerait son rôle de général et resterait seulement en tant que conseillère. Ron savait qu'en tant que prince des deux races, il aurait beaucoup de responsabilités.

Ils discutèrent de leur plan jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et, le matin suivant, la beuglante fut envoyée à Voldemort. Hedwige fut placée sous les sorts de protection que Harry et Draco connaissaient afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée si Voldemort voulait l'attaquer. Elle reçut comme instruction de ne donner la lettre au Lord noir que lorsqu'il serait entouré par beaucoup de ses hommes. Hedwige, en oiseau intelligent, mordilla le doigt de Harry pour lui laisser savoir qu'elle avait compris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partit et se dirigea vers le manoir Riddle. Elle resta perchée dans un arbre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle nota que des gens commençaient à entrer dans le manoir. Après une heure à regarder des gens entrer dans le manoir et ne pas en sortir, elle décida qu'il y aurait probablement suffisamment de monde autour du sorcier noir. Elle observa le manoir et vit une fenêtre ouverte, en passant à travers la fenêtre, elle se retrouva dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône et lâcha la lettre sur les genoux du seigneur noir. Elle s'échappa rapidement sachant qu'il essaierait de la blesser si elle restait trop longtemps.

Voldemort, qui discutait avec ses alliés Vampires et démons, fut surpris de voir une tache floue blanche passée devant lui et lâcher quelque chose sur ses genoux. Il regarda vers le bas et vit une lettre rouge.

« Qui, par l'enfer, m'enverrait une beuglante? »

Le Seigneur noir attrapa le coin de la lettre entre deux doigts. La lettre commença à fumer. Il sut donc que s'il ne l'ouvrait pas bientôt ce serait pires. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il libéra le sceau qui la maintenait fermée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix familière explosa dans la pièce.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, te défi dans un duel de sorcier. Dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui en face de Poudlard l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Tu es une épine dans mon pied depuis ma naissance et je suis résolu à te battre une bonne fois pour toute. Ce sera le combat du Bien contre le Mal. Seul un côté en sortira victorieux. Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours abandonner et aller te coucher. Sinon j'attendrai que tu te montres et que tu me fasses face. Et en passant, mon mari Draco te dit bonjour! »

La vapeur pouvait déjà être vu sortir des oreilles de Voldemort quand la lettre arrêta finalement de lui hurler dessus et se déchirait. Il allait répondre au duel. Il utiliserait cette occasion pour détruire le gamin une bonne fois pour toute. Il se tourna vers ses sbires et leur conseilla de venir et d'amener les autres au Manoir Riddle. Ils allaient s'entraîner sans arrêt jusqu'au combat.

****

À suivre


	35. Un mariage royal…ou deux

****

Auteur : _Kungzoune_

****

Ancienne Traductrices : _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby_

****

Nouvelles traductrices : _Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

****

Bêta lectrice _Vif d'or,_

****

Bêta correctrice : Syt the Evil Angel

****

Genre : Yaoi

****

Couple : Harry/Draco

****

Rating : M

****

État de la fic en Anglais : Fini (38 chapitres)

****

État de la fic en Français : Prologue + 34; **Traduis : **Fini

****

Chapitre traduit par : Tobby

****

0o0

Disclamé Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

****

Résumé Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

****

&

Nous reprenons la traduction

avec l'accord de la rose de minuit

&

&

__

Rappelle

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

****

&

&

__

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 34 Un mariage royal…ou deux.

Une semaine après que la lettre eut été envoyée à Voldemort, la reine Adira voulut discuter avec son fils à propos d'une chose qui l'ennuyait. Elle trouva le roux avec sa tante Shara en train de s'entraîner dans la Chambre. Elle les observa pendant quelques minutes et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer les deux guerriers. Le maître sorcier des Dragons regardait Shara intensément. Il semblait toujours surpris par l'adresse de la jeune sœur de la reine. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir de ses propres yeux, il semblait avoir encore plus d'admiration pour la femme qu'il aimait et il le montrait à sa tête. La reine s'approcha de Severus et lui sourit lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

« Elle est très belle n'est-ce pas ? » La reine désigna Shara. La princesse guerrière décrivait une courbe avec son épée en direction de la tête du jeune prince. Severus regarda longuement la jeune femme quand sa jupe remonta légèrement à cause de ses mouvements rapides.

Il gémit presque en réponse mais il se retint quand il se rappela à qui il s'adressait. « Oui votre majesté, votre sœur est vraiment magnifique. »

La reine se mit à glousser doucement face au maître des potions qui ne semblait pas pouvoir regarder ailleurs qu'en direction de sa bien aimée.  
« Severus Salazar Snape, quelles sont vos intentions exactes envers ma sœur ? » Lui dit-elle en se mettant face à lui et en prenant un ton sérieux.

Severus fut pris de court par la question de la reine. « Euh…J'aime beaucoup votre sœur. Si elle veut bien de moi, je voudrais lui demander sa main. » Ses joues se mirent à rougir instantanément. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à aucune autre personne avant, mais il savait que pour avoir l'approbation de la reine il devait être sincère. Il regarda Adira « Puis-je avoir votre permission pour demander la main de la princesse Shara ? »

La reine l'observa et laissa opérer sa magie afin de connaître ses vraies intentions. Elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans son esprit. Elle vit son enfance misérable, ses rudes années à l'école où il s'était fait ridiculiser par le père d'Harry et ses amis dont le prince des loups-garous. Elle vit aussi son initiation dans les services de Lord Voldemort, elle l'observa lorsqu'il devint un espion pour Albus. Elle vit la douleur et les coups durs de sa vie, elle vit l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, l'homme que les deux rois dragons avaient trouvé digne de leurs pouvoirs. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les sentiments profonds qu'il éprouvait pour sa sœur. Elle vit une partie de leur relation, elle savait qu'ils avaient été intimes. Cela ne la surpris pas, les elfes ne trouvaient pas que le sexe était un sujet tabou. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à l'homme nerveux qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Oui tu as ma permission royale de demander la main de ma sœur. Je sais que vous serez très heureux ensemble et que vous vivrez une très longue vie. »

« Merci votre majesté. »

« Appelles-moi Adira puisque nous serons bientôt une famille. »

« Comme vous voulez, Adira. »

Ils se turent et observèrent les deux elfes s'entraîner. Ron faisait de gros progrès lorsque sa tante lui enseignait. Après une heure, ils cessèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils avaient un public. Shara et Ron s'approchèrent d'Adira et de Severus. Shara embrassa Severus qui lui prit la main et l'emmena loin de la reine qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec Ron.

Une fois seuls, Adira regarda son fils et lui dit à quel point elle était fière de lui. Elle était impressionnée par l'adresse qu'il avait acquise si rapidement. Même un membre d'élite de son armée mettait au moins dix ans avant de devenir aussi bon qu'il l'était. Shara avait été l'exception puisqu'elle n'avait mit que six ans avant de devenir général. Maintenant il semblait que son fils la surpassait par son adresse.

« Je pense qu'un mixe de magie blanche et noire rend puissant. Mon fils, aucun autre elfe n'a progressé aussi rapidement dans les rangs des guerriers. Dans deux ans tu seras l'égal de ta tante et tu la surpasseras rapidement. Tu feras un très bon leader, et ton propre fils sera probablement aussi fort que toi. Quand voudras-tu épouser la princesse ? »

Elle regarda Ron. Le roux rougit et murmura une réponse.

« Qu'as-tu dit, je ne t'ai pas entendu ? »

« J'ai dit que nous voulons attendre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. »

« Je te suggère de te marier avant le combat final, si jamais quelque chose arrive, ton fils aura le droit d'avoir sa place parmi les elfes en tant que prince. Ce ne sera pas la même chose pour ton fils que cela l'a été pour moi. J'étais déjà une reine quand tu es né. Pense-y mon fils. Nous pouvons transporter n'importe qui dans notre royaume et nous pouvons vous marier lors d'une cérémonie elfe. Une fois cela fait, ta femme et ton fils auront toujours la protection des elfes. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu peux aussi avoir une cérémonie Vampire. Cela te permettra d'entrer dans le clan des vampires auquel Hermione appartient. Penses-y. Dis-le-moi quand tu auras décidé. » Adira embrassa le front de son fils et disparut dans un flash de lumière d'or laissant le jeune prince stoïque derrière elle. Ron décida de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire sa mère et entra dans la forêt interdite afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

Quelques heures plus tard il revint à l'école avec un regard déterminé. Il alla directement à la Chambre et trouva Hermione. La prenant par la main il l'amena vers la salle sur demande qui se transforma en une scène donnant sur un lac. C'était magnifique et très romantique. Ron enlaça Hermione et l'embrassa.

« Hermione je sais que nous sommes déjà engagés et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. La bataille finale va avoir lieu dans deux semaines et je veux que tu te maries avec moi avant ce jour. Je peux arranger un mariage elfe et nous pouvons nous marier avec la présence de tous nos amis et famille. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle était effrayée, elle aussi, que quelque chose puisse arriver pendant le combat et elle voulait, elle aussi, se marier dès que possible.

« Oui Ron, je pense que nous devons nous marier avant la bataille. Je t'aime. J'aimerais que ce soit une simple cérémonie où tout le monde puisse venir. Je pense qu'il est bon pour tout le monde de voir que nous pouvons vivre malgré la guerre. » Elle se rapprocha de Ron et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre regardant le lac pendant un long moment avant de revenir vers la Chambre afin d'annoncer leur mariage dès qu'il serait possible de l'arranger.

Pendant ce temps dans les quartiers de Severus, Shara et lui étaient allongés dans le lit après une bonne séance d'amour. De voir son aimée dans sa tenue de combat avait rendu Severus complètement fou. Elle avait donné un nouveau sens au meurtre par sa tenue. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre Severus amena d'un sort un écrin dans lequel reposait la bague. Toujours nu et transpirant, il mit un genou à terre près du lit.

« Shara, ma belle princesse guerrière, je t'aime plus que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Personne ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et je serais honoré si tu voulais bien devenir ma femme. Shara veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Shara était maintenant assise sur le lit et regardait son amant nu dans toute sa splendeur. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle avait attendu des siècles avant de trouver son âme sœur. Un faible « oui » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Severus. Il plaça la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa. Peu de temps après ils furent plongés dans un monde de plaisir et d'amour.

Dans le royaume des elfes une reine particulièrement heureuse commençait à organiser un double mariage royal. Son peuple était heureux que leur princesse et leur prince aient trouvé leurs âmes sœurs. Ils travaillèrent avec vigueur et ce ne fut pas très long avant d'avoir arrangé une aire où le mariage aurait lieu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus et Shara, retournèrent dans la Chambre afin d'annoncer leur engagement et dire que leur mariage aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire. Lorsque le maître des potions leur demanda ce qu'ils trouvaient drôle, ils lui dirent qu'ils allaient eux aussi se marier. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la reine apparut dans la salle.

« Je vois que vous quatre avez décidé de vous marier dans quelques jours. Eh bien, le royaume des elfes sera capable de s'adapter à un double mariage royal. Vous pouvez inviter tous ceux que vous souhaitez et nous le célébrerons dans notre royaume.

Trois jours plus tard tout le royaume des elfes lumineux et sombres était assemblé pour l'évènement. Des dignitaires de tous les autres royaumes étaient présents. Harry était le témoin de Ron tandis que Ginny était la dame d'honneur d'Hermione. Pour Severus c'était Albus le témoin et Minerva McGonagall qui était la dame d'honneur. C'était une cérémonie tout simplement magnifique où les deux couples échangèrent leurs vœux. Des bouquets de lys étaient éparpillés un peu partout et toutes les jeunes filles elfes avaient des fleurs entrelacées dans leurs coiffures.

La robe d'Hermione était de couleur rouge sang avec une longue traîne. Sur sa tête elle portait un diadème que son père lui avait donné. C'était la couronne des vampires du clan dont elle faisait partie. Le diadème était fait de diamants et de rubis. Hermione avait laissé ses cheveux libres, ils tombaient en faisant de magnifiques boucles jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle portait un collier de perles que sa mère humaine, Mme Granger, lui avait donné. Ses deux parents Moldus avaient été capables de venir à son mariage. Elle leur sourit et vit à quel point ils étaient contents pour elle. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Ron qui portait une robe royale de couleur bleue. Elle était brodée d'or. Sur sa tête se trouvait une couronne faite juste pour lui. C'était une couronne faite avec le blason des elfes lumineux et du blason des elfes sombres. Lorsqu'il passa devant ses parents il sentait la fierté que chacun d'eux éprouvait ainsi que leur amour.

La robe de Shara était en soie, la plus fine faite uniquement par les elfes. Elle était verte pâle ce qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Sur sa tête, un magnifique diadème fait de diamants et d'émeraudes. Elle s'inclina devant sa sœur lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Puis elle se tint fièrement au côté de Severus qui portait une robe de couleur noire et argent. Sur le dos de celle-ci deux dragons étaient brodés, ils se tenaient sur leurs pattes arrière et crachaient du feu.

Cette robe avait été un cadeau donné par les deux rois Dragons. Un simple bandeau argenté entourait sa tête. Il avait perdu la possibilité de parler lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'elle se tint ses côtés il prit sa main et se tourna vers le vieil elfe qui allait les marier.

Les vœux qu'ils échangèrent furent chaleureux. Ils se promirent un amour envers l'autre pour l'éternité et peu de temps après les deux couples furent déclarés marier. Un grand festin se tint dans le royaume. Toutes les créatures qui avaient assistées à la cérémonie souhaitèrent aux nouveaux mariés une vie longue et heureuse. La célébration dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Les deux couples disparurent pendant quelques jours afin d'avoir une petite lune de miel dans un endroit privé que la reine avait construit juste pour eux. Trois jours plus tard, tous étaient de retour à Poudlard afin de se préparer au combat final.

****

À suivre


	36. La bataille final

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby_

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or,_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 35; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Tobby

**0o0**

**Disclamé **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé **Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction**

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle**_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**Chapitre 35 La bataille finale**

La semaine d'après, les forces de la lumière ainsi que les forces des ténèbres contre Voldemort se réunirent afin de former une unique armée.

Des groupes de vampires et de loups-garous pouvaient être vus parlant ensemble du prochain combat. Plus ils étaient ensembles et plus les anciennes rancunes étaient mises de côtés. Les loups-garous s'étaient pris d'affection pour la princesse des vampires qui venaient souvent les aider. Elle était toujours heureuse de répondre à n'importe quelle question. Plusieurs femmes loups-garous venaient s'enquérir de sa grossesse. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient leurs propres enfants et continuaient donc de prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione et de Remus, ainsi que leurs sentiments face à l'arrivée prochaine des bébés. Remus et Hermione ne leur en voulaient pas, cela semblait guérir les blessures profondes qui étaient enfouis dans le cœur des loups-garous. Remus avait cassé la règle qui stipulait que les loups-garous ne pouvaient avoir leurs propres enfants. Cela avait causé un profond changement dans le royaume.

Le mariage qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant était toujours présent dans les esprits. C'était bien de voir que même pendant la guerre la vie continuait. Les jumelles avaient enchanté les guerriers et avaient gagné le cœur de chacun. Draco et Harry étaient fiers de leurs filles. Âgées de quatre mois, elles avaient tous les chefs du conseil dans leurs petites mains.

Plus les jours les rapprochaient de la bataille, plus l'entraînement devenait intense. En peu de temps Harry et Draco devinrent les chefs d'une armée bien entraînée.

La nuit avant le jour ultime donné par Voldemort, Harry et Draco se trouvaient seuls dans leur chambre. Molly Weasley avait prit les jumelles pour la nuit avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione pour plus de protection.

Harry marchait vers son mari un air de prédateur plaqué sur son visage. Draco reculait jusqu'à ce que ses mollets ne soient arrêtés par leur lit. Lorsque Harry vit que Draco ne pouvait plus bouger, il grogna et sauta sur son amant. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir en grand et il se mit à rire lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Son rire se transforma en gémissement lorsque les lèvres d'Harry s'attachèrent à son cou. Draco pencha la tête en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à Harry. Les mains de ce dernier étaient sur tout son corps et avant qu'il ne réagisse, il se retrouva nu. Draco tenta d'enlever les affaires d'Harry mais il perdait sa concentration lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier touchaient des nouvelles parties de son corps.

Rapidement Draco fut envahit par le plaisir du moment. Harry ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Il connaissait tous les endroits du corps de Draco qui pouvait faire perdre le contrôle au blond. En peu de temps il se retrouva avec un mari criant son nom et relâchant sa semence entre eux. Puis Harry s'assit sur le lit et regarda Draco qui tentait de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Harry pensa qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir Draco se perdre dans un moment de plaisir et de passion.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se reposer, il fut plaqué sur le lit par son mari. Les yeux de Draco étaient emplis de désir. Harry savait qu'il était parti pour une magnifique nuit. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormirait beaucoup cette nuit…

Le lendemain matin les guerriers se séparèrent suivant leurs équipes assignées sur le terrain. Vampires et Dragons dans le ciel pour apercevoir l'ennemi. Les loups-garous et les licornes prirent la forêt pour attraper toutes créatures terrestres qui essaieraient de passer.

Harry, Draco et Ron se trouvaient au centre du champ de bataille. Sirius se trouvait sur le côté gauche du château, il scannait le terrain pendant que Severus se trouvait sur le côté droit. Hermione était situé en haut de la tour d'astronomie d'où elle pouvait recevoir les rapports constants des forces de l'air. Remus se baladait sur tout le terrain, cachant des potions de guérison contenues dans des récipients cachés afin que seules les forces de la lumière puissent les utiliser.

Harry reçu un mot lui indiquant que les centaures et les acromantulas resteraient neutres. Ils resteraient cachés dans la forêt. Harry vit le Lord Gryffon suivit par un groupe de griffons se tenant à côté de Sirius et s'inclinant devant lui. Il constata qu'ils discutaient ensemble. Puis Sirius se tourna vers lui.

_(Harry, les gryffons garderont les entrées des passages secrets sous l'école. Certains seront aux entrées pendant que les autres se trouveront aux sorties. De cette façon nous seront sûr que si quelqu'un tentent de les utiliser ils rencontreront pas mal de problèmes.)_

_(Bonne idée Sirius, dis-leur de se mettre en position, le combat va commencer sous peu.)_

Les forces de la lumière attendirent une heure avant la première apparition de l'armée de Voldemort. Démons et Détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Dès que le signal fut donné, Poudlard ferma ses portes, seule une petite porte resta ouverte afin d'avoir un accès à l'infirmerie. Tous les étudiants se trouvaient dans la grande salle avec quelques professeurs. Les septièmes et sixièmes années gardaient les plus petits. À l'extérieur se trouvait l'ordre du phénix. Dumbledore utilisait des incantations d'ancienne magie pour communiquer avec les murs du château afin qu'ils l'alertent d'une intrusion. Les murs fredonnèrent avec la magie accumulée tout au long des siècles.

Les escaliers se mirent dans une certaine position afin que personnes ne puissent communiquer entre les étages. Les personnes dans les peintures retournèrent dans leur cadre afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu si quelque chose d'étrange arrivait. Les armures vérifièrent si leurs armes étaient bien affûtées et les fantômes erraient dans les endroits que personnes ne gardaient. Les yeux du directeur scintillaient sous l'effet du pouvoir du château. « Personne ne touchera ses enfants ! »

À l'extérieur, le château commençait à luire d'une couleur argent pâle. Harry et Draco pouvaient sentir la signature magique d'Albus tout autour de l'école. Ils sourirent à l'unisson, heureux que leurs amis soient protégés.

Shara se mit à leur côté. Elle menait la moitié des élites de la garde royale. Ils étaient les gardes personnels de ses sœurs. L'autre moitié se trouvait avec la reine qui surveillait les jumelles dans la chambre des Secrets.

« Harry, Draco, mes troupes me rapportent une activité démoniaque à Pré-au-Lard. Ils seront là dans moins de quinze minutes. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils soient retardés afin que tout le monde ait le temps de se préparer à se défendre. » Shara se dirigea vers les portes de Poudlard. Elle envoya un message silencieux à son mari.

_(Severus, mon amour. Bonne chance et que soit avec toi la bénédiction du cœur des guerriers.)_

_(De même pour toi, mon aimée. Sois prudente Shara. Je veux passer plusieurs années dans tes bras maintenant que tu es mienne. Je t'aime.)_

Shara lui fit signe avant de quitter le sol de l'école. L'élite et elle parvinrent à vaincre le premier démon en peu de temps. Avant qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe, des centaines de démons, Détraqueurs, vampires et mangemorts se présentèrent face aux forces de la lumière.

Sirius était occupé à détruire tous les démons qui se présentaient à lui. Utilisant son sceptre il touchait des mangemorts avec des sorts aveuglants et assommants. Il était si occupé qu'il ne vit pas un vampire se glisser derrière lui. Le vampire était sur le point de le mordre lorsqu'il poussa un cri inhumain. Enfoncé dans son dos se trouvait un pieu qui avait percé son cœur. Remus se tenait derrière le vampire avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Personne ne touche à mon mari. Espèce de bâtard. » Remus offrit à Sirius un faible sourire et retourna à ses devoirs en tant que soigneur, de nombreux blessés l'attendaient.

Sirius était redevable envers son mari pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. _(Merci mon amour.)_

_(De rien, maintenant prends soin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour élever l'enfant que nous allons avoir.)_

Sirius rigola et retourna vers la bataille. Pendant ce temps Hermione était occupé à diriger les dragons sur une partie de la forêt où se cachaient les mangemorts. Elle buvait un grand verre de sang quand elle remarqua que c'était la scène qu'elle avait vue en rêve.

Ron se tenait à quelques pas en face d'Harry et de Draco. Il tuait toutes les créatures ou les mangemorts qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de ses Lords. Draco maintenait un bouclier puissant autour de la tête rousse. Harry se battait contre des Détraqueurs à l'aide de son patronus. Son patronus en forme de Licorne était de couleur or et deux fois plus grand que la normale. Dès qu'il touchait un Détraqueur ce dernier prenait feu. Les cris des Détraqueurs faisaient si froids dans le dos qu'ils pouvaient geler le sang d'une personne. Draco et Harry continuaient à se tenir la main pendant qu'ils combattaient. Avec Ron en face d'eux, peu de créatures étaient capable de les atteindre. Brusquement Harry parla en fourchelang.

- -Maintenant mes amis, vous pouvez mordre mais uniquement pour les paralyser.- -

Le chef des Serpents lui répondit. - -Oui Lord Harry, comme vous voulez.- -

Quelques minutes plus tard plus de mangemorts tombèrent inconscient sur le champ de bataille. Les Aurors étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il leur arrivait puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les petits serpents qui rampaient sur le sol.

À l'opposé d'eux, Severus combattaient un couple de vampires. Il envoya ses boules de feu à l'un d'eux et usa de son fouet pour immobiliser l'autre. Il conjura des pieux qu'il envoya en plein cœur de ses ennemis qui disparurent dans un éclat de poussière. Il sursauta lorsqu'un message de détresse de la part de Shara lui parvint.

(_Severus, mes hommes et moi sommes piégés à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons trouvé des personnes se cachant dans l'une des maisons. Maintenant nous sommes coincés ici à prendre soin d'eux. Existe-il un passage pour qu'ils s'échappent ?)_

_(Je pense qu'il existe un passage secret sous l'un des magasins. Laisse-moi parler à Harry et je te le ferai savoir.) _Severus se concentra sur la présence d'Harry afin de pouvoir le contacter.

_(Harry, c'est Severus. Shara et ses hommes sont coincés dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard avec des civils. Y-a-t-il un passage souterrain sous un magasin pour qu'ils rejoignent l'école ?)_

_(Oui Sev, je vais contacter Shara et lui indiquer la direction.)_

_(Merci Harry.) _Severus, terminant sa conversation eut tout juste le temps de sortir de la trajectoire du sortilège de la mort. Le sort passa juste à côté de lui et frappa un mangemort qui se trouvait quelques pas plus loin.

Pendant ce temps Harry contactait Shara. _(Shara, c'est Harry.)_

_(Merlin soit loué, Harry j'ai quatre civils prit dans la bataille.)_

_(Il existe une trappe dans la salle de stockage au fond de Honeydukes. Le passage secret mène à l'école. Essaie de les y emmener. Je vais demander à Sirius de prévenir les griffons de votre arrivé. Appelle Remus si vous êtes blessé.)_

_(D'accord, à plus tard.) _Shara regarda si la voie était dégagée pour atteindre la boutique de bonbon.

Harry appela Sirius_. (Sirius, dit aux griffons qui gardent l'entrée d'Honeyduke que Shara arrive avec plusieurs civils.)_

_(D'accord, je le fais tout de suite. Y a-t-il des blessés ? Je peux faire en sorte que Remus les soigne.)_

_(Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas mettre en contact Remus et Shara afin d'être sure ?)_

_(Ok, je vais le faire.)_

Sirius envoya le message aux griffons et après avoir parlé à Remus, ils contactèrent Shara afin de savoir si elle avait besoin d'assistance avec les blessés. Shara dit à Remus de les rencontrer au passage de sortie puisque trois des civils étaient blessés.

Remus prévint l'infirmerie que de nouveaux blessés arrivaient. Il arriva aussi rapidement que sa condition le lui permettait. Au moment où il passa les portes de l'infirmerie, ses parents arrivèrent par le portail à ses côtés. Avec une rapide explication ils le suivirent pour l'aider.

Une fois que les blessés furent prit en charge, les trois loups-garous sortirent afin d'aider de nouveaux blessés.

Hermione parlait avec un des capitaines vampire lorsqu'elle remarqua quelques mouvements à l'arrière de l'école. Un groupe de rebelle dragons semblait arriver de ce côté. Elle appela le maître des potions. _(Severus, tu vas peut-être vouloir contacter le roi Marcus vu que quelques dragons sont sur le point de nous attaquer. Je pense qu'il s'agit des 20 dragons qui ont disparus il y a quelques semaines.)_

Severus regarda le ciel et constata qu'Hermione avait raison. Levant ses deux mains il appela le roi des Dragons.

_(Marcus, mon ami. Te rappelles-tu ces dragons rebelles dont tu me parlais ?)_

_(Oui maître des dragons.)_

_(Eh bien ils sont ici maintenant.)_

_(J'arrive.)_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le roi Marcus apparut en face de Severus. Il comprit la situation et laissa échapper un grondement furieux. Les dragons qui étaient en train de voler regardèrent leur roi très furieux.

_(Mes enfants, arrêtez cette folie et revenez dans notre royaume. Ne croyez pas les mots d'un homme mauvais qui cessera d'exister sous peu.)_

L'un des dragons cracha des flammes en direction du roi mais Severus les dévia d'un geste de la main. Les yeux des jeunes dragons s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Aucun humain n'avait le pouvoir d'arrêter le feu des dragons.

_(Qui es-tu humain ?)_ La question avait été posée d'un ton malveillant.

_(Je suis Severus Salazar Snape, le maître des Dragons sorcier.)_

Les dragons se posèrent devant Severus et le roi Marcus.

_(Donc tu possèdes la puissance de notre roi ?)_

_(J'ai aussi la puissance du roi Darius des dragons de la lumière.)_

Les dragons regardèrent l'humain qui se tenait devant eux. Comment une telle créature pouvait être digne de toute cette puissance ? Severus sentant leur questionnement l'utilisa rapidement à son avantage.

« Je vous mets en garde, si vous restez du côté de Voldemort vous serez tous détruit, je n'ai pas de remords à tuer si cela s'avère nécessaire pour gagner cette guerre. Je veux vivre en paix avec ma famille et si je dois tous vous détruire, je le ferai. » La voix de Severus était aussi froide que la glace.

Pendant qu'il parlait Shara qui était sortie du château se dirigea vers lui. Elle entendit ses derniers mots et savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle savait aussi que si Severus était du côté de la lumière il existait toujours une part d'ombre en lui et afin de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il l'utiliserait. C'est ce qui l'avait rendu digne de la puissance des deux rois dragons. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie pour qu'il devienne sombre, il était destiné à être dans la lumière.

Elle se tint fièrement à côté de son mari. Après quelques minutes les dragons se prosternèrent devant lui et leur roi.

_(Pardonnez-nous votre majesté, maître des dragons, nous avons été trompés par de belles promesses.)_

_(C'est bon, plusieurs avant vous ont aussi été trompés par les promesses de puissance de Voldemort. Maintenant retournez au royaume. Nous parlerons de votre sentence plus tard.)_

_(Oui votre majesté.) _Les dragons retournèrent dans leur royaume avec le roi Marcus. Severus et Shara retournèrent combattre. Démons et mangemorts étaient maintenant les seuls ennemis restant puisque la plupart des vampires avaient été vaincus. Ils virent un démon, trois fois plus grand que les autres.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » Demanda Shara. Les deux guerriers eurent tout juste le temps de sortir de la trajectoire d'un sort envoyé par un démon. Une grande créature touchée par le sort s'abattit sur le sol. Le roi des démons semblait être en colère. Ces petits êtres n'arrêtaient pas d'esquiver ses attaques.

Severus envoya un message de détresse à Sirius. (_Sirius, tu es l'expert des démons. Shara et moi avons besoin de toi.)_

_(J'arrive de suite Severus.)_

Quelques secondes plus tard Sirius sortait d'un portail juste en face du roi des démons. Le rubis de son bâton se mit à scintiller ainsi que les yeux de Sirius. Le démon lui envoya une malédiction mais Sirius utilisa son bâton afin de renvoyer le sort. Le rubis amplifia la force du sort qui rebondit en direction du démon, lui causant une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Tu es donc le porteur du bâton du cœur des anges. » Le démon recula de quelques pas. Sirius se sentit encore plus puissante qu'avant. Il ressentit la puissance de la lumière pure provenant du bâton.

« Nous, démons, n'avons pas le pouvoir d'arrêter cet homme. Démons repliez-vous. » La voix du roi fut entendu sur tout le champ de bataille. Les démons cessèrent le combat en entendant la voix de leur roi. Une fois le roi partit, les autres démons commencèrent à quitter le combat. Après dix minutes il ne restait plus aucun démon. Une voix froide parlant à Voldemort se fit entendre.

« Lord Voldemort, notre alliance est sans intérêt. Nous ne pensions pas être contre le porteur du bâton du cœur des anges. C'est la seule arme contre laquelle les démons ne peuvent rien. Nous ne nous battrons pas contre lui et risquer par la même occasion de détruire notre race. Vous êtes seul Tom Riddle. »

Lorsque la voix s'arrêta, Voldemort commença à envoyer des sorts à ses propres hommes. Il s'avança vers Harry et Draco. Lorsqu'il se tint devant eux il sourit narquoisement en voyant leurs mains jointes. Il se tourna vers Draco et parla.

« Jeune Malfoy, j'espère que tu es prêt à partager mon lit une fois Potter détruit. » Il envoya une image mentale mettant en scène ce qu'il allait faire à Draco à Harry. Ce fut une erreur. Harry commença à scintiller avec la force de sa puissance.

« Tu ne mettras jamais tes sales mains sur mon mari. »

« Ton mari…Eh bien je vais vraiment aimer le faire crier. » Voldemort regarda Draco et se lécha les lèvres. Draco recula en le voyant faire mais il était aussi très énervé.

« Le seul qui criera ce sera toi quand nous te détruirons. » Le lien sorcier se mit lui aussi à scintiller. Peu après des sortilèges commencèrent à voler. Harry plaça sa baguette dans son portoir sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser contre Voldemort. Harry mit toute sa puissance dans les sorts sans baguettes qu'il jeta vers Voldemort. Draco le rejoignit.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il fut bombardé de sorts, Voldemort trébucha et tomba. Harry et Draco se prirent les mains et commencèrent à chanter un sort provoquant le blocage de l'âme. Harry utilisa l'épée de Gryffondor et l'enfonça dans son cœur. Draco plaça un bouclier autour d'eux afin de les protéger des mangemorts qui tenteraient de les stopper et de sauver leur maître. Ils devaient encore envoyer quelques sorts sans être interrompus.

Ron protégeait le dôme du bouclier, il cognait et tuait toutes les forces noires qui s'approchaient trop près du dôme. Shara et Severus se dirigèrent vers Ron pour l'aider à finir les derniers mangemorts. Ils formèrent un triangle, chacun protégeant un côté du dôme. Peu après Sirius vint les rejoindre. Il défendait le dôme et gardait un œil sur Remus qui parcourait le champ de bataille en quête de blessés afin de les emmener à l'infirmerie. Il se sentit rassuré en sachant que le prince Joshua gardait lui aussi un œil sur Remus.

Pendant ce temps Hermione se trouvaient avec les Vampires et les Dragons afin d'être sûre qu'il ne restait aucun ennemi dans la forêt pour que personne ne puisse échapper à la justice. Elle se tenait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et regardait le dôme. Grâce à sa vision supérieure elle pouvait voir chaque détail de ce que faisaient Harry et Draco.

Harry émettait une lumière or tandis que Draco émettait une lumière argent. Ils se tenaient de chaque côté du corps de Voldemort. Un nuage semblait sortir du corps. L'âme de Voldemort tentait à nouveau de s'échapper. Un rayon d'or s'échappa du corps d'Harry et entoura le nuage. La même chose se produisit chez Draco mais il s'agissait d'un rayon argent. Les deux lumières formèrent une boule qui absorba entièrement la lumière. Puis la boule se solidifia en une sphère de crystal. Draco laissa tomber le dôme. Une fois entièrement parti, Harry prit la sphère et la lança dans les airs. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Draco et lui envoyèrent un puissant sort à la sphère qui explosa en une fine poussière.

Draco appela les quatre vents et envoya les cendres aux quatre coins du monde où personne ne serait capable de rassembler chaque particule dans l'espoir de faire revenir l'esprit de Voldemort.

Une fois cela fait, Draco se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda le feu le plus puissant des dragons afin de brûler le corps de Voldemort. Cela prit seulement cinq minutes à Severus pour ne faire que des cendres du corps. Une fois encore, Draco fit appelle au quatre vent pour séparer les cendres.

Une fois cela fait Harry leva l'épée de Gryffondor en signe de victoire. Les forces de la lumière avaient gagné. Des cris de joies se faisaient entendre sur tout le sol de Poudlard.

**À suivre**


	37. Après la bataille

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby_

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or,_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **Prologue + 36; **Traduis : **Fini

**Chapitre traduit par **: Ju-chan

**0o0**

**Disclamé **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé **Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction**

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle**_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**&**

**Note Urgente pour Hetachan et de Daiya **

**J'attends votre chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce 1er tome de ''Go with the tide'' et Mela12 pour son chapitre de réalization**

**Je n'arrives pas à vous joindre, surtout toi Daiya!**

**Et si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ces deux personnes, **

**faites nous en part, ça serai trop sympa!!!**

**&**

Je suis désolé j'ai un grave problème de pc!

Jusqu'en décembre/janvier(date ou je pourrais m'en acheté un autre) les news se feront moins régulière!

Mais n'ayez crainte tous les chapitres sont sauvegardés !!!!

Onarluca

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 36 Après la bataille finale**

Quelques heures après la bataille, une fois que les derniers mangemorts furent capturés et envoyés à Azkaban; l'école ouvrit ses portes. Harry et Draco se dépêchèrent et prirent le chemin de leur chambre pour voir leurs enfants. Les jumelles dormaient paisiblement pendant que la Reine Adira lisait paisiblement dans un rocking-chair. Quand elle vit les deux jeunes hommes, elle sourit et silencieusement les laissa seuls avec leur famille. Harry et Draco se mirent à côté des lits d'enfants, se maintenant l'un l'autre, réalisant finalement qu'ils étaient maintenant libre de la cause soutenue par Voldemort. Ils regardèrent les silhouettes endormies de leurs filles et surent qu'ils étaient finalement libres. Ils voulaient prendre leurs filles et leur montrer le monde.

« Est-ce que tu réalises Draco que nos filles ont quatre mois et ont seulement quitté leur chambre une fois pour aller chez Molly? Je pense qu'il est temps que nous les promenions dehors pour les présenter à tout le monde. »

« Je suis d'accord mais d'abord je veux quelques jours pour nous quatre seuls ainsi nous pourrons apprécier la paix. »

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et sourit. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils firent le chemin vers leur chambre où ils planifièrent d'avoir une célébration privée. Ils prirent leur temps pour se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Ensemble Draco et Harry prirent le temps d'amener l'autre aux rives de bouleversantes apogées. Ils s'aimaient avec leur cœur et leur âme. Plus tard les deux hommes s'endormirent finalement rassasié de leur rencontre.

Quelques heures après, ils furent réveillés de leur sommeil par quelqu'un tapant à la porte. Harry se leva, mit un pantalon de pyjama et ouvrit la porte. C'était la Reine Adira et sa soeur Shara, chacune d'elles portait l'une des jumelles tandis qu'elles attendaient à la porte. Les petites filles virent leur père et commencèrent à s'agiter. Harry rit et remercia les deux femmes; il prit ses filles dans ses bras et les amena sur le lit où Draco était encore endormi. Il plaça les deux petites au milieu du lit et les tourna vers Draco. Quelques secondes après, des yeux argents rencontrèrent deux petites paires d'yeux : une argent et une verte et une fois encore les bébés commencèrent à faire du bruit quand elles notèrent qu'elles avaient l'attention de Draco. Draco commença à souffler sur leurs ventres, les faisant pousser des cris aigus avec délices.

Harry regardait son âme sœur jouer avec leurs enfants. Il se rappela le temps où il pensait qu'il était seul au monde et qu'il n'était pas aimé. Son enfance était une des plus tristes et douloureuses et, regardant ses enfants, il se promit qu'elles pourraient connaître l'amour et les rires durant leurs vies. Draco nota que Harry était silencieux et tourna son regard vers lui. Il vit l'air pensif sur le visage de son amant et se leva pour l'enlacer avec ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour? »

« J'étais juste en train de penser à combien différente l'enfance de nos filles sera de la nôtre. J'avais juste réalisé qu'elles grandiront dans un monde totalement différent du nôtre. » Harry sourit pendant qu'une larme faisait son chemin sur sa joue. Draco l'essuya avec son doigt et embrassa Harry.

« Oui, nous leur donnerons une meilleure vie. Quand nous finirons notre scolarité nous irons et vivrons au onzième royaume avec Ron et Hermione. Nous aurons une famille et nous serons heureux comme nous l'avons toujours souhaité. Maintenant viens et joue avec nous. Regardes tes bébés veulent leur papa. »

Harry leva les yeux et vit que les deux petites filles les regardaient silencieusement pendant qu'ils parlaient. Harry se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa près d'elles pendant que Draco s'installait de l'autre côté. Le reste de la journée se passa en famille et personne du monde extérieur n'interféra dans leur vie privée. Ils fermèrent la chambre et demandèrent aux autres de ne pas venir jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'avoir de la compagnie.

Draco et Harry sortirent de la chambre trois jours plus tard avec les filles, pour leurs montrer les autres élèves. Draco dut supporter une horde de personne lui demandant qui elles étaient. Les journaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie d'écrire sur leurs sauveurs et leurs deux adorables filles.

La presse voulait parler aux autres mais les trois autres couples avaient fait leurs propres plans mais avaient donné leur parole qu'une fois qu'ils seraient prêts ils raconteraient leurs histoires aussi. Donc la presse satisfaite de cette déclaration avait fini par quitter l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Sirius restaient dans leurs quartiers. Ils purent entendre les célébrations qui se déroulèrent autour du château. Remus était un peu fatigué après avoir couru partout pour soigner et aider les blessés. Il sentit un tiraillement dans le bas de son abdomen et ne pensa pas qu'il fallait s'en inquiéter. Il était à présent dans un bain chaud que Sirius lui avait préparé. Sirius frottait le dos de Remus tout en embrassant le lobe de l'oreille faisant gémir le loup-garou de plaisir.

Tout deux étaient dans l'énorme baignoire qu'ils avaient dans leur salle de bain. Le dos de Remus était contre le torse de Sirius et l'animagus commençait à s'exciter à cause de cette situation. Remus essaya de cacher sa grimace quand il sentit le désir de Sirius dans le bas de son dos. Il était heureux de voir que même s'il était très enceint, il pouvait encore déclencher des réactions chez son mari. Puis une douleur le submergea le faisant haleter et se tenir le ventre.

Sirius su d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus ne pouvait parler à personne des vagues de douleur qui le submergeait. Sirius sortit rapidement de la baignoire et utilisa une serviette pour se sécher et habilla Remus et lui-même. Il porta son mari dans ses bras et couru à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie était pleine mais cela ne fit pas fuir Sirius. Il fit apparaître un lit dans un coin inutilisé et commença à appeler Pompom pour venir aider Remus. Sirius envoya aussi un appel mental à ses beaux-parents. Ils pourraient peut-être aider leur fils.

Pompom arriva quand elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom. Quand elle vit Remus allonger sur le lit se tenant le ventre et grimaçant de douleur, elle su que la délivrance du bébé était proche mais il aurait eu besoin de grandir encore un peu avant de naître. Elle passa sa baguette autour de lui scandant quelques sorts. Elle fut soulagée quand elle nota que le travail n'avait pas commencé mais qu'il s'était froissé un muscle au niveau du ventre et que c'était très douloureux.

Elle lui donna une potion pour se détendre les muscles en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à la prendre pendant la grossesse. Elle voulait qu'il se relaxe sinon la douleur pourrait réellement déclencher le travail. Et comme le bébé était encore un peu trop petit pour naître, elle lui dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour laisser le bébé là où il était pendant un moment.

« Remus si nous pouvons garder le bébé en toi pour encore au moins trois autres semaines, quand il naîtra, il sera suffisamment gros pour survivre. S'il naissait maintenant, il devrait être placé dans une couveuse vu que ses poumons ne sont pas encore assez développés. Mais comme les contractions ont été stoppées je sens que les choses vont bien se passer. Maintenant je veux que tu restes au lit jusqu'à ce que l'enfant naisse. »

Entendant ça, le loup-garou protesta et l'infirmière lui donna un avertissement ferme.

« Si tu ne veux pas faire ça alors je devrais te donner un sédatif, comme ça ton enfant pourra naître en bonne santé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? »

« Bien sûr que je veux que mon enfant soit en bonne santé mais ne puis-je pas rester au lit dans mes quartiers avec Sirius? »

Pompom réalisa qu'elle avait trop vite sauté à la conclusion sans laisser le prince savoir qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa grossesse dans ses quartiers personnels où sa famille pourrait prendre soin de lui.

« Oui, actuellement ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, comme ça tu pourras mieux te relaxer dans ton environnement familier. Quand tu seras prêt à accoucher, tu reviendras ici. »

Il fut accordé que Sirius puisse utiliser son portail pour transporter Remus à leur chambre. Une fois le loup-garou confortablement installé dans le lit, Sirius partit pour le royaume des Loup-garous pour parler à sa belle-mère. Elle fut d'accord pour venir et aider à prendre soin de son fils pendant que son mari restait derrière pour aider les nouveaux membres à s'installer dans leurs nouvelles maisons.

**§§§§§§**

Après la bataille, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient prendre une semaine seuls et loin de tout comme s'ils pouvaient avoir la lune de miel qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à cause de la préparation de la bataille finale. Ils laissèrent à tout le monde une note pour leur dire comment les trouver en cas d'urgence, mais que s'il n'y en avait pas de ne pas les déranger.

Ils partirent pour l'île d'Hawaï. Ils décidèrent d'avoir des vacances romantiques et louèrent un cottage retiré sur une plage privée. Ils étaient joyeusement en train de jouer dans l'eau quand ils eurent des nouvelles de Remus. Après que Sirius leur laissa savoir que tout allait bien, ils décidèrent de rester et de s'amuser un peu plus. Ron qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec autant de moldus passa son temps à les observer. Il prit plein de souvenirs à donner à sa famille. Son père, Arthur, aimerait les nouveaux outils qu'il avait trouvés dans un magasin d'outillage.

Ils passaient leurs journées en exploration et leurs nuits à faire l'amour sous les étoiles. Ron était stupéfait quand son fils tapait si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir. Ils firent quelques folies pour leur bébé et les rétrécirent pour le mettre dans leurs bagages.

Après une semaine au paradis, ils retournèrent à la maison pour s'entendre dire que Severus et Shara avaient eu la même idée. Le maître de potion et sa femme partirent pour un Safari Africain et seraient absents pour deux semaines encore. Hermione rit et dit que Severus voulait probablement prendre d'avantage de différentes fleurs et ramener plein d'ingrédients pour ses potions.

Le jeune couple se dirigea vers le grand Hall où ils furent accostés par des reporters attendant juste de pouvoir interviewé davantage leurs sauveurs. Sachant cela, ils ne purent pas s'en sortir et acceptèrent une interview. Après cela ils envoyèrent à tous un message mental pour leur dire qu'ils étaient de retour. Molly et les Granger, qui avaient été pris au château pour leur sécurité à cause de leur lien avec Hermione, furent ravis et aux petits soins pour la Princesse vampire enceinte. Ron roula des yeux sachant que lorsque sa mère commençait à s'agiter, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à part s'asseoir et les laisser faire. Il sourit en voyant Hermione essayer d'expliquer à sa belle-mère qu'elle pouvait encore marcher jusqu'à ses quartiers depuis le grand Hall sans avoir quelqu'un qui la surveille, elle regarda Ron quand elle l'entendit ricaner.

En Afrique, Severus et Shara prenaient le temps de vivre. Ils s'aventurèrent profondément dans la jungle avec l'aide d'un sorcier guide local. Severus avait réussi à trouver des ingrédients rares pour ses potions et une gentille petite surprise pour Harry. Un petit serpent vert continuait de les suivre. Utilisant le pendentif que Harry avait fourni pour les aider à parler fourchelangue afin de rentrer dans la chambre, il demanda au serpent ce qu'il voulait. Le serpent répondit qu'il cherchait un maître et ami qui pourrait prendre soin de lui. Severus proposa de l'emmener à Harry et Draco qui étaient des fourchelangues naturels. Le petit serpent accepta rapidement. Severus pensa qu'il ferait un bon ami pour Kiss le serpent domestique qu'avaient déjà les deux seigneurs. Severus trouva aussi quelques pierres précieuses rares pouvant être utilisées dans certains rituels et décida donc de les prendre avec lui comme cadeau pour Albus. Il savait que le vieux sorcier adorait les cadeaux qui étaient rares et mystérieux. Après deux semaines de voyage, Shara lui dit qu'ils allaient être parents. Severus fut sous le choc. Shara sourit et plaça un doigt sous son menton pour lui fermer la bouche.

« Severus, dis quelque chose chéri; n'es-tu pas heureux? » Shara commença à être nerveuse. Après tout, Severus n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il voulait des enfants.

« Je...Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais prévu d'être père, je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père; après tout je n'ai jamais eu un bon modèle. » Severus prit Shara dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou.

« Chut...chéri, je sais que tu feras un bon père. Regarde toi avec Draco, cela te donnera une idée de comment tu seras avec notre fils et notre fille. » Shara gloussa quand elle sentit Severus se raidir dans ses bras.

« Que veux-tu dire par fils et fille? » Il la regarda et vit qu'elle rougissait un peu.

« Eh bien chéri, je ne suis plus exactement jeune pour une elfe. J'ai 633 ans. Je voulais être sûre que lorsque nous concevrions nous aurions au moins deux enfants si jamais je ne pouvait plus en porter après ça. »

« Que veux-tu dire par ne plus en porter? »

« Les femmes elfes peuvent généralement avoir des enfants de leurs centième année à la moitié de leur sept centième. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en avoir plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes. Et dans le onzième royaume cela signifie jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 25 ans. Ma sœur Adira est l'exception à la règle de l'âge. En tant que Reine, elle peut donner naissance à un enfant à n'importe quel âge mais seulement un. »

Severus enregistra l'information et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre pour la digérer. « Donc il faudra attendre au moins 26 autres années avant que nous puissions avoir d'autres enfants? »

« Oui, c'est une grande responsabilité de devenir parents nous, les elfes, n'en élevons qu'un à la fois. Très rarement, des jumeaux naissent mais ça arrive. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs futurs enfants durant l'après-midi. Et Severus sachant sa femme enceinte, décida de ralentir leur voyage. Il accueilli les plaintes de Shara avec un air sévère. Après quelques jours, elle arrêta d'argumenter avec lui et décida de suivre son exemple et de prendre du bon temps pendant le reste du voyage en s'allongeant près de la piscine et en profitant du temps qu'elle passait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**À suivre**


	38. Pour vivre et avoir un futur

**Auteur :** _Kungzoune_

**Ancienne Traductrices **: _La Rose de Minuit et Tobby_

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Kyu, Tobby, Lunita Jedusor, Ju-chan, mimi-chan_

**Bêta lectrice **_Vif d'or,_

**Bêta correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en Anglais : **Fini (38 chapitres)

**État de la fic en Français : **FINI **Traduis : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par **: Ju-chan

**0o0**

**Disclamé **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé **Alors que Voldemort règne en mal absolu depuis longtemps, sont désignés deux enfants pour luter contre lui… . (Sirius Black est vivant dans l'histoire)

**&**

**Nous reprenons la traduction**

**avec l'accord de la rose de minuit**

**&**

**&**

_**Rappelle**_

( _Télépathique_ )**; ''**_Fourchelangue''/Pensé/_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 37 : Pour vivre et avoir un futur.**

Il s'était passé un an depuis la bataille finale. Draco, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient prêts à être diplomés. Après la cérémonie, ils devaient quitter le monde des humains pour aller dans leur propre royaume. Ils devaient bien sûr en toucher un mot à leurs familles humaines et à chacun des autres mais maintenant ils devaient être libre d'exercer leur devoir de chef de leurs races.

Le dortoir des Gryffondor grouillait d'activités. Les plus jeunes années étaient partis le jour d'avant en train. Aujourd'hui était la remise des diplômes et seul les septièmes années avec leurs familles restaient au château. Il y avait eu une énorme fête le soir d'avant et nombres de diplômés devaient maintenant supporter une énorme gueule de bois.

Harry et Draco étaient assis dans la salle commune riant de certains de leurs amis qui rouspétaient contre le trop de bière au beurre et de firewhisky. Ils étaient assis sur leur divan préféré regardant leurs filles d'un an et demi. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne mais Draco avait pris l'antidote de la potion contraceptive il y a quelques semaines et ils attendaient à présent la naissance de leur premier fils. Personne à part la Reine Elfe et eux savaient pour l'imminente naissance. Depuis qu'ils quittaient le monde des humains, ils avaient décidé de ne plus attendre pour agrandir leur famille. Tout deux avaient été vraiment seul en grandissant et ils avaient décidé d'agrandir leur famille très vite. Les deux garçons voulaient au moins une demi-douzaine d'enfants. Et vu comme c'était parti, ils en étaient presque à la moitié.

Harry rit comme Marguerite décida de monter sur Seamus qui s'était allongé sur un autre divan en gémissant et en tenant une poche de glace sur sa tête qui l'élançait. Seamus regarda la petite fille qui lui souriait et en secouant la tête, il s'assit la prenant pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais Maggie que tu as pris de ton père Draco pour être insupportable. » dit-il comme il la chatouillait. La seul réponse de la petite fille fut de saisir les cheveux pour le faire se pencher en avant pour un baiser sonore sur la tête. « Onke Emus bobo? » sembla-t-elle demander.

« Oui, oncle Seamus a trop bu hier soir. » Harry rit comme il emportait son petit lutin dans ses bras.

« Viens ma petite fleur, allons te préparer pour la cérémonie. Je pense que papa Draco vous a achetées de nouvelles robes pour l'occasion. » Sa fille poussa des cris aiguës et sourit lorsqu'il mentionna Draco. Harry roula des yeux. Ses deux filles ressemblaient à Draco pour son goût pour les beau vêtements.

_(Punaise, elles ont seulement 19 mois. Qu'est-ce que je ferai quand elles en auront 16.) _Harry secoua la tête et monta aux dortoirs pour changer Maggie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arriva avec Lily et bientôt les deux petites filles furent habillées de magnifiques robes en soie. Marguerite avait le même bleu clair que ses yeux ; et la robe de Lily était d'un magnifique vert clair qui faisait aussi ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Sur leurs deux têtes se trouvaient un simple cercle d'or. Marguerite avait une chaine autour de son cou avec un pendentif en forme de licorne avec des yeux en saphirs.

Lily avait aussi une petite chaine mais son pendentif était un phenix avec des yeux en rubis. Les deux filles s'assirent tranquillement pendant que leurs pères changeaient leurs vêtements pour leurs robes royales. Comme d'habitude, celle de Draco était argenté et sa couronne en argent était pleine de saphirs alors que la robe de Harry était doré et sa couronne en or avait des rubis incrustés dessus.

Chaque homme porta un enfant en bas où les autres Gyffondor sourirent et les applaudirent. Harry rougit ; même après un an à être connu comme le grand seigneur du Phénix, il était toujours mal à l'aise avec sa gloire. Draco, comme d'habitude, ne se laissa pas démonter. Il était fier de ce que lui et son amour avaient accompli. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir quitter ce monde en sachant qu'il était en paix.

La jeune famille se dirigea vers le grand hall, Harry repéra rapidement Sirius et Remus. Le prince des loup-garous portait son jeune fils. Le garçon était l'exact réplique de Sirius, même son côté malicieux. Ils devaient constamment garder un oeil sur lui. À un an, il apprenait juste à marcher et se faisait chercher par ses parents, ce qui était son jeu favori.

Sirius et Remus avait appelé leur fils James Alexandre Joshua Lupin Black. Le petit prince était déjà aimé au royaume des Loup-garous. Maintenant avec les nouvelles lois et plus de liberté pour son peuple, la population loup-garous commençait à augmenter naturellement. Plus besoin de prendre d'enfants d'autres mondes à moins qu'il ne soit dans une situation désespérée et ait besoin d'être sortis de son environnement pour survivre. Deux autres bébés loup-garous étaient nés après la naissance du jeune prince. Remus et Sirius avait été heureux d'entendre la nouvelle.

Entendant leur fils appeler Maggie et Lily, ils se retournèrent pour voir les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient comme leurs fils pour eux. Ce fut un joyeux et bruyant groupe qui se retrouva au milieu du hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione et leur fils de 10 mois bientôt se joignirent au groupe. Le petit prince Eric Arthur Weasley rejoignit les trois autres enfants jouant sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas encore marcher mais pouvait se traîner à une vitesse surprenante dû à son héritage vampire.

Après quinze minutes, Severus et Shara arrivèrent dans la pièce portant tout les deux l'un de leur jumeaux dans leurs bras. Severus avait sa fille Kirelle et Shara leur fils Darien. Les bébés de quatre mois regardaient avec de grands yeux le plafond coloré.

Après que tous eurent pris place, le directeur Dumbledore commença la remise des diplômes.

« C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueille tous ici aujourd'hui. En face de moi, je vois l'espoir pour le futur. Beaucoup de génération sont passées par le hall de cette école et beaucoup d'entre eux le ferons aussi dans le futur. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons les nouvelles sorcières et nouveaux sorciers qui ont terminé leur scolarité ; ce ne fut pas facile pour ces jeunes.

Le second soulèvement du Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort a infortunément entaché l'année que ces étudiants devait passée dans cette école. Grâce à un groupe de personne, la future génération pourra avoir plus de temps paisible pendant leur scolarité. Espérons que cette paix sera là pour longtemps. »

Albus finit son discours et invita quelques professeurs à venir et à s'adresser à la foule. Comme prévu, Severus annonça sa retraite car il partait avec Shara vivre dans le monde des Elfes avec leur famille. Sirius et Remus aussi annoncèrent leurs retraites. Ils allaient diriger le royaume des Loup-garous. Le Prince Joshua avait clairement dit qu'il voulait passer quelques années avec sa femme où il pourrait voyager à travers le monde et il voulait que Remus reprenne les rênes du pouvoir. Remus avait accédé à sa requête à contre coeur. Seulement contre la promesse que Harry et Draco viendraient leurs rendre visite, il avait accepté ; et, après une cérémonie quelques semaines plus tôt, il était devenu son Altesse Royale le Grand Prince du royaume des Loup-garous et Sirius était devenu son prince consort. Leur fils était maintenant le prince héritier. Les deux hommes attendaient avec impatience de voir s'ils pourraient aider le nouveau monde qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

Ron et Hermione s'installaient au royaume des Elfes ainsi que Severus, Shara, Harry et Draco, ils s'installeraient au palais royal. Là, ils auraient leur propre aile où ils pourraient agrandir leur famille. Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de suivre la règle de 25 ans pour avoir d'autres enfants. Elle avait déjà planifié que ses enfants devraient avoir au moins deux ans mais pas plus de quatre de différences d'âge. Donc dans quelques mois, elle avait prévu de tomber encore enceinte. Être la princesse des Vampires apportait des privilèges.

Entendant appeler son nom, Hermione monta sur la scène pour faire son discours de meilleure élève féminin. Quelques minutes après, Draco fit de même en tant que meilleur élève masculin. Il avait taquiné Harry à propos de son intelligence supérieure quand il avait eu le classement et Harry avait seulement répondu en l'amenant au lit pour un de leurs très agréables ébats. Harry avait demandé hors d'haleine à Draco qui était maintenant l'intelligence supérieure. Draco avait juste rit et l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, leur faisant tout oublier à propos des devoirs du meilleur élève et le reste.

Comme Draco faisait son discours, il put entendre Harry rire dans sa tête lui rappelant cette nuit-là. Draco finit son discours en rougissant un peu. Il revaudrait ça à son mari plus tard. Comme la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, le directeur Dumbledore fit une dernière annonce.

« Je voudrais que tous vous applaudissiez très fort les diplômés de la classe de 1997. » Un grondement d'applaudissement et des cris s'entendit dans toutes l'école. Lorsque le bruit diminua, le professeur donna ses derniers mots.

« Maintenant, c'est avec plaisir et tristesse que je vous annonce ma propre retraite. » Un hoquet de stupeur traversa le hall entier. « Oui, il est temps que je passe les rênes de cette école à un sang plus jeune. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous présente votre nouvelle directrice Minerva McGonagall. » À présent ce fut des applaudissement qui se firent entendre. Une Minerva rougissante se leva et remercia pour les applaudissement.

« Il y a 139 ans déjà que je suis venu pour la première fois dans ces salles comme garçon de 11 ans. Et j'y ai été associé depuis. Depuis la nuit où j'ai été mit dans la maison de Serpentard jusqu'à ce jour, j'aurai toujours de merveilleux souvenirs de cet endroit. » Les gens furent choqués quand ils entendirent que le plus célébre sorcier vivant du monde était dans cette maison. Ils n'avaient jamais cru que le leader de la lumière était un Serpentard.

Albus hocha juste la tête quand il vit la réaction de ses amis. « Oui, croyez-le ou non, j'étais à Serpentard. Je fut le quatrième Serpentard à devenir directeur de cette école. Maintenant cela prouve juste que vous ne pouvez pas juger une personne sur la maison qu'il a fréquentée à l'école ; ils sont toujours bien mieux que ce qu'ils montrent. À présent tout ce que je peux dire est merci pour m'avoir donné toutes ces merveilleuses années. Je laisse cette école entre de bonnes mains. »

Une fois que le directeur eut fait cela, il finit la procédure en invitant tout le monde à un festin final. Après lui aussi irait au royaume des Elfes. Il voulait vivre ses derniers jours en paix entouré par ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Lorsque le repas fut fini, tous dirent des au revoir remplis de larmes à leurs sauveurs. Chacun promit de revenir les voir et de garder contact. Les quatre étudiants diplômés se tenaient debout sur le quai faisant signe à leurs amis alors que le train quittait la gare. Il y avait sûrement longtemps avant qu'ils puissent les revoir mais ils voulaient s'assurer de revenir au moins une fois par an pour rester en contact avec le monde humain.

**§§§§§§**

Sirius et Remus furent les premiers à partir. Sirius ouvrit un portail sur le monde des Loup-garous et envoya leurs affaires en premiers. Il se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard à l'école. Tant de chose étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Entre ses années comme maraudeur, ses 20 ans à Azkaban, son mariage avec Remus et la naissance de son fils ; sa vie avait été tout sauf ennuyeuse. Prenant son filleul dans ses bras, il lui donna une forte étreinte.

« Je te vois bientôt petit, souviens-toi que je suis à un portail près. Souviens-toi que nos enfants doivent jouer ensemble une fois par semaine. »

« Je sais Sirius, c'est juste que ça fait drôle de savoir que je ne vais plus te voir tout les jours. Je crois que c'est ça grandir. » Harry retourna l'étreinte de son parrain. « Prends soin de toi Sirius et je te vois dans une semaine. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi petit, maintenant pousses-toi que je puisse embrasser mes petites filleules. » Harry rit comme il passa à Sirius une de ses filles. Remus était occupés à parler avec Draco et de s'assurer qu'il rappelle à Harry les rendez-vous des enfants.

« Maintenant tu sais Draco que Harry n'est pas le meilleur pour se rappeler les choses, donc je te laisse le lui rappeler. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, je prendrai soin de lui et je m'assurerai qu'il tienne ses engagements. » Draco grimaça un sourire en voyant que son mari le regardait. Après que tous eurent dit au revoir, le Prince des Loup-garous et sa famille partirent par le portail.

Les suivants à partir furent Severus, Shara et leurs enfants, leurs au revoir furent plus courts mais tout aussi larmoyants. Les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait dans le monde sorcier étaient important pour eux.

Quand ils furent prêts à partir, Shara saisi le bras de Severus tandis qu'ils portaient tout les deux un enfants ; avec un claquement de doigts, ils disparurent.

Ron et Hermione furent les suivants à partir. Ron avait une boule dans la gorge ; dire au revoir à sa famille humaine les Weasley n'était pas facile. Il les avait connus toute sa vie et les aimait profondément. Hermione aussi eut du mal à dire au revoir au Granger. Elle pleurait et serrait dans ses bras sa mère.

« Prends soin des autres Hermione. S'il te plait reviens nous voir. Tu nous manqueras terriblement. » dit Helen Granger.

« Je le ferai, maman. Je t'écrirai et te tiendrai au courant de ce que nous faisons. »

Après que Ron eut serré dans ses bras et embrassé tout les membres de sa famille, il se retourna et prit son fils et Hermione dans ses bras. Il regarda Molly et lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je t'aime maman et je te verrai bientôt. J'ai promis de venir vous voir au moin une fois par mois et si je ne peux pas, je vous le ferai savoir. » Après avoir donné à sa mère sa promesse finale, Ron claqua des doigts et sa famille parti.

Les cinq derniers à partir furent Harry, Draco, leurs enfants et le directeur. Harry fit la même chose que Sirius, il regarda l'école une dernière fois. Tout comme Sirius, son passage à Poudlard n'avait pas été ennuyeux. La pierre philosophale, le basilics, les détraqueurs, le tournoi des trois sorciers, le département des mystères et la défaite de Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année. La seule année où il put finalement s'amuser fût la septième année. Bien que ce fut une année chargé avec les ASPIC et ses enfants, il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la famille Weasley qui l'avait pratiquement adopté lui et les membres de l'ordre du Phenix, ils se rassemblèrent avec le sourire autour de Harry qui claqua des doigts et avec un pop, le sauveur du monde sorcier fut parti.

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

Albus Dumbledore vécut encore 13 ans dans le monde des Elfes avant de mourir. Il partit pour sa nouvelle grande aventure avec le sourire et entouré de sa famille. Harry fut très triste de voir le grand homme mourir mais, comme le directeur lâchait son dernier souffle, Harry vit les formes spirituelles de ses parents prendre l'esprit du directeur. Il sourit sachant que le vieil homme était entre de bonnes mains.

Severus et Shara vécurent le reste de leurs vies dans le royaume des Elfes. Ils eurent quatre enfants de plus faisant un total de six en tout ; deux autres garçons et deux filles. Ils vécurent de nombreuses années avec la nouvelle famille Snape. Severus vécut mille cinquante ans. Shara décida de rejoindre l'âme de son mari et après une magnifique cérémonie elfique, elle rejoignit son mari dans la mort. Leurs enfants pleurèrent leur départ mais virent aussi le bon côté. Leurs parents étaient toujours ensemble.

Ron et Hermione furent immortels vivant au royaume des Elfes pour le reste de leur vie. Ils eurent cinq enfants qui les aidèrent à maintenir la paix entre les races. Ils virent mourir tous leurs amis mais avec le livre que Hermione écrivit, leurs souvenirs resteraient toujours présent.

Sirius et Remus vivèrent au royaume des Loup-garous pendant deux siècles avant que Remus ne meurt. Sirius vécut 50 ans de plus après la mort de son mari. Il vécu pour voir son arrière arrière petit-fils très éloigné devenir le Grand Prince des Loup-garous. L'animagus fut un grand chef et quand il rejoignit son mari dans la mort, il le fit tranquillement durant son sommeil. Remus l'attendait avec leurs amis. Quand les deux amoureux furent réunis leur joie fut ressentie partout dans le monde.

Harry et Draco vécurent en paix avec leurs amis ; ils partagèrent leur temps entre le royaume des Loup-garous, le royaume des humains et le royaume Elfique. Ils eurent les six enfants qu'ils voulaient. Leur fils naquit cinq mois après leur arrivée au royaume ; une autre paire de jumeaux, des garçons cette fois et leur dernier enfant une petite fille aux cheveux roux, qui était le portrait exact de grand-mère Lily, fût la dernière à se joindre à la famille.

Jamais il n'y eu une telle paix dans le monde magique ; pendant 500 ans, le monde sorcier vécu en paix avant qu'un autre seigneur des ténèbres n'assombrisse l'horizon. Harry et Draco virent, à ses 19 ans, Camilia Weasley battre le seigneur des ténèbres. Camilia était aussi jolie que son arrière grand-mère Ginny Weasley. Ron fût très fier de sa nièce.

Ensemble Harry et Draco vécurent presque 700 ans avant de mourir la même nuit en s'étreignant. Chacun avait vécu une longue vie pleine d'amour où plus aucun d'eux ne s'était sentit seul.

_**FIN. **_

_**Nous voilà donc arrivé à la fin de cette fic! **_

_**Nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire!**_

_**Pour ce tout dernier chapitre nous aimerions que vous écriviez un petit mot pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire! **_

_**Nous transmettront vos messages à l'auteur!**_

_**Alors allez-y, ça lui fera plaisir!**_

_**Eni et Onarluca**_


End file.
